Recueil de one shot
by Miliana
Summary: OS n4: Univers alternatif: Et si Harry n'avait pas été élevé par les Dursleys mais par celui qui avait formé Voldemort, comment finira tout ça!
1. Default Chapter

**Mise à jour : Lundi 21 Février 2005**

Donc voila je refais en quelques sorte la première page du recueil de OS, je vais mettre ici des résumés de mes OS.

**_¤ Prophétie nous veux tu nous voila : partie 1……… Rating R……… Spoilers Tome 5_**

Harry a 17ans et rentre en septième année, cependant il est froid avec tout le monde depuis la fin de sa 5ème. Les morts se succèdent sur sa conscience et il travaille sans relâche dans l'espoir d'abbatre Voldemort. Il ne pardonne pas à Dumbledore pour ce qu'il lui a raconté après la mort de Sirius. Il ne parle plus à personne même à Ron et Hermione. Mais un jour alors qu'il se balade dehors, il voit en haut de la tour d'astronomie, une personne prête à sauter. Il parvint de justesse à la rattraper et à la raisonner. Sans suivra alors une nouvelle amitié qui peu à peu se transformera en amour et faisant ainsi revivre ces deux personnes…

**_¤ Prophétie nous veux tu nous voila : partie 2……… RatingPG-13 ……… Spoilers Tome 5_**

Suite de la première partie (d'accord c'est logique), qui marque la vie de Harry quelques années plus tard. Mais son passé le rattrape brusquement lorsque ses amis viennent le prévenir que Peter est arrêté et que l'ont à besoin de lui pour réhabiliter Sirius. Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais retourner chez les sorciers se retrouvent pris dans un dilemme. Dans ce OS, ne nombreux flash back sont présents pour expliquer certains éléments de la première partie : Stan et Skuld, l'après bataille,… Harry finalement à cause d'une mauvaise nouvelle retournera à Poudlard pour affronter son destin et finalement briser les dernières chaînes du passé, qui le font souffrir encore.

**_¤ La mémoire du coeur……… Rating R……… Spoilers Tome 5_**

Un jeune homme se réveille un jour à l'hôpital mais il ne se souvient plus de qui il est, seul quelques bribes de souvenirs lui reviennent pendant qu'il dort : Voldemort. Il finit par apprendre qu'il se retrouve dans cet état car il a sauvé une personne qui allait se faire renversé par un véhicule dans la rue. Cette jeune femme décide alors de l'aider à retrouver son passé et ses souvenirs. Mais très vite des évènements bizarres vont troublés la vie des deux jeunes personnes. Ils décident après quelques découvertes de partir en Angleterre pour espérer en apprendre plus. Mais à partir de là tout s'accélèrent et ils rencontrent finalement le dénommé Voldemort qui hante les rêves du jeune homme prénommé Stéphane.

**_¤ Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau destin ……… Rating R……… UA_**

Il s'en veut à cause de lui est né Voldemort, à cause de lui le monde a sombré dans la terreur. Cependant aujourd'hui un petit bambin a réussit à le faire disparaître. Il va le former et le faire évoluer pour qu'il puisse lorsque le temps sera venu de faire disparaître définitivement le mage noir. Car il reviendrait ça il en était sur. Et lorsqu'il revient il les chasse pour les tuer et n'y arrivant pas il retourne dans le passé pour espérer détruire le bambin avant sa naissance donc ses parents. Ne pouvant le laisser mener à bien son projet, il envoie son nouvel apprenti dans le passé pour qu'il affronte son destin et qu'il boucle la prophétie.


	2. Prophétie nous veux tu, nous voila ! par...

Kikoooooooo à tous, je profite du début de mes vacances pour vous faire cette petite histoire, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je me suis bien amusé en la faisant. Je voulais l'offrir à tout mes lecteurs comme cadeau de noël, normalement c'est un one-shot mais si y'a beaucoup de demande j'essayerai de faire une chtite suite (po comme les terres inconnues cé un truc à ralonge ce machin lol)

Je vais aussi en profiter pour laisser quelques petits mot à certaines personnes qui compte beaucoup pour moi :

**_Van :_** Je t'adoooore mon vanou, heureusement que tu es là, sinon y'a longtemps que j'orais tout plaquée sans rien demandé aux autres, et même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte beaucoup de mes idées viennent de ce que tu me racontes sans t'en rendre compte, je t'adooore et te fais plein de bizouuuu pour Noël. J'espère que tu aimeras ce petit cadeau, (vu que tu as plus de cadeau de noel depuis longtemps (tu vois que je t'écoute toujours lol)). Bzouuuuuuu

**_Mizi_****** AHhhhhh ma mizi à mwa, que te dire sinon que je t'aime autant que j'aime vanou, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'amuse quand je parles avec vous, ça me permet un peu de m'amuser. (et j'en é grand besoin en ce moment). En tout cas j'espère que tu vas vite guérir et que tu auras po trop de mal pour tout lire lol allez bzouuuuu et continu à nous faire rêver avec tes merveilleuses fics.

**_Ptititi_****_ et Mumu-Lissie_** : Ahhh les deux namoureux, j'ai hate d'être au mariage lol. Dans quelques jours c'est Noël et dans d'autre jour le jour de l'an je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. En tout cas je vous fait de gros bisous à tout les deux et voulais vous dire que je suis très contente de vous avoir rencontré, vous êtes des gens merveilleux.

**_Sabi_** : hihihii tu dois être en train de bosser sur tes partiels sans avoir le temps de voir mais je crois que tu sais à quel point tu es importante comme amie pour moi, (surtout depuis que tu arrives à avoir le bus à l'heure). Allez bzouuuuuu

**_Arathorn_******: Attention à la nouvelle star, tu vas bientôt faire des tournée dans le monde entier et je pourrais me vanter devant tous que tu lit ma fic lol. En tout cas même si je te connaît pas j'adoooore quand on discute tout les deux, la façon dont chacun se braque pour embeter l'autre me font toujours rire comme une démente. Alllez bonne fête et bzouuuuuuu

**_Le dragon noir et Serena24_** : Ah lalala ça fé longtemps qu'on cé po fait un salon à trois lol, que je puisse t'embeter à fond alex et que tu me lances des Doloris (je suis immunisée maintenant AH AH AH). Et toi Myriam tu passes bcp de temps à corriger les terres inconnues et dieu seul sait combien ça doit être long et pénible vu l'Etat lol. Allez joyeuses fêtes tout les deux bzouuuuu

**_Tobby_******: hihihihi toi aussi je voulais te souhaiter de bonnes fêtes et aussi te remercier pour la merveilleuse fic que tu nous fait découvrir tout les mois. Tu dois me trouver chiante de te demander tout le temps des chapter et je te comprends lol même moi je me trouve chiante. Allez passe de bonne fête et soigne toi bien bzouuuuu

**_Super Ana_** : Ah la joie de vivre canadienne lol, j'adoore quand tu me fais découvrir les chansons toutes un peu farfelues ça m'amuse beaucoup lol. En tout cas là tu dois être en cour et moi je suis en vacances (qui a dit que j'était sadique lol ???) allez bzouuuuuu

**_Ptilaby_** : lol celui qui a découvert comment poster plus de review que son ombre lol. Allez passes de joyeuses fêtes bzouuuuu

Ah mon dieu j'ai oublié ma **_chrichri_** alors je fais une modification, je suis impardonnable de t'avoir oublié, tu me pardonnes snif snif. En tout cas à toi aussi je voulais te dire que j'étais super heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, j'aime bien papoté avec toi lol. Allez je te laisse je sais que tu es très occupé avec ta fic (mage de lumière) n'est ce pas ???? lol Bzouuuu ma chrichri bonne année

Je souhaite aussi un joyeux noël à tout ceux qui liront cette fic et ceux aussi qui la liront pas lol. Passez une bonne nouvelle année 2005

Bzouuuuuuuu à tous et vive la magie de noël

Mili

**_ Prophétie nous veux-tu, nous voila !!!_**

Il pleuvait encore et toujours sur cette bonne vieille Angleterre profonde, pourtant l'été venait à peine de rendre son dernier coup de vent, sa dernière brise et ses derniers rayons. Un train de couleur rouge vif s'arrêta dans un grand bruit de frein, et de la fumée l'engloba presque entièrement avant de finalement rejoindre les cieux. Bien vite de nombreux adolescents de tout ages en descendirent, ils avaient tous entre 11ans et 17 ans, les plus jeunes regardèrent émerveillés le château somptueux que l'on apercevait de loin avant de finalement sursauter en se demandant ce qui allaient leur arrivé pour la suite, pendant que les plus vieux soupiraient de bonheur de retrouver le château qu'ils avaient quitté il y a deux mois. Un homme mesurant plus de quatre mètres de haut regroupa les plus jeunes devant lui et les mena jusqu'au lac. Les autres allèrent se réfugier dans les calèches pour éviter de se faire trop mouiller. Dans l'une d'elle se trouvait un jeune homme, aux yeux assombris de peine, de mélancolie, de solitude. Il venait d'avoir 17ans il avait un mois, et cette année serait sa dernière et peut-être même dans tout les sens du terme. Il regardait le paysage à travers la fenêtre mais il ne voyait rien, il était perdu dans ses pensées, dans ce que serait son avenir, son futur. Il avait appris lors de sa cinquième année que son destin était lié à un mage noir sans scrupule. En effet, le seul moyen pour l'un des deux de mourir serait de périr de la main de l'autre. Cette prophétie datait de presque 18ans maintenant mais elle le tenait toujours tout les deux dans le creux de sa main. Mais pour lui cette prophétie représentait un étau qui se resserrait en éloignant peu à peu tout de lui. Il avait perdu ses parents, son parrain, l'autre meilleur ami à son père qui avait essayé de le sauver l'été avant sa 6ème année. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues en repensant à toutes ces morts qu'il voyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux, à toute cette peine qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il entendait les pleurs de ses camarades qui venaient de perdre un parent, un ami ou juste une connaissance. Il ne le supportait, il voulait que tout cela finisse et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Alors il avait décidé de s'éloigner des gens, puis peu à peu il s'était plongé dans une sorte de rage d'étude ne sortant de ses livres que pour prendre une douche et dormir quelques heures. Pour lui, le quidditch représentait un sport à présent lointain, il ne pouvait plus le pratiquer, et cela malgré toute les suppliques de ses camarades. La calèche s'arrêta, c'était la dernière à arriver et il était seul à l'intérieur, il en descendit en séchant ses larmes et en reprenant son visage dur et impassible, où désormais ses yeux brillaient d'une puissance qui faisaient frémir n'importe qui.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et sentit sous ses doigts un morceau de métal. Il sortit et vit qu'il s'agissait de son insigne de préfet en chef, ça aussi c'était une perte de temps pour lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur l'avait nommé alors qu'il n'avait été ni préfet ni rien avant. Et son passé regorgeait de règles bafouées, de règlement non suivi, de restrictions ignorées, alors il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi de cette nomination. Ou du moins il ne voulait pas la comprendre car il savait que Dumbledore l'avait nommé pour en quelque sorte se faire pardonner de toute ces années de mensonges, car en deux ans il ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Chaque fois où il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci essayait toujours en vain de se faire pardonner et d'obtenir son pardon. Mais il ne voulait pas et il ne pouvait pas faire ça, alors il gardait toujours le silence se contentant d'écouter le message de son directeur pour ensuite partir de son bureau toujours en ne disant aucun mot. Les professeurs, et même le professeur de potions, avaient essayé de le faire sortir de son silence et de son indifférence et cela part tout les moyens possibles : colère, douceur, compréhension. Mais aucun n'y étaient parvenu, il était comme ça et le resterait jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'apaise.

Il pénétra en dernier dans la salle attirant ainsi quelques regards et se plaça seul au bout de la table, en mettant l'insigne. Il regarda légèrement ses condisciples avant de faire sortir un livre de nulle part et de se mettre à lire. Il sentait sur lui le regard de ses professeurs mais il les ignora préférant ainsi sa solitude qu'à cette hypocrisie. Il entendit vaguement les premières années rentrées dans la grande salle avec leur expression émerveillée, puis l'appel de leur nom et enfin la répartition. Dumbledore se leva et fit son habituel discours puis présenta les préfets en chef, comme il s'y attendait la préfete de cette année était Hermione Granger son ancienne meilleure amie qu'il avait du éloigné de lui. Puis Il l'appela lui, il vit bien toute les mine perplexes des membres de sa maison mais aussi des grognements de mécontentement venant de la table des verts et argents. Il se leva froid, rigide, le visage impassible, salua d'un bref signe de la tête avant de se rasseoir sans avoir dit le moindre mot. Personne n'avait applaudi, ils étaient tous surpris de la réaction du jeune homme mais aussi de l'aura de froideur qui se dégageait de lui, tout le monde avait eu peur pendant un bref instant quand ils avaient rencontrés ces deux yeux émeraude brillant de puissance. Finalement après un moment de silence pesant Dumbledore reprit la parole pour leur souhaiter un bon appétit. Tout le monde mangea dans la bonne humeur oubliant ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le préfet en chef aurait bien voulu partir mais il devait attendre les premières années et tout le charabia habituel pour qu'ils puissent ensuite s'installer correctement. Il du attendre encore une très grosse demi heure avant de pouvoir enfin retourner dans la salle commune, mais il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, il avait appris une dizaine de potions en quelques heures et il n'attendait que les autres se décident enfin à aller se coucher pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Soudain il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de lui et vit qu'il s'agissait de Virginia Weasley, il fit mine de l'ignorer mais elle commença à lui parler.

-- Comment tu vas, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme ?

-- Je vais bien merci, mais si tu veux bien m'excuser faut que j'y aille.

Sur ce il se leva et sortit de la salle de classe en coup de vent ne cherchant même pas à savoir combien il avait blessé la jeune fille. Il l'a vit juste, avant de partir, se diriger vers son frère et la préfète en chef en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Il continua à avancer et pesta contre sa bêtise en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié son livre de potion. Finalement il souffla en se disant que même si il les aurait eu il n'aurait pas été d'humeur à les tester. Il fit soudainement disparaître son masque d'indifférence pour celui qui désormais était son visage : de la lassitude et de la peine. Il se laissa guider par ses pas qui le menèrent dehors au bord du lac, il pleuvait toujours mais cela ne lui faisait plus rien, il se sentait libre quand il était dehors, il pouvait s'évader n'importe où mais à l'intérieur il se sentait toujours regardé, oppressé par les regards des autres. Il leva les yeux vers le haut quand un éclair zébra le ciel. Soudain il vit sur le sommet de la tour d'astronomie, un vague silhouette debout sur la barrière qui la séparait du vide. N'étant quand même pas sans cœur, il se précipita à l'intérieur et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait comme il ne l'avait jamais fais. Il écrasa au passage la chatte de Rusard mais sachant qu'une vie était peut-être en danger il se précipita vers le dernier étage se moquant que la chatte soit blessée. Il arriva au sommet au moment où la silhouette lançait un pied dans le vide, prête à sauter.

- Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi, lança-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'effort.

- Et qu'est ce que tu ferais, lança-t-elle en pleure, tu passerais sous un train ??

- Non je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, j'ai déjà essayé de m'ouvrir les veines mais ça a lamentablement échoué, depuis j'ai revu l'option du suicide et je pense que c'est du gâchis et de la lâcheté. Alors veux-tu bien revenir sur la terre ferme ? confessa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Ah oui le grand Harry Potter a essayé de se suicider, tu as tout pour toi alors que moi j'ai rien je n'ai même pas ma liberté.

- Redescends de cette balustrade, s'il te plait, on parlera si tu veux mais ne fais pas ça, reviens, insista-t-il en s'approchant doucement, la main toujours tendue.

- Pourquoi un Gryffondor aiderait une Serpentard, tu devrais être le premier à te réjouir que je saute.

- Pour le moment je ne suis pas un Griffondor et toi une Serpentard, nous somme deux adolescents dont l'un essaye de raisonner l'autre qui veut faire une grosse bêtise alors reviens de se coté là reprit-il toujours de sa voix doucereuse et la main tendue vers la jeune fille.

Elle sembla reprendre un peu contenance et se tourna pour saisir la main du survivant. Malheureusement la pluie avait rendu la pierre glissante et elle dérapa. Harry lui saisit rapidement le deuxième poignet pour ne pas qu'elle glisse et essaya de la remonter pendant qu'elle criait de peur. Il parvint finalement à la remonter et elle s'écrasa sur lui en pleurant. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il l'a pris maladroitement dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se calme, elle frissonnait de partout, et ce n'était pas étonnant vu qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise de nuit blanche. Il enleva sa cape et la passa autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Quand elle se fut calmée il l'aida à se remettre debout, et il pu enfin voir son visage, elle avait de beaux yeux bleus d'un sombre profond, un visage fin et un nez aquilin, Ses lèvres semblaient douces et ne semblaient réclamer que des baisers. Se rendant compte à quoi il pensait il secoua la tête comme pour faire partir ses mauvaises idées. Voyant que la jeune fille avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un il lui demanda doucement :

- Tu veux qu'on aille discuter quelque part ? Pas que je n'aime pas la tour d'astronomie mais quand je t'ai vu d'en bas je suis monter en quatrième vitesse ici et j'ai écrabouillé Miss Teigne donc je pense que Rusard va bientôt monter pour retrouver le michant monsieur qui a fait bobo à son matou, et en plus il pleut comme c'est pas possible et je crois que même mes dessous sont mouillés alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Tu as vraiment écrabouillé Miss Teigne pour monter ici ? demanda-t-elle avec enfin une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Oh oui, on a du entendre son miaulement à l'autre bout du château, je connais une salle assez bien cachée, et personne ne la connaît même Dumbledore, j'en ai en quelques sortes fais ma chambre privée, tu veux venir papoter avec moi, je sais ce que ça fait d'être désespérer.

- Mais tu es un Gryf…

- Ah non tu vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire, je t'expliquerais quelques choses tout à l'heure mais en attendant c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Morgana Jedusor, dit-elle avec douleur dans la voie et honte aussi.

- Quoi s'écria Harry, tu es la fille de ce fils de pu. ??

- Et oui ce salopard est mon père, je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore m'a accepté mais j'en ai plus qu'assez.

- Suis moi dit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, je crois qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux de douleur en percevant la touche de haine dans la voix du jeune homme, elle le suivit à travers les dédales de couloir en faisant attention à chaque intersection. Il la mena dans une aile du château où elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds, finalement ils s'immobilisèrent devant un tableau représentant une cascade d'eau, dans un décor somptueux, elle le vit parler avec un nain qui se trouvait au pied de l'arbre et ils discutèrent ensemble. Soudain il lui saisit le poignet et avec un sourire il la fit passer au travers de la toile. Elle laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise qui se transforma en émerveillement quand elle vit la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un salon de taille respectable, un feu bizarre aux flammes bleu clair ronronnait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie mauve pale avec des étoiles dorée. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et elle fut surprise de le voir avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Elle le connaissait de vue car bien qu'il soit de la même année elle avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer d'ailleurs tout le monde la connaissait sous le nom d'Abygaël Mastoria. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait immédiatement fait confiance au survivant et lui avait dévoilé ce secret qui lui pesait affreusement sur le coeur. Elle sursauta quand il lui tendit une serviette blanche pour qu'elle essuie ses cheveux dégoulinants et la fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pendant qu'il en faisait autant de son coté. Un silence assez pesant s'installa pendant lequel les deux se scrutèrent du regard.

- Pourquoi? demanda faiblement Morgana

- Pourquoi quoi? reprit le survivant avec son masque de froideur en place.

- Pourquoi tu es venu me sauver alors que je suis la fille de ton pire ennemi, de celui qui tue des gens par centaines par plaisir, pourquoi tu m'as empêché de sauter, je ne mérites pas mieux, cria-t-elle en sanglot ses doigts crispés sur les bords du fauteuil.

- Adhères-tu aux idées de ton père d'abord?

- Non je hais cet homme, il a tué ma mère, il veut m'obliger en plus à épouser Malefoy mais moi je veux pas, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante des larmes continuant à couler sur ses joues.

Après cette déclaration, elle remonta ses genoux jusqu'à son menton et les entoura de ses bras en fermant les yeux. Une légère lumière l'entoura et Harry su qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. En effet seule une personne qui n'avait que de bonnes intentions, pouvait passer la toile, il n'était jamais trop prudent, alors il avait rajouté un sort sur la pièce et si la personne mentait une lumière noir l'entourait, sombre de traîtrise, mais si il était honnête et que de bonnes intentions, la lumière était pale et étincelante, exactement comme celle qui venait d'entourer la jeune fille. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître deux tasses de chocolat chaud et en tendit une à la jeune fille qui se calmait un petit peu. Elle bu une gorgée se moquant qu'il soit bouillant et frémit de plaisir en sentant un bien être l'envahir. Elle releva les yeux et vit le jeune homme qui la regardait calmement attendant simplement.

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé? redemanda-t-elle

- Parce que tu allais faire une grosse bêtise et que j'ai assez de mort sur la conscience sans en avoir une autre, tu aurais choisi un jour où je n'étais pas dehors tu serais sûrement morte, mais je ne laisserais plus jamais personnes mourir sans que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu sais je ne pense pas que parce que les parents sont des assassins de première et des personnes non recommandable que les enfants deviennent forcement pareille.

- Ah oui et qui par exemple, parce que moi j'en voit pas vraiment comme ça murmura-t-elle

- Sirius Black lança simplement le survivant avec de la douleur dans la voix en pensant à son parrain qui était mort depuis presque deux ans.

- C'est un assassin, il a trahi tes parents comment peux-tu le défendre.

- C'était mon parrain, il n'a jamais trahi mes parents, ni tués les moldus, c'est à cause de Pettigrow, cette sale vermine.

- Pourquoi tu en parles au passé?

- Il est mort il y a de cela deux ans presque, mais bon on est pas là pour parler de moi mais de toi, pourquoi as-tu voulu à ce point mettre fin à ta vie?

- J'en peux plus, mon père m'a ordonné de me marier avec Malefoy mais en même temps je devais vous espionnez toi et Dumbledore, mais on ne peut rien découvrir sur toi, et puis aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, et pendant ces deux derniers mois, j'ai subit des Doloris presque tout les jours à cause de l'échec de ma mission l'année dernière. J'en peu plus je suis fatiguée.

- Tu devais trouver des infos sur moi, s'étonna le survivant, et qu'est ce que tu as trouvé d'intéressant, juste pour assouvir ma curiosité.

- Bah c'est là justement tout le problème, j'ai absolument rien trouvé et ça fait deux ans que je t'épie dès que je te vois, j'ai rien appris par les professeurs sauf que tu es en de très mauvais termes avec eux, mais autrement tu es aussi mystérieux que la prophétie que cherche mon père. Tu sais c'est pas facile de dénicher les sentiments d'un homme qui parait 24h sur 24 aussi froid que de la pierre.

- C'est le but recherché quand même, mais pourquoi tu as dit parait? Après tout qui te dit que je ne suis pas comme ça

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je doute que tu sois aussi sans coeur que tu veux le laisser paraître, et puis pour la première fois depuis 7ans, j'ai vraiment vu tes yeux, ils sont si verts et si puissants que tout le monde doit détourner les yeux en te voyant, mais moi j'y ai vu aussi de la tristesse et de la peine. Tu es un peu comme moi finalement sauf que toi tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive alors que moi si, finit-elle avec des larmes recommençant à couler sur ses joues.

- Et qu'est ce qui te permet de dire ça, dit-il en se levant finalement et en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais je crois que ce qui est le plus dur ce n'est pas de se dire que c'est mourir, après tout ce n'est qu'une aventure de plus pour un esprit équilibré, mais le plus dure c'est de continuer à vivre. Tu m'as dit que Voldy avait tué ta mère, tu penses que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup réfléchi après avoir tenté de me suicider, et je me suis dit que je ne pourrais pas mourir avant d'avoir vengé mon parrain, Remus, et mes parents. Alors j'ai fait un choix, je me suis éloigné des autres, j'ai construit mon âme de pierre comme tu dirais, et je me suis mis à étudier. Fais comme moi, si tu le souhaites, étudies devient plus forte et venges là. En mourrant de cette manière tu ne pourras de toute manière jamais avoir l'âme en paix. Un jour on m'a dit que c'était nos choix qui déterminaient ce que l'on devenait dans le futur et non ce qui se trouvait dans notre sang. En plus tu dis que tu ne vaux pas grand chose car tu es une Serpentard et que tu es la fille de Voldemort, mais pense que le survivant a failli se retrouver aussi dans cette maison.

- Quoi s'étonna la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

- J'ai juste supplié le choixpeau de me placer à Gryffondor, alors maintenant arrêtes de te dire que tout les Serpentard sont forcément mauvais, c'est juste leur éducation qui est mauvaise lança Harry avant de voir qu'il était déjà 2heures du matin. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir et profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il te reste pour te reposer.

- J'ai pas envie de retourner là bas murmura-t-elle.

- Morgana, il faut que tu sois forte, et si tu as besoin de parler ou de rester un peu loin des Serpentard tu pourras toujours revenir ici tu es la bienvenue.

- Comment peux tu faire autant confiance à la fille de ton ennemi mortel lui demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

- Si tu m'aurais voulu du mal tu n'aurais jamais pu rentrer dans cette pièce, et j'ai posé ou cas où quelques petits sorts sur la pièce qui t'aurais envoyé à l'autre bout du château si tu m'aurais trompé.

- Merci Harry, tu n'es pas du tout comme tu voudrais que tout le monde te voie.

- C'est le but ma chère, sourit malicieusement Harry, puis dans un élan insoupçonné il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui dit tendrement, prends soin de toi surtout.

- Promis j'essayerais, répondit timidement la jeune en essayant de cacher ses joues rosit, et au fait je m'appelle Abygaël Mastoria, personne ne sait que je suis la fille de Voldemort, Malefoy est complètement déchaîné car son père aussi approuve le mariage et qu'il croit que je suis pas de sang-pur.

Sur ces quelques paroles elle passa la porte et retourna silencieusement dans les sombres cachots qui lui servaient de salle commune. Harry quand à lui, se remit vite fait au travail, il n'avait pas sommeil et il ne devait pas se laisser détourner de son objectif. Néanmoins bien que les sciences contre les forces du mal le passionnaient il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête ces doux yeux bleus totalement désespérés. Après une bonne demi-heure à essayer de travailler, il referma le livre et alla prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre. En sortant de la salle de bain il prit dans son armoire pharmacie, une dose de potion de sommeil qu'il bu dès qu'il fut dans son lit.

Le lendemain il se réveilla à 6heure comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques années, il regarda le plafond un moment en se demandant comment il avait fait pour s'attacher autant à Morgana ou plutôt Abygaël en l'espace d'une soirée. Il avait mit tellement de temps pour s'éloigner de ses amis et des autres, qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se rapprocher d'une personne. Et quand même le comble était qu'il s'agissait de la fille de son pire ennemi mais la douleur et la tristesse qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux avaient fait fondre ses barrières comme neige au soleil. Il se promit de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle comme des autres mais il garderait quand même ses distances, il ne pouvait pas permettre de la mettre en danger encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Il se leva et passa une des ses robes de sorciers qu'il avait demandé à Dobby de lui envoyé dans sa chambre et il sortit dans le couloir en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voit sortir de la toile car il savait que Dumbledore et les professeurs recherchaient activement l'endroit où il disparaissait les trois quarts du temps. Il prit son livre de métamorphose avancé qu'il lisait la vieille et se dirigea vers la grande salle, ignorant les autres au passage. La routine quotidienne avait repris le dessus. Il s'installa au bout de la table et se mit à manger en silence, soudain il sentit sur lui un regard perçant, il leva furtivement les yeux et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Morgana. Elle aussi portait un masque de froideur, ne laissant aucunement entrapercevoir sa détresse. Bientôt la salle fut pleine et Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce.

- Cher élèves, je tiens à vous rappelez qu'il est strictement défendu de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs, dit-il en regardant fixement Harry qui l'ignorait. De plus si vous vous promenez et cela en toute illégalité je tiens aussi à vous dire que même si elle n'est pas très bruyante dans le noir, il ne faut pas écraser Miss Teigne. Je vous dit tout cela car c'est ce qui est arrivé cette nuit, maintenant cette pauvre chatte se trouve à l'infirmerie avec une patte cassée et pas mal de bobo.

A cette annonce tout les élèves regardèrent surpris le directeur puis se mirent à rire mais le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas se faire réprimander. Cette ambiance fut vite brisée par l'entrée des hiboux pour le courrier matinal. Harry sursauta quand il sentit qu'on lui mordillait l'oreille, il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Hedwige mais il le fut encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'elle portait un paquet avec elle. D'ailleurs tout le monde devait se demander de quoi il s'agissait car il ne recevait jamais de courrier, les plus prêts de lui s'éloignèrent immédiatement craignant que ce ne soit un message du seigneur des ténèbres mais le survivant s'en moqua comme de sa première chaussette qui d'ailleurs ne lui avait même pas appartenu, et ouvrit son paquet. Un sourit malicieux étira ses lèvres quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de la cape qu'il avait utilisé la vieille pour couvrir Morgana, il trouva un petit papier à l'intérieur et le prit entre ses mains:

_Désolée je te l'ai embarqué sans faire exprès, en tout cas on est très bien dedans._

_A bientôt_

_M.J_

_PS: je viendrais sûrement te rendre visite ce soir._

Il sourit et fit brûler le petit papier, on ne savait jamais en ces temps de guerre, tout pouvait se savoir si on laissait des preuves, alors le mieux était de tout réduire en cendre immédiatement. Il déplia sa cape soigneusement pliée et la passa par dessus sa robe en faisant disparaître les papiers qui l'entouraient. Il se leva en ignorant toujours les regards surpris des autres et alla en direction de Mc Gonnagal pour prendre les emplois du temps. Il les distribua à ses camarades en ignorant leurs questions et prit le sien en sortant de la salle. La semaine commençait assez fort, 4heures de potions classe ASPIC avec les Serpentard, puis l'après midi, métamorphose et SCM. Il fourra l'emploi du temps dans sa poche et fit venir à lui toute ses affaires pour les potions et se rendit dans la salle de classe qui se trouvait encore dans les lugubres cachots de Poudlard. Comme depuis plusieurs années il fut le premier devant la salle de classe, en Gryffondor il fut rejoint par Hermione qui était la seule à Gryffondor, à part lui, à avoir eu ses buses dans cette matière. Un troupeau bruyant arriva, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête car il savait qu'il s'agissait des Serpentard. En effet les trois quarts des Serpentard étaient là, le survivant se doutait bien que leurs parents avaient acheté leurs buses dans cette matière mais il s'en moquait. Il nota quand même que sa nouvelle amie était là, et Malefoy la collait comme une sangsue et elle semblait prête à le frapper. Dans un tourbillon de chiffons Rogue arriva et leur ordonna de rentrer dans la salle en silence. Harry se mit devant comme d'habitude, il était devenu extrêmement bon dans cette matière mais il s'en moquait du regard des autres, son seul but était de progresser toujours et encore. Rogue donna les instructions et il se mit au travail mais il sentit sur lui le regard oppressant de son professeur.

En effet ce dernier ce demandait comment un vaurien comme Potter avait pu réussir à devenir aussi bon dans un art aussi délicat qu'était les potions. Quand Dumbledore avait voulu savoir ce qui se passait avec son élève c'était lui qui avait été chargé de la manière brutale. Quand il lui avait demandé ça, il avait savouré ce moment comme si le mage noir était mort mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire réagir le jeune homme et ça l'énervait encore. Mais le pire était que plus il se fâchait contre lui, plus ce garnement progressait, et la puissance qui se dégageait de lui quand il foudroyait les gens du regard le faisait frémir d'une façon effroyable. Il avait peur d'un gosse de 17ans et ça le révoltait, il avait peur qu'il prenne la tête encore plus grosse et qu'il ne devienne un second Voldemort, et alors si il faisait ça le monde sorcier était perdu. Ses points se crispèrent quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque finit sa potion et qu'elle avait l'air absolument parfaite. Décidément ce gamin commençait déjà à lui retaper sur le système et il n'en était qu'au premier jour de cour.

Une fois qu'il eut finit sa potion, Harry sortit son livre et continua sa lecture, il devait apprendre encore et toujours, il ne devait pas se relâcher une seule minute sinon ce serait catastrophique. Lorsque la cloche sonna au bout de quatre heures il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il sentit derrière lui une personne qui le suivait alors il accéléra la cadence, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, quand il fut sure que personne ne pourrait le voir il se transforma et couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait et traversa en vitesse le tableau. Il lança un sort sur la porte pour voir au travers et quelques minutes plus tard il vit le professeur Rogue continuer tout droit.

- Ainsi ils n'ont toujours pas abandonné à me débusquer dans le château!! Ils peuvent toujours courir avant de me trouver rit-il avec sadisme dans la voix.

Il appela Dobby par la cheminée et lui demanda un plateau de nourriture qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. L'après midi ne fut pas tellement différente de la matinée, et il la passa dans le silence et dans l'écoute la plus totale, ne répondant même pas aux questions qu'on lui posait, ce qui à chaque fois rendait nerveux ses professeurs. D'ailleurs McGonagall le retint à la fin de son cours pour lui dire que le directeur voulait le voir après le dîner, dans son bureau. Comme d'habitude il s'y rendit mais le professeur parla seul pendant une bonne heure, Harry complètement en train de penser à autre chose plutôt que de l'écouter. Quand il se leva pour partir il ne savait même pas si Dumbledore avait finit ou pas. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et fut surpris de trouver sa nouvelle amie endormie sur le canapé la tête posée sur un livre de défense qu'elle avait du trouver dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans une salle à coté. Il sourit doucement et alla dans sa chambre pour se passer des vêtements beaucoup plus décontractés, il passa un simple jean noir avec un pull à col roulé bien moulant de la même couleur. Il secoua doucement la jeune fille qui se réveilla en sursaut puis quand elle vit Harry elle soupira de soulagement.

- Bonjour tu vas bien dit-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

- Bien et toi?

- Bah la routine, Malefoy essaye de savoir désespérément qui je suis, j'ai toujours envie de me balancer dans le vide, et puis les cours qu'est ce que c'est chiant, je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir toujours un nez dans les bouquins mais à part ça toi?

- Bah comme toi, les cours, Dumby qui veut savoir où je squatte et la routine. Alors comme ça Malefoy ne sait pas qui tu es? Il doit en être vert de penser qu'il ne va pas épouser une grande renommée, et Parkinson ne doit pas beaucoup t'aimer non plus? Dit-il en s'asseyant par terre devant la cheminée.

- Nan parkinson a déjà essayé de m'intimider, elle croit que j'ai peur d'elle mais elle rêve, je n'aurais jamais peur d'une fille comme elle. Et Malefoy essaye de me draguer mais c'est déplorable.

- Je sais j'ai vu ça ce matin, j'ai failli rigoler mais bon je ne suis pas supposée trop te connaître.

- Tu sais c'est bizarre quand on te voit dans la journée on dirait que tu es dans ta propre bulle, mais tu as l'air de savoir tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, c'est assez bizarre non?

- Peut-être je sais pas, tu sais c'est une habitude que j'ai prise, bon allez racontes moi ton enfance que je te connaisse un peu mieux, car mon coté divinatoire me dit que nous serons à même à nous retrouver souvent dit-il d'une voix mystérieuse en imitant Trelawney.

La jeune fille explosa de rire et se laissa tomber par terre à coté du jeune homme.

- Je suis née le 23 décembre 1980, ma mère s'appelait Gaella Mastoria, et je ne sais pas comment elle s'est retrouvé avec mon père, mais en tout cas dès que je suis née, il a commencé à la mettre sous imperium général, puis quand il a disparu un an après, l'imperium a cessé et elle m'a prise avec elle et on est partit à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre. Mais quelques années plus tard alors que je ne savais pas qui était mon père un homme est arrivé, il bégayait affreusement, j'avais 9ans à l'époque. Puis sans signe avant coureur il a tué ma mère sous mes yeux, j'ai voulu fuir mais il m'a retenu et il m'a endormi artificiellement. Quand je me suis réveillée je me trouvais dans un immense manoir, j'ai appris alors mes origines et il m'a mise aussi sous imperium et il a commencé à m'instruire à la magie noire, lorsque j'ai été en age de rentrer à Poudlard je suis restée sous le nom de ma mère mais Dumbledore savait qui était mon père et pourtant il n'a jamais rien fait. En tout cas avec la puissance de certains élèves comme toi et granger, les barrières de l'école deviennent plus puissantes, l'imperium avait de moins en moins d'effet sur moi, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à ravoir totalement le contrôle sur moi. Mais ça a été encore pire quand il est revenu totalement à la vie, pendant ces vacances il m'a appris que mon destin serait avec Malefoy et que je devais trouver toutes les failles possibles pour te tuer vu que je n'avais pas réussi à les trouver l'année dernière. Cependant ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas ce fut que dès que j'ai passé le portail du château l'imperium c'est complètement dissipé, alors je me suis dit que je préférerais mourir tant que j'avai le contrôle de moi même avant de faire quelques choses que je regretterais vraiment mais tu es arrivé et tu m'as sauvé acheva-t-elle des larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues.

- Je vois, je comprends pourquoi tu voulais en finir, mais tu sais on peut résister à l'imperium il faut que ta volonté soit supérieur à tout, c'est ça qui m'a sauvé en quatrième année quand Voldy me l'a lancé à moi aussi.

- Merci dit-elle doucement en se calant sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi? s'étonna le survivant.

- Pour m'écouter, me rassurer, je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver quelqu'un comme toi un jour et le pire c'est que je t'ai fait confiance tout de suite et que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout.

- Moi aussi je t'ai fait rapidement confiance, et ça m'a aussi surpris à mon avis. Et puis toi ça te fais du bien de parler mais moi ça me fait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie, je sais que je dois devenir plus fort mais quand même à la longue la seule présence des livres devient pesante. Je suis heureux que tu sois venue me voir ce soir, j'ai adoré ton petit mot avec la cape. Je me demandais de qui venait le paquet et j'étais pas le seul.

- Oui quand je me suis réveillée je l'ai vu au pied de mon lit et je me suis dit que si quelqu'un trouvait une cape de Gryffondor chez les Serpentard, j'aurai de très gros risque de me faire tuer par les autres. Ta chouette est très intelligente aussi, on aurait dit qu'elle avait prévu que je viendrai car dès que je me suis approché des hiboux elle s'est présentée devant moi majestueusement.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne demande timidement.

- Tu pourrais me raconter ton enfance à toi, je connais l'histoire avec un Grand H mais je ne connais pas vraiment ta vie.

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes en regardant les yeux suppliant de son amie et il se mit doucement à lui raconter son passé chez les Dursley, sa vie passé en esclavage, puis sa rentrée à Poudlard avec l'affrontement du Troll, et celui de Quirell qui voulait s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, puis il lui raconta la deuxième année avec Dobby qu'il lui promit de lui présenter et la chambre des secrets. Il s'arrêta après sa seconde année en voyant la jeune fille gardée difficilement ses yeux ouverts. Il sourit et lui conseilla d'aller se coucher. Elle grogna un peu mais abandonna vite en voyant qu'elle ne tenait plus debout. Il lui proposa de la ramener en sachant qu'avec ce qui c'était passé la vieille la surveillance avait doublé dans les couloirs. Il la laissa devant sa salle commune et après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue disparut dans la noirceur des couloirs. Elle sourit rêveusement en regardant le couloir où son seul et unique ami venait de partir et elle passa rêveusement sa main sur sa joue.

Les jours qui suivirent devinrent vite moins ennuyeux pour Harry, la journée il avait les cours et le soir à partir de 10h sa jeune amie le rejoignait et ils discutaient de tout et de rien, ils s'étaient pris de nombreux fou rire ensemble et ça leur faisait du bien. Ils prenaient un peu du courage de l'autre et ils allaient beaucoup mieux moralement. En plus chacun de son coté commençait à ressentir des sentiments de plus en plus fort pour l'autre mais aucun n'osait le dire de peur de briser cette amitié si fragile et si nouvelle mais tellement importante.

Mais plus le temps passaient, plus ils devaient faire attention car maintenant Harry ne retournait plus du tout dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et les professeurs cherchaient à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit où il se trouvait car sa puissance magique devenait de plus en plus importante et il participait de moins en moins aux cours.

En effet sachant déjà tout ce que les professeurs enseignaient Harry trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps, il n'allait même pas aux réunions de préfets en chef. Lors d'une de ses nombreuses convocations dans le bureau du directeur celui-ci l'avait menacé de lui retirer son insigne et il s'était levé l'avait sortit de sa poche et l'avait tendu au directeur, mais celui-ci lui avait laissé en soufflant de mécontentement. Les rares informations qu'il avait, provenaient de sa jeune amie qui lui rendait visite presque tous les soirs.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, il était perdu dans son livre de défense au niveau Aspic 4 et il n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille passée par le tableau. Elle profita de son inattention pour prendre son élan et lui sauter dessus, il sursauta en ce demandant ce qui arrivait et il tomba sur les deux yeux bleu rayonnant de malice de Morgana. Elle sautillait de joie et quand elle voulu se redresser elle dérapa à cause du bord de sa robe et tomba par terre aux pieds du survivant. Elle se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter en se tortillant par terre pendant que le jeune homme se demandait ce qui se passait. Il sourit puis se mit à genoux à coté de la jeune fille avant de lui faire des chatouillis, ce qui la fit hurler de rire en suppliant le jeune homme d'arrêter.

- Arretesssssssss, te plaiiiiiiiiiiis parvint-elle à articuler entre deux rires.

- De quoi que tu as dit j'ai pas tout compris demanda naïvement le jeune homme en continuant ses chatouilles, il adorait l'entendre rire surtout quand il ne reflétait aucun cynisme et juste de la joie.

- Plus … chatouille répéta-t-elle haletante.

Harry sourit et arrêta sa douce torture, il la vit se redresser avec difficultés en essayant de calmer son rire puis elle se jeta sur le jeune homme qui perdit l'équilibre, et elle se mit à lui faire de nombreuses chatouilles aussi. Cela dura cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle n'arrête. Quand ils furent tout les deux calmés, ils s'adossèrent au canapé et Harry reprit la parole:

- Alors qu'est ce qui m'honore d'être sorti de mes pensées aussi brutalement.

- J'ai pris une décision importante, et un évènement va m'aider à le concrétiser et je vais avoir besoin de toi mon cher ami dit-elle en souriant malicieusement bien que derrière on pouvait entendre une détermination à toute épreuve.

- Je t'écoutes répondit le survivant en reprenant son habituel masque de réflexion.

- Je vais montrer à mon père que je suis plus sous ses ordres, je veux arrêter de vivre en permanence dans cette peur qu'il me découvre, comme ça si je meurs, je serais morte en m'étant battu pour ce que je crois de juste. Je veux devenir comme toi, une personne qui croit en ce qu'il fait et qui le fait pour montrer aux gens qu'il aime qu'il les venge. Je veux que ma mère soit fière de moi.

Harry dans un élan de tendresse la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura doucement en faisant tendrement des cercles sur son dos.

- Merci Meg, merci pour tout.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies dit-elle en passant ses bras sur sa taille pour savourer cette étreinte, c'est moi qui devrait te remercier, y'a trois mois, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé en m'empêchant de sauter et maintenant je veux profiter au maximum de ma vie et même si elle doit être courte, je veux vivre libre.

- Et en quoi auras-tu besoin de moi pour ça?

La jeune fille s'éloigna de Harry et avec un sourire malicieux déclara:

- Vas y avoir un bal à noël et j'ai un plan pour que ce soit grandiose, personne ne va en revenir et peut-être même qu'il y aura un début de rapprochement entre nos deux maisons.

La soirée qui suivit, Morgana expliqua avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé son plan pour la soirée de noël, Harry d'abord pas très heureux de devoir aller à ce bal, changea vite d'idée quand il entendit le plan diabolique de son amie. Il devait attendre une vingtaine de jour encore pour arriver au bal mais il avait hâte de pouvoir y être.

La première partie du plan était en deux étapes, d'abord Harry devait revenir peu à peu en cour, et il eut droit à un bon paquet de retenu pour ne pas être venu précédemment et beaucoup de convocation dans le bureau du directeur, d'ailleurs pour la première fois de sa vie ce dernier s'était fâché mais Harry n'avait pas bronché et n'avait pas détourné les yeux, il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon complètement abattu qu'il avait manipulé. Le vieux sorcier l'avait alors menacé de l'expulser et Harry s'était levé avec un sourire démoniaque et avait déclaré simplement:

- Puisque je suis renvoyé, je vous dit adieu.

Et après il avait fait mine de s'en aller, bien sur Dumbledore l'avait retenu et s'était excusé mais Harry avait repris son visage de marbre et semblait à nouveau indifférent à ce que disait le directeur. Morgana de son coté, s'occupait des Serpentard, comme elle s'y attendait Drago l'avait invité, car son père l'avait obligé, après tout ils étaient supposés fiancés. En bref tout se mettait en place doucement mais sûrement. Et enfin le jour du bal tant attendu arriva enfin. Harry s'était habillé en moldu avec un simple pantalon blanc et une chemise en soie bordeaux, alors que normalement c'était un bal sorcier mais il s'en moquait des autres, il était fier d'avoir des origines moldues du coté de sa mère et il voulait le montrer à tous. Son entrée se fit remarquer, de un à cause de sa tenue et ensuite car il était tout seul. Beaucoup de filles avaient tentées de l'inviter mais aucune n'avait réussi à le faire dire oui. Il s'installa à une table en compagnie d'autre Gryffondor mais il resta muet se contentant de regarder fixement les doubles portes. Puis soudain il l'a vit arrivé, elle était absolument magnifique, elle portait une robe noir avec des broderies en argent, ses longs cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés, et elle portait un maquillage très sobre qui la mettait admirablement bien en valeur. Mais ce qui inquiéta la plupart des gens fut le sourire démoniaque qu'elle faisait, à coté d'elle Malefoy souriait fièrement de tenir le bras d'une si belle femme. D'ailleurs ce dernier le vit seul, et lui fit un sourire vantard. Le repas se passa doucement dans une bonne ambiance, Harry écouta les conversations de ses camarades et appris ainsi qu'il tenait la tête du championnat de Quidditch, et plusieurs couples aussi s'étaient formés. Bientôt Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

- Je vous demanderai à tous de vous éloigner des tables que l'on puisse les pousser sur les cotés et ainsi vous pourrez danser tranquillement.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard plus aucunes tables n'encombraient le passage.

- Maintenant je demanderais aux préfets en chef de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal, si il le souhaite bien sur déclara Dumbledore sachant que Harry était venu seul.

Comme attendu Hermione et Ron se rendirent sur la piste et quand tous regardèrent Harry, il fit un sourire diabolique puis se dirigea vers le groupe vert et Argent, Malefoy le vit arriver vers lui et fronça les sourcils mais il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, comme tout le reste de la salle, en l'entendant s'adresser à sa cavalière.

- Morgana me ferais tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière, s'il te plait? demanda-t-il en lui présentant sa main.

- Morgana!!!!!! s'exclamèrent tous en même temps.

- Mais avec plaisir mon cher ami répondit-elle en souriant sincèrement.

Elle lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent ensemble au centre de la piste, ils savaient que tout poudlard et même les professeurs les regardaient de façon extraordinaire mais ils s'en moquaient ils voulaient profiter de la soirée. Un air de valse viennoise retentit et ils se mirent à danser ensemble, yeux dans les yeux, complètement à part, ils étaient conscients de l'effet qu'ils avaient fait sur la salle, puis Harry avec un sourire malicieux déclara à sa compagne.

- Les dés sont lancés te voila au même titre que moi maintenant il va vouloir te tuer, j'espère que j'ai bien fait.

- Harry ne t'en fait pas que je sois amie ou non avec toi, il m'aurait tué un jour ou l'autre alors autant que je le sois en étant libre. Mais je suis déçue marmonna-t-elle la mine boudeuse.

- Pourquoi s'étonna le survivant.

- Je sais pas j'aurai voulu beaucoup plus d'impact ça aurait été plus drôle.

- Moi j'ai une idée si tu veux lui confessa-t-il en ralentissant le mouvement de la valse en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Ah oui demanda-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement, les yeux de Harry la faisant frémir d'anticipation.

- Oui chuchota-t-il avant de capturer doucement ses lèvres.

Au moment où leurs lèvres se joignirent ils s'arrêtèrent définitivement de danser, les autres dans la salle ne disaient plus un mot, ils regardaient ahuri un Gryffondor et une Serpentard en train de s'embrasser passionnément au centre de la piste de danse. Le plus choqué fut Malefoy, il venait de se faire ridiculiser devant tout le monde et en plus on lui avait piqué sa fiancée. Sur la piste Morgana soupira de bonheur et elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque du survivant pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand elle reçu en elle la langue chaude de son compagnon qui resserrait par la même occasion son étreinte au niveau de sa taille. A ce moment là plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre ils étaient heureux et ils en profitaient, ils attendaient ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient cesser d'embrasser l'autre. Finalement la dure réalité les rattrapa et ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle mais ils ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde des yeux. Ils se sourirent doucement avant de se remettre à danser, yeux dans les yeux.

- J'ai un truc super grave à t'avouer Harry, confessa Morgana les joues rosies de plaisir.

- Ah bon demanda-t-il avec un sourire que plus personne à Poudlard ne lui avait vu depuis la fin de sa 5ème année.

- Je crois que je suis raide dingue de toi, purement et simplement lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Mince alors je crois que c'est pareil de mon coté, je crois que nous somme fichus rit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement.

Lorsque la danse fut finie, il n'y eut aucun applaudissement, tous étaient trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Le survivant celui parmi tous qui devrait détester le plus les Serpentard, dansait avec l'une d'entre eux et en plus l'embrassait. Finalement ils sortirent de leur état de choc par un rock'n roll endiablé. Ils se rendirent tous sur la piste pendant que Harry et Morgana s'éclipsaient discrètement de la salle de bal, ils allèrent un moment au bord du lac, mais le froid les rappela assez vite à l'ordre et ils finirent par retourner à l'intérieur. Ils étaient dans le hall et se demandaient quoi faire. Un slow retentit depuis la Grande Salle et Harry avec un sourire enlaça sa compagne et ils se mirent à danser. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'amuser et à déambuler dans les couloirs, reprenant leur masque de froideur dès qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un. Ils allèrent dans la pièce d'Harry en prenant grand soin de ne pas se faire voir, et dès qu'ils furent en sécurité, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement voulant rattraper tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdus. Finalement ils s'assirent confortablement sur le divan et s'endormir tendrement enlacés sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Morgana se réveilla il lui fallu quelques minutes pour enfin se souvenir où elle était mais aussi pour se remémorer la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de son compagnon. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit de Harry dans sa chambre mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Elle entendit dans "l'appartement" une musique étrangement calme, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit, elle arriva devant une salle ouverte et elle resta surprise. En effet elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de pénétrer à l'intérieur mais jamais la porte n'avait cédé. Elle passa la tête par l'ouverture et vit le survivant habillé de seulement un pantalon noir ample, il faisait des gestes lents et tellement liés qu'on aurait dit une danse, il suivait les variations de la musique et elle crut avoir une hallucination quand elle distingua une espèce de halo doré autour de lui. Soudain la musique stoppa d'un coup et des dizaines de boulle de dimensions diverses se précipitèrent vers lui, certaines eurent des piques qui sortirent de l'intérieur, d'autre qui s'enflammèrent et d'autres qui semblaient avoir une vie propre à elles. Elle allait crier à son compagnon de faire attention mais elle n'eut pas le temps que le survivant avait sortit sa baguette et attaquait de sorts qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Des boules furent détruites, d'autre épinglées contre le mur, et d'autre gelées sur place. Toutefois il n'eut pas le temps de voir une aux lames acérées passées derrière lui et lui écorcher vif le dos. Il hurla de douleur avant de se tourner férocement vers la boulle et de l'envoyer au travers du mur où elle explosa. Morgana se précipita vers lui et il fut surpris de la voir à coté de lui.

-- Mon dieu Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant immédiatement son dos en sang.

- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà vue pire, avec une bonne potion ça passera confessa-t-il en se dirigeant vers une armoire où il prit une potion verte striée de bleu à l'intérieur.

Il la but d'un seul coup en grognant face au goût infect et son dos cicatrisa immédiatement. Morgana s'approcha religieusement de son dos et passa une main dessus comme pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un mirage. Elle leva les yeux interrogateurs vers son le survivant qui souriait malicieusement.

- C'est une potion que j'ai mise au point, elle est infecte mais remarquablement efficace. Et toi tu as bien dormi, je t'ai mise dans mon lit quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai pensé que tu dormirais mieux comme ça.

- Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas aussi bien dormi lança-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Alors ça me rassure murmura-t-il en approchant très doucement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille qui subissait ça comme une torture.

- Tu vas m'embrasser oui s'impatienta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je sais pas, tout dépend du pourquoi de la chose répondit-il malicieusement en restant à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Sadique minauda-t-elle

- Non réaliste chuchota-t-il pour finalement s'emparer des lèvres sucrées de sa compagne.

Elle gémit de plaisir et se colla encore plus à lui, elle décida d'elle même d'approfondir le baiser, pensant qu'elle devait aussi prendre des initiatives dans leur nouveau couple. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ensemble enlacés au milieu de cette pièce regorgeant de choses bizarres, mais ils étaient heureux et ne voulaient pas briser le moment qui pour une fois leur appartenait à eux et à eux seuls. Quand ils daignèrent enfin se décoller l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent en silence un moment puis Harry déclara malicieusement en éloignant la jeune fille de lui et en la faisant tourner sur elle même.

- Cette robe te va vraiment très bien, tu es parfaite comme ça.

- Tu rigole je dois ressembler à une dingue. T'a vu la tête que j'ai rouspeta-t-elle en lui montrant ses cheveux complètement désordonnés.

Le jeune homme sourit malicieusement en se disant que définitivement il n'était pas le mieux placé pour faire des reproches aux autres concernant leurs cheveux, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient désordonnés. Il écouta sa petite amie se plaindre pendant un moment au sujet de ses cheveux complètement loufoques qui la faisait passer pour une détraquée. Finalement il l'embrassa et elle comprit ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire et que même si elle ressemblait à une folle elle lui plaisait ainsi. Après un moment à passer yeux dans les yeux, il lui expliqua qu'il avait encore deux trois petits entraînements à finir et qu'ensuite il aurait toute la journée pour eux deux. Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, elle savait qu'en sortant avec elle, Harry avait prit un énorme risque et avait baisser une de ses barrières majeures alors il ne devait plus mettre de frein sur ses entraînements et elle le comprenait amplement. Décidant de le laisser seul pour ne pas le déranger, elle retourna dans la chambre du jeune homme et son regard se porta sur la porte de la salle de bain, elle avait envi d'aller se détendre sous une bonne douche chaude mais il y avait un problème, elle n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange. Souriant avec malice elle s'approcha des affaires de son compagnon et prit une de ses chemises, une fois dans la salle de bain elle se déshabilla et lava à la main ses sous-vêtements avant de les faire sécher avec un sort de séchage. Une fois qu'elle eut finit elle entra avec volupté dans l'eau chaude et se détendit. En effet, non content de posséder un appartement complètement caché dans Poudlard, le survivant avait aussi une des plus luxueuse salle de bain qu'il avait été permis à la jeune fille de voir. Quand elle se rendit compte que ça faisait un moment qu'elle était dans l'eau, elle sortit et se sécha, elle parvint avec quelques difficulté à dresser ses cheveux et les accrocha à l'aide d'un crayon et elle s'habilla avec juste la chemise de Harry par dessus ses sous vêtements, elle soupira de bien être en sentant l'odeur fruité de son compagnon envahir ses sens. Elle se mit à rire légèrement quand elle se rendit compte que la chemise lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et qu'elle ne voyait pas le bout de ses mains à l'intérieur. Elle retourna dans la chambre de son compagnon et se rassit calmement sur le lit en se perdant dans ses pensées, soudain son attention fut tirée par un livre sur la table de chevet de son compagnon. Elle le saisit légèrement surprise, non pas car il s'agissait d'un livre ça elle était habituée maintenant mais plus car ce n'était pas un livre de cour. Elle ouvrit à la première page et ce qu'elle vit la toucha, il y avait un couple devant une grande maison et ils serraient tendrement un petit bambin qui essayait désespérément de piquer les lunettes de son père. Elle fut touchée par le bonheur qui irradiait de cette photo et une larme coula sur sa joue en se rendant compte que c'était son père qui avait tout brisé dans la vie du couple. Elle continua à tourner les page précautionneusement et elle reconnu légèrement quelques personnes présentes, elle avait reconnu le père de son amant, James Potter, puis aussi le criminel recherché Sirius Black qui fut le défunt parrain de Harry, puis aussi le Professeur Lupin qui lui aussi était décédé. Elle vit aussi d'autres photos où le survivant se trouvait avec des Gryffondor, puis il y eut une photo seule, et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Dessus elle souriait alors que Harry venait de rabrouer avec un talent hors pair son ex-fiancé. Elle était tellement perdue dans sa contemplation des photos qu'elle ne vit pas le jeune Potter la contempler depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

En effet Harry avait finit depuis quelques minutes son entraînement et était parti à la recherche de sa petite amie, il l'avait finalement retrouvé dans sa chambre et plus précisément dans son lit un livre à la main. Il fixa intensément le livre et l'identifia comme étant son album photo. Il se sentit toucher quand il vit une fine larme perlée aux coins de ses yeux.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et finit par se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise et pas une simple chemise quelconque, il s'agissait d'une des siennes. Inconsciemment ses hormones reprirent le dessus et il se demanda si elle portait autre chose sous ce bout de tissu. Son regard se posa sur ses fines jambes totalement nue et appelant ses caresses, il voyait ses cuisses de façon exquises et il aurait bien voulu les goûter. Se secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits il finit par arriver prêt d'elle, elle était en train de regarder une photo de son père et de sa mère, il s'assit à coté d'elle ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Elle était belle n'est-ce pas? dit-il en ne lâchant pas la photo des yeux.

- Ta mère? Oui et quand on regarde les photos où elle est avec toi et ton père, elle semble rayonner de bonheur. Ses yeux sont comme les tiens sauf que elle on ne peut y lire que de la joie de vivre, mais toi tu as toujours une solitude au fond de toi et une douleur qui ne disparaîtra jamais je pense, tu as la lassitude des gens qui en ont trop vu dans la vie. Je suis désolée pour ça, c'est à cause de mon père.

- Oui tu as raison c'est de la faute de ton père et en aucun cas de la tienne, alors arrêtes de t'en vouloir pour quelques choses dont tu n'es pas responsable. Alors cesses de penser comme ça s'il te plait, lui confessa-t-il en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

- La jeune fille fit un signe de tête et reposa doucement le livre à sa place pendant que le jeune homme se levait.

Morgana regarda encore une fois le torse nu de son compagnon, elle n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant précis, laisser ses mains vagabonder et caresser ce doux torse musclé. Elle se redressa aussi et se plaça devant son compagnon, qui lui sourit.

- Voyons miss, comment vous habillez vous, cette tenue est totalement indécente s'exclama-t-il avec un feu air choqué.

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je l'enlève le tenta-t-elle en commençant à déboutonner le haut de la chemise.

- Arrêtes toi autrement je ne crois pas que je pourrais me contrôler souffla le jeune homme les yeux rivés sur la chemise qui glissait dégageant ainsi peu à peu un sein…

- Et si je ne veux pas que tu te contrôles? lâcha-t-elle en faisant sauter le dernier bouton et en se collant à son amant.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on ai...

Il ne put continuer plus loin qu'elle venait de le faire taire par un fougueux baiser. A travers ce simple geste elle lui prouva qu'elle voulait passer le cap, qu'elle voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui. Quand elle s'éloigna de lui, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit avec une conviction inébranlable.

- J'ai 99 pour cent de chance de mourir d'ici peu, laisses moi au moins connaitre les joies de l'amour, surtout que je t'aime, et je veux que ce soit avec toi, et avec personne d'autre lui confessa-t-elle les yeux débordants d'amour.

- Je t'aime aussi répliqua le survivant dont les dernier doutes venaient de s'évaporer aussi vite que la neige fondait au soleil.

Ses yeux délaissèrent son visage angélique pour se fixer sur le crayon qui remplaçait l'habituelle baguette pour retenir ses cheveux, cet accessoire le fit sourire typique de son comportement de bonne élève même si elle ne rivalisait pas avec Hermione, il s'avait que c'était une élève assidus dans le travaille que leur donnait les professeurs. Il leva la main gauche et retira le crayon faisant par la même occasion retomber a l'image d'une cascade ses long cheveux cuivré dans son dos sous un soupire d'exaspération de sa compagne….

- Désoler, je les préfères lâchés confessa-il en lançant le crayon sur le bureau derrière elle.

Il posa sa main droite sur sa joue et la caressa doucement…elle ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry qui lui prodiguait une telle sensation de douceur par se geste si bénin. Puis doucement il la souleva dans ses bras pour venir la poser délicatement sur le couvre-lit en satin.

D'un geste négligent, Harry se débarrassa des vêtements encombrant, dévoilant son corps finement musclé et son désir conquérant, attisé encore par le regard ardent de la Serpentard qui ne l'avait pas quitté de tout son défeuillage. Il rejoignit alors sa compagne et s'empara de ses lèvres offertes. Morgana s'abandonna alors totalement à cette bouche exigeante qui réclamait la sienne avec ferveur. Harry prenait un vrai plaisir à l'embrasser longuement, explorant ses lèvres, sa bouche, son visage et son cou avec une lenteur presque énervante. C'était une délicieuse torture et elle se mit à frissonner quand il mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

Si ses baisers l'avaient étourdies, ses caresses réveillèrent en elle un feu animale. Le contact de ses mains sur ses seins fut un merveilleux supplice tandis que ses doigts jouaient inlassablement avec son mamelon. Elle ne put empêcher un cri de sortir de sa gorge lorsqu'il emprisonna de ses lèvres le petit bout de chair durci, peu après.

Morgana passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noir en bataille, les ébouriffant encore plus, alors qu'elle s'offrait sans retenue à sa bouche et à ses tendres exigences. Il se fit plus pressant, accélérant les mouvements de langue sur son mamelon douloureusement tendu, lui arrachant d'autres gémissements de plaisir. Par moment, ses lèvres quittaient la pointe rose de ses seins pour venir s'unir aux siennes. Elle lui rendait ses baisers, s'accrochant presque désespérément à ses larges épaules comme pour ne pas perdre pieds, effleurant les muscles qui saillaient cette peau étonnamment douce chez un homme. Ce corps chaud et ferme l'enivrait. Elle était toute au bonheur de le découvrir, le visage extasié, les yeux clos. Elle s'enhardit, ses mains s'aventurèrent du dos jusqu'à la taille de son amant avec une lenteur vertigineuse…

Haletant, Harry abandonna sa bouche et, avec une lueur dans son regard émeraude, s'attarda sur sa semi-nudité.

- Je veux tout connaître de toi murmura-t-il je veux voir si ce que tu caches est aussi prometteur que le reste.

D'un geste, il fit glisser son vêtement le long de son corps. A la lueur de la chandelle, celui-ci prenait des reflets dorés, la peau luisait doucement comme du miel au soleil. Le souffle court, Morgana se figea, sa pudeur naturelle se mêlant à un étrange sentiment de provocation. Elle entendit alors la voix de Harry… une voix qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître.

- Tu es belle… bien plus belle que dans mes rêves…

Aucun obstacle dérangeant ne séparait plus leurs corps nus. Leurs jambes se nouèrent. Elle frémit au contact de ce bout de chair tendu et chaud contre sa hanche. Perdue dans le tourbillon de sensations exquis qui la submergeait, elle répondit aux ardents baisers de Harry. Au plus profond d'elle-même, son désir s'aiguisait, presque douloureux. Les caresses, les baisers ne furent bientôt plus suffisants à la satisfaire. Il lui en fallait plus, beaucoup plus… Elle était brûlante du besoin intense de recevoir son amant au plus profond d'elle-même… là où personne ne s'était encore aventuré…

Harry aussi n'était pas loin de céder à l'envie impérieuse qu'il avait de pénétrer dans cette chaleur tentatrice qui semblait l'appeler. Cependant, il se contrôla ne voulant pas aller trop vite, sachant parfaitement que c'était la première fois pour la serpentard.

Il approfondit leur baiser alors qu'une main audacieuse descendait lentement vers la toison nichée au creux du ventre de son amante. Morgana tressaillit en comprenant les intentions de Harry. Instinctivement elle eut un geste de recul mais le sorcier la rassura.

- Non, mon amour… ne me repousse pas… laisse-moi te donner du plaisir, laisse-moi t'apprendre…

A ces mots la timidité de Morgana s'envola, le cœur gonflé de confiance et d'amour, elle lâcha la main de Harry qui poursuivit sa langoureuse descente. Lorsque ses doigts écartèrent délicatement sa chair chaude et humide, elle ne pu s'empêcher de gémir alors qu'un bonheur merveilleux l'inondait. Harry l'observa, attentif au moindre soupir qu'elle poussait. Sa bouche effleura à nouveau ses seins, agaçant les mamelons fièrement érigés. Mais ce fut la torturante caresse de ses doigts qui dissipa les dernières inhibitions de la jeune fille. Sous ses mains expertes, elle se cambra, laissant libre cours à son émoi, tandis qu'il lui enseignait les secrets de son corps. Avec une douceur infinie, il titilla le petit bourgeon de son désir en un délicieux supplice qui fit perdre la tête à sa compagne.

Bientôt elle succomba à ce délire sublime. Elle gémit, lèvres ouvertes, sous l'effet de cet exquis tourment.

- Oui…

Elle se perdit dans les rivages lointain où seule le bien-être était de mise. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de son amant sur elle, elle revint à la réalité et le serra contre elle, écartant les jambes, lui offrant fièrement ce cadeau qu'elle avait préservé jusqu'à présent des convoitises des autres hommes. Cependant, il ne vint pas tout de vite, bien que le bout de son membre dressé effleurait délicieusement l'entrée de son sexe humide et accueillant. Elle le sentit trembler tout en lui dispensant d'autres caresses. Frémissant d'émotion, elle murmura à l'oreille :

- Viens, Harry… prends-moi, mon amour…

Elle sentit un violent frisson l'ébranler, mais elle ne pouvait deviner l'immense plaisir que ces mots lui procuraient. Harry, le cœur gonflé d'amour, l'embrassa avec passion et ses mains emprisonnèrent ses poignets. Sans plus se retenir, il la pénétra au plus profond de son être. Sous l'exquise torture, sa chair délicate se révolta d'abord. Son corps se raidit sous cette soudaine souffrance qui lui était infligée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle voulut s'écarter de lui, mais Harry resserra son étreinte. Profondément en elle, il resta immobile, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Avec tendresse, il déposa une pluie de baisers sur ses joues et son cou, voulant l'apaiser.

- Je suis désolé souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa encore, profondément, puisant dans ses dernières ressources pour ne pas assouvir son propre désir. La douce et humide chaleur qui l'entourait étant un véritable supplice pour sa maîtrise de soi. Durant ces instants, ils furent unis comme jamais Morgana n'avait cru qu'il fut possible de l'être. La douleur s'estompait, cédant devant une incontrôlable sensation de plaisir attisée par les lèvres tentatrices de Harry.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement roque franchir les lèvres de sa compagne que Harry reprit le rythme, avec une lenteur torturante au début avant que ses mouvements ne se fassent plus puissants. Morgana perdit à nouveau la tête alors que les coups de rein de son amant l'amenaient vers des contrés encore inexploré. C'était fort et doux à la fois, brûlant et froid à la fois, puissant et lent à la fois… c'était bon !

- Encore ! supplia-t-elle, en rejetant sa tête en arrière offrant sa gorge aux lèvres de Harry.

Harry accéléra encore le rythme de ses va et vient, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire, l'enthousiasme de Morgana et sa douceur lui firent perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur lui. Ses mains quittèrent les poignet de la jeune femme pour aller se placer en une longue caresse sur les hanche de celle-ci, les soulevant à chaque vigoureux coup de rein.

Les mains courant le dos de son amant pour aller élire domicile sur les fesses fermes de Harry, elle se mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure, sous les puissants assauts de celui-ci. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avant que la bouche de Harry ne s'égare à nouveau sur le lobe de son oreille. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur si mâle dans un cri qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Se laissant submerger par la partie la plus primaire de son être, elle mordit sauvagement son épaule sous une poussée plus vigoureuse que les autres. Harry grogna de plaisir, alors que la langue de Morgana léchait lentement sa peau meurtrie comme pour se faire pardonner.

Alors qu'elle ne puisse se dire qu'elle allait mourir sous peu tant le plaisir était intense et fiévreux, la serpentard se sentit basculer dans l'extase en un cri rauque que Harry étouffa d'un baiser impérieux. Sentant les muscles de Morgana se serrer durement autour de lui, Harry ne put se contenir d'avantage et il se libéra dans un râle puissant au plus profond de son amante. Harry retomba lourdement sur elle, elle reçut ce poids avec bonheur, le serrant contre elle avec amour, ses bras et ses jambes noués autour de lui comme des lianes, une partie de son amant gardé précieusement au plus profondément d'elle. La respiration haletante, Harry se fondit dans sa chaleur accueillante sans se faire prier. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien, aussi vivant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouver son port d'attache, son paradis terrestre.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, accroché l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Puis, Harry se détacha avec douceur de la jeune pour ne pas la brusquer ou lui faire mal. Il s'allongea à son côté et l'attira à lui, la serrant étroitement contre lui. Morgana enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, une main sur le cœur de Harry. Elle posa un petit baiser sur l'épaule de celui-ci et souffla dans un murmure :

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime lui répondit Harry, avant de lui donner un langoureux baiser qui scella leur déclaration d'amour.

Ils étaient heureux, ils pourraient savoir qu'ils mourraient demain ils seraient quand même heureux, aujourd'hui ils avaient chacun offert à l'autre la chose la plus précieuse au monde, leur amour. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence pendant lequel la jeune fille dessinait de ses doigts fins sur le coeur de son amant, et lui se laissait bercer à cette douce caresse. Finalement il se tourna sur le coté et tendit la main vers sa table de chevet, il en sortit une petite boite qu'il tendit avec un sourire à sa compagne qui le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Joyeux noël mon coeur dit-il en lui donnant le présent.

La jeune fille se redressa, se moquant de dévoiler à nouveau sa nudité à son compagnon, et ouvrit le paquet avec des yeux de petite fille. Elle trouva à l'intérieur un magnifique pendentif en forme de coeur, elle voulut le prendre mais il se brisa soudainement en deux. Elle regarda Harry avec des yeux apeurés de peur d'avoir cassé son cadeau mais il sourit et se redressa aussi. Il prit une partie du coeur et elle vie qu'il y avait une chaîne accrochée, et quand il fit pareil avec l'autre c'était le même schéma. Elle retrouva son sourire et prit la moitié du coeur pour elle avant de passer l'autre au cou de son compagnon.

- C'est une coutume chez les jeunes moldus amoureux, chacun garde une partie du coeur comme ça ils ont l'impression d'être toujours l'un avec l'autre confessa Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Mais on sortait pas ensemble avant hier soir rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

- Je sais mais j'avait prévu de te le dire aujourd'hui ou tu sais je me serai débrouillé pour trouver une excuse bidon, tu sais je suis très fort pour inventer des bobards murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas mentit alors minauda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit et enleva la boite des mains de sa compagne avant de l'allonger délicatement sous lui pour lui montrer à quel point il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère de toute sa vie.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils daignèrent enfin sortir de l'appartement, Harry avait demandé à Dobby de transférer toute les affaire de Morgana dans l'appartement et il s'était empressé de le faire. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans la Grande Salle, et ils ne trouvèrent que quelques personnes présentes. En effet la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour pouvoir profiter des fêtes avec leurs parents et serait de retour dans une petite semaine. Il y avait tout les professeurs de présent, les Weasley, Hermione, quelques autres gryffondors, pouffsouffles, Serdaigles mais bizarrement il n'y avait aucun serpentard excepter Morgana. A peine furent-ils attablés que le professeur Dumbledore se leva et demanda:

- Les enfants s'adressa-t-il à tous les adolescents sauf les deux derniers arrivants, pourriez vous quitter la grande salle un moment, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose avec ces deux jeunes personnes et il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'aucun de vous n'entende ce que j'ai à leur dire.

- Tu vas devenir une des rares personnes à avoir le droit d'entendre un super serment de Mister Dumby, accroches toi bien sinon tu vas vite t'endormir chuchota Harry à l'oreille de sa compagne pendant que les autres élèves quittaient la salle comme convenue, et si jamais il s'attaque sur qui tu es laisses moi faire s'il te plait, je ne tolérerais pas qu'il te dénigre, okay.

La jeune femme sourit, acquiesça et masqua toute ses émotions, avant de se mettre à manger en ignorant le regard des élèves qui la fixaient avec méfiance et suspicion. Quand il n'y eut plus aucun autre élève dans la salle, Dumbledore se tourna vers eux.

- Déja je voudrais savoir comment vous vous connaissez, ensuite Harry si tu sais qui elle est, et si vous êtes conscient de ce que vous avez provoqué hier soir.

- ...

- Mais répondez par Merlin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te bornes ainsi Harry, tu sais que tu es en train de te détruire en voulant tout faire tout seul.

- C'est bizarre ça, répondit cyniquement le jeune en levant les yeux vers le sorcier. Mais si vous saviez comme je m'en fou de ce que vous pensez Dumbledore, vous m'aviez enlever ma liberté, et je ne vous le pardonnerais pas de si tôt. Et je ne tolérerais en aucun cas que vous vous en preniez à Meg finit-il d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner la plupart des professeurs.

- Pourquoi l'appelez vous Meg ou Morgana comme hier soir demanda suspicieusement McGonagal

- Vous voulez me faire croire que la personne la plus proche de Dumby ne sais pas qui elle est s'extasia Harry avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Non personne ne le sait.

- Laissez moi savourez ce délicieux moment, soupira Harry de bonheur ce qui fit sourire sa compagne qui se leva à coté de lui, alors je me dois de faire des présentations digne de ce nom, messieurs, mesdames les professeurs, je vous présente ma chère amie Morgana jedusor

Ce fut un coup de fouet de la plupart des inconnues qui avaient enfin fait le lien avec le mage noir. Instinctivement ils firent un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner le plus d'elle et Harry la sentit se raidir à coté de lui. Il foudroya les sorciers du regard et déclara en lui prenant la main.

- Un jour vous m'avez dit professeur que c'était nos choix qui déterminaient ce qu'on deviendrait dans le futur et pas notre sang. Je vous avais cru à cette époque, je commence à penser que finalement vous n'aviez aussi aucune estime pour Sirius, pour vous ça n'a jamais été qu'un pion dont vous aviez besoin. Vous êtes dégueulasse Dumbledore, vous ne méritez pas l'honneur que le peuple sorcier vous porte.

- Potter, arrêtez un peu de vous croire tout permis, cria de colère le professeur Rogue. Black n'était qu'un abruti qui n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Soudain sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de rien faire le professeur Rogue fut expulsé avec une telle puissance qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à se relever. Il voulu foudroyer le jeune homme du regard mais déchanta vite en le voyant baguette en main prêt à lancer les impardonnables sans aucun remord.

- Ne parlez plus jamais de mon parrain comme ça espèce de salopard, complètement incompétent. Je ne tolèrerais plus jamais que vous insultiez une personne de ma famille. Maintenant on se met d'accord, je reste là jusqu'à ce que la prophétie se réalise et je peux vous dire que ça ne tardera pas, et après ça je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous et de vos affaires, plus jamais. Et si je meurs je ne veux en aucun cas que vous touchiez à mon corps, des amis s'occuperont de tous, ils sont parés à toutes les éventualités sur le combat final.

N'attendant rien de plus de la part des adultes, il tourna les talons, sachant qu'il devait se calmer avant de péter un câble. Il traversa la foule d'élève accumulée dans le Hall tentant d'entendre ce qui c'était passé dans la grande salle, puis se dirigea dehors, aujourd'hui encore il pleuvait mais il s'en moquait, il voulait être un peu seul, et même si il adorait Morgana, il avait peur de lui faire du mal en s'emportant inutilement contre elle. La pluie était extrêmement dense et il en était heureux, il put enfin pleurer, pour faire sortir toute sa rancoeur qu'il avait accumulé et sa peine, il jetait des insultes en regardant le ciel et en lançant des cailloux dans lac le plus fortement possible, tout les mangemorts y passèrent, ainsi que Voldemort, avant de finalement s'effondrer par terre et d'implorer le ciel:

- J'en peu plus, je veux en finir rapidement, je ne supporte plus, papa, maman, faites que tout se finisse rapidement, je vous en prie.

Soudain une lumière dorée l'entoura sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et se sépara en milliers de filaments qui se répandirent dans le sol. Il émit un sourire et finit par se laisser tomber au sol, la pluie le trempant rapidement de la tête au pied et aussi la boue s'accrochant à sa cape. Après un moment il sentit un regard sur lui, et découvrit sa compagne debout derrière lui, complètement trempée qui vint s'asseoir à coté.

- Il pleuvait aussi ce soir là, quand tu m'as sauvé la vie, lâcha-t-elle simplement. Maintenant c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte pendant tout ce temps et j'ai agi égoïstement, pardonnes moi s'il te plaît.

- Crois moi ma puce tu m'as fais plus de bien que tu ne pourras jamais imaginé, mais je pense que ce qui est sortit tout à l'heure avait besoin d'être dit si je voulais à nouveau pouvoir aller mieux.

- Rentrons, sinon tu vas prendre froid, à croire que tu aimes te balader dehors quand il fait un temps pourri lança-t-elle en se levant et en lui tirant le bras.

- Je me sens libre quand je suis dehors, et encore plus quand il pleut, j'ai l'impression que ça fait partir tous mes problèmes et ça me permet d'oublier de temps en temps quand même expliqua-t-il en se levant.

- Ouai mais bon en hiver la pluie elle est froide grogna la jeune femme avant de se blottir dans les bras de Harry qui souriait.

Ils finirent par rentrer à l'intérieur et le survivant vit que quelques professeurs les attendaient en les dévisageant intensément. Passant devant eux sans aucunes émotions sur le visage ils s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs, encore une fois Harry sentit qu'on les suivait alors il pressa son amie de se dépêcher. Elle stoppa alors et lui sourit avant de se transformer en magnifique panthère noire, sous le regard surpris du jeune homme. Finalement il sourit aussi et se transforma en le même animal que la jeune fille. Entendant les pas qui se rapprochaient affreusement vite, ils se mirent à courir et traversèrent le tableau, et comme les dernière fois ils virent à travers la porte de nombreuses personnes passées devant. Ils se transformèrent de nouveau en humain et Harry expliqua à sa compagne qu'il allait prendre une bonne douche, elle lui sourit et s'assit sur le canapé en prenant un livre qui traînait sur la table. Cependant n'étant pas aussi amatrice de livre qu son compagnon, elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour le rejoindre dans le bain chaud. Il l'accueillit avec plaisir et s'amusèrent à faire des batailles d'eau, et de tous les différents produits qui leur passaient sous la main. Harry profitait de ses derniers jours de liberté car maintenant les jours qui les séparaient du combat final devait se compter sur les doigts de la main.

En effet, sur ce point là, Harry ne s'était pas trompé, alors qu'ils étaient tous attablés dans la grande salle, avec les élèves de retour, les portes s'ouvrir à la volée. Les élèves paniqués se dépêchèrent d'aller se placer derrière la table des professeurs tandis que le survivant regardait sa compagne qui même voulait se montrer forte tremblait de peur, face à la situation. Bientôt tous purent enfin voir le mage noir, entré avec à sa suite une véritable armée de mangemort et d'hybride en tout genre. Puis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer plus, Harry se sépara de sa compagne avec un sourire confiant et vint se placer entre lui et les élèves.

- Bonjour Tom déclara-t-il simplement.

- Potter retourna le mage noir.

- Qu'est ce qui t'emmène dans le coin? demanda le jeune homme.

- La lumière dorée ça te dit quelques choses? Je dois t'avouer que sur ce point là tu m'as étonné et tu as bouleversé tous mes plans.

- La lumière dorée, pureté du ciel, et des anges, ça me dit en effet vaguement quelques chose, et ça t'as dérangé, tu me chagrines énormément rétorqua ironiquement Harry.

- Rends moi ma fille et je te laisserai vivre, toi et les élèves ordonna le mage avec une voix froide et coléreuse.

- Ta fille, quelle fille? Je ne la connais pas? Tu es sur de ce que tu avances Tomy, je savais pas que tu étais capable de te reproduire en plus ? demanda Harry avec un air particulièrement d'arriéré.

Morgana sourit dans son coin en se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas prendre la mouche, elle le ressentait qu'il avait peur mais il faisait confiance à ses efforts et à son destin alors il affrontait les étapes une par une, il gravissait peu à peu les échelons qui lui permettraient de véritablement gagner sa liberté.

Les élèves au fond de la salle ainsi que les professeurs, regardaient ébahis le jeune homme qui tenait tête à l'homme le plus dangereux de tout les temps, et alors véritablement tous réalisèrent qu'ils allaient assisté au moment le plus important du monde magique depuis des milliers d'années. Mais cependant une question persistait Voldemort avait une fille? Et Harry la connaissait ? Inconsciemment tout leur regard se portèrent sur la petite amie du survivant qui se déplaçait pour se mettre à coté de lui et affronter le futur avec lui.

- Oh Harry je t'ai jamais avoué la vérité commença-t-elle avec un faux air de drame shakespearien, je suis la fille de Voldy chéri, comme tu l'appelles.

Harry sourit au comportement de son amie qu'il savait terrifier et rentra dans son jeu.

- Mon dieu pourquoi me l'as tu jamais dit c'est affreux qu'allons nous faire lança-t-il en essayant de pas éclater de rire.

Soudain un sort passa entre eux et alla s'échouer sur un bouclier que le survivant avait levé dès le début de la rencontre. Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête en direction de Voldemort qui bouillait de rage.

- Morgana reviens ici tout de suite ou tu connaîtras la même mort que ta mère.

- Il en est hors de question, Morgana Jedusor est morte en même temps que Gaella Mastoria. Je ne me ferai plus jamais dicter mes ordres par vous, un monstre sans coeur.

- Malefoy occupes toi d'elle, moi je me charge de Potter ordonna-t-il d'une voix démente qui révélait toute sa folie.

- Ma puce va falloir se battre, si tu te sens en difficulté prend le pendentif dans ta main et pense à l'appartement et tu seras en sécurité. Maintenant y'a plus qu'à espérer que les renforts arrivent vite, termina-t-il pour lui avant de s'élancer sur le mage noir en commençant avec des sorts tous plus diversifiés les uns des autres.

Bientôt les professeurs rentrèrent aussi dans la bataille mais les mangemorts avaient clairement le dessus sur eux et ils perdaient de plus en plus de terrain. Les élèves aussi tentèrent de lancer aussi quelques sorts mais la situation devenait de plus en plus critique au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Bientôt des dizaines de colombes rentrèrent dans la salle et Harry hurla pendant qu'il se battait:

- C'est pas trop tôt qu't'arrives Mysti.

Une des colombes se transforma en une jeune femme magnifique, avec des oreilles légèrement pointues, elle rentra directement dans la bataille contre les mangemorts tout en répondant au jeune homme:

- Y'avait du monde sur la route.

Les autres colombes se transformèrent aussi et Harry sourit sadiquement, la vraie bataille allait enfin pouvoir commencé.

Il leva la main vers le ciel et des filaments argentés en sortirent pour finalement former un dôme complètement hermétique avec seulement lui et Voldy à l'intérieur. Ce dernier le regarda avec interrogation dans les yeux et tressaillit infimement de peur en voyant la lueur de démence et de haine mélangée dans les yeux du jeune homme, il essaya de reculer mais vit qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici. Finalement la fin arrivait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Décidant de ne pas se laisser faire, il attaqua à coup de magie noire mais le jeune homme esquivait tout et parfois arrivait même à les contrer.

Harry prenait un malin plaisir à voir la face de Voldy devenir de moins en moins sure d'elle. Il décida d'attaquer, il était parvenu après des heures de travail intensif durant la nuit à faire un mélange de magie elfique que lui avait apprit Mysti et aussi de magie noire et blanche. La bataille sembla durer des heures, chacun des deux répondants aux sort de l'autre sans jamais faiblir et en inventant toujours de nouvelle parade, ils étaient blessés au delà du possible, le visage en sang, Harry avait sûrement uns jambe brisée mais passait outre sa douleur. Et Voldemort avait un bras avec un angle bizarre. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passaient à l'extérieur quels camps avaient gagné, ni le nombre de blessé. Ils étaient dans leur monde en train de réaliser leur destinée, de réaliser la prophétie qui avait gâche la vie de tellement de monde.

Bientôt le combat prit encore une nouvelle dimension, car en effet bien que l'intensité du combat et des sorts utilisés avant étaient assez effroyables, ils passèrent au niveau au dessus en utilisant les impardonnables, des incantations de troisièmes degrés, et tout ce qui leur passaient dans la tête le but étant de faire le plus de mal possible à l'autre. Soudain Voldemort poussa un cri de rage, et il se retrouva entouré d'une aura verte et argent qui représentait toute la traîtrise et la sournoiserie dont il était capable. Harry sourit en voyant qu'il avait fait ça pour en quelques sortes l'intimidé et il fit à son tour apparaître une aura mais elle était blanche, pur et dégageait un bien être apaisant. Tous ceux qui les regardaient de l'extérieur crurent défaillir quand ils entendirent le jeune homme déclaré:

- Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, l'échauffement est fini. N'est-ce pas Voldy ?

- Parfaitement répondit celui-ci.

Leurs auras devinrent soudainement beaucoup plus brillante et quand ils redevinrent visible, ils étaient comme au début du combat, plus de sang ni de blessure n'était visible. Finalement un vent les entoura et ils disparurent pour réapparaître dehors. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle allèrent dehors surtout les nouveaux venus qui avaient hâte de voir comment le jeune homme avait évolué dans sa magie. De toute manière tout n'était plus qu'une question d'heure avant que tout finisse enfin.

Soudain tout recommença, les deux se remirent en actions, les sorts ressurgirent mais avec une puissance effroyables, tout d'un coup Voldemort lança un avada Kedavra d'une puissance rare et Harry contra par le même sort se moquant qu'il soit impardonnable ou pas. Et comme quelques années auparavant le lien reliant leur baguettes se reformèrent, ils sentirent qu'ils ne touchaient plus le sol mais aucun de s'en souciait chacun mettait ceux en quoi ils croyaient le plus pour ne pas perdre le combat et l'avantage.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur concentration qu'ils n'entendirent pas l'exclamation apeurée de quelques mangemorts qui avaient déjà vécu une chose similaire lors de la résurrection du mage noir, ni ceux complètement ébahis des sorciers.

Finalement le lien ne supportant plus cette assaut de puissance explosa en envoyant les deux sorciers s'écrasés avec une force incroyable contre le dôme. Harry se releva avec difficultés, il recracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et son regard se posa sur la fine silhouette de sa compagne qui le regardait en pleur en serrant sa moitié de coeur fortement contre elle. Il passa aussi une main sous son pull et sentit le médaillon. Sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de puissance il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout quitte à y rester. Il se tourna vers les elfes et avec un sourire d'excuse leur déclara:

- Je suis désolé les amis j'ai pas le choix.

Les elfes, dès qu'ils comprirent ce à quoi il pensait se précipitèrent tous contre le dôme pour l'en empêcher, mais ils furent repoussés par la magie du survivant, puis d'un seul coup ils essayèrent tous par divers moyen de passer outre le dôme. Voyant qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas, ils se tournèrent vers les professeurs encore vivant et Mysti les implora:

- Venez nous aider, il peut pas faire ça, il faut l'en empêcher, la dernière il s'en ai sorti de justesse mais là avec toute ses blessures c'est pas sur.

Les professeurs allèrent s'approchés quand un des elfes déclara avec aigreur dans la voix et en prenant Mysti dans ses bras:

- C'est trop tard il a commencé, nous ne sommes plus en mesure de pouvoir l'arrêter. Calmes toi, il faut avoir confiance en lui, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Tous regardèrent le jeune homme qui avait commencé à s'élever dans le ciel sans aucun balai et il leva les paumes vers le ciel en commençant à psalmodier, ses yeux devenant complètement blanc.

Fragment du ciel,  
Qui fait trembler la terre,  
Qui ravage l'atmosphère

Ô esprit de la foudre  
Prêtes moi l'ultime pouvoir

O esprit de la foudre  
Parvient à mes mains  
Et frappes de ton pouvoir

Des éclairs commencèrent à apparaître dans le ciel qui s'assombrissaient à vu d'oeil, soudain quand les éclairs furent de plus en plus nombreux, un étrange pentagramme apparut au dessus des paumes de Harry, et la foudre se rejoignit au centre. Harry dirigea son regard vers Voldemort qui tremblait de peur sous lui. En effet ce dernier avait peur, peur de cette magie inconnue contre laquelle il n'aurait aucune chance, il savait que cette nuit serait sa dernière. Voulant quand même faire le plus de mal possible au survivant, il lança " sumnilis varis". Un éclair violet sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers le jeune homme en même temps que celui ci hurlait "éclairs divin" tout en abaissant ses paumes dans sa direction.

Voldemort hurla quand des dizaines de milliers d'éclairs le foudroyèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, là où avant se tenait le grand Voldemort, le pire mage noir existant, demeurait maintenant qu'un tas de cendre informe que le vent eut vite fait de faire disparaître

Harry quand à lui se prit aussi le sort de plein fouet, il hurla de douleur alors qu'il était en l'air et il perdit rapidement connaissance, il tomba rudement sur le sol, et son dôme disparut.

Bientôt dans le parc de Poudlard régnait un silence pesant, chacun essayant tous de réaliser que la guerre était finie, le monde allait être libre enfin, Harry Potter les avaient encore tous sauvés. Ils furent sortit de leur état d'hébétude par un cri implorant, ils virent tous Morgana Jedusor s'élancer vers le corps immobile du survivant. Elle le retourna et le vit les yeux fermés respirant avec difficultés, elle se mit à pleurer en l'appelant doucement:

- Harry reviens s'il te plais, cette nuit là tu m'as dit qu'il fallait continuer à vivre, si tu m'as sauvé en m'empêchant de sauter, c'était un signe du destin pour qu'on reste ensemble alors ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prit.

Les elfes vinrent rapidement prêt d'elle, et la dénommée Mysti, regarda le corps inerte du jeune homme, elle s'agenouilla à coté de lui, demandant à la jeune fille de s'éloigner. Elle fut soulagé de le voir en train de respirer, et fut sortit de ses pensées par son frère qui la pressait:

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveille pas, ce n'est pas normal.

- Je sais pas on va voir ça tout de suite répondit-elle en le retournant à nouveau sur le ventre.

Une fois qu'elle eut le dos du jeune homme devant elle, elle plaça sa main au dessus et comme si elle attrapait quelques choses avec sa paume elle la retourna soudainement vers le ciel comme si elle tirait quelques choses. Soudain un vent sembla sortir de son dos et un ange apparut, mais un ange aux yeux verts et aux ailes noires. Et même si tous les humains poussèrent des cris de surprise en le voyant ce ne fut pas ça qui inquiéta les elfes mais plutôt les cristaux violets qui sortaient d'un peu partout de sur le corps de l'ange.

- C'est pas normal ça, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Même les incantations divines ne devraient pas déclancher ça.

- Je sais pas on dirait qu'il est infecté par un sort ou autre chose, mais regardes son coeur tu ne vois rien de soulageant?

L'elfe regarda à l'endroit indiqué et son regard se remit à briller. Il se tourna vers sa soeur puis vers Morgana qui regardait avec un regard apeuré le drôle de truc qui sortait du dos de son compagnon.

- Son coeur hurla-t-il de joie, il a réussi, il a enfin réussi.

- Oui ça fait un problème de moins, mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de six personnes pour tenter l'incantation qui je pense le soignera. Je la maîtriserai, j'aurais besoin de toi, Morgana aussi nous aidera, vas chercher Skuld et Stan, même si ils sont moldus ils connaissent la situation de Ry, et je ne vois pas pour la sixième personne.

- Je vous aiderais lança une voix venant de nulle part.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le ciel et une silhouette apparut, c'était un ange mais pas n'importe qui. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts émeraude, qu'elle avait eut la joie de léguer à son fils. Dès qu'elle eut posé pied à terre elle s'accroupit en souriant à coté de son fils et lui caressa tendrement le visage. Puis elle se tourna vers l'elfe qui souriait comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit là.

- Puis-je être la sixième personne je vous prit.

- Avec plaisir madame Potter.

- Je pense que vous tous devriez allez vous reposer continua Lily en regardant tout les élèves à moitié exténués, la journée a été rude, et vous professeurs faites comme vous le pensez. Mysti ne pensez vous pas que nous serions mieux à l'intérieur pour faire l'incantation.

L'elfe acquiesça et d'un geste inverse à ce qu'elle avait fait tout à l'heure et l'ange du jeune homme retourna dans le corps de celui et elle le fit léviter pendant qu'elle se rendait dans la grande salle à moitié détruite. Elle fut suivi par Morgana qui continuait à pleurer en silence et Lily qui souriait confiante dans le destin de son fils. Une fois dans la salle, l'elfe par divers procédé de sa magie forma un pentagramme où elle plaça le survivant au centre et elle indiqua au deux jeunes femmes de se placer dans un des 6 ronds externes. Alors qu'elles attendaient le retour du jeune homme, une armée d'auror déboula dans la grande salle, avec le premier ministre Fudge qui n'attendit même pas pour s'adresser à tout le monde.

- Dumbledore, j'ai appris que Voldemort allaient attaqués Poudlard alors je suis venu vous aider avec tout les aurors possibles déclara-t-il fier de lui.

Dans la salle tous poussèrent un soupir désespérant et Lily s'avança menaçante vers lui. Il la regarda et se mit à trembler, normalement elle était morte.

- C'est pas trop tôt espèce d'incapable, Voldemort est mort depuis presque une demi-heure alors maintenant mêlés vous de vos affaires ont a d'autres affaires urgentes à faire que nous occuper d'incapable comme vous.

Soudain un hurlement de pur douleur déchira le silence, et tous virent le jeune homme secoué de violent spasme et recraché du sang par la bouche. Mysti se dirigea sur lui en vitesse et en faisant de nouveau apparaître l'ange, elle prit peur, les cristaux s'étaient développés à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle regarda l'entrée de la salle espérant voir son frère arrivé le plus vite possible sinon ils risquaient de perdre le survivant. Un nouveau hurlement surgit des profondeurs du corps du survivant et Morgana n'en pouvant plus se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle regarda avec espoir l'elfe qui semblait autant désemparer qu'elle et soudain un évènement lui revint en mémoire:

- La potion murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as dit quelques chose demanda l'elfe.

- Il a crée une potion qui guérit tout, ça peut le soulager?

- Oui vas-y, vas la chercher, maintenant c'est une course contre la montre, chaque seconde que l'on peu gagné est une victoire sur la mort. Mais dépêches toi.

La jeune femme se leva, et se transforma en panthère avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin elle se souvint du médaillon. Elle se retransforma et attrapa son collier, elle se sentit tirer par le nombril et atterri sur le lit de la chambre, elle se leva en 4ème vitesse et alla dans la salle où il gardait toute ces potions, une fois qu'elle eut trouvé la bonne elle sortit et se transforma en panthère pour aller plus vite. Quand elle rentra dans la salle, elle vit les aurors prêts à l'arrêter pour être un animagus illégal mais Dumbledore et les professeurs les empêchèrent d'agir. La jeune fille tendit la potion à l'elfe qui s'empressa de la donner à Harry qui continuait à souffrir. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle et se remit à sa place dans son rond. Les trois femmes soufflèrent de soulagement en voyant le jeune homme se détendre légèrement.

Lily continuait de tenir le ministre loin d'eux juste à travers son regard perçant. Néanmoins ne voulant quand même pas se faire ridiculiser par un fantôme, il déclara:

- Je demande des explications, Dumbledore, c'est quoi cette histoire, nous devons arrêter cette jeune fille, elle a transgressé la loi, c'est un animagus non déclaré. Et qu'est ce qui lui arrive à ce gamin encore, il nous a encore fait une crise d'hallucination, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ce malade a détruit Voldemort...

Il fut coupé dans son élan par une gifle effroyable qui le percuta d'une vitesse incroyable. Lily Potter se tenait devant le ministre la main en l'air prête à recommencer à la moindre intervention de l'homme. Dumbledore déclara avec malice dans les yeux.

- A votre place Cornélius, je ne recommencerais pas, les gifles, de Miss Evans ou Mme Potter si vous préférez, sont particulièrement redoutées. De plus je ne tolérerais pas que vous vous comportiez ainsi envers mes élèves.

- Le peuple sorcier va vite découvrir votre trahison Dumbledore, vous me devez allégeance, je suis le ministre de la magie.

Soudain Cornélius se retrouva bâillonné et attaché sur une chaise.

- J'en peu plus de l'entendre geindre cet abruti, grogna Mysti qui essayait de régulariser le pou du jeune homme.

Cela plongea de nouveau la salle dans le silence, néanmoins tous remarquèrent qu'aucun des aurors n'avaient bougés pour libérer le ministre. Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard que le frère de Mysti réapparut enfin avec à ses cotés deux jeunes personnes qui semblaient un peu perdu. Néanmoins quand ils virent Harry par terre et en sang ils surent qu'ils n'avaient pas été appelés pour rien mais pour la survie de leur ami. Mysti leur ordonna de se mettre dans les ronds et tout fut à nouveau silencieux. Soudainement le dessin au sol se mit à briller et l'elfe commença à incanter en mettant ses mains devant, les autres l'imitant aussi.

Tranchant l'immensité des ténèbres  
Balayant le mal de demain  
Celui qui fait souffler le vent sur terre

Tous les cercles devinrent lumineux et une colonne de lumière les entoura chacun, pour finir par se relier entre elles et enfin former une bulle autour de Harry qui s'était élevé du sol.

Avec cette lueur d'espoir réunissez passé, présent, futur  
Sauvez nous des mains du mal  
Et renvoyez le dans les ténèbres

Je vous l'ordonne disparaissez.

Soudain Harry se remit à hurler et tous les cristaux sur le corps de l'ange explosèrent, et ce dernier retourna dans le corps de l'adolescent. Puis ce fut à nouveau le silence qui, cette fois, fut brisé par les tentatives de l'adolescent pour se relever. Alors qu'il était sur ces jambes il faillit retomber si Morgana ne s'était pas précipitée vers lui pour le soutenir. Le dénommé Scott vint aussi aidé la jeune fille à le porter car elle aussi semblait prête à tomber inconsciente d'un moment à l'autre. Harry leva enfin la tête et son regard se posa sur sa mère qui se trouvait devant lui, il lâcha ses compagnons et s'approcha chancelant d'elle. Dès qu'il fut devant Lily il la prit dans ses bras en se mettant à pleurer comme il aurait tant aimé le faire quand il était petit. Elle se mit à chanter doucement et étrangement sa voix apaisa toutes les personnes présentes et Harry commença sérieusement à s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère mais il faisait tout pour rester conscient.

- Rendors toi Harry, ton père, Remus, Sirius et moi sommes fiers de toi, et nous serons toujours avec toi, dors maintenant et profites de la vie qui t'es offerte.

Harry s'endormit et Lily le confia à ses amis pendant qu'elle s'éloignait de tous, elle les salua et après un dernier regard pour son fils déploya de grandes ailes d'anges pour disparaître dans un écho de lumière. Dumbledore ordonna à tous les aurors et à Fudge de quitter poudlard sur le champ si ils ne voulaient pas se faire chasser violemment. Ils s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce et il continua son discours en demandant à ses collègues de tous se reposer après être passé à l'infirmerie.

- Je peux vous offrir notre hospitalité pour ce soir demanda-t-il à l'autre groupe.

- Non, nous allons allé à notre village, si Ry veut revenir vous voir, il reviendra de lui même mais en attendant n'essayer en aucun cas de le contacter par quelques moyens que ce soit. En plus je crois qu'il va devoir réapprendre à vivre normalement comme Morgana. Maintenant adieu ou seulement à bientôt

Et sans que Dumbledore n'est pu dire le moindre mot il n'y avait plus personne dans la grande salle. Regardant une dernière fois la grande salle il soupira de désolation en la voyant au trois quart détruites, mais aussi de bonheur, le danger était loin, et il n'y avait presque aucun mort ce qui avait été un miracle. Il monta dans son bureau et envoya à tous les journaux la bonne nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort et l'exploit d'Harry Potter. Il caressa son phœnix et déclara pendant qu'il lâchait un joyeux trémolo.

- Et voila, nous avons eux le privilège d'assister à un combat historique qui ne se déroulera comme aucun autre je pense. La prophétie est enfin réalisée.


	3. Prophétie nous veux tu, nous voila ! par...

**_Bon comme certains reviewer l'on demandé j'ai essayé de faire une suite, et je pense m'en être assez bien sorti. Il n'y a pas de scène R à l'intérieur de cette partie alors dsl pour les (a)mateurs lol_**

****

**_Je vous dit à tous bonne Année 2005 et meilleurs vœux._**

****

**_Bzouuuu_******

****

**_Milii_******

****

**_PS : je vous en prie laissez moi quelques review pour que je sache o moins si c'est bien ou pas !!!!_**

Prophétie nous veux-tu nous voila : Partie 2

Trois mois passèrent depuis la mort du mage noir, le peuple sorcier après avoir fait la fête des jours et des jours, était pour la plupart partis à la recherche de leur Héros et cela malgré l'interdiction formel d'Albus Dumbledore. Fudge avait perdu son poste quelques jours après la bataille en raison de sa détermination à vouloir recevoir le mérite de cette victoire. Mais bon nombre des personnes présentes ce soir là à Poudlard avaient par divers moyen réussi à faire connaître la vraie vérité mais aussi la couardise, et la lâcheté de leur ministre. Résultat il avait été viré de son poste de la manière la plus simple possible, les sorciers le réclamaient et le menaçait si il ne partait pas. Maintenant le monde sorcier avait un nouveau ministre qui dès qu'il prit son poste entre les mains commença la longue tache de reconstruire leur pays et de relevé la nation Anglaise au même rang et à la même puissance qu'elle était quelques années plus tôt. La chasse aux mangemorts avait aussi été beaucoup plus serrée et beaucoup moins indulgente que la première fois et maintenant les trois quarts des serviteurs du sorcier des ténèbres étaient sous les verrous à vie. Et le quart restant était activement recherché par les autorités.

Toutefois après ces trois mois, une question persistait dans les têtes des sorciers: Qu'étais devenu Harry Potter après la bataille. En effet tous avait abandonné leur recherche après avoir remuer de fond en comble l'Angleterre et les îles environnantes. Ils ne savaient même pas si il était encore en vie. D'après le récit de la bataille qu'ils avaient eut, ils savaient tous que le survivant avait été très grièvement blessé mais il ne savaient rien d'autre sur la situation. Dumbledore lui même avait fait une annonce dans un journal ou cas ou Harry lise les journaux, il lui avait demandé d'au moins le rassurer qu'il allait bien mais aucune réponse n'était jamais revenu. Désormais ce jour du 29 décembre, était jour national de commémoration du survivant et cela même si le principal concerné ne le savait pas.

Les années passèrent ainsi, Harry Potter devint un mythe, certains cherchèrent encore à trouver le jeune homme mais leurs espoirs étaient vains. Tous pensaient qu'ils ne le reverraient jamais mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils se trompaient. Et cela tous autant qu'ils étaient.

A des miles et des miles de Londres, dans un petit collège du nord de l'Italie, se déroulait un étrange spectacle. En effet une centaine d'élèves se tenaient euphoriques devant deux des plus grandes stars de la chanson, du moment, et leur professeur semblait complètement dépité par ce spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les deux stars il les connaissait très bien, c'était ses deux meilleurs amis. Il s'approcha d'eux et dès qu'ils le virent ils s'approchèrent et l'étreignirent comme un frère.

- Qu'est ce qui vous amène par ici, je croyais que vous étiez en concert ce soir à New York.

- Ah en concert, tu plaisantes, on n'aurait manqué l'anniversaire de notre filleul pour rien au monde et surtout pas pour un concert, je te dis pas le tollé que ça a fait quand on leur a dit qu'il fallait décommandé la réservation du, ah zut c'est quoi déjà le nom de ce truc lança la jeune femme.

- Je sais qui y'a Garden dedans et que c'est un truc de foot et de base-ball enfin un truc de sport mais je ne sais rien d'autre expliqua simplement l'autre homme qui souriait de voir le professeur proche de les tuer.

- Ce serais pas le Madison Square Garden par hasard lâcha piteusement le professeur. Vous êtes malade, c'est un truc de fou ce stade et vous vous décommandez. Mon dieu comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec des amis pareils.

- Tu veux qu'on te rappelle lança malicieusement la jeune femme.

- Non c'est bon mes élèves n'ont pas vraiment besoin de savoir ça, et puis pourquoi vous êtes venus ici plutôt que d'aller directement à la maison? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Professeur nous on veux bien savoir comment vous les avez rencontré demanda malicieusement un des élèves.

- Mario je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, en plus il est temps de retourner en cour, les vacances ce n'est que ce soir alors au boulot, et c'est pas très gaie comme rencontre interrompit le professeur

- Il a raison on sera mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter lâcha un des nouveaux arrivants en suivant les élèves dans les locaux tout en riant de la mine déconfite du professeur.

Les élèves se mirent à rirent tout en rentrant pendant que le professeur restait dehors complètement ébahi par ce qui se passait. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son ami qui sortait la tête par la fenêtre et qui criait:

- Allez Harry viens, on commence sans toi, et puis arrêtes de bouder dans ton coin, tu vas pas les faire travailler juste avant les vacances.

Harry sourit en se disant qu'ils avaient raison, qu'il n'aurait pas fait cour un jour avant les vacances mais il ne les laisserait pas raconté la rencontre sinon ses élèves ne les respecteraient plus jamais. Il se mit à courir en souriant et déboula dans sa salle de classe au moment où son amie Skuld allait commencer. Il la bâillonna avec sa main pendant que les enfants riaient dans leur coin.

Décidément il avait de la chance d'avoir un tel professeur, le professeur Potter, était la personne la plus respectée dans l'établissement mais également la plus aimé. Il traitait tous les élèves avec justice et égalité, personne n'était supérieur à un autre dans sa classe. Il organisait lui même des cours de soutien pour les élèves en difficultés se moquant de faire des heures supplémentaires mais aussi que se ne soit pas sa matière. Chaque début d'année dans l'établissement les enfants hurlaient de joie quand ils apprenaient qu'il serait leur professeur principal. Tous ses collègues l'appréciaient, bien que certains manifestaient une certaine jalousie face au respect qu'il avait réussi à avoir des élèves. Et chaque cours qu'il faisait, étaient différents des autres, les élèves voyaient à peine les heures passé et chaque fois qu'il y avait un inspecteur, celui-ci aussi était captivé par la manière du jeune homme de faire ses cours. En effet quiconque l'aurait vu de l'extérieur aurait pensé qu'un jeune homme de 25ans à peine était trop jeune pour avoir la responsabilité d'élève, mais tout cela était vite démenti quand il voyait justement le trop plein de responsabilité dont le jeune homme faisait preuve.

- Alors notre cher Harry, on l'a rencontré dans le centre ville de Londres, il y a presque 10ans commença Skuld.

- Et on peut dire que ça a été assez explosif continua Stan avec un sourire rêveur en se souvenant du jour en question.

- Mon dieu lâcha Harry avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur sa table dans un gros boum sonore.

- En fait pour faire simple on s'était rentré dedans puis on a commencé à se battre tout les deux et finalement après un moment on s'est arrêté et on a discuté après et finalement après on a sympathisé. Mais tu m'avais bien refait le portrait cette nuit là expliqua Stan

Les deux chanteurs se tournèrent vers Harry se souvenant avec mélancolie de ce qui s'était vraiment passé, néanmoins ne pouvant pas vraiment raconter la vérité aux élèves, ils continuèrent leur récit en zappant quelques morceaux.

Harry, lui, avait fermé les yeux comme si de nouveau la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux.

::::::::::::: FB ::::::::::::::

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher et deux adolescents courraient comme des fous en slalomant entre les passants de peur qu'ils arrivent en retard à leur séance de cinéma. Soudainement Stan rentra dans quelques uns et ils furent tout les deux propulser par terre. Quand il leva les yeux il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme du même age que lui. Ce dernier le foudroya du regard en le regardant méchamment, n'ayant pas pour habitude de se faire démonter aussi facilement par les autres, il regarda aussi fixement son interlocuteur et fut toucher par la tristesse qu'il voyait dans les yeux verts émeraude de son interlocuteur. Il sut aussi qu'il ne devait pas être bien sobre vu le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'ta à me regarder comme ça, espèce d'abruti lança l'autre garçon d'une voix rauque.

- Y'a pas un panneau qui indique qu'il est interdit de te regarder aux dernières nouvelles lâcha Stan avec la même dureté dans la voix.

- C'est ça dégage espèce de crétin grogna Harry en continuant sa route.

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter comme ça s'insurgea le jeune homme en se retournant pour de nouveau le fixer.

- Que tu le permettes ou pas j'en ai fichtrement rien à faire se moqua le survivant.

Stan grogna et se jeta sur le jeune homme pour lui donner un coup de point bien placé. Le sorcier grogna et répondit pareil à l'autre. Sans suivi alors une véritable bataille où aucun ne faisait de cadeau. Bientôt les deux s'écroulèrent par terre, l'un complètement à bout de souffle et l'autre regardant les étoiles comme si il n'y avait rien de bizarre dans la situation présente. Soudain les deux se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire sous le regard incrédule de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé pétrifiée de peur depuis le début de la bataille. Harry se leva avec difficulté, et partit sans regard derrière lui. L'autre homme le regarda d'un air ébahis et se releva en grimaçant de douleur, sa camarade venant l'aider.

- Tu vas bien Stan? C'est un malade ce type? s'écria la jeune fille.

- Non Skuld ça va ne t'inquiètes pas, il est pas malade, il est juste particulier, c'est bizarre ses yeux.

Soudain son regard se posa sur le sol et il vit une flaque de sang, c'était impossible que cela provienne de son adversaire, il ne lui avait pas fait une blessure pareille. Il se baissa un peu et vit que le sang était frais, alors il ne restait qu'une solution possible, le sang provenait bien du jeune homme qui devait être affreusement blessé. Il se tourna vers Skuld qui semblait avoir la même réflexion que lui. Oubliant totalement le cinéma qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs manqué, ils se précipitèrent dans la direction où était partit le jeune homme. Ils suivirent les traces de sang pendant un moment et avec la quantité qu'il avait perdu ils se demandèrent si il serait toujours vivant. Ils finirent par le retrouver dans le parc adjacent au centre ville et ils n'osèrent aux premiers abords à s'approcher, il était inconscient, au sol et tellement blanc que la lumière de la lune le rendait presque lumineux. Stan s'approcha pendant que Skuld sortait son portable et appelait le Samu. Stan s'agenouilla à coté du corps immobile et voulu prendre le pouls du jeune homme, mais il sentit entre ses doigts un liquide chaud et poisseux, il écarquilla les yeux de peur en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de sang. Il releva immédiatement la manche du survivant et vit son poignet saigné abondamment, le premier réflexe qui lui prit fut de faire un garrot pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Tenant le poignet droit fermement, il vérifia quand même le second et souffla de soulagement quand il vit qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. Il tourna la tête vers sa copine qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds en voyant le corps presque sans vie. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement quand ils entendirent les sonneries du Samu arrivé. Les médecins s'occupèrent immédiatement de l'emmener en disant que son cas était très préoccupant.

Ils regardèrent de loin le camion du Samu puis coururent pour sauter dans le premier bus qui pourrait les mener à l'hôpital. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils demandèrent à voir le jeune homme mais il était dans un tel état qu'il était sous respiration artificielle avec des transfusions sanguines assez importante. Enfin bref son état était très critique. Ils le regardèrent à travers une fenêtre et il semblait aussi blanc que les draps de son lit. Soudain sans signe avant coureur, le jeune homme comateux se releva d'un coup, le tuyau de respiration étouffant son propre hurlement. Il semblait complètement paniquer, il regarda à droite et à gauche puis la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur, il enleva le tuyau qu'il avait dans la gorge puis sauta de son lit au moment ou une ribambelle de flèches venaient s'y planter. Le bruit fit accourir les infirmières et les agents de sécurité, qui restèrent patois devant la dizaine de flèche planter dans le lit là où devait normalement se trouver le jeune homme. Ce dernier se leva se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se mit à hurler:

- Salopard essayes encore, c'est pas tes sous fifres qui arriveront à me tuer.

Il se tourna vers les autres et se dirigea vers la sortie en marmonnant toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait, et en enlevant toute les perfusions qu'il avait sur le corps. Les agents de sécurité allèrent l'arrêter quand il franchit le pas de la porte mais ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan en voyant le regard vert métallique du jeune homme qui les foudroyait du regard.

- Il vaut mieux que je parte, sinon la prochaine fois ce n'est pas des flèches qu'ils utiliseront pour m'avoir déclara-t-il avant de sortir dehors et de se mettre à courir pour sortir le plus vite possible de l'hôpital.

Il sauta le plus vite possible dans le premier bus qui arrivait et par chance il était direct pour Privet Drive, il s'assit dans le bus en soufflant de soulagement que cette fois aussi il avait réussi à éviter la mort mais aussi à tromper les membres de l'ordre du phoenix, maintenant plus rien n'avait d'importance, il en pouvait plus d'abord Sirius était parti puis maintenant Remus il y avait quelques jours. Désormais il était seul toute sa famille était morte et toute assassinée par ces même personnes qui idolâtraient un prétentieux de première, égoïste et complètement dingue. Soudain il sentit le bus s'arrêter, il se mit sur ses gardes immédiatement car ce n'était pas pour un arrêt officiel, il leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension quand il reconnu les deux jeunes qui l'avait bousculé dans la rue. Il essaya de se souvenir et rapidement il su que c'était grâce à eux qu'il était toujours vivant. Il essaya de détourner le regard mais les deux s'approchèrent et s'assirent juste devant lui.

- Salut je suis Stan et voici ma meilleure amie Skuld déclara le jeune homme avec un grand sourire en lui tendant sa main.

Harry la regarda suspicieusement avant de la serrer et de marmonner en grognant:

- Harry Potter.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas très envie de parler mais voulant quand même en savoir plus sur lui, Stan reprit la conversation en main essayant ainsi d'éviter les blancs très désagréables.

- Oh fait ta un sacré crochet du droit, si je n'étais pas habituer à prendre des coups à cause du collège tu m'aurais étalé par terre sans aucune difficultés. Tu fais de la boxe?

- Non on va dire que je me suis un peu laisser aller à mes instincts, je ne suis pas du genre à cogner sur tout ce qui passe mais on va dire qu'avec les circonstances de ces deux derniers mois, j'ai un peu saturé au niveau des nerfs et j'ai pété un câble avoua Harry.

Il fut surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'aurait jamais pu penser se confesser autant à des étrangers mais il se sentait bien en leur présence. Il les salua, et descendit à Privet Drive et juste avant de franchir la dernière marche il entendit Skuld lui crier du fond du bus.

- On espère te revoir bientôt, on va dans le parc de Londres tout les soirs presque pour regarder les étoiles, si tu veux venir avec nous tu es la bienvenue.

Bientôt les jours passèrent et Harry avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre les deux moldus dans le parc Londonien, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à se rapprocher de ces deux adolescents mais il se sentait mieux ainsi. Il parlait peu et souvent les écoutait raconter leurs anecdotes du collège. Mais un soir alors qu'ils regardaient calmement les étoiles, il sentit des mauvaises ondes se rapprochées d'eux, il se leva en quatrième vitesse du banc où ils se trouvaient et se mit à regarder frénétiquement dans tout les sens. Ce comportement étrange alerta ses amis qui se levèrent aussi, Stan s'approcha prudemment du jeune homme et demanda doucement:

- Harry qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Ils m'ont retrouvé, partez avant qu'ils ne vous voient, car si ils vous voient proche de moi, vous avez de grande chances de mourir, allez vous cachez vite les pressa-t-il en les poussant vers un massif important de buisson.

Il eut juste le temps de s'éloigner de la cachette de ses amis avant d'être encerclé par une dizaine d'ombre noir venu de nulle part.

- Alors Potter on se promène lança un des mangemorts.

- Alors bande de vers de terre, votre maître en avait assez de voir vos tronches d'arriérés.

- Tu sais que c'est pas bien de se balader seul le soir, on peut t'attaquer par inadvertance et tu pourrais mourir répliqua le même mangemort en lançant un doloris que le survivant évita sans grande peine.

- Alors Malefoy ce petit mois en prison n'a pas été très bénéfique pour ta vision se moqua Harry.

- Tu finiras comme tes parents, sale morveux, et on se délectera de ta mort, comme Bellatrix s'est réjoui de la mort de Black et comme j'ai adoré torturé cet avorton de Lupin avant de l'achever grogna Malefoy.

- Salopard hurla Harry de rage.

Il sortit sa baguette et de fureur lança sur les mangemorts tout les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Étant titulaire de ses buses il n'avait désormais plus aucune restrictions au niveau de l'utilisation de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Sa colère ajouter à sa puissance déjà présente en lui décupla les sorts et envoya les mangemorts aux quatre coins du parcs en leur faisant plus ou moins mal. Voyant qu'ils ne réussiraient à rien, les mangemorts transplanèrent et Harry tomba assis par terre. Il vit soudain des larmes tombées sur sa main, passant une main sur son visage il se rendit compte que son visage était sillonné de larme. Il renifla un bon coup en essayant d'oublier le sourire rempli de gentillesse de Remus, du regard bleu foncé de son parrain et de l'amour et de ses parents, et releva la tête. Il rencontra le visages interrogateurs de ses amis et su que cette fois ci ils en avaient trop vu, il devait leur raconter l'histoire, son histoire, et celle d'un homme qui autrefois s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor.

::::::::::: Retour au présent :::::::::::::

Depuis ce jour là ils avaient toujours été là pour lui, ils n'avaient pas fui en entendant le récit du survivant, se contentant de quelques exclamation de temps en temps mais respectant le besoin du survivant de se confier. Il releva la tête et vit ses amies en train de faire les pitres devant ses élèves, se souvenant d'une question qu'il avait posé auparavant mais auquel ils n'avaient pas répondu, il les interrompit et demanda.

- Dites vous m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous êtes venus m'embêter ici plutôt que d'être aller à la maison.

Soudain Stan reprit un air sérieux, ce qui lui était extrêmement rare, il se tourna vers Harry et regarda à nouveau les élèves avant de refixer le survivant.

- Mysti m'a envoyé un courrier, on a finalement arrêté Pettigrow, il ne s'est pas laissé faire mais il est bouclé.

Harry se leva comme si il venait de prendre un électrochoc et regarda ses deux amis, il ne sentit même pas qu'inconsciemment une larme s'était échappée de ses yeux.

- Et pour Sirius, demanda-t-il d'une voix nouée par l'émotion se moquant que ses élèves le voient pleurer.

- Un jugement est en cour pour le réhabiliter, Mysti se charge de le défendre pour qu'enfin son âme repose en paix. Néanmoins elle nous a dit que ton aide ne serai pas de trop tenta Stan craignant la réaction du jeune homme de devoir retourner dans le monde sorcier, y'a des détails que seul toi connaît et que même ....

Il fut interrompu par Harry qui prenait en va vite sa veste, et qui en sortant précipitamment de la salle de la salle leur cria:

- Occupez vous des classes restantes, dites à Meg que je rentre dès que j'en aurais fini avec cette histoire et que je les embrasse tout les trois.

Sans attendre de réponse il couru le plus vite possible dehors en alertant ainsi tout l'établissement, ignorant les regards surpris de ses collègues et aussi de leur appel, il se planqua dans un coin et apparu dans le palais de justice sorcier de Londres et se changea pour la première fois depuis des années en sorciers. Il remonta sa capuche pour que ça le cache totalement et se mit devant la porte où était indiqué le procès de Sirius Black. Il reprit sa respiration qu'il avait retenue tout au long de sa venue et se concentra mentalement sur Mysti. En effet depuis de nombreuses années, il pouvait parler télépathiquement avec chaque elfe dans un périmètre de 5kilomètres.

- Mysti je suis là, appelles moi à la barre, j'ai un anniversaire à fêter ce soir et aussi une réhabilitation. En plus je suis parti comme un dingue, j'ai confié mes élèves à Stan et Skuld et je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une grosse merde sur ce coup.

- hihihihi comme tu veux Harry mais sache qu'après ça tout le monde croira que tu reviens dans le monde de la magie.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il pense, je suis pas là pour eux mais pour mon parrain alors appelle moi à cette foutu barre et ne t'en fait pas j'ai le visage caché.

Soudain il coupa la connections qui les reliaient et entendit à travers la porte:

- Je demanderais enfin à la personne derrière la porte de venir témoigner.

Harry sourit et ouvrit la porte, il sut que beaucoup de personnes furent surprises qu'il soit ainsi couvert mais aucun ne réussit à voir son visage. Il se rendit compte de la présence de tout l'ordre du phoenix, et de la famille Weasly, d'Hermione, de Dumbledore et quelques autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha de Mysti et après lui avoir fait la bise alla s'asseoir derrière la barre. Le juge assez surpris par cette personne ne sut quoi faire, alors soufflant désespérément en se disant que les sorciers étaient toujours les même, il allait se relever quand Mysti bougea pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle lui fit prêter serment et un halo de couleur verte l'entoura.

- J'aime pas le vert grogna-t-il pour lui.

- Pourquoi, à cause de Voldy? demanda télépathiquement Mysti en riant légèrement.

- Non mes élèves, ils m'ont coincé dans un coin de la salle de cour ce matin et m'ont teint les cheveux en vert et ils ont du prendre une version vachement résistante parce que j'ai pas réussi à m'en défaire. Alors j'ai les cheveux verts en ce moment même grogna-t-il dans sa tête.

Dans la salle tous regardaient bizarrement l'avocat de la défense ainsi que le nouveau témoignant qui se regardaient droit dans les yeux comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot quand soudain l'elfe se mit à rire tellement fortement qu'elle du se retenir aux bords du bureau pendant que l'autre semblait désespérer. Toutefois le juge sembla reprendre contenance et fit claqué sa baguette pour ramener l'ordre. L'elfe se calma immédiatement.

- Excusez-moi, mais c'était trop drôle expliqua Mysti.

- D'accord même si je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, bon recommençons. Que le témoin se lève.

Harry se leva et se tint droit ce qui démontra à une bonne partie de la salle qu'il avait une grande confiance en lui mais aussi qu'il ne fallait mieux pas lui chercher des cross.

- Votre nom et votre prénom.

- Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez besoin répondit calmement Harry pendant que Mysti continuait à sourire.

- Votre lien de parenté avec l'accusé

- Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez besoin aussi rétorqua une nouvelle fois le survivant.

- Je ne tolèrerais pas que l'on se moque aussi impunément de moi commença à crier le juge qui s'énervait.

- Je ne me moque pas de vous, moi je n'ai rien à me reprocher, ce n'est pas moi qui ai enfermé un innocent pendant douze ans à Azkaban, moi j'ai un travail et je l'ai fait, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Le seul truc qui peut me déranger est que j'ai laissé mes élèves avec deux timbrés pour me remplacer alors s'il vous plait dépêchez vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire expliqua toujours calmement le jeune homme.

- Oh mon dieu alors ils sont venus directement dans ta classe?? s'exclama Mysti qui semblait comprendre quelques choses.

- Ouais, mais je crains le pire, de toute manière ils vont pas bosser ça c'est sure.

- Dans quoi travaillez vous, demanda le juge avec dureté dans la voix.

De toute évidence ce vieil homme avait horreur d'être mit en dehors de la conversation et cela semblait l'horripiler quand il n'était pas au courant de tout.

- Il me semble que je l'ai déjà dit, je suis professeur.

- De quoi et où.

- Je ne sais pas si cela va vous apportez quelques choses mais je suis professeur d'anglais, dans un collège.

Dans la salle tout le monde cria d'incrédulité. Cet homme était-il un moldu?

- Vous êtes moldu demanda suspicieusement le juge.

- Bon et si on commençait le jugement de Sirius détourna Harry qui sentait la conversation trop aller sur lui.

- Alors quand avez vous rencontré Sirius? commença Mysti sans demander l'aval du juge.

- Rencontré ou entendu parler?

- On va commencer par parler! expliqua Mysti avant de reprendre télépathiquement, de toute manière ils vont vite savoir qui tu es quand je serai obligé de demander le lien et ils feront aussi les relations.

- Bah pas grave à ce moment là j'enlèverai la capuche, je partirais après le jugement ils me retrouveront pas répondit-il en pensée avant de reprendre par voix. J'en ai entendu parler au début de l'année scolaire 1993, certains disaient qu'il voulait me tuer et moi-même à ce moment là j'en étais persuadé.

Il regarda le visage de quelques personnes dans la salle qui semblait comprendre qui il était et qui se levaient avant de se rasseoir en percevant le regard fusillant de l'homme caché puis confiant Harry continua son récit.

- J'ai appris par la suite que cet homme était mon parrain et qu'il avait tué 12moldus dans Londres ainsi que cette vermine de Pettigrow après avoir trahis mes parents en dévoilant leur cachette à Voldemort (tressaillement général dans la salle).

- Ne prononcez pas son nom cria de colère le juge.

- Je suis désolé mais moi j'appelle les choses par leur nom rétorqua Harry qui pour la première fois depuis le début montait le ton. Vous êtes comme les moldu maintenant vous refuser d'appeler les choses telles qu'elles sont, les aveugles sont des aveugles et non pas des non voyants, les sourds sont sourds et pas non entendants. Bon dieu appeler ces choses par leur noms il n'y a rien de plus idiot que ça, il ne faut pas en avoir honte, c'est dingue ça. Donc je reprends dit-il en reprenant son calme, il était soit disant le bras droit de Voldemort, se remémora-t-il en insistant sur le nom du mage noir. Quand j'ai appris moi -même qu'il avait trahis mes parents, je voulais le tuer de mes propres mains, je voulais lui faire mal mais surtout je voulais comprendre comment on pouvait trahir ses amis.

Harry continua ainsi pendant un moment, expliquant dans les moindres détails tout ce qui c'était passé lors de sa troisième année, de l'aide même inconsciente qu'il avait eu venant de son parrain quand il avait eu besoin de réconfort pendant sa quatrième année, du sentiment de culpabilité qui avait rongé son parrain pendant des années, de son envie d'aider les autres face aux mages noirs et enfin il conclut en expliquant comment il était passé au travers du voile à la fin de sa cinquième année. Voyant que certains des jurés semblaient perplexe, il avait expliqué toute les lettres qu'ils avaient échangés tout les deux, tout les liens très forts qui les reliaient, tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

Dans la salle tous fixaient le témoin avec des yeux émerveillés, il s'agissait bel et bien d'Harry Potter, leur héros qui avait sauvé leur monde.

Dumbledore regardait les moindres gestes de son ancien élève, en le voyant ainsi même si il ne voyait pas son visage il pouvait voir qu'il avait tourné la page sur son passé. Et le fait qu'il soit ici ne démontrait en aucun cas de son envie de revenir dans le monde sorcier mais plutôt de rendre enfin le repos à Sirius, pour arrêter ses tourments. Mais il avait trop à perdre si il revenait chez les sorciers et il ne le ferait en aucun cas. Il baissa les yeux et écouta le reste en silence.

Quand Harry finit enfin de parler, il regarda son amie qui avait mis énormément d'énergie dans la défense de son parrain, mais il vit aussi qu'elle arborait une mine soucieuse en le regardant. Il lui sourit et lui dit télépathiquement:

- J'ai choisi de venir ici par moi-même, mon parrain à donner sa vie pour me sauver alors peu m'importe le reste je devait venir ici. Et cela à n'importe quel prix, je voulais lui rendre enfin l'hommage auquel il avait droit depuis des années.

- Tu as toujours un aussi grand coeur, il n'est pas étonnant que tes élèves aient autant de respect pour toi. Tu es un grand homme de coeur.

Le juge regarda lui aussi l'homme qui était à quelques pas de lui, il tendit le bras pour lui enlever sa capuche mais au moment où il allait y arriver, Harry fit un pas de coté et fixa l'homme durement. Et même si celui-ci ne le voyait pas, il sentit en lui une grande honte l'envahir.

- Pourquoi ne pas le demander au lieu de l'exiger? demanda Harry. Vous ne vous conduisez pas comme un homme de justice mais exactement comme Voldemort, il ne demandait rien, il exigeait tout. Je croyais que l'on était dans un nouveau monde sorcier où tous étaient égaux.

- Pouvez vous enlever votre capuche s'il vous plait demanda Dumbledore en se levant.

Harry souffla désespérément puis enleva sa capuche, toute les personnes dans la salle poussèrent des exclamations d'incrédulité en reconnaissant le jeune garçon qui les avaient sauvé tant de fois, mais maintenant c'était un homme, ses traits étaient durs, son corps semblaient musclés et prêt à tout encaisser. Ils furent sortis de leur torpeur par le rire de l'elfe.

- Mon dieu, ils ne t'ont vraiment pas loupé ce matin rit-elle.

- N'est-ce pas? répondit-il en prenant dans ses mains une de ses mèches vertes. Et le pire c'est que Stan et Skuld ne s'en sont même pas rendu compte, ils étaient trop occupés à mettre le boxon dans ma classe qu'autre chose. Donc je suis assez pressé vous ne pouvez pas le rendre bientôt votre verdict j'ai un autre cour qui commence dans 20 minutes et j'ai un anniversaire ce soir.

- Euh oui tout de suite monsieur Potter déclara le président des jurés en se levant et en allant dans la salle d'à coté avec ses collègues.

Alors que plus personnes ne bougeaient dans la salle, Harry alla prendre Mysti dans ses bras en déclarant:

- Mon dieu ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu! Tu allais venir ce soir au moins.

- Mais bien sur, et je suis désolée mais on cherchait Pettigrow tout le temps et on a plus eut trop de temps pour nous.

Soudain les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, et une jeune femme toute échevelée rentra dans la salle à bout de souffle avant de se précipiter vers l'elfe et Harry, elle embrassa langoureusement le survivant et prit l'elfe dans ses bras. Reprenant difficilement son souffle.

- Alors il est réhabilité ou pas? Skuld est venu me prévenir que tu étais venu ici, alors je lui ai confié les enfants et je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mais je crois qu'elle est allée retrouver Stan.

- On sait pas on attends le verdict expliqua joyeusement l'elfe.

- Tu as laissé les enfants à Skuld, mon dieu si elle a rejoint Stan ils sont tout les deux à l'école, ils vont retourner tout le collège.

- Harry, souffla-t-elle soudain les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, tu as les cheveux verts?

Mysti se remit à rire pendant que le survivant se mettait à grogner.

- Ce matin, ils voulaient fêter les vacances et le mieux qu'ils ont trouvé c'est me teindre les cheveux en verts.

- Attend laisses moi deviner, la 3ème3?

- Ouais, j'aurais du m'en douter qu'il me préparait un mauvais coup ceux là. Et avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche, j'ai pendant les deux dernières heures la classe en demi groupe pour les cours de soutien de math, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser rit Harry en préparant déjà sa revanche.

Harry prit sa compagne dans ses bras et continua à discuter un moment avec Mysti, ils savaient pertinemment tous les trois que si ils cessaient une seule seconde de parler, des journalistes ou autres sorciers en profiteraient pour venir poser toute une ribambelle de questions auxquelles aucun des trois n'avaient envi de répondre. Soudain une douce mélodie venu d'on ne sait où retentit et il fallu quelques minutes au survivant pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone portable. Il chercha dans toutes les poches de ses vêtements avant de finalement trouver. Il décrocha et du immédiatement éloigné le mobile de son oreille.

- Potter où êtes vous, c'est quoi ce bazar dans votre classe.

- Monsieur le proviseur j'ai eu un imprévu, je suis au palais de justice, je devrais pouvoir assurer mes derniers cours, je vous expliquerais à ce moment là.

- Mais y'a les goddess dans votre classe et y'a aussi deux gamins hurla à nouveau l'autre voix, et pourquoi au palais de justice, vous avez un problème? Vous voulez un coup de main?

- Ne vous en faites pas pour les goddess, ils sont un peu dingues mais on peu leur faire confiance, et les enfants ce sont les miens, je vous expliquerais le reste plus tard les jurés reviennent. A tout à l'heure finit Harry en raccrochant.

- Heureusement que je suis aimé sinon je crois qu'avec cette journée je n'aurais plus de travail confessa Harry après avoir raccroché.

- Silence dans la salle ordonna le juge.

Harry et Meg se placèrent derrière Mysti, dans le public, à coté de Dumbledore sans lui adresser la moindre parole. Le juge reprit la parole en se tournant vers le président des jurés.

-Avez vous prit une décision?

- Oui monsieur, nous déclarons le suspect Sirius Orion Black, innocent de toute les charges portées contre lui, et en compensation de tout les services rendus dans la guerre contre le mage noir, nous lui décernons à titre posthume l'ordre de merlin et confions une somme d'une milliard de galion à son filleul Harry James Potter ainsi que toute ses possessions.

- Non utilisez cet argent pour créer un orphelinat pour les enfants sorciers maltraités ou alors des cracmols, ou même des nés de moldus non acceptés dans leur monde paternel et maternel. C'est ce que Sirius aurait toujours voulu avec le reste des maraudeurs conclut Harry en prenant la main de Meg et en sortant de la salle en laissant la salle dans un silence total.

Mysti sourit en voyant le couple sortir, de toute façon elle leur raconterait tout le reste ce soir.

Une fois dehors Harry se retransforma dans ses vêtements moldus avec un sourire magnifique, et des yeux rayonnants de bonheur. Ils transplannèrent à quelques mètres de l'école et prirent peur en rentrant dans les locaux, les salles étaient vides sans exceptions et un bruit assourdissant envahissait les couloirs. Ils se dirigèrent alors en direction du gymnase et virent tout les élèves assis pendant que ses deux amis divertissaient tout le monde en chantant. Ses deux enfants étaient contre le mur au fond et regardaient en souriant, ils virent tout de suite leurs parents et leur sautèrent dans les bras pendant que tous continuaient de regarder le spectacle. Son garçon Andrew fêtait aujourd'hui ses 8ans et sa petite Miliana avait 6ans depuis quelques mois déjà. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie du moment où il avait rouvert les yeux après la bataille contre Voldy.

::::::::::::: FB ::::::::::::::

Cela faisait trois mois que Voldemort était mort, trois mois que les elfes leur avaient offert leur hospitalité et trois mois qu'Harry dormait profondément sans s'être réveillée une seule fois. Le fait d'avoir utilisé une incantation divine lors de cette rencontre l'avait complètement vidé, il fallait qu'il se régénère et lorsqu'il pourra enfin se relever, il sera normalement encore anormalement fatigué mais rien de bien grave. Morgana passait son temps à ses cotés, se contentant de le regarder dormir ou alors elle allait aider Mysti dans les papiers qu'elle tenait à jour surtout concernant les mangemorts. De plus une chose assez importante était survenue entre temps et elle avait hâte que son bel amant se réveille enfin. Pour qu'il puisse à nouveau la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement comme elle aimait tant. Malheureusement les dieux ne semblaient jamais entendre sa supplique car il restait toujours immobile dans ce lit blanc, seul le fait que sa poitrine montait et descendait montrait qu'il était toujours vivant et parmi eux.

Enfin alors que mourrait le mois de mars et naissait le mois d'avril, Meg qui comme à son habitude était à coté de son bien aimé, sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Elle releva les yeux de bonheur et s'assit sur le coté du lit du jeune homme et caressa tendrement sa joue pour savoir si il était vraiment prêt à se réveiller. Elle le vit battre des paupières doucement comme si la lumière extérieure le faisait souffrir atrocement. Elle ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre d'un simple regard comme lui avait appris l'elfe, et reposa son regard sur le survivant. Elle sourit avec des larmes de joie coulant le long de ses joues. Il lui sourit en retour et elle se cala dans ses bras comme elle en avait rêver pendant près de trois mois. Doucement et avec amour, il essuya tendrement les larmes qui inondaient ses beaux yeux bleus et l'embrassa comme la dernière mais peut-être avec encore plus d'amour. Il sourit quand il l'entendit soupirer de bonheur et inconsciemment il la fit basculer sur le bord du lit et elle se retrouva à ses cotés alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser. Cependant alors qu'il passait une main sur son ventre il sentit comme un coup au travers de la peau de sa compagne. Il se détacha de ses lèvres et sourit en l'entendant lâcher une légère plainte. Il regarda là où se trouvait sa main et vit que sa compagne avait un ventre assez rond qu'elle n'avait pas avant qu'il ne dorme, il la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur, son cerveau refusant d'assimiler ce que cela pourrait dire. Il releva les yeux en direction de sa compagne qui le regardait toujours en souriant.

- Dit moi que c'est ce que je pense supplia-t-il son regard se reposant sur le ventre rond de sa compagne.

- Tout dépend à quoi tu penses sourit-elle en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller du lit.

- Toi, moi, le jour de noël souffla-t-il en passant doucement sa main sur ce ventre hypnotisant.

- Alors c'est bien ce que tu penses mon amour, en plus ce jour là je n'avais pas prévu de cadeau adéquate expliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son expression de bonheur.

- Tu te trompes ma puce, tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeaux que tu n'aurais jamais pu m'offrir, et là tu es en train de m'offrir un autre cadeau des plus magnifique. Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que je t'aime.

Sur ce il s'empara avidement de ses lèvres comme si il voulait être sur qu'il était bien vivant et que tout ce qu'il vivait était bien vrai. Ils sursautèrent quand Skuld rentra dans la pièce la tête plonger dans une feuille et qu'elle demanda sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

- Meg on a besoin de toi, ou plutôt Mysti a besoin de toi.

- Non pas aujourd'hui grogna la jeune femme avant de recapturer les lèvres de son amant qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Hein, quoi, s'étonna l'autre fille en levant enfin la tête.

Quand elle s'aperçut enfin que le jeune homme était réveillé, elle poussa un cri tellement aigu que tout le village l'entendit. Elle se précipita vers le jeune home et le prit férocement dans ses bras se moquant de lui couper toute les voix respiratoires, elle le serra le plus fortement qu'elle pu dans ses bras et lui disant combien il avait été imprudent et combien tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui. Soudain pénétrèrent dans la pièce, un Stan inquiet et une Mysti toujours aussi souriante que d'habitude. Stan eut à peu prêt la même réaction que Skuld quand il le vit éveillé. Néanmoins, avec son poids en plus, le lit céda et tous se retrouvèrent par terre en train de rigoler. L'elfe s'approcha du survivant qui se remettait debout mais qui tanguait dangereusement. Elle l'aida à se diriger ver le fauteuil pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et le prit dans ses bras aussi.

- L'incantation divine que tu as fais, était une merveille, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé le feu ? C'est pourtant ton élément de prédilection? demanda Mysti avant de voir le visage du jeune homme un peu perdu. Désolé tu veux peut-être pas parler de ça maintenant tu viens juste de te réveiller. Aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête...

- En plus notre ti ry va devenir papa s'exclama Stan avec un grand sourire avant de rajouter malicieusement, faudra qu'on est une discussion entre homme.

- Oh pitié s'exclamèrent en même Skuld et harry.

- Épargnes moi de tes pensées salaces dès le début de matinée, ça ne te concerne en aucun cas ce qui c'est passé répliqua Harry.

- Mais Harry je voulais juste savoir si tu t'en étais bien tiré avec tout les petits conseils que je t'avais donné supplia-t-il avec des yeux de chiens battus mais révélant sans grande difficulté son coté légèrement pervers.

- Calmes tes ardeurs Stan prévint Skuld, et c'est quoi cette histoire de conseils. Me dit pas que tous les petits mots que tu insistais pour mettre derrière les lettres qu'on lui envoyait c'étaient ça?

- Bah il lui fallait bien de temps en temps avoir d'autre idée que la guerre, et puis merde c'est un mec et même si c'est Harry Potter ça n'en reste pas moins un adolescent avide de découvertes pas vrai. Et la plus belle des découvertes c'est le sexe.

A ces mots tous poussèrent des mines faussement écoeurés, surtout en voyant la passion que mettait le jeune homme en racontant tout ça, comme si son cerveau n'était envahi que par des scène hautement déconseillé au personne de moins de 18ans. Cependant Harry devint rapidement rouge en se souvenant de certains trucs qu'il lui avait écrit et qui l'avait vraiment surpris.

- Bah tu sais Skuld faut pas t'enflammer comme ça, y'avait des trucs vachement utile quand même murmura Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

- Mon dieu, s'exclamèrent en même temps les trois femmes présentes.

- Ah ouai quoi? demanda intéressé Stan.

- Non mais tu vas quand même pas lui raconter? s'offusqua Meg en regardant sévèrement le jeune homme assis, les joues commençant à rougir dangereusement.

- Mais c'était pas mon intention expliqua-t-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux pour la serrer tendrement dans ses bras.

- Ah t'es pas drôle, bouda le jeune homme en allant chercher du réconfort auprès de Skuld qui manque de chance le foudroya du regard.

- Que comptes-tu faire pour la suite? demanda doucement Mysti en sachant que le sujet du futur était délicat pour Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je voudrais c'est partir loin de l'Angleterre, mais d'abord je pense que je vais épouser Meg et quand notre fils ou notre fille sera là on partira. Je ne veux plus retourner dans le monde sorcier, je veux vivre libre purement et simplement. Je vais continuer les études par correspondances que j'avais commencé et je me trouverais un bon emploi. De toute manière l'argent n'est pas un problème, ça fait déjà quelques temps que tout mon coffre à Gringotts est vide, tout est dans un compte moldu en suisse, comme ça impossible de me trouver. Et l'argent qui sera posé dans mon coffre à Gringotts sera immédiatement transféré là bas. Alors que penses-tu de mon programme ma puce, tu veux bien devenir ma femme?

- Avec grand plaisir monsieur Potter souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ainsi un mois plus tard alors qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, ils se marièrent, Skuld et Stan étant les témoins et Mysti les mariant avec un grand sourire. Ce fut la plus belle journée de sa vie ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce que son fils vienne au monde le 26 Octobre en cette année 1998. Il avait procuré beaucoup de soucis à tout le monde car il était arrivé avec un bon mois de retard mais quand Meg avait hurlé lors d'un repas que les contractions arrivaient bizarrement leur premier réflexe avait été de soupirer de soulagement puis après seulement Harry avait commencé à paniquer. Vers trois heures du matin le lendemain alors qu'il attendait depuis près de 6heures dehors avec Stan, il avait entendu le bruit d'un nouveau né. Skuld, Mysti et l'elfe s'occupant des naissances étaient ensuite sortit de la pièce et avait permis enfin à Harry de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il avait trouvé sa femme légèrement redressé dans son lit tenant contre elle un petit tas de couverture et semblait complètement obnubilé par le petit être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Quand Harry vint prêt d'elle, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et regarda pour la première fois, celui qui un jour l'appellerait papa. Meg lui avait tendu le bébé et il l'avait prit avec énormément de délicatesse. Il se leva et le berça tendrement, et quand pour la première fois de sa vie le bébé ouvrit les yeux Harry crut défaillir, il avait les yeux bleu clair reflétant une malice certaine.

- Andrew lâcha soudainement Meg.

- De quoi demanda Harry en essayant de sortir de son rêve.

- Je pensais l'appeler Andrew Sirius Potter qu'est ce que tu en penses.

- C'est magnifique pleura harry.

Il savait que sa compagne avec mit en deuxième prénom le nom de son parrain pour lui rendre hommage et il avait trouvé ça absolument magnifique. Il regarda à nouveau son bébé qui le regardait avec émerveillement.

- Bonjour toi, je suis Harry, je suis ton papa, et la dame là c'est ta maman Morgana, elle est belle hein. Et toi mon poussin tu t'appelle Andrew Sirius Potter, soit fier de ton deuxième prénom mon bonhomme, il appartenait à un être exceptionnelle qui hélas est disparu maintenant. Perpétue la ligné des Potter et deviens notre rayon de soleil.

Le petit se mit à gazouiller pour lui montrer à son papa qu'il ferait tout pour leur faire plaisir. Harry sourit et le berça tendrement pour le rendormir, pendant que Morgana elle aussi se laissait aller dans les bras de Morphée. Quand les deux personnes les plus cher à son coeur furent endormis, il s'assit sur le fauteuil prêt de sa bien aimé et les regarda dormir tout les deux.

La vie avait suivit son cour, ainsi deux ans plus tard ce fut l'arrivée de la petite Miliana qui éblouit à nouveau la vie de ses parents. Ils étaient finalement partis en Italie où il devint professeur d'Anglais dans un collège. Et ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient toujours été passionnés de musique devinrent très vite populaire auprès des jeunes de chaque pays. Harry les avait pas mal aidé dans leur début en se découvrant un talent de musicien jusqu'alors inconnu et à force de chanter des berceuses à ses enfants, il s'était rendu compte que sa voix était douce et très agréable.

::::::::::: Retour au présent :::::::::::::

- Dit papa tu as les cheveux verts c'est normal, chuchota Andrew à son père pendant que Miliana riait aux éclats.

- Ne t'en fais pas, alors tu as passé une bonne journée à l'école, vous avez finit à midi c'est ça?

- Ouai pour fêter les vacances, dit tu trouves pas que Parain et Marraine sont bizarres quand même, ils sont trop drôles s'enthousiasma Andrew qui redevint sérieux en regardant son père. Papa tout est okay à propos de tonton sirius.

- Oui mon fils tout est okay maintenant alors ne tant fait pas. Son âme pourra enfin trouver le repos qu'elle a tant recherché et pour parrain et marraine, je crois que je vais un peu devoir calmer leur ardeurs expliqua Harry en reposant son fils, qui riait, par terre.

Harry se fraya un chemin parmi tout les élèves et dès qu'il fut vers le disjoncteur de la salle coupa tout avant de remettre le courant. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, alors qu'il s'approchait menaçant des goddess.

- Mais vous pensiez faire quoi, c'est pas possible ça, vous aviez préparer votre coup, vous saviez pertinemment que je partirais en quatrième vitesse au palais de justice ou quoi cria-t-il

- Bah c'est à dire que, on voulait aussi un peu s'amuser, et ... euhhh... dit Harry tu as vu tu as les cheveux verts essaya Stan qui déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard meurtrier du jeune homme à propos de ses cheveux. Je crois que je vais me taire.

- Et finalement pour Sirius on peut savoir tenta Skuld.

Harry allait répondre quand il vit tout les autres professeurs et les élèves suspendus à leurs lèvres. En effet bien que Harry soit le professeur le plus aimé personne ne connaissait sa vie privée, et encore moins son passé. Il y avait quelques heures rares étaient ceux qui savait qu'il avait des enfants et qu'il était marié. Se moquant royalement finalement de ce qu'ils pourraient dire, il déclara avec lassitude:

- Il est réhabilité, il pourra enfin reposer en paix et son nom a été lavé de tout soupçon, on lui a décerné la légion d'honneur à titre posthume pour service rendu pendant la guerre.

- Et toi qu'on dit les autres en te voyant?

- Bah déjà j'avais mit une capuche, mais bon après ç'est vite redevenu normal, leur héros de guerre était de retour, et j'hérite de tout, mais tout l'argent je leur ai laissé en leur disant de construire un orphelinat, je suis sure que Sirius aurait fait pareil, il aurait tellement voulu grandir dans un orphelinat plutôt que chez lui, comme moi, il aurait voulu que je sois dans un orphelinat plutôt que chez ces abrutis. Voila vous savez tout et maintenant tout le monde sait tout.

- D'accord lâcha Skuld.

Puis après quelques minutes de silence où chacun tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Stan lâcha débilement à Harry en lui tendant une basse:

- Une ptite chanson???

- Je suis prof d'anglais et pas de musique, demandez à Eleanor, c'est elle la prof de musique pas moi, rétorqua harry.

- Quoi s'écria Stan puis il se tourna vers les élèves, vous l'avez jamais entendu chanter???

- Non ils ne m'ont jamais entendu chanter, mais ce n'est pas vrai qu'est ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui, vous ne tenez pas en place ou alors ... commença Harry qui s'horrifia.

- Je vois que tu te souviens finalement de la promesse que l'ont t'avait faite ce soir là sourit démoniaquement Stan.

- Vous faites ça et je détruis votre carrière en dévoilant tout vos vices dans les journaux et cela depuis dix ans rétorqua Harry pendant que Skuld partait rejoindre Meg.

- Moi aussi je peux dire tes choses à tes élèves qui pourront pas mal te ruiner la vie.

- Ah oui mais moi je peux changer de pays, et vous vous ne pouvez pas tout recommencer.

- C'est pas vrai c'est reparti, où est passé le Harry toujours sérieux que l'on a connu c'est pas possible ça, ça dégénère toujours quand c'est comme ça soupira Skuld pendant que Meg acquiesçait.

Cette dernière posa sa fille par terre et après un dernier regard avec Skuld elles sourirent diaboliquement et rangèrent précieusement les instruments loin des deux hommes qui continuaient leurs joutes verbales. Puis chacune empoigna une lance à eau pendant que les élèves et les professeurs commençaient à rire. Meg se tourna vers ses enfants et leur dit:

- Si je vous prends à faire ça à la maison ça va barder, et vous là dit-elle aux élèves, c'est pareil pour vous.

Puis d'un accord commun, elles allumèrent les lances et deux jets d'eaux se précipitèrent sur les hommes pour s'écraser sur le mur en face.

Soudain un rire retentit au dessus d'elles et elles virent Harry suspendu à l'une des cordes utilisé en gymnastique tenant par la main Stan qui pendouillait aussi dans les airs.

- C'est bon vous êtes calmé? demanda calmement Meg.

- Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas fait de sport déclara Stan, il est toujours aussi costaud ton mari Meg.

- Tu sais que je peux aussi te laisser tomber Stan lança malicieusement Harry en entourant discrètement la corde à son pied.

- Non tu vas pas faire ça, tu oserais pas craignit soudainement le chanteur.

Harry sourit démoniaquement, et lâcha la corde et ils partirent tout les deux en arrière, Stan hurla de peur en fermant les yeux et en attendant le choc qui bizarrement ne vint jamais, il rouvrit les yeux et vit le sol à 10 centimètres de son nez, il regarda au dessus et vit Harry se tenant à la corde par les pieds et la tête en bas. Il le lâcha et tomba durement sur le sol sur le ventre pendant qu'Harry reprenait la corde en main pour se laisser tomber gracieusement sur le sol en souriant.

- Bon comme je pense que vous voulez foutre le Bronx tout les deux ici, vous allez vous amusez à faire chanter les élèves, je pense qu'ils ne seront pas contre, et moi je crois que quelques discussions s'imposent avec le proviseur. N'est ce pas Monsieur.

Ce dernier acquiesça en souriant puis affirma d'un signe de tête que les élèves pouvaient rester, il demanda quand même aux autres professeurs de bien veiller au bon déroulement de toute l'activité. Harry se dirigea vers sa femme et lui demanda de veiller sur les enfants et aussi de surveiller les deux chanteurs. Elle acquiesça et prit les mains de ses enfants qu'elle mena devant avec les autres élèves, autant qu'ils s'amusent aussi. Harry et le proviseur sortirent et rentrèrent dans une des salles de classe qui se trouvait à proximité du gymnase.

- Que voulez vous savoir, bien que sur certains points je suis tenu au secret et je ne pourrais rien vous dire dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'un des élèves

- Qui êtes vous exactement et pourquoi n'étiez vous pas là cette après midi?

- Je suis Harry James Potter, et cet après midi, j'ai été appelé d'urgence en Angleterre au palais de justice de Londres. Pour le transport, le jet privé des Goddess est pas mal, je suis arrivé à Londres en 30 minutes à peine, c'est dingue non? Et là avait lieu le procès de Sirius Black, qui s'était échappé de prison en 93, je sais pas si en Italie vous en aviez entendu parlé mais il était supposé très dangereux, mais il était innocent.

- Oui ça remonte mais je m'en souviens, mais pourquoi était-il innocent?

- C'était mon parrain et tout le monde disait qu'il voulait me tuer, encore un autre, et qu'il avait trahis mes parents en vendant leur cachette à un terroriste qui les a tuer, puis il a été accusé du meurtre de 13 autres personnes. Mais tout avais été un complot des plus rudement ficelé pour le faire inculper mais il avait réussi à s'évader, mais en voulant me protéger du terroriste qui a tué mes parents et qui voulait aussi m'avoir, il est mort. Alors cette après midi j'ai tout fait pour rendre son honneur qu'on lui avait si injustement volé.

- Vos parents ont été assassinés? Un terroriste? s'étonna le proviseur en prenant appuie sur le bureau du professeur.

- Quand j'avais un an, il est arrivé chez moi, il a tué mon père d'une balle et a poursuivit ma mère qui tentait de me sauver. A elle aussi il a tiré une balle et je sais pas comment j'ai fait moi je suis resté en vie et le terroriste a disparu quelques années. Mais à 11ans je suis rentré dans un collège spécial de formation, et le terroriste est réapparu et à partir de là il a tenté par divers moyen de me tuer. Il a vite vu que de front il pourrait pas m'avoir donc il a commencé par des amis à moi, Cédric un ami, Sirius, Remus un homme que je considère comme mon oncle, et en même temps il posait des bombes dans l'Angleterre et provoquait des fusillades. Vous en avez entendu parler y'a quelques années de toute ces morts. Je peux vous dire qu'à l'époque je ne parlais plus à personne et j'ai rencontré Meg, qui était la fille du terroriste en question mais elle était contre lui. Un jour on s'est finalement retrouvé face à face moi et lui et après une bonne heure de combat j'ai réussi à le tuer, et tous ceux qui se battait contre lui m'ont un peu mit au grade de Héros parce que si il aurait continué sa progression, très vite l'Europe serait devenu un chaos des plus total. Enfin bref j'ai jamais trop aimé être le centre d'intérêt alors je suis parti et je n'y étais jamais retourner en 8ans.

- Mon dieu c'est, je sais même pas comment qualifier ça, marmonna le proviseur n'osant même plus regarder le jeune homme.

- Depuis cette époque j'ai essayé de tout oublié mais c'est impossible, alors je fais du mieux que je peux pour continuer. C'est pour ça que je parle rarement de ma vie et de mon passé, mais maintenant peu importe le passé je suis des plus heureux. J'ai une femme merveilleuse, des enfants fabuleux, des amis un peu dingues mais sur qui on peut compter sans aucun problème dans les moments dures.

- Ils ont quels ages vos enfants, demanda le proviseur essayant de changer le sujet.

- Andrew a 8 ans aujourd'hui et Miliana a eut 6ans au mois d'Avril répondit Harry avec un grand sourire en pensant à ses enfants merveilleux.

- 8ans mais alors vous aviez combien quand vous les avez eu? s'étonna le vieil homme

- Andrew est arrivé j'avais à peine 18ans et Meg avait encore 17ans, mais lorsqu'on s'est marié j'en avais 17 aussi. Allez vaut mieux retourner au gymnase mais avant je vais chercher les bombes à cheveux que j'ai acheté en revenant.

- C'est vrai que vous avez les cheveux verts, c'est assez humoristique, ce sont les 3ème3 n'est ce pas?

- Ouais mais foi d'Harry Potter, je me vengerais.

Harry sourit et alla dans sa salle pour faire apparaître trois bombes de couleur argenté et rouge et bleu. Il retrouva tout le monde dans le gymnase où prenait forme une chorale peu à peu. Il sourit en se disant que se serait finalement plus facile que prévu car les troisième étant les plus grands, étaient derrière les autres. Sifflotant l'air de rien, l'air que la prof de chant, Meg et les Goddess tentaient de leur apprendre, Harry passa derrière tous et rapidement et efficacement teinta les cheveux des élèves qui ne s'aperçurent de rien. Il fit un clin d'oeil au proviseur qui le regardait en souriant. Il se demandait comment un jeune homme qui avait vu autant d'horreur dans sa vie pouvait encore s'amuser comme ça. Mais d'un coté maintenant il comprenait pourquoi ce fabuleux professeur agissait avec une telle justice et une telle droiture avec ses élèves. Le survivant passa devant les chanteurs qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en le voyant. Il sourit malicieusement en regardant ses 3ème3 et déclara avec humour:

- Vous savez que votre look est absolument super au fond, vous allez me piquer la vedette.

Les troisième se regardèrent puis écarquillèrent de stupeur en voyant les cheveux des voisins, ils passèrent tous leurs mains sur leurs têtes pour savoir quelle couleur ils avaient et ils déchantèrent quand ils virent sur leur mains trois couleurs différentes. Finalement ils se mirent à rire en se disant que cette fois ci c'était leur professeur qui avait gagné la manche mais foi des 3ème3, ils auraient leur revanche.

- Alors je vois que vous chantez bien ça me rappelle les début des Goddess, bon je ne veux pas vous ennuyez mais ça sonne dans trois minutes vous devriez aller faire vos affaires pour partir finit Harry avant de s'asseoir et de prendre avec lui un violoncelle.

Sa femme sourit et prit pareil pendant que Stan se mettait derrière le piano avec Skuld à coté de lui, qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Ils savaient tout les quatre ce qu'ils allaient jouer, c'était une des rares chansons qu'Harry avait écrite lui même et elle était absolument magnifique. Les Goddess avaient toujours refusé de la chanter sur leur CD car selon eux seul Harry savait parfaitement la chanter. Ce dernier commença seul avec le violoncelle puis sa femme l'accompagna et enfin le piano, et finalement sa voix chaude et magnifique retentit avec puissance dans le gymnase et bien malgré lui hors du gymnase et donc dans les couloirs où se trouvaient les élèves et les professeurs.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

(you raise me up / Josh Groban)

Harry finit seul en lâchant la dernière note en une belle et tendre plainte qu'il tira avec émerveillement de son instrument. Les quatre se regardèrent puis Harry sourit. Il reposa son instrument et prit sa fille à moitié endormie dans ses bras en disant.

- Et si on rentrait tous à la maison maintenant?

- Ouai on a une fête à faire s'exclama Stan en prenant son filleul dans ses bras. Notre chtit Andy à maintenant 8ans, c'est dingue comme le temps passe vite.

Ils sortirent tout les quatre en ligne et traversèrent les couloirs où les profs et les élèves regardaient avec ahurissement le jeune professeur. Ils sortirent du collège et eurent vite fait de se retrouver à la maison Potter. Mysti arriva quelques minutes plus tard expliquant que le peuple sorcier était en émoi face à l'apparition du survivant mais très vite la place devint une fête pour le jeune potter.

Finalement après cette journée des plus animés le calme revint parmi le quotidien des Potter, à la rentrée les élèves assommèrent de question Harry à propos de la musique et des Goddess, rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme avant et cela pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde. Néanmoins ne disait-on pas que le calme était un signe précurseur d'une prochaine tempête?

En effet, au mois de Mai, alors que Harry se trouvait en cour, il fut interrompu, en plein dans une histoire qu'il racontait, par des coup frappés à la porte. Regardant avec interrogation ses élèves qui se demandaient aussi ce qui se passait, il donna la permission à la personne de derrière la porte d'entrer. Il s'assit d'incrédulité quand il vit le proviseur suivit du professeur Mc Gonnagal et Mysti qui avait changé d'apparence pour l'occasion. Ce qui le troubla ne fut pas spécialement la présence de son ancien professeur mais plutôt des visages graves qu'elle et l'elfe arboraient. Il regarda ses élèves qui attendaient visiblement qu'on leur explique la situation.

- Les enfants le cour est terminé allez dehors s'il vous plait demanda-t-il sa voix tremblant légèrement bien malgré lui.

- Mais professeur, qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Professeur pourquoi êtes vous venu ici, pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ici Mysti? supplia Harry qui ne vit pas que ses élèves n'avaient pas bougé.

- Albus a fait une attaque, il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre, les médecins sont formels cette fois-ci il ne se relèvera pas.

- Professeur qui est cet homme ?

Harry, lui, était pétrifié par la nouvelle, Dumbledore allait mourir, mais pourquoi le prévenir lui, alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le monde sorcier depuis des années. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Minerva, soudain il la vit pleurer. Cela le toucha au plus profond de son coeur, jamais il n'avait vu la stricte professeur de métamorphose montrer autant ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi êtes vous venus ici supplia Harry voulant comprendre.

- Harry, il a besoin de votre pardon, il ne partira pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas. Il ne voulait même pas que l'on vous retrouve, il a dit qu'il vous faisait confiance et que vous avez toujours fait les bons choix dans votre vie. Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'aura jamais le pardon d'Harry Potter le survivant, mais il a besoin du pardon de courageux Gryffondor qui est en vous. S'il vous plait, je sais que vous avez déjà fait énormément de choses pour notre peuple en tuant Voldemort mais cette fois faîtes le pour un vieil homme rongé de culpabilité.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire professeur Mc Gonagall. J'ai tourné une page sur ces moments là de ma vie, je ne sais pas du tout professeur faut que je réfléchisse. Je ne veux pas vraiment lui accordé mon pardon comme ça, je ne peux pas, il m'avait caché des choses trop importantes à l'époque, j'avais peut-être mal réagit mais ça m'a sauvé la vie alors que j'avais failli la perdre à cause de lui s'exclama Harry en prenant sa tête entre ses mains et en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

- Les enfants allés dehors, ordonna le proviseur en faisant évacuer la salle de classe. Je crois que Harry a besoin d'être un peu seul et ne peut pas assurer ses cours pour le moment, et peut-être pour la suite alors sortez.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent en jetant à la dérobée des regards inquiet vers leur professeur qu'ils aimaient tant. En sortant de la salle ils se tournèrent tous vers le professeur et lui déclarèrent d'une voix suppliante:

- S'il vous plait professeur ne nous abandonnez pas, on tient trop à vous dans ce collège, c'est grâce à vous que l'on fait autant de progrès alors revenez vite s'il vous plait.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent que tout les trois dans la salle de classe Mysti s'approcha du survivant et lui parla doucement.

- Harry une fois, tu m'a dit que tu avais le droit d'avoir un peu de bonheur et même si tu étais un Potter. Je suis d'accord avec toi, si tu as besoin d'amour c'est que tu es humain et que tu gardes bien précieusement cette partie dans ton coeur. Mais penses aussi que le pardon fait partie de l'humain tout comme les erreurs. Dumbledore aussi grand sorcier soit-il n'en demeure pas moins un homme, seul, qui n'a pas eut le coeur plus jeune d'envoyer paître les autres et il a sacrifié son propre bonheur pour celui des autres. Mais il a fait des erreurs il les reconnaît et ça le tue peu à peu, il ne pourra pas partir en paix tant que ce démon interne le dévorera. Apaise ses souffrances. Tu connais le pardon, alors pardonnes lui, et je sais que tu as beaucoup évolué mentalement surtout depuis la venu au monde d'Andy alors fais le point et fais ce que ton coeur te dira de faire. N'oublies pas la magie la plus forte n'est pas celle des pouvoirs ni de la puissance, c'est celle du coeur. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra je reste à Poudlard de toute manière. A bientôt j'espère Harry.

Sur ce les deux femmes sortirent, attirant ainsi le regard des élèves qui tentèrent de voir le professeur. Harry passa prêt de 20minutes sans bouger tentant enfin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il aurait du tout réglé il y a des années mais il n'avait pas pu, il avait été lâche, il avait voulu fuir la réalité mais aujourd'hui elle le rattrapait. Il se leva enfin, prit ses affaires, alla prévenir le proviseur qu'il serait hélas absent pour un moment indéterminé, et le salua. Il rentra chez lui le visage sombre, ce qui alerta immédiatement sa femme. Il lui expliqua en détail toute la situation et elle lui répondit avec compassion, que peu importait son choix elle le suivrait avec les enfants jusqu'au bout du monde. C'est ainsi que le lendemain toute la famille Potter se trouvait à l'aéroport de Milan en partance pour Londres où il prendrait le magicobus toujours incognito jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Harry en attendant l'avion regarda son fils qui dormait dans ses bras et sa fille qui, elle, somnolait dans les bras de Meg. Ils arrivèrent à Londres avec deux heures de retard, ils se rassasièrent et les parents réexpliquèrent une dernière fois aux enfants que dans le magicobus ils ne devraient dire à personne leurs noms de famille, ni qui étaient leurs parents.

Ils finirent enfin par arriver au village sorcier vers 18h30 et les enfants étaient exténués. Les deux adultes regardèrent le château rêveusement de loin, puis en même temps après un dernier soupir pour se donner du courage, franchirent les portes de Poudlard, le collège de sorcellerie. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall ils ne virent personne et ils se doutèrent assez rapidement que tous étaient dans la grande salle. Se demandant quoi faire, ils finirent néanmoins par pousser les deux grandes portes et pénétrèrent dans la dernière salle de Poudlard qu'ils avaient foulé pour la dernière fois. A leur entrée le silence se fit, Harry remarqua que le siège du directeur était vide et inconsciemment cela lui fit mal au coeur. Faisant un tour de table, il reconnu son ancien professeur de potion, Hagrid, mais aussi Hermione, et les autres lui rappelait vaguement mais ayant tout fait pour tout oublier il avait finalement réussi à moitié.

- Professeur je suis là, mais je crois que nous allons d'abord coucher les enfants, ils sont épuisés, le chemin et le voyage ont été longs déclara Harry en regardant sa fille blottit dans ses bras.

Il prit son fils dans son deuxième bras et sortit de la salle voulant encore éviter les autres sorciers, il ne pouvait pas tout affronter d'un coup. Meg, quand à elle, alla s'asseoir à coté de Mysti qui avait de nouveau un grand sourire.

- Les enfants sont épuisés, les pauvres vous ne pouviez pas les confier à Stan et Skuld déclara l'elfe.

- T'es dingue s'exclama Meg, je veux les garder vivants et toujours aussi bien éduqués, ce qui ne risque pas d'être le cas avec eux. Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien, enfin j'espère, car hier je sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit mais je l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis...

- Le 29 décembre après qu'il se soit réveillé déclara sombrement l'elfe se souvenant aussi de ce jour où ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour aider Harry qui avait sombré dans une peine et une dépression incroyable.

- Heureusement que les enfants sont là sinon la vie n'aurait jamais été telle que nous l'a connaissons aujourd'hui. Tout le monde se fait du souci pour lui, hier quand il est partit du collège, tous les élèves se sont inquiétés et ils ont obligés le proviseur à appeler à la maison pour savoir si il allait bien. Ils ne veulent pas qu'il parte, et je les comprends bien. Espérons que tout se passe bien souffla-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas, il y arrivera, mais où est-il allé coucher les enfants? demanda Mysti.

- Là où il renferme ce qui lui est de plus cher, je ne pense pas qu'il redescendra ce soir, je vais monter le rejoindre et si vous avez à nous contacter, bah envoi un hibou je crois que c'est ce qui y'aurait de plus simple. Allez à demain Mysti.

L'elfe eut juste le temps de faire un signe de main à la jeune femme qui disparut en courant au coin d'un couloir. Dans la salle c'était toujours le silence total, Minerva assurant temporairement les fonctions de Directeur se leva et déclara sèchement en regardant les élèves:

- C'est bien Harry Potter que vous avez vu, mais si je prends un seul d'entre vous à l'embêter ou même lui demander un autographe ou même questionner ses enfants, 100points seront retirés à votre maison, et une retenue d'un mois vous sera donné. Et cela marche aussi pour les professeurs rajouta-t-elle en regardant le maître des potions sévèrement, mais eux ce sont leurs postes qu'ils mettent en jeu.

Meg arriva devant le tableau où pendant quatre mois elle venait rejoindre Harry en cachette après qu'il l'eut sauvé. Elle pénétra après avoir saluer joyeusement le tableau, elle retrouva son mari dans l'ancienne salle de combat qu'il avait en quelques coups de magie totalement métamorphosé en chambre d'enfants, et là il était assis sur le bord du lit de sa fille et lui chantait une douce berceuse pour l'endormir. Elle s'approcha et fit une bise sur le front de son fils qui dormait et remonta ses couvertures qui commençaient déjà à tomber. Elle fit de même à sa fille qui réclama en plus un gros câlin qu'elle s'empressa de lui faire avec un petit sourire. Une fois les deux enfants profondément endormis Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire à potions qui était dans un fouillis assez incroyable. Sa femme le regarda un peu gênée et déclara en voulant se justifier.

- Le temps pressait tu risquais de mourir alors j'ai un peu tout envoyé valser pour trouver la bonne potion.

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est pas grave, je les avais toutes soumises à un sort d'incassabilité, donc on ne pouvait pas briser les fioles expliqua-t-il en rangeant la dernière et en bouclant fermement l'armoire. Allez viens te coucher, demain sera une grande journée.

Meg sourit en se disant que finalement Harry avait l'air moins touché qu'elle ne le croyait par son retour dans le monde de la magie. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre à coucher cela leur rappela plein de bon souvenir comme leur première fois. Tout était exactement comme ils l'avaient laissé avant de partir, même la boite du cadeau que Harry avait offert à Meg, elle caressa tendrement son demi-coeur qu'elle n'avait jamais enlevé pendant toutes ces années, et alla s'allonger sur le lit moelleux. Son mari vint la rejoindre et l'enlaça tendrement. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils étaient encore tout habillés, mais ils étaient heureux, et tellement serein que le reste ils s'en moquaient.

Le lendemain ils furent réveillés par les enfants qui avaient décidés de venir leur sauter dessus. Ils mirent quelques temps pour se souvenir où ils étaient et se sourirent tendrement avant d'attraper leur enfants et de les soumettre au pire des châtiments existants: les chatouilles. Rapidement ils furent tous dans la salle de bain, Andrew avait finit de se laver seul et était reparti à la recherche de vêtements, Miliana sortie également rapidement de la pièce pendant que les deux adultes profitaient. Ils prenaient leur temps et se détendaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Soudain ils virent Mili rentrée dans la salle avec une robe trois fois trop grande pour elle sur le dos.

- Regardes Maman j'ai trouvé cette robe dans votre chambre, elle est belle hein.

Meg sourit en se souvenant de cette robe, c'était celle qu'elle avait portée lors du bal de noël lors de leur septième année. Elle attrapa une des grandes serviettes et se drapa dedans pour rejoindre sa fille qui continuait à s'admirer dans le miroir.

- Allez viens ma puce on va trouver une robe un peu plus adaptée à ta taille, tu pourras mettre celle-là quand tu seras plus grande.

- Mais ze suis zolie avec, pas vrai papa? demanda la petite fille toute triste d'enlever la robe de bal.

- Tu es aussi belle que ta mère, allez va te changer ma puce on va bientôt aller manger et vous pourrez découvrir le château.

La petite s'en alla en gambadant joyeusement mais en évitant de justesse de tomber plusieurs fois en trébuchant sur la robe. Finalement elle passa une petite salopette en jean avec un nounours rose sur le devant, un petit pull bleu pale en dessous, et sa maman lui fit deux petites tresses. Une fois prête elle s'en alla jouer avec son frère pour laisser le temps à leurs parents de s'habiller aussi. Dix minutes plus tard toute la famille Potter était prête et ils s'en allèrent en direction de la Grande Salle. Les enfants s'amusaient à parler activement avec tous les tableaux qu'ils rencontraient. Cependant dès qu'ils rencontraient des élèves ces derniers défiguraient la petite famille puis s'en allaient en courant. Mili s'amusait comme une folle quand soudain elle rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba rudement au sol. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra un homme sombre, qui la foudroyait du regard. Elle se releva et ne baissa pas les yeux. Son père leur avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer aux autres que l'on avait peur, surtout si on ne les connaissait pas.

- Potter vous feriez mieux de mieux éduquer vos marmots, déclara l'homme d'une voix froide.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, mes enfants sont très bien éduqués, c'est vous qui ne savez pas vivre avec les autres rétorqua calmement Harry en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Que je ne reprenne pas un de vos enfants en train de courir dans les couloirs...

- Est-ce une menace professeur Rogue intervint cette fois rudement Meg.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une Serpentard tomberait un jour aussi bas, vous n'avez décidément pas fait le bon choix avec lui.

- Vous, vous êtes le bâtard graisseux qui avez toujours embêté papa grogna Andrew en s'approchant, Papa et maman sont très bien comme ils sont et ce sont des parents merveilleux alors ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas.

- Vouais il a raison, moi z'aime mon papa et ma maman comme ils sont na rajouta Mili en tirant la langue.

- Sales mômes, après tout c'est comme leurs parents grogna le maître des potions en continuant sa route.

Mili se fit poser à terre par son père et tendit sa main en direction de Severus, et soudain ce dernier se retrouva avec les cheveux rose fluo et Andy fit de même et sur l'arrière de sa cape s'inscrivit: je suis un bâtard graisseux. Meg les gronda quelques peu, mais l'amusement qui se lisait dans ses yeux montraient bien qu'elle ne les grondait juste pour les apparences. Harry lui, sifflotait un air comme si il n'avait rien vu. Ils finirent par aller dans la grande salle qui n'était pas encore pleine et s'assirent à la table des professeurs où quatre places avaient été rajoutées. Mili dès qu'elle vit Mysti se précipita dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Et après sans reprendre son souffle, elle se mit à lui raconter à un débit effroyable toutes les choses qu'elle avait vues dans les couloirs et aussi toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec les tableaux. Sans s'en rendre compte elle parlait à moitié en Anglais, à moitié en Italien et aussi parfois en elfique ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre les gens. Harry sursauta quand le professeur à coté de lui, lui adressa la parole.

- Ta fille est vraiment mignonne.

- Merci Hermione, alors finalement tu es devenue professeur aussi, tu n'enseignes pas les défenses contre les forces du mal au moins? s'étonna Harry en essayant de pas paraître trop froid avec son ancienne meilleure amie.

- Non, moi je suis dans l'étude de runes, le poste est vacant, mais Ron va peut-être le prendre il ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra si il réussira son certificat ou pas.

- Vous êtes encore ensemble?

- Nous sommes mariés depuis peu, et nous envisageons peut-être des enfants. Mais toi tu n'as pas attendu, il a quel age ton fils, 6,7 ans non?

- Non Andrew a 8ans et va sur ses 9 et Mili a 7ans depuis peu.

- 9ans mais alors? s'exclama Hermione en regardant Meg qui tentait de faire manger sa fille qui continuait de parler.

- Ça a été un sacré choc quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu Meg enceinte de presque trois mois, mais ça a été l'un des jours les plus beaux de ma vie, et je les trouve merveilleux, j'adore les enfants.

- Je sais au procès de Sirius tu as dit que tu étais devenu professeur dans le monde moldu.

- Oui, je suis professeur d'anglais dans un collège, y'a des classes assez turbulentes mais avec moi il n'y a aucun problème .Mais seulement je crois que les professeurs parfois n'essayent pas de comprendre les élèves, ni leurs difficultés. Moi j'essaye de les écouter quand ils ont besoin d'aide et par dessus tout j'essaye de rendre les cours un minimum intéressant, je ne fais pas de barrière professeur/élève, sinon ça ne passe pas. En tout cas voila et même les par.....

Harry et toute les personnes dans la salle furent coupés dans leur discussion par un retentissant POTTER puis par l'entrée fracassante d'une Severus Rogue aux cheveux rose, dans la grande salle. Hermione prit vite sa serviette pour étouffer son rire et les élèves firent de même. Morgana regarda ses enfants et se mit à rire, tout comme Andy, Milli et Mysti. Seul Harry restait imperturbable et attendait calmement que l'homme arrive vers lui.

- Laissez moi deviner ce que vous voulez dire déclara malicieusement Harry avant de reprendre en criant, POTTER EN RETENU POUR VOTRE COMPORTEMENT INSUPPORTABLE ET 50 POINTS EN MOINS A GRYFFONDOR, Vous êtes vraiment comme votre père à vouloir jouer les petits rigolos pour amuser la galerie. Mais je suis désolé mais ce qui arrive à vos cheveux est totalement indépendant de ma volonté. Et je ne suis plus étudiant si je peux vous le rappeler aussi alors veuillez je vous prie mesurer vos paroles face à des enfants.

- Comment osez vous Potter s'étouffa le professeur de Potion.

- N'en avez vous pas assez professeur d'aboyer après tout ce qui bouge, savez vous pourquoi aussi peu d'élève apprécie votre matière?

- Je me moque de l'avis des autres je suis payer pour enseigner et j'enseigne.

- En une journée je suis sur que je pourrais apprendre plus à vos élèves en potions que vous ne leur avez apprit en 7ans pour certains. Votre matière il faut la faire vivre, si elle est vivante elle passionnera les élèves mais si vous continuez ainsi vous n'éprouverez jamais la joie de voir des élèves venir vous remerciez à la fin de leur études car grâce à vous ils auront eut leur examens avec brio. Je peux vous dire en tant que professeur que l'on n'éprouve jamais aussi grande fierté que lorsqu'ils nous apprennent qu'ils ont été acceptés dans de grandes écoles.

- Vous me lancez un pari alors Potter? demanda avec scepticisme le professeur de potions.

- Je vous lance un pari affirma Harry en présentant sa main

Severus Rogue regarda la main de son élève tant détesté et finit par la serrer. Une lumière blanche les entoura scellant ainsi leur pacte. Mysti sourit et déclara.

- Vous allez vous faire avoir monsieur Rogue, Harry a de grand talents en matières de potions et encore plus en matière de pédagogie, c'est un professeur merveilleux qui fera je pense des merveilles et cela même le pire de vos élèves.

- On va être zentil avec vous monsieur dit en souriant Mili en bougeant la main et en rendant la véritable couleur de cheveux au professeur.

Tous regardaient avec ébahissement la petite fille faire de la magie sans baguette mais aussi d'un niveau assez impressionnant.

- Finalement aujourd'hui aussi je suis bon pour aller en cour souffla Harry en embrassant doucement sa femme sur le front.

- N'oublies pas non plus pourquoi on est là, lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'il sortait de la salle.

Il fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Mysti et Meg se regardèrent et soufflèrent de dépit en même temps. Harry tentait d'éviter l'échéance le plus possible. Finalement elles se levèrent et entreprirent de faire visiter le château aux enfants en leur racontant par la même occasion toute les légendes qui se rapportaient au lieu. Harry se dirigea dans les cachots qu'ils avaient tant détesté étant enfants, quand il pénétra dans la salle de classe il poussa un soupir désespéré. Il faisait trop noir là dedans, et en plus l'ambiance n'était vraiment pas super pour étudier. Il fit le tour de la salle de classe et découvrit avec stupeur que bien qu'il soit dans les cachots il y avait tout de même des vitres. Il les nettoya d'un coup vite fait de la main et rapidement la salle devint plus accueillante et plus chaleureuse. Il enleva un peu la poussière qui recouvrait tout les murs et les étagères et regarda un peu le travail que lui avait communiqué Severus et qu'il devait effectuer. Il commençait avec les 7èmes années Gryffondor/Serpentard. Soufflant légèrement d'anxiété lorsque la cloche sonna il fit rentrer les élèves qui restèrent stupéfaits devant les changements subis par la classe. Ils s'installèrent comme d'habitude Serpentard d'un coté et Gryffondor de l'autre. Soufflant désespérément Harry commença finalement le cours.

- Bon je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, j'espère que vous apprécier la salle de classe telle qu'elle est maintenant, j'ai pensé que se serait beaucoup plus agréable comme ça, N'est-ce pas?

Il eut de faibles réponses, il savait parfaitement que les élèves étaient intimités par lui et par son passé et ça le révulsait du plus profond de son être. Reprenant courage, il ne mit pas moins de 5 minutes pour finalement mettre ses élèves à l'aise avec quelques petites anecdotes sur ses propres élèves et finalement il obligea les élèves à se mélanger en leur disant:

- Si vous ne tentez jamais de nouvelles expériences, vous n'évoluerez jamais, vous n'avez jamais pensé ce que vous pourrez apprendre les uns des autres.

- Mais monsieur, nous sommes dans des maisons ennemies tenta un Gryffondor soutenu par le reste de la classe.

- Blablabla que nini, vous êtes des adolescents avant tout et regardez vous, vous êtes déjà d'accord sur un point. La différence vous ne la faite que par un blason. Vos deux maisons ne sont ennemies que parce que les élèves en ont fait des ennemies, vous ne pensez pas que cela puisse enfin cesser. On dit que les Serpentard sont les mauvais et les Gryffondor les gentils mais ça aussi c'est n'importe quoi, vous ne pensez pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un Gryffondor qu'on ne sera jamais mauvais, par exemple prenez ce salo enfin prenez Pettigrow, c'était un Gryffondor et n'en demeure pas moins un traître qui n'a pas eut le moindre scrupule à vendre ses meilleures amis à Voldemort. Et ma femme est une pure Serpentard et pourtant elle n'est pas maléfique. Il faut que vous brisiez enfin ces barrières qui vous détruisent et vous enferment. Si le blason vous dérange enlevez le, moi les derniers mois où j'étudiais ici je ne portais même plus l'uniforme. Mais à cette époque personne ne s'est rendu compte de l'importance de ce geste, vous êtes les grands de l'école c'est à vous de montrer l'exemple aux autres expliqua Harry qui souriait de bonheur en voyant enfin les élèves comprendre leur comportement. Bon maintenant au boulot parce que j'ai envi de montrer à tous qu'avec un bon professeur chaque activité faites et chaque matière enseignée devient intéressante.

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent il aida tout les élèves en leur expliquant miles et unes fois les démarches à suivre et si un élève ne comprenait pas, il lui réexpliquait d'une manière différente. Peu à peu Harry fut heureux de voir la glace se brisée entre les maisons, chacun demandant à ses voisins si ils pouvaient le renseigner ou l'aider. Finalement et cela pour la première fois depuis 7ans, tout le monde avait réussi à la perfection la potion qu'il y avait à faire, mais en plus ils avaient tout compris. Et cela était extrêmement rare dans cette matière. Ils saluèrent le survivant et sortirent de la salle en parlant tous entre eux activement du cours qui venait de se dérouler. A ce moment là, ils n'y avaient plus de barrières entre eux, seulement de l'enthousiasme et de l'envie de partager ce moment avec les autres. Harry s'assit et fit s'ouvrir les portes fenêtres pour respirer un peu le bon air de dehors. Il sourit quand il vit au loin son fils tenir dans ses bras sa petite soeur, tout en courant, car elle tentait d'attraper un oiseau. Il fit rentrer la classe de première année encore une fois des verts argents, et rouge et or. Il tint a peu prêt le même discours que précédemment et ce fut encore plus facile car étant les plus jeune ils n'avaient pas derrière eux des années d'affrontements. Il parvint à les motiver et à leur faire apprendre en une petite demi-heure tout un tas de bases qui leur manquait. Quand la cloche sonna Harry rangea un peu la salle et se dirigea dans la grande salle où sa fille vint lui sauter dans les bras. Et comme elle avait fait le matin avec Mysti elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Et après dix minutes où elle parla sans discontinuité, elle demanda:

- Et toi papa, ch'était bien? Ils étaient comme les 3chième3?

- Oh non ma puce, ils ne peuvent pas être comme les 3ème3, eux se sont des démons, rien ne peut les arrêter quand ils ont une idée derrière la tête.

- Moi ze t'aimais bien avec tes cheveux verts, ch'étais zolie déclara-t-elle en s'endormant peu à peu dans les bras de son père qui la berçait tendrement.

- Je crois qu'elle est un peu fatigué rit doucement Harry en regardant sa fille dormir. Je vais aller la coucher, elle sera mieux dans son lit que sur une chaise et après je vais en cour, tu monteras en haut après?

Sa femme sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle les rejoindrait bientôt, et après l'avoir embrasser Harry sortit de la salle en tenant tendrement sa fille dans ses bras. Toute l'après midi passa aussi rapidement que la matinée et bientôt la fin des cours arriva, les élèves pour la première fois depuis des années grognèrent lorsqu'ils furent obligés de sortir de la salle. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle tous les professeurs le regardait bizarrement, puis Mc Gonagall demanda avec incrédulité:

- Comment avez vous réussi à faire ça?

- Faire quoi?

- Mais regardez Potter les élèves se sont mélangés ils mangent tous ensemble, même les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, et tout ça est parti avec les classes que vous aviez aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que vous leur avez dit, comment avez-vous réussi à faire ce prodige en quelques heures alors que depuis des années nous avons tenté de rapprocher les élèves en vain.

- Ça c'est la méthode Harry Potter, s'exclama Mysti, tout ses collègues au collège aussi se demande comment il fait avec les élèves et personnes n'arrivent à le faire. Je suppose que tu leur a dis les mots justes.

- Je leur ai juste dit de laisser un peu leur blason de leur maison au placard et ainsi il n'y aurait plus de différence majeure entre eux. Il faut un peu arrêter de toujours aussi les opposés, ce sont avant tout des élèves. Il faut leur montrer que la vie n'est pas programmé il faut se battre pour être libre et pour vivre ce que l'on souhaite.

- En fait vous leur parler comme vous auriez voulu que l'on vous parle à vous lorsque vous étiez adolescent souffla Minerva.

- Ne me parler plus jamais de cette époque, c'est révolu, ça ne représente plus rien pour moi siffla Harry en se levant et en quittant la pièce qui était devenue silencieuse.

Il déambula dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure et arriva sans même s'en rendre compte devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Il posa sa main à plat sur la porte mais ne tenta pas de l'ouvrir, d'un certain coté il ne voulait pas ouvrir, car l'ouvrir signifierait rouvrir la boite de pandore qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir. Il ferma les yeux et appuya lourdement sa tête contre la porte, il sentit soudainement un vent passé derrière lui et le faire frissonner, et il entendu comme dans un murmure furtif ces quelques paroles.

- Courage mon fils, nous sommes avec toi.

Il respira un bon coup et poussa la porte, il avait toujours avancé droit devant dans la vie, et il continuerait. Plus jamais il ne resterait prisonnier de ce passé d'épouvante et là il allait enfin saisir la chance de briser la dernière chaîne qui le retenait. Il fallait qu'il se vide de cette rancoeur, qui d'ailleurs était presque disparu mais lui aussi au fond avait besoin de pardonner à ce vieil homme qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son grand père et un membre de sa famille. Il fit signe à Madame Pomfreh qu'il était là et avec peine elle lui indiqua le fond de la pièce avec un mouvement las de la tête. Il la remercia et poursuivit sa route, il pénétra dans une salle au fond de la pièce et vit le directeur de l'école respirant avec difficulté complètement immobile dans un grand lit blanc. Il s'approcha doucement de peur de le brusquer et il sursauta quand il entendit la voix faible du vieil homme.

- Approches Harry que je puisse te voir une dernière fois.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit du mourrant, et là toute sa rancoeur et sa colère contre le directeur partirent quand il le vit pleurer en tendant une main vers son visage. Le vieil homme posa une main sur la joue du survivant comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage sortit tout droit de son esprit tourmenté.

- Oh Harry comme je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire autant souffrir, je pensais que tu souffrirais moins en sachant le moins de chose possible sur toute cette prophétie et ces liens qui te gardaient férocement attaché à Voldemort. Je suis désolé de la mort de Sirius, c'était un homme admirable et ne pense jamais que je ne le considérais pas. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as du endurer étant étudiant à Poudlard. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir moi-même enseigné la magie pour te défendre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyer chez ton oncle et ta tante chaque années...

Sans suivi encore une longue liste d'excuse de la part de l'homme, il sembla à Harry que le vieil homme avait autant besoin de se confier que lui avait eu besoin auparavant. Il finit par interrompre le vieil homme en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche.

- Je crois, que puisque nous sommes dans les excuses, celui qui doit en dire le plus à l'autre c'est moi. Malgré les apparences, j'étais jeune et je n'avais pas pris conscience de mes actes, le seul acte lâche qui m'était passé par la tête avait été de tout mettre sur le dos des autres personnes. Je ne nierais pas que le fais que vous m'ayez mentit ne m'ai pas fait mal, mais dans tout ce qui c'est passé j'avais aussi ma part de responsabilité. C'est moi qui partait chaque années à la recherche de nouvelles aventures, et c'est de ma faute si Sirius est mort. Je suis responsable de sa mort comme j'ai été responsable de la mort de Cédric, mais je pense que j'ai quand même pu expier en partit mes fautes en me rachetant auprès de leur âmes en les vengeant expliqua Harry qui commençait aussi à pleurer, la dernière barrière cédant. Je ne voulais pas vous posez d'ennui mais je voulais aussi un peu la paix, vous savez comme se mettre au coin du feu et lire des histoires à ses enfants pour les endormir, leur chanter de tendres berceuses, ou simplement prendre la femme que l'on aime dans ses bras. Je sais même pas ce que je veux vous dire, tellement tout est embrouillé dans ma tête mais je ne voulais pas finir super héros du monde sorcier, je voulais rester moi-même. Et malgré tout ce que j'ai voulu me faire croire, bien que nous soyons des supers sorciers, nous n'en restons pas moins des hommes et il est dans la nature humaine de faire des erreurs et c'est de là que réside notre plus grande force.

- Tu as admirablement grandi Harry, je suis sur que ta femme et tes enfants ont de la chance de t'avoir avec eux. D'un certain coté tu as eu le courage de faire ce que je n'ai jamais eu l'audace de faire moi même. Tu as suivi ton destin droit devant, tu as tourné le dos à tous en leur montrant que toi tu pouvais continuer et que c'était à eux de se débrouiller un peu par eux même. Minerva est venu me parler du pari que tu as fais avec Severus et des prodiges que tu avais fais. Ton humanité va sauver le futur de la communauté sorcière et cela même si tu n'en fais plus parti activement. Je voulais te demander de prendre ma relève en tant que directeur mais je ne le ferai pas.

- Pourquoi demanda Harry en essayant de sécher ses larmes face aux révélations du vieil homme.

- Tu aimes enseigner dans le monde moldu ça se voit, alors profites et un jour peut-être tu reviendras à Poudlard mais profites de ce présent de bonheur que tu as mis tant de temps à construire et à trouver finit-il sa respiration devenant de plus en plus dure. Adieu Harry je crois que c'est fini.

- Adieu monsieur le directeur souffla Harry en l'embrasant sur le front, je vous pardonne pour tout ce qui c'est passé, vous avez toujours été le grand père que je n'ai jamais connu.

Le vieil homme sourit et ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir, sa poitrine se leva et s'abaissa une dernière fois et cela pour toujours. En cette soirée du 31 mai venait de s'éteindre le sorcier le plus aimé du monde sorcier, le Grand Albus Dumbledore n'était plus. Harry souffla la bougie qui restait allumée en permanence dans la salle à coté du lit et sortit. Dans l'infirmerie tout le corps enseignant attendait ainsi que sa femme, il déclara d'une voix faible:

- Albus vient de rendre son dernier soupir.

Sans rien attendre il sortit dehors pour se trouver un coin calme, il s'assis sur le bord du lac et se mit à penser à tout ce qui s'était dit dans cette chambre close. Il ne vit pas la nuit tombé, ni le jour se levé, il ne sentit pas le froid s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de son corps, ni le vent lui caresser la peau. Il était dans ses pensées, il n'était pas conscient de tout le reste, pas conscient que le peuple sorcier était en deuil, ni le château qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il resta ainsi encore une nouvelle journée, personne ne vint le déranger pendant tout ce temps. Tous avaient compris son besoin silencieux de rester seul. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une personne qui s'assit à coté de lui. Il pensa d'abord à sa femme mais ce n'était pas la même énergie qu'elle, il regarda sur le coté et vit le professeur de potion sans son habituel masque de froideur. Il sembla plus humain d'un coup aux yeux du survivant.

- Il va vous manquer énormément n'est ce pas? demanda Harry en brisant ainsi le silence.

- Plus que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer, sans lui je serais mort depuis longtemps, ou alors en train de pourrir au fond d'Azkaban. C'est un peu le père que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Je suis sur que si vous rester toujours aussi humain que vous l'êtes en ce moment, vos élèves vous adorerons et vous respecterons à juste titre. Bien que vous vouliez prouver le contraire vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Severus Rogue maintenant excusez moi mais je pense que je vais rejoindre ma famille, je l'ai un peu délaissé ces quelques jours déclara Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le château.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez triste dans le château, Harry avait chargé Mysti d'aller expliquer le plus rapidement possible la situation au proviseur du collège pour son absence prolongée. En effet il avait décidé avec sa femme qu'ils assisteraient aux funérailles avant de repartir en italie. Il voulait rendre un dernier hommage à Albus Dumbledore.

Le jour on l'on enterra le vieux sorciers les dieux semblèrent partager la peine du peuple sorcier car il s'était mis à pleuvoir sans pouvoir s'arrêter sur l'Angleterre. L'église où avait lieu les obsèques, était bondée, mais la priorité à l'entrée avait été donnée aux Potter, aux Weasley ainsi que tout les enseignants ayant travailler avec lui, et l'ordre du phoenix. Les hauts représentants du ministère se trouvaient là aussi et quelques autres milliers de personnes s'étaient rassemblés dans les endroits principaux du monde sorcier: chemin de traverse, pré-au-lard,... Les uns après les autres les gens défilèrent pour rendre hommage au vieux sorcier, expliquant ce qu'il avait toujours fait pour le monde sorcier. Soudain on appela Harry qui après un dernier regard pour sa famille monta vers le cercueil où reposait le vieux mage.

- Si je suis là aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour rendre hommage au directeur de Poudlard, ni au vainqueur de Grindelwald, ni au leader de la résistance contre Voldemort commença Harry pendant que dans le public tous le regardaient interdit en se demandant ce qu'il disait. Je suis ici pour dire adieu à un vieil homme absolument extraordinaire, j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore, un homme ô combien humain qui a toujours fait ce que lui dictait son coeur qui je pense équivalait à peu prêt à la grandeur de Poudlard et personne ne sait exactement où sont ses limites. Je voulais dire une dernière fois à cet homme pardon et merci. Pardon pour tout le soucis que j'ai pu vous procurez, et merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté. La dernière fois où nous avons parlé vous m'avez confié que vous m'aviez admiré quand j'avais tourné le dos au monde sorcier pour gagner ma liberté alors que vous vous ne l'aviez jamais eu ce courage. Moi j'ai gagné ma famille mais vous aussi vous n'avez pas tout perdu, vous avez retrouvé une famille en vos élèves, en vos collègues. Severus vous considérait comme son père, moi comme mon grand père. Nous formions finalement tous une grande famille au milieu des tourments de l'époque et comme dans toute bonnes familles qui se respectent les querelles font parti du quotidien. J'espère du fond du coeur que maintenant que vous nous avez laissé vous trouverez ce que vous avez toujours cherché. La mort est une grande aventure vous m'aviez confiée il y a quelques années alors je vous souhaite de bonnes aventures mais aussi bonnes chances pour la suite. La mort n'est que le commencement, adieu grand père, je vous retrouverais dans quelques vingtaines d'années. Veillez sur nous de là haut comme vous l'avez toujours fait.

Après ce tendre discours personne n'osa prendre la parole surtout que tous venait de comprendre que leur désirs avaient étouffés ceux du directeur de Poudlard qui avait toujours tout sacrifier pour eux. La fin de cérémonie se termina un moment après et il fut enterré dans un cimetière spécial relié à Poudlard là où reposait tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard ainsi que les fondateurs.

La vie suivit son cour Severus changea du tout au tout ses cours qui passionnèrent très vite les élèves. Hermione malgré son jeune age fut nommée directrice provisoire de Poudlard en raison de ses grande facultés intellectuelles. Mais tous savaient que le poste était réservé au survivant mais que ce dernier avait encore des choses à faire avant de revenir dans le monde sorcier. Ils retournèrent en Italie quelques jours après, Harry se sentait mieux, il avait enfin réussit à briser en lui cette chaîne qui par tout les moyens essayait de le maintenir dans le passé.

Le jour où il reprit ses cours, il fut accueilli par une véritable ovation de la part des élèves qui craignaient au fond de leur coeur que leur professeur préféré de s'en aille pour de bon dans un pays si loin d'eux. Quand il commença ses premiers cours il vit par le regard brûlant d'envi de ses élèves qu'il leur devait quelques petites explications à propos de ce qui c'était passé durant les deux dernière semaine.

- J'ai du refaire un peu le tri dans mon passé, un homme que je peux considérer comme mon grand père nous as quitté, et il va manquer à énormément de gens, il a sauvé la vie de milliers de personnes au cours de sa vie expliqua Harry.

C'est ainsi que sa classe apprit quel grand homme était Albus Dumbledore, et même si aucun ne su jamais qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier, ils purent l'apprécier comme le vieil homme aurait toujours voulu qu'on le voit. C'est à dire comme un grand homme au coeur immense qui avait sacrifié en quelques sortes sa vie pour que d'autre la continue paisiblement.


	4. La mémoire du coeur

**_Et voila un nouvel OS complètement différent du dernier et cela n'aura pas de suite je pense que le reste doit garder une part de mystère, c'est ce qui en fait la magie._**

**_Je crois aussi que j'ai un peu abusé en faisant un super ryry mais j'ai bien rit en la faisant._**

**_J'attends impatiemment vos reviews_**

****

**_ATTENTION FIC R_**

****

**_Bzouuuu_****_à tous et à bientot_**

****

****

****

****

**_La mémoire du cœur :_**

- Tout est blanc autour de moi, je voix des personnes mais elles, elles ne me voient pas. Elles s'éloignent de moi, je les vois de moins en moins, je suis seul. Mais au fait qui suis-je? Je ne sais même plus. Et cet endroit? Je ne le reconnais même pas mais l'ai-je seulement un jour connu. Je ne reconnais plus rien, je ne sais plus rien.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la plénitude de cet endroit. Il lui sembla dormir des jours et des jours quand il commença à entendre des voix à coté de lui. Il se sentait extrêmement fatigué mais il fit tout son possible pour comprendre.

- Docteur que pensez vous de son état, ça fait déjà trois semaines qui est dans le coma, vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir.

- Madame je sais ce que vous devez à ce patient, mais je vous l'ai déjà dit nous ne pouvons nous prononcer sur son état tant qu'il sera endormi. Il a eu un très grave traumatisme au niveau de sa tête et s'il se réveille il se peut qu'il en garde de graves lésions.

Le patient en question, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y parvint pas immédiatement, et quand il bougea imperceptiblement, un onde de douleur déferla soudain du bas de son dos jusqu'à raisonner dans son crâne. Il laissa échappé un cri de douleur qui alerta immédiatement les deux autres personnes présentes. Il entendit le médecin lui ordonner de se détendre et de ne pas bouger mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il sentit plusieurs personnes entrées dans la pièce et le médecin indiqua à un des nouveaux arrivant de lui faire des injections de Morphine. Peu à peu ne pouvant lutter contre cette envie de dormir il se laissa à nouveau happer par les tendres bras de Morphée.

La fois d'après, il n'eut aucun problème pour ouvrir les paupières, il se redressa en position assise et vit une personne assise à coté de lui. Il tenta de percevoir son visage mais il n'y parvint pas, tout l'environnement qui l'entourait était étrangement flou. Inconsciemment il chercha des lunettes sur la table d'a coté mais il ne trouva rien. Il sentit soudainement quelqu'un mettre quelque chose sur son nez et soudain sa vue devint nette. Il voulu les remonter car elle glissait et vit une de ses mains bandées. Pourquoi était-elle bandée? Et où était-il? Qui étais cette personne qui le regardait avec tellement d'inquiétude? La connaissait-il? Il essaya de parler mais n'y parvint pas la première fois. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses il parvint à demander:

- Qui êtes vous? Où suis-je?

- Je suis Patricia Chapuis, et nous nous trouvons à l'hôpital Édouard Herriot à Lyon (--' dsl je me suis po foulée). Vous êtes restez inconscient pendant presque trois semaines et demi.

- Pourquoi suis je là demanda-t-il perdu? Est- ce que je vous connais? C'est quoi mon prénom? Je n'arrive à me souvenir de rien déclara avec difficulté le patient en commençant à paniquer légèrement.

- C'est de ma faute si vous avez atterri à l'hôpital, je traversais la route et j'ai pas assez regarder: un camion arrivait à fond de ballon. Vous avez couru et m'avez poussé juste à temps mais vous vous n'avez pas eu cette chance et le camion vous a fauché assez gravement jusqu'à il y a deux jours les médecins ne savaient même pas si vous alliez vous en sortir. Je suis désolé à cause de moi vous avez failli perdre la vie sanglota la femme, et en plus vous avez perdu votre mémoire.

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, tenta de rassurer le jeune homme, et puis l'important c'est que nous soyons tous les deux vivants. Mais je n'avais pas de papier avec moi qui puisse au moins m'aider à savoir qui je suis et où j'habite?

- Non, j'ai essayé par tout les moyens de découvrir qui vous étiez mais impossible à savoir. Mais je pense que votre léger accent montre que vous êtes étranger. J'essayerai de vous aider à retrouver votre passé, c'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire pour vous après que vous m'ayez sauvé la vie.

- Mais en attendant comment vous allez m'appeler demanda la malade en souriant.

- Je sais pas réfléchit la jeune femme, on va en chercher un qui va bien aller avec votre visage, vous avez une sacré prestance même si vous êtes cloués dans un lit d'hôpital à moitié mort.

- Une prestance, s'étonna l'homme.

- Bon je crois que je me suis égarée lâcha la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement, que pensez vous de David? Ou même Christophe? Ou encore mieux Stéphane, un prénom que j'adore.

- Comme vous voulez, trancha l'homme en se rallongeant sur le lit et en regardant par la fenêtre.

Patricia regarda le jeune homme, il semblait complètement perdu même si il voulait se montrer fort. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit là où se trouvait le visage de l'homme et s'assit sur le lit. Soudain elle vit des larmes coulées de ses beaux yeux verts et ça lui fit mal. Il devait avoir à peu prêt le même age que lui et elle se souviendrait toujours de jour où il l'avait sauvé. Elle n'avait eut le temps que d'entendre le hurlement des passants puis comme un éclair qui aurait déchiré le ciel devant ses yeux elle avait vu deux émeraudes remplies de puissance qui cachait précieusement une peine incroyable. Puis elle avait sentit le choc du béton et enfin bruit d'un corps qui percutait violement un objet. Quand elle s'était relevée, elle avait vu le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé gisant au sol sa tête baignant dans une flaque de sang. Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir ses mauvais souvenirs et se retourna vers l'homme.

- Vous ne vous souvenez absolument plus de rien, demanda-t-elle, où au moins un indice qui pourrais nous mettre sur la piste de votre identité.

- Non, j'ai juste des flashes mais je sais même pas à quoi ça correspond. Il y a toujours un rire de fou, puis des gens qui pleure, c'est horrible je sais même pas à quoi tout ça correspond. Imaginez ça se trouve je suis un criminel ultra dangereux qui a tué des dizaines de personnes.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser vous vous êtes précipité pour me sauver et cela sans aucunes arrière-pensées vu la vitesse à laquelle tout c'est passé. Alors j'ai de sérieux doutes quant au fait que vous soyez un serial Killer. Mais reprit-elle pensive, peut-être quelques choses de grave c'est passé quand vous étiez plus jeune, quand j'ai vu vos yeux la première fois, ils étaient tellement triste, et plein de peur et d'angoisse que peut être vous fuyiez quelque chose.

- Oui peut-être, je ne sais pas

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, vous en avez grand besoin, je repasserai vous voir demain pour prendre de vos nouvelles lâcha la jeune femme en passant sa veste puis avant de passer la porte elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui déclara: Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, il murmura un faible "de rien" puis se rallongea. Il fut à nouveau plonger dans un monde de ténèbres, hanté de rire monstrueux, de pleure mais surtout de deux yeux rouges rayonnants de haine. Comme promis Patricia passa le jour d'après, puis celui aussi d'après et tout les jours suivants. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien tentant de faire connaissance et d'essayer de faire revenir des souvenirs au jeune homme qui avait officiellement été appelé Stéphane. D'ailleurs ce dernier intriguait bon nombre des gens de l'hôpital car il guérissait à une vitesse assez incroyable: de fractures qui devaient mettre 2 à 3 mois pour se ressouder avait mise à peine 4 semaine depuis l'accident. Enfin bref ne pouvant rien faire pour l'empêcher de sortir surtout à cause des surcharges de patients, Stéphane avait été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Patricia s'était porté garante de lui en promettant à tous qu'elle prendrait soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Il emménagea donc chez la jeune femme où il prit possession de la chambre d'ami

Il se retrouva donc dans un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Lyon normalement décoré, mais il semblait habité d'une infinie tristesse et solitude.

- Fais comme chez toi dit Patricia

- Bien mais ou suis-je ? Je ne connais pas cette ville ni le paysage

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre elle est assez petite mais elle te conviendra aisément

- Merci répondit il, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous vous donnez autant de mal pour quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas.

- Tout comme moi je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais plongé devant ce camion pour me sauver rétorqua-t-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre d'ami avec un pile de linge propre ainsi que des draps.

Stéphane resta patois pendant quelques secondes face à la réponse stupéfiante de la jeune femme. Puis il souffla d'exaspération surtout face à cette incompréhension de la situation qui bien malgré lui, lui échappait. Il essayait pourtant de comprendre pourquoi une parfaite inconnue avait autant de considération pour un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien. Pour lui, il était totalement normal d'avoir sauvé une jeune femme prête à se faire tuer. Secouant la tête pour faire partir toutes ces interrogations qui demeureraient sûrement un moment sans réponse il pénétra également à la suite de la jeune femme dans la pièce qui serai désormais sa chambre pour les semaines à venir et peut-être même des mois.

Le soir était arrivé assez vite et il était allongé sur son lit en fixant le plafond désespérément vide, il ne représentait rien si ce n'est les souvenirs de son passé si ce n'est ces cris qui lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Mais que représentaient-ils, qui les poussaient aussi atrocement ?

Il finit cependant par s'endormir comme si ce plafond bien qu'il représentait le vide présent en lui, lui procurait aussi un bien être apaisant et hypnotique. Cette fois ci, ce ne fut plus des cris qui retentirent dans son esprit mais des scènes où les personnages étaient tous étrangement flous, toujours deux personnes semblaient s'affronter, l'une aux yeux rouges et l'autre aux yeux verts. Peut-être étais-ce lui mais dans ce cas qui pouvait bien être le second ? Et les yeux rouges, aucune personne vivant sur cette terre ne pouvait avoir les yeux d'une telle couleur, ou du moins un tel rouge haineux, qui semblaient presque démoniaque tellement ils étaient envoûtant.

Puis lui revient en mémoire deux personnes un homme et une femme qui semblaient posséder une force intérieure extraordinaire mais ils semblaient par dessus tout liées par un amour surpuissant.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, il avait tellement prit l'habitude de ce genre de réveil que cela ne l'étonna même plus. Il se leva et vit que dehors il faisait encore noir, il ne devait pas être plus de 5h30 mais pourtant il était en parfaite forme. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et se demanda que faire car même si la jeune femme lui avait dit de faire comme chez lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver comme un étranger. Il opta finalement pour ne rien toucher et alla sur le balcon. Comme la veille son regard se perdit dans les fin fonds des trésors de l'univers, les étoiles étaient magnifiques mais une plus précisément attira son attention. Elle était resplendissante, brillante de mille feux, éblouissant le ciel, il se sentait proche de cette étoile et inconsciemment sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il murmura :

- Sirius

- Qu'as-tu dit demanda une voix ensommeillée derrière lui.

- Je ne sais pas répondit-il les yeux toujours fixé sur cette étoile comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux qu'il possédait. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais en la regardant ça m'a fait pensé à Sirius, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça représente.

- Peut-être un de vos parents chuchota la jeune femme qui réfléchissait et qui tentait tant bien que mal de surgir de son sommeil. Ça peut nous donner déjà une bonne base de départ pour nos recherches.

- Ce n'est pas grave soupira Stéphane en se retournant vers la jeune femme en tentant de se défaire de ce prénom, si ça se trouve il s'agit seulement d'une nom que j'ai lu par le passé et qui est resté dans ma mémoire. Mais vous Patricia que faites vous debout aussi tôt ?

- Depuis l'accident j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir, et toi? retourna-t-elle voulant éviter les questions sur ses cauchemars.

- Beaucoup de mal à dormir depuis que je me suis réveillé, j'ai toujours la sensation peut importe ou je suis que je suis traqué. Et j'ai des images qui me reviennent mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent dire et je sais que si je tente de trop savoir je sais que je vais commencer à devenir fou. Alors je préfère me lever et regarder les étoiles c'est beaucoup plus reposant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Peut-être mais tout ce que je sais pour le moment c'est que j'ai envi de boire une bonne tasse de café noir et après je tenterais de répondre à ta question qui est pourtant très pertinente répondit-elle en se dirigeant telle une morte vivante en direction de la cuisine et plus précisément vers la cafetière.

Stéphane rit doucement en regardant son amie faillir percuter assez brutalement l'angle d'un meuble puis la suivi à l'intérieur. Il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien dans cette maison, peut-être parce que la maîtresse de cette demeure était véritablement d'une gentillesse extrême. Il proposa son aide pour faire le café alors qu'elle mettait le marre à café sans filtre. Elle s'assit à la table et de fatigue posa sa tête sur ses bras. Stéphane fit le café et en posa une bonne tasse devant la jeune femme qui le bu avec délice.

- Alors tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui, j'ai encore quelques jours de congé, mais après la journée je serai obligé de te laisser à la maison demanda Patricia.

- Je ne sais pas répondit Stéphane en tournant son café, je sais même pas si j'ai vraiment connu cette ville, si j'ai un emploi, je n'arrive vraiment à me souvenirs de rien.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille se renseigner sur ce fameux Sirius, à moins que tu veuilles te détendre un peu? Ces derniers jours n'ont pas du être très drôle pour toi, avec tout ce stress déclara-t-elle en voyant la mine sombre de son nouveau colocataire.

- Mouai, vous avez peut-être raison, il faut savoir se détendre dans la vie admit-il avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Vous savez c'est assez étrange de dire ça, j'ai comme l'impression que je ne me suis jamais vraiment amusé dans la vie. C'est bizarre j'ai tout un tas de sensation assez étrange et parfois je me demande si il y a des choses que je ne savais pas faire avant et que je sais maintenant. Par exemple tout à l'heure quand j'ai fait le café il me semblait pourtant que je n'avais aucune idée de comment tout fonctionnait. Plus le temps passe et plus je me trouve bizarre.

- Mais non et puis qui sait peut-être que tu n'aimais pas le café avant et donc tu n'a jamais appris à te servir d'une cafetière. Il ne faut pas que tu commences à dire des choses comme ça sinon tu vas te rendre fou expliqua-t-elle en tentant de lui rendre le sourire, puis elle se leva tout d'un coup très énergique. Et quand rien ne va plus rien de telle qu'une petit détour du coté de la patinoire pour remonter le morale, mais avant il faudrait qu'on aille faire quelques achats pour te faire une petite garde robe.

- Patricia vous faîtes déjà beaucoup pour moi, gardez votre argent s'il vous plait, ne faites pas tant de folies pour un parfait inconnu supplia Stéphane qui se sentait mal à l'aise face à tant de gentillesse et de générosité.

- Ah non tu ne vas pas recommencer grogna Patricia en se tournant dangereusement vers le malade et en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches comme si elle s'apprêtait à gronder un enfant. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu te rends compte si tu n'aurais pas été là, je serais morte. Ce jour là j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer et pourtant je suis toujours vivante. En me sauvant tu as failli perdre ta vie.

- Vous savez de toute manière la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure pour un esprit équilibré tenta le jeune homme comme si il connaissait cette phrase depuis toujours.

- C'est quoi encore ce truc s'emporta la jeune femme qui voulait désespérément faire comprendre à son ôte qu'il ne la dérangeait pas. Je te préviens Stéphane si tu râles encore tu seras de corvée de ménage pendant un moment, si tu ne veux pas que je t'achète des choses prends y comme un cadeau et dit toi qu'au pire tu pourras toujours rembourser quand tu auras retrouvé ta mémoire. J'ai pas mal d'argent du à l'héritage que ma laissé ma grand mère quand elle est décédée alors ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

- Alors allons y si vous y tenez tant que ça finit finalement par dire le jeune homme en se levant.

- Attends je vais pas y aller en robe de chambre s'écria Patricia en s'élançant à toute vitesse vers sa chambre.

Stéphane sourit pour la deuxième fois de la matinée et il s'étala de tout son long dans le divan et il sursauta quand la Télévision se mit en route. Il était sur des informations et plus précisément sur un flash spécial. Le journaliste expliquait qu'une fusillade avait eut lieu dans le centre de Londres et le nombre de morts était assez impressionnant et le bilan ne cessait hélas de s'alourdir. Ils montrèrent des photos du ravage et Stéphane sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il s'approcha de l'écran comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait et il posa sa main sur l'écran. Ça aussi ne lui était pas inconnu, son mauvais pressentiment refit surface. Il sursauta quand la voix lasse de Patricia retentit:

- Mon dieu ça ne va jamais cesser!

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- On ne sait pas ce qui se passe en Angleterre, cela fait quelques dizaine d'années que presque 2fois par mois il y a de telle accident. Tout les états du monde tentent de trouver qui pourrait faire ça mais ils en ont encore aucune idées. Enfin aucune idée officielle, mais tout le monde sait que toutes les ficelles de ce merdier est tirée par un même homme expliqua-t-elle. En tout cas je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il y est des anglais encore sur cette île. Mais je crois que le pire est à craindre car les accidents comme ceux là commence aussi à s'étendre sur le continent.

- Un monstre lâcha Stéphane toujours devant la TV.

- Certainement répondit-elle avant de prendre sa veste. Bon et si on y allait, la part dieu va bientôt ouvrir, le temps d'y aller tout les magasins de fringues auront levés leur rideau.

- Je vous suit acquiesça-t-il en se levant.

Durant le trajet ils rencontrèrent plusieurs personnes notamment dans l'immeuble de la jeune femme où tous s'étonnèrent de la situation un peu particulière. Patricia se mit aussi à rire devant le visage perplexe de son ami quand ils durent prendre le métro. Ils passèrent leur matinée dans les magasins achetant différents vêtements pour le jeune homme qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs d'essayer autant de chose. D'un accord commun ils décidèrent de retourner à l'appartement pour déposer tous leurs sacs. En arrivant aux pieds de l'immeuble ils virent une dame assez âgée porter seul des bagages. Elle salua chaudement Patricia et fit un sourire à Stéphane. Ce dernier voyant la difficulté de la vieille dame à porter tous ses bagages transféra ses sacs sur sa main droite. Il lui demanda quel étage elle habitait et après avoir répondu au quatrième sans savoir pourquoi, il prit son sac à dos et le mit sur son dos et en prenant la valise de l'autre mains et il se mit à monter les escaliers comme si de rien n'était sous le regard ébahis des deux femmes. Elles furent assez étonnées de le voir déjà en haut à peine essoufflé alors qu'elles avaient pris l'ascenseur. La vieille dame insista pour leur offrir une tasse de thé ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie. Alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois dans le salon, la vieille dame déclara:

- Il est très mignon ton petit ami Patricia, tu pourrais pas me le prêter de temps en temps pour porter mes courses.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étouffèrent et se mirent à rougir en essayant par tous les moyens d'expliquer la situation à la vieille dame.

- Madame vous vous trompez, je ne....

- Appelez moi Marie, et je crois que j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas ensemble avec vos vaines tentatives pour vous expliquer interrompit malicieusement la vieille dame.

- En fait il habite bien chez moi expliqua tout de même patricia.

Puis elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait faire pour elle et aussi le fait qu'il ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Et ainsi pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait, elle lui avait proposé de venir chez elle et comme ça elle l'aiderait à chercher des indices sur son passé. Marie fut horrifiée par ce qui était arrivé à sa jeune voisine.

- Mon dieu ma pauvre, heureusement que tu as un sacré ange gardien qui te protège.

- Non surtout un passant inconscient du danger, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle des autres.

- Et vous Stéphane vous ne dites rien, vous avez quand même sauvé la vie de quelqu'un.

- Oui je sais répondit-il avec son désormais regard absent, mais pour moi je suppose que sur le coup c'est la seule chose qui s'imposait à mon esprit. Je me sens très mal à l'aise quand je vois quelqu'un en danger ou alors qui a besoin d'aide, il me faut à tout prit l'aider

- Je vois, en tout cas merci pour avoir porter toute mes bagages, je reviens d'un voyage au canada et je crains avoir acheter un peu trop de souvenirs. Vous avez une sacrée endurance et de bons muscles, vous portiez beaucoup de sac et on aurait pour vous qu'ils étaient aussi légers qu'un sac de plumes.

- Je suppose que j'ai fait beaucoup de sport dans le passé, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Le seul indice qu'on a sur son passé, c'est un nom qui lui est revenu ce matin: Sirius. C'est le seul indice que l'ont ai.

- C'est un joli prénom, il s'agit aussi du nom d'une étoile, mais ça me dit aussi autre chose, mais je ne saurais dire quoi.

- Non je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'étoile car je regardait le ciel ce matin quand ce nom m'est venu à l'esprit expliqua Stéphane. Finalement nous en sommes toujours au point de départ.

- Mouai grogna Patricia, pourtant mon instinct me disait que nous allions enfin avoir un indice pour commencer les recherches.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir ruiné vos espoirs pour vos recherches s'excusa la vieille dame.

- Ne vous en faites pas marie, de toute manière comme ça, ça nous évite de chercher pour rien, il faut attendre que d'autres choses me reviennent à l'esprit. Et je pense qu'ils vaudraient qu'on y aille, on ne va non plus abusé de votre hospitalité plus longtemps, vous avez fait un grand voyage, vous devez être fatiguée.

- Il a raison marie, on va te laissez te reposer un peu, le canada c'est pas non plus le pays d'à coté lâcha Patricia en se levant.

- Prenez soin de vous, et toi aussi Stéphane fit la grand mère en embrassant Patricia puis Stéphane qui lui déclara malicieusement dans l'oreille.

- Et si vous avez vraiment besoin de moi pour vos courses je serais heureux de vous aider.

La vieille dame sourit et les deux jeunes s'en allèrent sans oublier leurs sacs. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez Patricia, ils se posèrent sur le divan en lâchant leur sac. Le fait d'avoir fait les magasins pendant trois bonnes heures le matin, les avaient complètement exténués. Ils mangèrent un morceaux puis repartirent en direction de la patinoire Charlemagne. Ils payèrent à l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans la patinoire bien qu'ils doivent attendre un moment car pour le moment la piste était occupée. Par contre ils étaient arrivés pour les créneaux horaires où il y aurait des collégiens avec eux. Stéphane assit sur un banc regarda ses patins assez surpris et les posa à ses pieds. Quand il se redressa, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait le même équilibre qu'avec ses chaussures. Il fit quelques pas et deux trois personnes qui le regardaient furent assez surprises de le voir avec une telle aisance. Patricia elle même le regardait un peu surpris, elle avait fait du patin à glace plus jeune c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle aimait tant, mais jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un avec un tel équilibre.

- Dit Stéphane tu as déjà fait du patin à glace demanda-t-elle complètement éberluée.

- J'en ai absolument aucune idée mais je me sens bien dedans on dirait que je suis dans mes chaussures répondit-il avec un grand sourire en s'amusant à marcher sur le bout des pointes de ses patins. C'est extra ce machin.

- Décidément tu me réserves encore pas mal de surprise soupira la jeune femme.

Bientôt le collège arriva et ils eurent tous l'autorisation d'aller sur la piste. Patricia s'élança avec bonheur sur la piste, mais Stéphane regardait plutôt la glace avec perplexité. La jeune femme vint et lui prit la main pour le tirer sur la piste. Il se sentit glisser et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc face à une chute. Toutefois très vite, il réussit à avancer et n'éprouva aucune réelle difficulté à bouger. Il rejoignit en coup de vent la jeune femme qui était plus loin et essaya de stopper devant elle. Il amorça un dérapage assez séré et parvint à rester jusqu'à s'immobiliser. Puis alors seulement il glissa et se retrouva sur les fesses. Il se mit à rire vite suivit par son amie qui était étonnée de le voir tomber maintenant. Ils se mirent à patiner ensemble et elle s'amusa à lui apprendre différente façon de bouger et il s'éclata comme un gosse en refaisant les figures. Patricia, elle, le regardait avec une mine surprise, c'était incroyable la façon et la vitesse dont son ami apprenait les choses. Ils virent au loin les collégiens s'amusés comme des fous mais ils étaient peu nombreux à rester stable sur leur patin et leur professeur ne semblaient pas mieux se débrouiller qu'eux. Les responsables de la patinoire leur proposèrent leur aide et Stéphane leur proposa son aide même si il n'était qu'un débutant. Les élèves acceptèrent aussi avec joie d'avoir une personne pour les aider. Patricia regardait encore de loin, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle comprenait un peu mieux ce que le jeune homme avait dit le matin. En effet il n'arrivait pas à rester à bayer aux corneilles quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.

Ils passèrent presque l'après midi à patiner en aidant les collégiens, mais alors que certains commençaient à quitter la piste de glace, il y eu une grande secousse et presque tous tombèrent à terre. Stéphane eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment et il eut juste le temps de pousser Patricia hors de la piste avant qu'un des lustres ne tombent sur la glace pile à l'endroit où ils se tenaient auparavant. Stéphane vit avec horreur que tout les lustres se mettaient à tomber les uns après les autres, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur la piste et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi en voyant une collégienne assise sur la glace et totalement pétrifiée. Il ne chercha pas plus loin que cette vue et s'élança sur la glace en slalomant entre les débris de verre, il attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras et la mit sur son dos ne lui disant de s'accrocher. Il fit le chemin inverse en essayant de pas perdre sa concentration à cause des cris aigues que poussait la jeune fille. Son regard fut attiré par la présence d'un homme, totalement en noir, qui semblait d'ailleurs assez furieux face à la situation présente. Stéphane sortit de la piste avec la jeune fille qu'il remit au professeur et s'élança cette fois à toute vitesse à l'autre bout de la piste là où se trouvait l'homme en noir.

- Stéphaaaaaaaaaane reviens c'est dangereux, hurla Patricia quand son ami se précipita à nouveau sur la piste.

Le patineur arriva vite à la barrière de l'autre coté et sauta par dessus comme si c'était tout à fait normale et se retrouva devant l'homme qui le regardait avec un sourire mauvais.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça demanda-t-il d'une voix froide en défiant son ennemi du regard qui déglutit avec difficulté.

- Votre nom est Stéphane, mon maître vous retrouvera et vous tuera pour avoir fait échouer ses plans. Ce monde lui appartiendra cracha l'homme en noir d'une voix snobinarde avant de courir pour s'enfuir.

Stéphane voulu le suivre mais un lustre lui barra le chemin. Il fut rejoins par Patricia qui vérifia qu'il n'avait rien avant de le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il lui avait fait une peur bleue. Mais il ne répondit pas, il restait stoïque, droit et fixait désespérément du regard le couloir où s'était enfui l'homme en noir. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que cet homme ou même peut-être le "maître" détenait une partie de sa mémoire et de son passé. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main tremblante de la jeune femme sur sa joue.

- Stéphane tu vas bien? Tu es blessé, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas s'inquiéta Patricia.

- Cet homme, cette voix, je le connais j'en suis sur lâcha-t-il, j'en suis sure je l'ai déjà entendu. Mais il est dangereux très dangereux.

- Tu en es sur? s'exclama-t-elle. Bon on va rentrer et on en discutera à la maison, la police va bientôt arriver et si tu connais le coupable il vaut peut-être mieux pas qu'ils te posent trop de question.

- Vous avez sûrement raison lança-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vite fait dans les vestiaires pour récupérer leurs affaires et se dépêchèrent de quitter la patinoire. Quand ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille ils furent surpris de voir quelqu'un devant la porte en train de les attendre. Patricia sourit et alla la prendre dans ses bras pour ensuite expliquer à Stéphane que la jeune fille présente était sa meilleure amie. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et prétextant vouloir leur laisser un peu d'intimité à toute les deux pour qu'elles puissent discuter tranquillement il gagna sa chambre où il s'allongea sur le lit. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Dans le salon l'amie de Patricia regardait incrédule l'endroit où avait disparut le jeune homme et se tourna vers la propriétaire du domicile.

- Mon dieu, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton mystérieux sauveur était un véritable apollon. C'est un véritable canon ce mec, quel dommage qu'on ne sache pas si il est marié ou pas.

- Carine c'est pas possible calmes toi un peu, pourquoi es-tu là? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passerais répliqua Patricia en amenant deux tasses de café.

- Je voulais voir comment était ton nouveau coloc, et je ne regrette pas d'être venu. Vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui?

Patricia s'assit confortablement sur le fauteuil et expliqua tout à sa meilleure amie, et quand elle s'attarda sur ce qui c'était passé à la patinoire quelques heures plus tôt Carine laissa échapper un gémissement d'horreur. Cela sembla lui rappeler quelques choses car elle expliqua à sa meilleure amie que quelques heures auparavant il y avait eu une explosion de plusieurs voitures dans la banlieue de Marseille et que cela était bizarre parce qu'il s'agissait d'un quartier quand même de gens aisés. Elles en conclure que malheureusement la situation de l'Angleterre s'étendait maintenant à la France hélas. Le cauchemar allait bientôt commencer. Patricia proposa à son amie de rester dîner avec eux et elle commanda des pizzas, étant trop fatiguée pour faire à manger. Elle déclara à son amie qu'elle allait chercher Stéphane et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle frappa assez fortement mais n'obtint pourtant aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et le vit étendu sur son lit mais il semblait faire de sacrés rêves car il était en sueur et son visage reflétait un mélange de haine, de peur et de tristesse absolument incroyable. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit sur un des cotés. Elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et l'appela doucement pour qu'il se réveille. Il se redressa tellement vite qu'elle poussa un léger cri de surprises, mais très vite tous sons restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge. Son ami avait un regard tellement triste que cela lui serra le coeur. Il regardait partout s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un arrive et l'attaque par surprise. Elle se rapprocha doucement et ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et tenta de se calmer.

- Voldemort chuchota-t-il.

- De quoi demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Les attentats, les fusillades, toutes ces morts, c'est la faute de Voldemort, je le connais, c'est un monstre, il a tué ma famille, c'est lui, c'est lui répéta-t-il tremblant.

- Calmes toi tenta-t-elle doucement pour le calmer, tu vas trop vite je comprends pas tout ce que tu me racontes. Je vais dire à Carine de partir et on discutera après. Mais essayes de te calmer, vas te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et tu verras tu te sentira mieux après.

Elle se leva et se dirigea tristement vers le salon où l'attendait son amie qui attendait avec un grand sourire. Toutefois son grand sourire s'effaça quand elle vit l'air sombre de son amie.

- Il y un problème? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Une partie de ses souvenirs ont l'air de lui être revenus et ça n'a pas l'air très joyeux, je pense que tu pourras revenir un autre jour mais là ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je suis vraiment désolée de te mettre à la porte comme ça mais ...

- Ne t'en fais pas je comprends, je vais y aller répondit son amie en souriant. Allez prends soin de lui.

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit pendant que Patricia retournait dans la chambre de Stéphane. Ce dernier était sur le balcon et regardait les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître. Il était assis en T-Shirt contre le mur et se moquait de la brise qui tombait. Elle prit une couverture et le rejoignit dehors. Elle se cala à coté de lui et mit la couverture sur lui ainsi que sur elle. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence puis pour une fois ce fut lui qui le rompit.

- Je me souviens de quelques fragments de mon passé mais moi même j'aimerai que ce soit de mauvais rêves.

- Tout à l'heure tu as parlé d'un certain Voldemort, et aussi du meurtre de tes parents?

- Oui c'est comme des flash, je sais que ce sont mes parents parce que l'homme me ressemblait énormément et la femme tenait dans ses bras un bébé avec des yeux verts comme les miens, mais le plus étrange c'était l'atmosphère de la scène, et aussi comment il les as tué. Je n'arrive pas à y comprendre, il n'avait pas de revolver y'a eu un éclair vert, et ils sont tombés par terre. C'est tous chamboulé dans ma tête, je vois aussi ma mère supplié cet homme aux yeux rouges pour qu'il m'épargne mais il s'en fou et lui lance aussi un éclair vert.

- C'est bizarre tout ça?

- Je sais au début j'ai cru que je rêvais, mais je sais que c'était réelle je ne sais pas comment je peux le prouver mais je ressens dans mon coeur que tout ça est vrai. Mais en plus je sais même pas qui je suis et comment j'ai fait pour rester vivant alors qu'il a aussi essayé de me tuer.

- Calmes toi d'accord, écoutes, tout ce qui se rapporte à toi à l'air d'être assez mystérieux et si tu crois que c'est vrai alors moi je te crois. Et puis après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui je suis prête à croire n'importe quoi, des lustres ne peuvent pas tomber comme ça et puis il existe des milliers de choses, sur cette planète, qui sont encore inconnues pour nous.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, vous avez toujours le bon mot pour me rassurer, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais jamais vous remerciez.

- Promis un jour si je veux quelques choses je te le demanderai, mais tout d'abord on va rentrer et on va aller au salon parce qu'il commence à faire vraiment frais ici.

- Je vous rejoindrais un peu plus tard si vous voulez bien. J'aimerais rester un peu seul pour essayer de remettre mes idées un peu en ordre.

- Comme tu veux, je vais préparer quelques chocolats chaud ça nous fera un peu du bien, je ne connais rien de tel pour remonter le morale.

Stéphane ne répondit pas il regardait à nouveau la même étoile que dans la matinée, il savait aussi que là également il n'y avait plus d'incertitude à avoir, son passé et ses cauchemars étaient étroitement liés. Donc toutes ces morts qui le hantaient étaient donc véridiques. Il essaya de fermer les yeux mais la scène qu'il avait rêvé plus tôt lui revint en mémoire, après avoir surpasser l'horreur de la situation, son regard fut attiré par un espèce de blason brodé sur une des couvertures du bébé qui avait du tombé. Il l'étudia minutieusement comme si il avait réussi à se téléporter dans la pièce à cette époque mais il sursauta quand pour la première fois depuis son accident il entendit la véritable voix de la femme. Elle criait et suppliait inlassablement l'homme de ne pas lui prendre son bébé et de ne pas le tuer et que si il voulait il n'avait qu'à lui ôter la vie à elle. Il sursauta quand il vit une forte lumière l'éblouir puis aussi lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver les yeux inquiets de Patricia devant lui. Il essaya de sourire mais ça lui resta bloqué dans la gorge.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter tu ne venais pas et après tu n'as pas réagit lorsque je t'ai appelé. Je commençais à me dire des choses pas très gaies.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je me suis juste assoupi déclara-t-il en se levant en s'aidant du mur.

- C'est justement ça le problème c'est que je m'inquiète, c'est peut-être absurde de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine mais mine de rien je me suis attachée à toi confia-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Stéphane s'approcha d'elle et après un moment ou il se demanda si il faisait bien, il abandonna sa raison et la prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer que lui aussi il se sentait bien avec elle. Ils rentrèrent de nouveau à l'intérieur et s'assirent par terre au salon devant la table basse où reposaient deux chocolats chauds. D'un accord commun silencieux ils optèrent pour remettre la discussion quand aux origines du jeune homme plus tard. Elle alluma la télé et décida de mettre un DVD vu qu'il n'y avait aucun film bien. Inconsciemment ils se posèrent l'un à coté de l'autre dans le canapé et elle se cala confortablement contre lui qui avait décidé de se mettre contre un des accoudoirs. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent et la télé s'éteignit toute seule comme par magie. Stéphane resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme pendant son sommeil et elle aussi passa ses bras autour du torse musclé du jeune homme.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent tout les deux quand des coups furent portés contre la porte. Ils émergèrent doucement se demandant ce qui se passait puis ils virent qu'ils étaient à moitié couchés l'un sur l'autre. Leur visage n'était séparé que de quelques centimètres. Doucement leur visages se rapprochèrent sans même qu'ils ne s'en rende compte mais au moment où leur lèvres allaient se toucher un nouveau coup contre la porte. Cela cassa la magie du moment et Patricia s'éloigna en vitesse et se leva du sofa pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir marie avec une de ses voisines de palier devant la porte. Elle sourit et les fit entrer. en se tournant elle vit l'heure qu'il y avait sur le lecteur DVD et fut surprise de voir qu'il était déjà presque 14h, elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis l'accident. De loin elle entendit de l'eau coulée et pensa immédiatement que le jeune homme en profitait pour prendre une bonne douche.

- Alors Marie, madame Dupond qu'est-ce qui vous fait venir à la maison?

- Ce matin il y avait la réunion des propriétaires pour savoir ce que nous allons faire cette année pour le repas du printemps, et on s'est demandé ce qui c'est passé quand on ne t'a pas vu. D'habitude tu viens toujours et là on t'a attendu et finalement on l'a fait sans toi.

- Oh mon dieu j'ai complètement oublié, je suis désolée s'excusa-t-elle en allant en vitesse dans sa chambre pour prendre son agenda et pour revenir aussi vite dans le salon. J'ai quelques peu été débordé ces derniers temps et ça m'étais complètement sorti de la tête.

- Oh personne ne t'en veux de t'inquiètes pas dit gentiment Marie en tapotant gentiment la main de la jeune femme.

- C'est bizarre mais je trouve qu'on me le dit un peu trop souvent en ce moment soupira la jeune femme en soufflant un bon coup. Bon en tout cas qu'avez vous décidé de faire cette année, de quoi est-ce que je m'occupe ?

- Déjà on voudrait savoir si on ne compte que toi ou si nous devons aussi compter Stéphane? demanda marie en cherchant le jeune homme du regard.

- Je ne sais pas répondit sincèrement Patricia en se plongeant dans ses pensées, peut-être que d'ici là il aura retrouvé sa mémoire et sera reparti dans sa famille et tout sera comme avant.

- Vous pourrez compter sur moi si vous voulez bien de moi pour cette petite réunion déclara un voix venant de l'encadrement de la porte. De toute manière même si j'aurais retrouvé ma mémoire et ma famille si jamais j'en ai une, ne vous en faite pas je viendrai vous revoir de temps en temps Patricia.

- Voila un problème de régler alors on pensais comme d'habitude si le temps nous le permet de le faire dans le parc.

Le reste de l'après midi, les deux femmes passèrent leur temps à expliquer de quoi ils avaient parlés toute la matinée. Patricia prenait avidement des notes sur tout ce qui se disait et cela donnait l'air de déjà vu à Stéphane qui la regardait faire. Voyant qu'elles étaient restées un bon moment chez la jeune femme les deux étrangères s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Marie sursauta et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac. Elle en sortit une coupure de journal et la tendit au jeune homme qui la regardait avec interrogation.

- Quand mon mari était encore vivant, il avait gardé toutes les coupures de journal à propos de cette affaire, il ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi mais il était persuadé que ce jeune homme était innocent. Hélas on ne saura jamais pourquoi il pensait ça, une mauvaise grippe nous l'as enlevez il y a quelques années.

Stéphane regarda la coupure de journal, dessus se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux de la même couleur. Il ne pu détacher son regard de ce visage qui lui semblait si familier. Il lu ensuite l'article.

_Hier après midi en Angleterre un des plus dangereux criminel jamais connu en ce monde s'est évadé de la prison de haute sécurité où il était emprisonné depuis le 2 Novembre 1981. De son nom Sirius Black, il est âgé de seulement 33ans mais a à son actif le meurtre de 16 personnes. Il a tué 14 personnes d'un coup la vieille de son incarcération et personne ne sait exactement qui sont les deux autres personnes. En effet cette histoire semble comporter de nombreux points sombres, ces crimes requièrent des hauts secrets de la hiérarchie Anglaise. Toutefois chers lecteurs nous vous mettons en garde contre ce dangereux individu. Si vous le rencontrer appelez immédiatement la police ou mieux encore le numéro ci-dessous 555-168594_

- Sirius murmura Stéphane avec une larme aux bords des yeux. C'est mon parrain souffla-t-il en se souvenant enfin du premier sourire que le prisonnier lui avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient dans la cabane hurlante.

Il s'assit sur le sofa en tentant d'assimiler la nouvelle, c'était clair à présent, il le connaissait bien mais pourquoi avait-il toujours ce poids sur le coeur en repensant à lui? Et pourquoi les autres silhouettes qu'il avait vu dans sa vision étaient encore étrangement floues? Il finit par relever les yeux et croisa les yeux interrogateurs des trois femmes, il se leva et prit Marie dans ses bras en lui disant.

- Merci je ne sais comment je ne pourrais jamais vous remerciez.

- Crois en toi et crois en tes origines et je suis sure que tôt ou tard avec vos recherches tu finiras par aboutir et tu sauras enfin qui tu es confia-t-elle avant de chuchoter pour que lui seul entende, et surtout suis ton coeur c'est ça qui vous sauvera tout les deux.

Sur ces quelques paroles elle s'en alla en compagnie de Miss Dupond et laissa le jeune homme légèrement perplexe. Patricia s'approcha de lui et lui déclara avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

- Hier tu m'as dit qu'hier tu t'étais souvenu d'une emblème, ou d'un blason alors on ira commencé à faire des recherches dessus des demain à la bibliothèque. Je vais aller me coucher tôt, je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis naze, peut-être le stress des derniers jours. Allez passes une bonne nuit Stéphane.

Le jeune homme sourit en se disant qu'il était tombé sur une personne exceptionnelle qui mettait tout en oeuvre pour l'aider alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Les paroles de marie lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi que la première impression qu'il avait eu de l'appartement en arrivant. La jeune femme semblait assez solitaire et elle semblait aussi caché en elle une très grande tristesse. Il se leva en soufflant et décida aussi d'aller se coucher, il posa délicatement la brochure sur la table de chevet et ne mit pas longtemps pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, ils partirent aux alentours de 9h en direction de la bibliothèque municipale. A l'entrée ils spécifièrent qu'ils étaient à la recherche de l'emblème d'une famille mais qu'ils ne connaissaient ni la région ni le pays d'où il venait. Une des bibliothécaires les mena à la section histoire et leur indiqua une centaine de livres qui représentaient tout les blasons des familles connues à ce jour. Ils déchantèrent rapidement en voyant la quantité de livres et de travail qu'ils fallaient abattre en peu de temps. Tout d'abord avant de se plonger dans les livres, Stéphane essaya de dessiner au mieux le blason qu'il avait vu. Patricia sourit en voyant son ami dessiné avec grande difficulté.

- Finalement se dit-elle, il n'est pas aussi parfait que ça.

- Voiiiiila ça ressemble un peu à ça, presque l'intégralité de l'emblème est rouge et or. En tout cas tout à l'air de me ramener à l'Angleterre ou peut-être à la Bretagne je pencherais donc pour commencer de ce coté là. Comme ça, ça fera peut-être un peu moins de livres à feuilleter.

Ils commencèrent ainsi leurs recherches mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé et cela en six heures de recherche. La bibliothécaire venait de temps en temps voir comment se déroulait leur recherche mais en les voyant tellement prit dans les livres, elle faisait toujours demi tour pour ne pas les déranger. Lorsque les 19h sonnèrent marquant ainsi la fermeture de la bibliothèque, Patricia somnolait sur son livre et Stéphane recherchait toujours le blason, détaillant avec expertise chacun des motifs de chaque blason. Ce fut lorsqu'on vint les prévenir qu'ils devaient partir qui revinrent à la réalité. Ils rangèrent en vitesse les livres sachant de toute manière qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain et ils sortirent dehors. Patricia inspira un bon coup l'air frais du soir et elle décida d'emmener manger le jeune homme dans une pizzeria qu'elle adorait du coté cour Charlemagne. Ils eurent de la chance, il n'y avait pas d'attente pour manger. On les mena du coté non fumeur, et chacun commanda une énorme pizza. Alors qu'ils discutaient ardemment au sujet de leurs recherches et peut-être de leur fausse route, le serveur indiqua à un couple les deux places à coté d'eux. Dès qu'elle les vit Patricia devint tout de suite beaucoup moins chaleureuse, ses yeux projetaient des éclairs. Stéphane la voyant comme ça se retourna pour voir le couple qui ne les avait pas encore vu et ne trouva rien de bien étrange chez eux. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau le couple et Patricia se regardèrent en silence puis la jeune femme se leva en disant:

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir, on doit se coucher tôt ce soir on a des recherches à finir.

- Euhh si vous voulez répondit Stéphane en se levant aussi.

- Hey patty pourquoi tu dis pas bonjour tu ne nous as pas reconnu s'inquiéta la jeune femme du couple.

- Si Camille je vous ai reconnu et c'est justement pour ça que je veux partir.

- Allez soit pas rabat-joie, fais les présentations avec ton petit copain reprit la dénommé Camille.

- Très bien Stéphane, Camille et Jules voila c'est fait alors ne m'obliger pas à rester une seconde de plus avec vous, je n'en peu plus de vous voir.

- Vous vous connaissez demanda perplexe Stéphane qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

- C'est une histoire assez longue et assez compliquée en fait, déclara Jules légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Ah oui compliqué s'exclama Patricia avec ironie, alors moi je vais la décompliqué la situation et tu vas voir espèce de pourriture elle va tout de suite devenir beaucoup plus simple. Alors tu vois Stéphane le truc qui ressemble à un homme là, c'était mon ex fiancé, et sa greluche blonde à moitié engrossée ma meilleure amie, je pouvais même la considérer comme ma soeur. Alors avec ce truc on devait se marier, tout était parfait, je pensais que se serai le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais la vieille du mariage je suis rentrée plus tôt du travail pour lui faire une surprise et je l'ai trouvé au lit avec cette , je dirais même pas le mot que je pense. Alors tu vois elle est pas si compliquée que ça la situation? s'exclama-t-elle ironiquement.

- Écoutes Patty, on ne voulais pas te blesser mais tu .... tenta la blonde avant de se faire interrompre.

- Non je ne veux rien savoir, vous m'avez trahi et je ne vous ai pas pardonnez. Alors maintenant je vais vous laisser parce que en ce moment j'ai autre chose à faire que me souvenir de ces supers souvenirs.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de tourner les talons et d'aller payer la note pour sortir le plus vite possible dehors. Stéphane resta à coté d'elle en la regardant avec inquiétude et ce qu'il attendait arriva. Elle se mit à pleurer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se rappeler de cette journée ou tout son monde s'était écroulé. Depuis ce jour elle ne s'était plus jamais laissé approché par quiconque et Stéphane avait été le seul à être passer outre ses barrières. Ce dernier d'ailleurs voyant les larmes ruisselées sur les joues de la jeune femme, la prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer que elle aussi elle pouvait compter sur lui de temps en temps.

- Allez venez on va un peu se balader, et puis arrêtez de vous morfondre pour si peu de chose, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a perdu quand il vous a trompé.

- Bah il n'a pas perdu grand chose, je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux si le camion m'avait vraiment fauché. Comme ça je n'aurais plus eu de soucis pleura-t-elle.

- Ne pensez pas à ça, personne ne doit avoir de tel pensés, faut se dire que chaque choses mal qui arrive réserve aussi son lot de bonheur. Prenez exemple sur moi, j'ai failli mourir, ça c'est très négatif mais d'un autre coté j'ai eu la chance de vous rencontrer, et je peux vous l'avouer sans aucune honte, votre ex a fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie en vous laissant. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle alors ne laissez jamais quiconque vous faire croire le contraire, vous méritez d'être connu, d'être aimé, et d'être respecté. Est-ce que vous m'avez compris?

- Merci Stéphane, merci de m'accepter telle que je suis, de me soutenir confia-t-elle en se laissant allé à cette tendre étreinte.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Stéphane sente quelque chose de froid sur le bout de son nez. Il regarda sur lui et sourit en se rendant compte qu'il neigeait, il fit signe à la jeune femme qui était nichée dans son cou de regarder le ciel. Elle fit enfin un vrai sourire, et se détacha un tout petit peu du jeune homme qui avait tout de même toujours garder une main dans son dos. Ils rentrèrent vite à l'appartement de la jeune femme se remettant un peu des émotions de la soirée.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent ils allèrent à la bibliothèque épluchant chaque page de chaque livres sur les anciennes familles nobles européennes. Toutefois au début de la deuxième semaine seul Stéphane allait à la bibliothèque, Patricia devant retourner travailler. Elle était assistante dans une école maternelle et dès son retour tout les enfants se jetèrent sur elle pour lui dire à quel point elle leur avait manqué. Elle passa une journée absolument merveilleuse, elle retrouvait enfin son univers. Mais malgré toute sa volonté elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce jeune homme aux yeux verts pour qui son coeur s'emballait dès qu'elle croisait son regard. A force de vouloir se voiler la face elle s'était prise sa vérité en pleine figure quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras ce soir là après le restaurant. Désormais elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à lui, mais peut-être avait-il une femme qui l'attendait alors elle souffrait en silence et le regardait de loin. Secouant la tête elle s'en alla voir un groupe d'élève qui chahutaient.

A la bibliothèque Stéphane en était déjà à son 5ème livre de la journée et il commençait sérieusement à se décourager de retrouver ce blason quelques part. Il ferma le livre d'un coup sec et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en laissant sa tête pendre dans le vide. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul. Il adorait passer du temps avec Patricia, et là elle lui manquait désespérément. Il avait passé une semaine à la regarder discrètement. Il l'avait admiré et avait retenu chacun des gestes qu'elle faisait quand elle était plongée dans ses livres. La manière dont elle remettait ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et alors le suçotement du bout de son crayon. Il commençait à l'aimer purement et simplement mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça, il ne savait pas il avait une fiancée autre part ou si justement il était célibataire. A sa plus grande stupeur il se surprit à espérer ne jamais retrouver son passé oublié. Peut-être le fait de perdre sa mémoire était un signe du destin pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Il souffla désespérément et regarda la grande horloge de la bibliothèque. Il était presque 4h30. Il se leva, rangea le livre, salua la bibliothécaire et s'en alla en direction de l'école de la jeune femme. Il monta jusqu'à la maternelle en ignorant le regard surpris des parents qui attendait les primaires. Dans le hall de la maternelle, tout le monde était en effervescence. Les enfants racontaient à leur mère tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée et cela fit sourire discrètement Stéphane qui s'approcha de la classe ouverte et où devait normalement se trouver son amie. La maîtresse en le voyant s'approcher se demanda qui il était, elle tenta de faire le rapprochement avec un de ses élèves mais n'y parvint pas. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques pas d'elle, elle demanda chaleureusement:

- Oui vous venez chercher qui?

- Je suis venu chercher Patricia, mais elle n'a peut-être pas encore fini.

- Euh...si s'étonna la maîtresse, je vais la chercher de suite.

Sur ces quelques paroles, elle tourna les talons et rentra dans sa classe où Patricia finissait de ranger les quelques pots de peintures qui étaient encore dehors.

- Euh Patricia y'a un véritable canon qui t'attend dehors déclara-t-elle surexcitée. Il m'a dit qu'il était venu te chercher.

- Grand, musclé, yeux verts, cheveux en bataille, lunettes demanda la jeune femme en continuant de ranger.

- Oui tu le connais? demanda la jeune maîtresse.

- Oui répondit Patricia en prenant sa veste et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il m'a sauvé la vie.

Sans attendre de réaction de sa collègue elle rejoignit le jeune homme dehors qui discutait avec animation avec un petit garçon. Elle lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule et sourit quand elle vit son regard s'illuminer de plaisir. Tous les élèves encore présents se levèrent du banc où ils étaient assis pendant que leurs mères leur accrochaient leurs chaussures. Ils posèrent plein de question à Patricia au sujet du jeune homme et avec une très grande patience elle leur répondit en éludant quand même pas mal de détails. Finalement ils s'en allèrent un sourire collé au coin des lèvres, chacun savourant à nouveau la présence de l'autre à ses cotés. Après un moment Patricia reprit la parole.

- Alors tes recherches ont avancés?

- Pfouuu grogna-t-il, j'ai trouvé que dalle, rien, nada. Je m'attaque aux G demain et j'ai pris peur en voyant l'épaisseur des tomes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il existait autant de blason rien que pour l'Europe. Et imaginez que celui que j'ai vu correspond à une famille qui ait le nom qui commence par Z je deviens dingue. Je vous jure on a du me prendre pour un fou à la bibliothèque, j'ai du levé le nez une seule fois des livres en 8heures. Et vous votre journée? ça a pas été trop dure de reprendre ce matin?

- Stéphane, s'il te plais quand est-ce que tu feras un effort pour me tutoyer c'est pas possible ça, ça fait presque quatre semaines qu'on se connaît et tu continues toujours à me tutoyer, je vais finir par me prendre pour plus vieille que je suis si ça continue s'exaspéra la jeune femme en faisant les gros yeux.

- Je sais pas, j'arrive pas à m'y faire mais promis j'essayerais de vous... euh te tutoyer répondit-il en se reprenant de justesse. Alors maintenant réponds à ma question s'il te plaît.

- Bah tu sais ça m'a fait très plaisir de retourner au travail, de retrouver les petits, mais je sais pas je trouve que je me suis ennuyée. Je m'étais habituée à ta présence à mes cotés et ça a fait un très grand vide.

Stéphane sourit et lui présenta son bras comme un gentleman. Elle le prit en riant et déambulèrent ainsi dans les rues de Lyon pour se rendre à l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ils saluèrent gaiement toute les personnes de l'immeuble qu'ils croisèrent que ce soit dans le hall et sur les paliers. Maintenant Stéphane faisait parti intégrante de l'immeuble, tous connaissait sa position mais tous aussi avait vu l'amitié et l'amour naissant qui reliait les deux jeunes. Mais ça les deux concernés ne semblaient pas s'en être rendu compte. En pénétrant dans le domicile de la jeune femme, ils s'affalèrent tout les deux dans le divan en poussant un soupir heureux. Ce soir là ce fut le jeune homme qui s'occupa de la préparation du repas. Ils se couchèrent tôt pour reprendre un maximum de force et affronter de plein pied la journée du lendemain.

Deux jours étaient passé et Stéphane commençait franchement à désespérer, il était encore dans les G, cette section là regorgeait d'emblèmes tous plus étrange les uns que les autres. Alors qu'il referma le livre pour le balancer sur le mur le plus proche, ce dernier se rouvrit d'un seul coup et les pages tournèrent d'elle même pour arriver sur l'avant dernière page. D'abord intrigué le jeune homme regarda si aucunes fenêtres n'étaient ouvertes. Il s'approcha craintivement du livre et vit avec surprise que l'emblème, qui ornait la page, ressemblait énormément à celui qu'il avait vu. Sans s'en rendre compte il poussa un cri joyeux et se mit à lire ce qui était écrit dessous:

_Gryffondor: Famille de la haute bourgeoisie Anglaise, très peu de chose connue à son sujet. Cette famille est l'une des plus riche et des plus anciennes existant en ce monde. Son implication dans le monde de l'aristocratie outre atlantique est flagrante. Selon les dires des historiens, cette famille serait cependant maudite. Beaucoup de ses membres sont morts assez jeunes sans avoir eu le loisir de vivre pleinement leur vie..._

Stéphane continua à lire, le récit sur cette famille était étalée sur deux pages mais semblait rudement incomplète. Il apprit que cette famille possédait de nombreux château mais l'un avait mystérieusement disparu il y avait un peu plus d'un millénaire. Il devrait normalement se situer au Nord du Pays de Galles mais ce n'était que pure supposition de la part des historiens et des géologues. La famille Gryffondor possédait une histoire riche mais aussi triste. Il vit quelques photos et fut surprit par la ressemblance qu'il avait avec ces personnes.

- Peut-être suis-je un Gryffondor finalement.

Il passa prêt de deux heures à se tourmenter au sujet de cette possibilité. Si cette dernière s'avérait exacte il avait alors résolut une bonne parti du mystère de sa vie, mais pourquoi ne ressentait-il pourtant aucune joie. Il sentit un léger picotement au niveau de son coeur et passa sa main dessus en fermant les yeux. Il savait pourquoi il ne se sentait pas euphorique, il voulait rester en France, il ne voulait pas quitter sa tendre amie qu'il aimait tant. Pourquoi était-il si égoïste? Il devait avoir une famille aimante qui l'attendait sûrement en Angleterre et qui s'inquiétait pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme ça mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main froide sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de Patricia. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il vit qu'il était presque 18h30.

- Je suis désolé je crois que j'ai pas vu le temps passé s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est pas grave tu te sens bien au moins, tu avais l'air en mauvaise forme quand je suis arrivée s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Gryffondor lâcha-t-il soudainement.

- De quoi Gryffondor répéta Patricia qui ne comprenait pas.

- Le blason qui se trouvait sur ma couverture que j'ai rêvé, il appartient à la famille Gryffondor expliqua-t-il le regard dans le vague.

- Tu as finalement trouvé, vas-y fait moi voir ça répliqua-t-elle toute joyeux en posant sans aucune délicatesse ses affaires sur la table et en s'asseyant comme si de rien n'était sur les genoux du jeune homme.

D'abord surpris Stéphane regarda la jeune femme impatiente, et finit par lui tendre le livre qu'elle prit avidement pour en boire les lignes. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme pour relire avec elle les phrases qu'il avait lu et relu depuis plus de trois heures. Patricia ouvrit les yeux de stupeur en voyant les lettres défiler sous ses yeux. Elle avait la chance d'avoir été sauvé par l'un des hommes les plus nobles existants sur terre mais aussi un des plus mystérieux. Elle tourna la tête et maîtrisant mal sa direction, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent par pur hasard. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre totalement rouge et le coeur battant rapidement.

- Je suis désolée bredouilla-t-elle extrêmement gênée, je me suis tournée trop vite.

- Ce n'est pas grave tenta Stéphane pour la rassurer.

Mais au fond de lui son coeur battait la chamade, leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine effleurées et il sentait encore sur sa bouche ce doux effluve sucrée et parfumé. Ce contraste de lui donnait qu'une envie, recommencer. A ce moment là il était pareil qu'un petit garçon qui venait de manger un bonbon et qui avait une impatience atroce pour en ravoir d'autres. Il fut sortit assez brutalement de ses pensées par Patricia qui semblait n'avoir nullement été affecté par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Allez je t'invite, on va fêter ça s'exclama-t-elle en lui tirant brutalement le bras pour qu'il se lève.

Finalement, ça n'a pas l'air de bien l'avoir touché pensa-t-il déçu. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas un vrai baiser mais quand même. Bah je me fais trop d'idée elle ne pourra jamais aimé un homme comme moi qui ne sait même pas qui il est. Autant profiter du moment présent.

Sur ces quelques pensés pleine de réflexion Stéphane se leva et suivi la jeune femme qui avait déjà ranger le livre et qui l'attendait à la sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle était aussi excitée qu'une puce, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir garder son calme. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas très motivé pour aller faire la fête avec elle. Elle souffla bruyamment et vint le prendre par le bras pour ensuite le tirer en riant. Elle le tira pendant un moment avant qu'il ne demande finalement:

- Mais où m'emmènes tu enfin? Tu sais on est même pas encore sur que ce soit vraiment le bon blason alors je crois que faire la fête est un peu prématuré.

- Allez soit pas aussi rabat joie, tu as comme moi à peine 23ans mais il faut profiter un peu de notre jeunesse. Et je t'emmènes dans un endroit très très spéciale tu vas voir. Mais il se trouve dans le quartier des terreaux alors on a un peu de marche à faire.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas te dissuader souffla le jeune homme.

- Absolument alors maintenant si monsieur grincheux veut bien arrêter de grogner deux petites minutes et me faire un petit sourire en prime alors à ce moment là je daignerais peut-être le lâcher pour qu'il marche tout seul.

Stéphane s'offusqua d'abord de la réponse de la jeune femme, mais en voyant le ton dérisoire qu'elle avait mis dedans il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et cela bien inconsciemment. Son sourire s'illumina de bonheur quand il vit les yeux de sa jeune amie pétillés de victoire. Elle le lâcha comme promis puis s'accrocha à son bras comme pour se réchauffer. Ils finirent par entrer dans un petit bar dansant complètement isolés des autres clubs ou boite de nuit. Le videur à l'entrée salua chaleureusement la jeune femme en la reconnaissant mais regarda un peu plus suspicieusement le jeune homme qui semblait se faire fusiller du regard. Stéphane découvrit finalement qu'il s'agissait d'un simple club dansant, ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent chacun une bonne bière pour lui et la jeune femme préféra un simple wisky-coca. Rapidement l'atmosphère qui s'était imperceptiblement tendue depuis l'épisode du baiser, redevint rapidement comme d'habitude. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils consommaient boisson sur boisson. Ils se levèrent pour aller danser et s'amusèrent comme des fous même si le jeune homme n'était définitivement pas fait pour la danse.

Deux heures étaient passées mais pourtant ils étaient toujours là sur la piste de danse. Ils n'étaient même plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ils étaient complètement ivres, chantant, riant sans même s'en rendre compte. A ce moment là un tendre slow retentit dans la salle de danse. Comme si son esprit primitif avait repris le dessus, Stéphane empoigna possessivité la jeune femme qui gloussa toute seule et la colla contre lui. Elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune et se cala dans ses bras forts. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas elle même et qu'elle était sous l'effet de la boisson mais pour une fois elle voulait tout oublier. Plus de morale, plus de regrets, juste des envies qu'elle avait envie d'assouvir jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Son visage se rapprocha doucement de celui du jeune homme et à son grand plaisir ce fut lui qui s'empara le premier de ses lèvres.

Stéphane à ce moment là était un homme comblé, il poussa un soupir de bonheur quand il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes. C'était encore meilleur par rapport à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui gémit de plaisir. Le baiser devint rapidement plus sauvage, comme si chacune de leur langue voulait avoir le dessus sur celle de l'autre. Cela formait un ballet de pure passion et de folie. Ils se désiraient chacun depuis si longtemps qu'ils en avaient mal. Leur sang bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de leur veine comme si il voulait lui aussi savourer ce moment. Quand la musique cessa, leur baiser ne perdura pas longtemps. Chacun regarda les yeux de son compagnon, et ils n'y virent que du désir, purement et simplement. Toutefois aucun ne remarqua que l'état d'ébriété dans lequel ils étaient aurait sûrement de grave conséquence sur leur souvenir de la soirée. Ne voulant pas se surcharger le cerveau avec des questions aussi inutile Patricia tira le jeune homme avec elle dans un coin sombre avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres.

Stéphane voulant quand même en profiter, renversa rapidement les rôles et ce fut elle qui fut plaquée contre le mur. Elle gémit de plaisir et inconsciemment ses jambes vinrent se nouer autour de la taille du jeune homme. Les lèvres de ce dernier quittèrent sa bouche pour embrasser chaque parcelle de son coup. Elle se mit à onduler des hanches sous le plaisir que lui procurait la langue de Stéphane et elle passait sauvagement ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme pour l'encourager à continuer. Soudain sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte un léger vent souffla à même le sol et forma un cercle à leur pied avant de finalement les englober. Quand le vent disparut le couple n'était plus là.

**Le lendemain :**

POV Stéphane.

- Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai mal à la tête, c'est pas possible. Je n'aurais pas du boire autant hier soir pensa le jeune homme en se redressant dans son lit en grognant. C'est le flou le plus total, je me souviens d'être sortie avec Patricia puis on a bu et je me souviens de presque rien d'après. J'entends des cris de plaisir retentir dans ma tête mais n'est-ce pas simplement un des restes de ce merveilleux rêve.

Il souffla bruyamment et se levant de son lit il faillit retomber tellement sa vue devint floue. Il prit quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se traînant comme une loque. Il fit couler un bon bain chaud et rentra dedans avec délectation. Il avait mal de partout comme si la vieille il avait fait du sport alors qu'il n'en avait plus fait depuis pas mal de temps. Il se laissa glisser sous l'eau et ressortit la tête de l'eau. Il fut sortit brutalement de ses pensées par la jeune femme qui rentrait dans la salle de bain. Ils se fixèrent un moment et se mirent à rougir brutalement tout les deux sans savoir pourquoi et en bafouillant une excuse elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain.

- Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre cette fille, pourquoi elle se met à rougir comme ça s'étonna Stéphane. Mais elle est tellement belle quand elle rougit, comme j'aimerais pouvoir rester toute ma vie avec elle. Je la désire tellement fortement que mon sexe se dresse dès que je la voit. Et cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve merveilleux et il semblait tellement réel et fictif à la fois.

Il ferma les yeux et se souvint de se rêve qu'il avait fait et de toute les sensations qu'il lui semblait avoir ressentit. Quand ses doigts avaient caressé la peau douce et tellement parfumé de la jeune femme, puis quand il avait pu enfin joué avec ses seins se délectant à chaque fois un peu plus de chaque gémissement de plaisir qu'elle poussait. Cela le rendait fou, il entendait ses cris et ses suppliques comme si il lui faisait en ce moment même. Et quand il avait pu la pénétrer, qu'il s'était sentit enserré dans cet étau si chaud, si humide, mais tellement bon, Il avait cru qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre. Et finalement elle avait finit par crier son nom férocement avant de basculer dans ce monde extatique où seul le bonheur et l'amour régnaient en maître. Il ne reprit vraiment conscience de tout ce qu'il pensait quand il se sentit se libérer une nouvelle fois. Sa semence se répandit dans tout son bain et il du se lever et faire partir toute l'eau.

Décidément ne comprenant plus rien à ses hormones et à tous les drôles de rêves qu'il faisait il prit le robinet et le tourna au plus froid possible. Quand il se sentait dans cet état la seule chose qu'il est trouvé depuis ses dernières semaines était de prendre une douche froide au possible**(probléme)**et de tout geler en attendant de comprendre un peu mieux à tout ce qui se passait. Il sortit de la baignoire et se drapa dans une des grandes serviettes blanches. Son regard dériva soudainement sur le miroir et l'image qu'il eut de lui fut pathétique: Il avait des cernes comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, ses cheveux en bataille était trempé et semblait toujours aussi indomptable. Et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur bizarre, ces prunelles vertes semblaient recouvertes d'un voiles opaque qui leur enlevait leur étincellance d'origine. Soufflant de dépit, il sortit de la salle de bain au moment où la jeune femme allait frapper. Mais hélas son poing atterrit sur le torse musclé du jeune homme.

- Je suis désolée rougit-elle, je voulais juste savoir si tu en avais pour longtemps se justifia-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Oui je vais finir de m'habiller dans ma chambre je te laisse la salle de bain répondit-il en sortant et en allant dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'il referma la porte, il s'appuya lourdement sur la porte en se laissant glisser sur le sol. Il le savait maintenant il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir, il l'aimait purement et simplement. Il l'aimait comme une partie de lui. Il l'aimait comme si c'était la plus belle femme du monde. Il aimait la voir rougir. Il aimait la prendre dans ses bras. Enfin bref il l'aimait tout simplement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa penderie d'un air décidé. Il ne ferai rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son passé et si tout semblait le ramener à l'Angleterre alors il irait en Angleterre et il chercherai encore et toujours celui qu'il avait été et comme ça il reviendrait ensuite en France et la première chose qu'il ferait serait d'embrasser tendrement Patricia et cette fois ci ce ne serait pas une trajectoire mal calculée ou un simple rêve. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, il posa sa tête sur ses bras et se mit à réfléchir.

POV Patricia.

Dès qu'elle fut dans la salle de bain, la française ferma rapidement la porte à clef et laissa s'échapper un souffle contenu.

- Il est encore plus beau à moitié nu, pensa-t-elle. Mon dieu ma pov'fille tu deviens complètement dingue, ce n'est pas possible. Et ce mal de tête qui ne passe pas ça m'énerve.

Elle vérifia que la température de l'eau soit bien chaude et enleva son peignoir pour se plonger avec délice dans l'eau parfumée qui répandait un délicieux parfum de vanille dans toute la salle de bain. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées en tentant désespérément de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la vieille et malheureusement elle avait pas mal de moment flous sur tout ce qui s'était passé une fois qu'ils étaient allés dans le bar dansant. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis ce matin dès qu'elle pensait aux yeux verts de son ami son corps était parcouru de purs frissons de désir et de plaisir. Peut-être étais-ce du à ce drôle de rêve qu'elle avait fait pendant la nuit.

Déjà en se réveillant elle avait eut l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur avait élu domicile dans son crâne. Puis à sa grande surprise elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était complètement nue dans son lit. Non pas qu'elle ne dorme jamais nue mais en hiver c'était extrêmement rare quand même. Puis des images avaient affluées devant ses yeux. Elle s'était mise à rougir toute seule et elle s'était précipitée à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir les idées. Quand elle avait déboulée dans la salle elle avait vu l'objet de toute ses émotions nu dans la baignoire. Il avait sursauté en l'entendant entré et leurs regards s'étaient à nouveau croisés et elle avait cru défaillir. Elle avait rapidement bafouillé les premiers mots qui lui était venu à l'esprit et avait refermé la porte pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle s'était laissé tomber sur son lit et avait passé un bon moment à réfléchir surtout face à ce rêve assez inhabituel qu'elle avait fait.

Rien qu'en y repensant Patricia se mit à frémir de plaisir, elle passa sa tête sous l'eau en essayant d'éviter toutes ses émotions de reprendre le dessus. Mais cela échoua lamentablement. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se revoir dans ce rêve demandant grâce à Stéphane de la prendre toujours un peu plus vite et toujours un peu plus fort. Elle sentait sur sa peau l'humidité de la langue du jeune homme qui dessinait des arabesques sur son ventre et ses seins en essayant de l'exciter le plus possible. Elle avait subit ça comme une lente et extatique torture. Et dans ce rêve il l'avait conduit dans des mondes d'amour et de pur bonheur dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Rien qu'en repensant au moment où il l'avait fait chavirer, un virulent frisson se répandit dans tout son être. Ciel comme elle aurait voulu que tout cela soit la réalité.

Voyant qu'elle était dans son bain depuis un bon moment, elle se rinça et se sécha pour enfin s'habiller. Elle s'accrocha rapidement les cheveux et souffla un bon coup pour se donner le courage d'affronter le jeune homme en face. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et déchanta rapidement en voyant la mine sombre qui ornait le beau visage du jeune homme.

Fin POV

- Stéphane tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle en le faisant sursauter.

- J'ai prit une décision importante mais je ne sais pas encore si je fais la bonne chose. Même si mon coeur me dit que c'est la seule solution possible, mon corps refuse de l'admettre confia-t-il le regard toujours perdu dans le vide.

- Comment ça? s'exclama-t-elle un peu surprise face à cette confession.

- Je me suis dit que puisque tout me ramenait à l'Angleterre peut-être que le mieux que je puisse faire pour retrouver ma mémoire serai de partir là bas. Je sais que tous les attentats qui s'y passent ont un rapport avec moi. Le pourquoi je ne le sais pas. Le qui je pense que c'est ce fameux Voldemort. Mais je veux à tout prix savoir qui je suis et savoir si j'ai de la famille et après je ferais ce que je pense le plus juste.

- Tu veux partir en Angleterre souffla-t-elle sous le choc en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à ses cotés.

- Oui mais je sais pas comment je....

- Laisses moi t'accompagner l'interrompit elle dans un éclat de voix.

- Mais tu ne peux pas tout ...

- Non je t'en pris supplia-t-elle, laisses moi venir avec toi, je te promets que je ne serais pas un boulet. Laisses moi juste profiter des derniers moments qui me reste à passer avec toi. Je sais que tu vas bientôt retrouver ta famille et après tu t'éloigneras et tu m'oublieras mais laisses moi faire ce dernier voyage avec toi lâcha-t-elle des larmes roulant désespérément sur ses joues.

Devant le silence du jeune homme elle se leva, se précipita dans sa chambre et se jeta en pleur sur son lit. Maintenant elle savait bien que tout ce qu'elle pensait n'était qu'utopie, le jeune homme allait repartir et une fois encore elle aurait le coeur brisé. Pourquoi ce camion ne l'avait-il pas eut. Elle aurait mieux fait de mourir ce jour là plutôt que de continuer dans ce monde ou tout n'était que souffrance et perte. Elle le voulait, elle l'aimait, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir loin d'elle et ainsi ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cousin et ferma les yeux, essayant de repenser à son rêve si beau. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir en vrai alors autant en profiter en rêve. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main douce contre sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux espérant se réveiller dans son songe mais les yeux tourmentés du jeune homme la ramenèrent durement à la réalité. Il essuya délicatement les larmes qui continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues.

- Je veux pas que tu partes murmura-t-elle comme une enfant qui ferait un caprice en s'attachant à la taille du jeune homme.

- Et je ne veux pas partir non plus lâcha-t-il d'une voix faible. Je ne veux pas te laisser, crois moi ça me rends malade de partir d'ici mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois résoudre certains mystères dont celui de mon passé. Ça se trouve je vais découvrir des choses pas très intéressantes et assez loufoques, j'ai de très mauvais pressentiments pour ce voyage c'est pour ça que je ne sais pas si je peux t'amener avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses, je tiens trop à toi confia-t-il.

- Alors je viens reprit-elle avec un peu d'assurance. Si il y a du danger là où tu te rends alors je vais avec toi, à deux on peut mieux affronter le danger que seul.

La jeune homme ne pu qu'hocher la tête gravement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait. Il se sépara d'elle et avec un baiser sur le front il lui déclara.

- Je vais commencer à rassembler mes affaires, à mon avis plus tôt nous partirons mieux se sera. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ce qui va se passer. J'ai l'impression que c'est une course contre le temps.

- Je vais le faire aussi mais si tu penses que nous allons devoir beaucoup bouger peut-être faut-il prendre le moins de choses possible.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et alla dans sa chambre. Il souffla un coup en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Quand la jeune femme s'était précipitée dans ses bras, ses hormones n'avaient fait qu'un tour avant de se déclencher comme un adolescent en pleine puberté. Il trouva un sac à dos dans la penderie et le sortit avec pas mal de ses affaires. Il décida comme lui avait conseillé la jeune femme de ne pas prendre grand chose. Après un détour par la salle de bain il eut vite fait de tout rassembler il alla dans le salon. Il posa son sac vers l'entrée et alla sur le balcon admirer la vue pour peut-être la dernière fois. Il sursauta encore une fois quand il entendit le téléphone sonner. Patricia déboula dans le salon et décrocha. Il se demanda de qui il s'agissait quand elle la vit grimacer. Elle lui fit signe d'avancer et mit le haut parleur. Soudain une voix criarde retentit dans la pièce et Stéphane laissa aussi échapper une grimace.

- Ma puce qu'est ce que tu deviens, tu devrais revenir un peu à la maison. Et pourquoi tu t'évertues à garder ce SDF chez toi? Donnes lui un billet et fous le à la porte, tu sais ce n'est pas bien pour ta réputation de garder un homme comme ça. On va finir par te prendre pour une fille facile. Je t'avais déjà prévenu avec Jules mais est-ce que tu m'as écoutez non, tu n'en a fais qu'à ta tête. Patty tu m'écoutes?

- Maman je crois que la conversation va couper je t'entends de moins en moins.

Et sans rien ajouter elle raccrocha le combiné d'un coup sec. Puis appela plusieurs personnes. Elle prévint Carine qu'elle partait un moment et qu'elle serait injoignable tout comme elle prévint l'école. Finalement elle prit son sac à dos qui était remplis d'affaire et somma le jeune homme de sortir pour qu'elle puisse fermer à clé l'appartement. En descendant ils rencontrèrent Marie qui fut triste de voir le jeune homme partir mais elle insista pour leur donner quelques sous pour le voyage. Ils prirent le métro et se rendirent à grange blanche, de là bas une navette les amena directement à Saint-Exupéry. Pendant le trajet en bus Stéphane regardait dehors puis sans signe avant coureur il déclara:

- On a pris cette décision dans la précipitation, j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas de me suivre.

- Peu importe où tu iras je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si il le faudrait murmura-t-elle à moitié ensommeillée avant de s'endormir sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Stéphane, à ces paroles qui lui broyèrent le coeur d'amour, tourna la tête pour ne rencontrer que sa douce complètement endormie. Il bougea légèrement et fit tomber sa tête sur ses genoux et ainsi elle était beaucoup mieux pour dormir. Il remit une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et la contempla un long moment. Finalement sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer à la regarder comme ça il détourna le visage et s'appuya sur son bras pour prendre appui et regarder le paysage défilé à travers la fenêtre. Alors que lui aussi commençait à somnolé, une explosion pas très loin d'eux les firent tous sursauté. Le Chauffeur s'arrêta et tous descendirent du bus pour voir ce qui se passait.

C'était horrible à quelques pâtés de maison de là où il y avait plusieurs maisons en feu et un immeuble menaçait de s'écrouler sur la rue. Stéphane regarda tout ce spectacle d'un oeil froid il savait qu'il y avait un rapport entre ça et ses mauvais pressentiment. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une femme qui s'insurgeait:

- Mais que font les pompiers, il y a peut-être des gens à l'intérieur encore.

- Je ne sais pas ils sont peut-être bloqué dans les embouteillages répondit Patricia.

- Laissez moi rentrer cria un homme en essayant de retourner dans le bâtiment.

Toutefois trois personnes le retenaient en lui disant que pénétrer à l'intérieur était de la folie.

- Mon fils est à l'intérieur alors laissez moi aller l'aider supplia-t-il.

Stéphane ne su comment il s'était débrouillé, mais avant que son cerveau ait eut le temps d'assimiler quoi que ce soit, il était déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment en flamme. Il entendit vaguement des cris lui hurlant de retourner dehors mais il ne voulait pas sortir et laissez un pauvre enfant au milieu de cette fournaise. Et de toute manière il n'aurait pas pu ressortir, une poutrelle enflammée lui barrant désormais le chemin. Il prit son mouchoir et le passa autour de son visage pour éviter de trop respirer de saloperies. Il ne savait pas du tout où il devait aller mais il se laissa guidé par son instinct. Il monta au quatrième et ferma les yeux pour essayer d'entendre le moindre bruit qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver le petit garçon. Il entendit tout d'abord les craquements du bois qui se faisait dévorer peu à peu par la léchouille tendre des flammes, puis comme s'il semblait suffoqué il entendit la voix presque éteinte d'un enfant appelant désespérément son père. Sans attendre autre chose il se précipita dans le couloir et essaya d'ouvrir la porte d'où provenaient les voix. Cependant dès qu'il toucha la poignet il du la relâcher car elle était bouillante. Voyant que la fumée devenait de plus en plus épaisse mais aussi que les flammes arrivaient. Il démolit la porte avec un gros coup de pied et chercha l'enfant dans l'appartement. Il le trouva cacher dans un placard appelant son papa. Il lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main pour qu'il vienne avec lui. Le petit garçon vint vite se réfugier dans ses bras et Stéphane grimaça en voyant que les plus hautes flammes étaient déjà à l'étage.

- Dit mon bonhomme elle est où la salle de bain demanda le jeune homme.

Le petit garçon l'amena à la salle de bain et Stéphane mit le garçon dans la baignoire avant de l'asperger d'eau. Ce fut lui après qui se mouilla pour éviter de ressentir trop de chaleur. Puis il mouilla une serviette qu'il demanda au garçon de tenir devant sa bouche pendant tout le trajet. Ils allaient descendre mais arrivés à un étage le petit garçon alerta Stéphane en lui disant.

- Monchieur j'entends des pleurs qui viennent de par là.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec interrogation mais il entendit aussi des pleurs. Ils se regardèrent et comme si chacun attendait l'approbation de l'autre ils coururent vers la porte d'où provenaient les bruits. Cette fois ci Stéphane trouva une petite fille de trois ans à peine. Il fit comme avec le garçon en la mouillant, et en se réaspergeant avec l'enfant aussi. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et il descendit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait au rez-de-chaussée en évitant le plus possible les escaliers qui cédaient sous leur poids. Soudain Stéphane sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il sentit tomber. Il jeta les enfants sur une partie qui tenait encore et tenta de s'accrocher là où ils pouvaient Il s'accrocha au sol et essaya de remonter et il bénit à ce moment là d'avoir une aussi bonne musculature. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus fut qu'il n'avais absolument pas peur, comme si il avait passé toute sa vie en danger, sauvant sans cesse des vies. Il sourit aux enfants et leur prit la main en descendant en leur disant.

- Et si on sortait d'ici il fait un peu trop chaud à mon goût.

- Les enfants sourirent et le suivirent tentant de se dépêcher.

Dehors c'était la panique, tous avait vu le jeune homme rentré dans l'immeuble en feu, et maintenant en plus il fallait retenir Patricia en plus du père du jeune garçon prisonnier des flammes. Les pompiers arrivèrent enfin et ils furent très vite mit au courant. Et ils déclarèrent qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour que Stéphane ressorte indemne de l'immeuble et quasiment aucune pour qu'il est trouvé le garçon vivant. Patricia et l'homme prirent la nouvelle comme un boulet de canon. Ils faillirent s'écrouler par terre si on ne les avait pas retenu. Quelques minutes passèrent où tous tentèrent d'assimiler ce que le pompier leur avait dit quand soudain ils virent une chaise enflammée sortir par une des fenêtres d'un appart du rez-de-chaussée. Puis comme revenant de l'au-delà une petite fille passa par la fenêtre avant de courir dehors, puis un petit garçon sortit aussi et l'homme qui était par terre se releva et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Puis comme un héros venu dont ne sais où, Stéphane sortit également mais lui il avait du sauter car au moment ou ses pieds passèrent la chambranle de la fenêtre, une forte explosion retentit et des gerbes de flammes sortirent à sa suite. Il était immobile sur le dos et regarda le ciel. Il fixait une tête de mort verte qui venait d'apparaître au dessus de l'immeuble en feu. Il sursauta quand il reçu sur lui un corps. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de Patricia. Elle passa une main sur sa joue comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage puis elle se cala dans ses bras se moquant que tous les regardaient. Il se releva enfin et pu voir qu'elle avait du pleurer.

- Désolé murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu es désolé articula-t-elle avec difficulté en se blottissant contre son torse.

- Parce que je t'ai fait peur répondit-il doucement en la berçant.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu as sauvé la vie de deux enfants. Le seul truc que tu peux te reprocher c'est ta tactique du fonce dedans mais en aucun cas pour ce que tu as fait déclara-t-elle en relevant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Et une fois de plus lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, plus rien ne compta à l'extérieur. Stéphane s'en voulu un petit moment lorsqu'il vit le regard sillonné de larmes de la jeune femme. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte leurs visages se rapprochèrent peu à peu, ils fermèrent les yeux attendant avec envie ce moment que chacun attendait avec passion. Cependant au moment où leur lèvres allaient enfin se rencontrer, le père du petit garçon arriva en pleur et prit le couple dans ses bras en les serrant aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait.

- Merci, merci, merci, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais vous remercier d'avoir sauver mon petit Jimmy pleura l'homme en secouant la main de Stéphane.

- Oh vous avez pas à me remercier, en plus je suis désolé j'ai à moitié détruit votre salle de bain pour trouver rapidement ce dont j'avais besoin répliqua le jeune homme comme si c'était la chose la plus important au monde.

L'homme le regarda un peu surpris avant de finalement rire. C'était plus un rire nerveux, qu'un rire de joie mais c'était un rire libérateur après tout ce qui c'était passé. Finalement l'homme retourna vers son fils qui était en train de se faire examiné par un des médecins du Samu comme la petite fille. Stéphane se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait les yeux baissés et un regard assez anxieux. Il suivit son regard et vit qu'elle regardait ses mains, il les examina aussi et vit que l'une d'entre elles semblait assez mal au point vu qu'elle saignait abondamment. Elle traîna de force le jeune homme vers les médecins du Samu qui le soignèrent immédiatement. Le chauffeur du bus qui devait les mener à l'aéroport leur indiqua qu'il devait partir sinon ses clients allaient manquer leur vol. Puis alors que le médecin et Patricia allaient lui dire que le jeune homme avait besoin de soin, ce dernier prit sa veste qui traînait à coté de lui et déclara:

- On arrive ne vous en faites pas, dit-il puis il se tourna vers le médecin qui ne semblait pas d'accord avec le départ du jeune homme. Merci pour le bandage j'ai beaucoup moins mal.

Il s'en alla en direction du bus et Patricia après être rester un moment stupéfaite de la réaction du jeune homme le suivit dans le bus. Elle le regarda avec énervement et colère mais elle ne pu rester avec d'aussi mauvais sentiment envers le jeune homme. Elle en était tout simplement incapable. Elle s'assit à ses coté et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Heureusement qu'il y a des salles de bains à l'aéroport tu es dans un état de cradossité assez importante mon vieux.

- Je sais ne t'en fais répliqua en souriant Stéphane qui était couvert de suie et ses vêtements sentaient le roussit.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu aller à l'hôpital? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment alors que le bus commençait à partir.

- Regardes expliqua-t-il en montrant des camionnettes qui arrivaient sur le lieu de l'accident. Les médias arrivent et plus je serai loin mieux je me porterais. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on dise que je suis une sorte de héros juste parce que j'ai fait le boulot des pompiers.

La jeune femme acquiesça et le reste du voyage se passa dans un profond silence. Dans le bus tous tentaient de voir le jeune homme qui s'était conduit aussi courageusement mais à la longue ils se résolurent vite et se rendirent compte que ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon qui avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport Stéphane se dirigea vers les douches pendant que Patricia s'occupait de réserver des places. Cette fois ci la chance ne fut pas de leur coté car le dernier avion partit pour l'Angleterre avait décollé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle prit finalement deux places pour le vol qui partait dans 7heures soit 23heures. En regardant les guichet à coté qui demandaient les cartes d'identités pour les passagers elle bénit d'être dans l'union européenne et bénit les dirigeants pour leur politiques d'abaissement des frontières. Regardant l'horloge elle soupira et alla à la terrasse du café pour boire quelques chose de chaud qui pourrait la réchauffer en attendant Stéphane. Au café il y avait un couple sûrement de jeunes mariés qui ne cessaient de s'embrasser et de se faire les yeux doux. Cela lui fit mal au coeur car cela lui rappelait que, elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne l'aurait jamais qu'en rêve. Elle sourit quand elle le vit arriver à travers la grande vitre. Il était magnifique, il avait encore les cheveux humides qui partaient dans tout les sens. Elle lui fit signe et il lui rendit son sourire avant de la rejoindre.

- Y'a pas à dire ça fait du bien de prendre une bonne douche s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

- En tout cas l'avion ne part que dans 6h30 donc on a encore du temps avant d'arriver en Angleterre souffla-t-elle de dépit en s'appuyant la tête contre sa main

- Allez faut pas décourager pour si peu et puis après tout ce sera peut-être mieux de partir de nuit essaya Stéphane pour la faire sourire à nouveau.

Finalement ils passèrent l'après midi à jouer au carte au café tout en riant. Ils rencontrèrent aussi un jeune couple qui attendait aussi le même vol qu'eux. L'heure du départ arriva et Patricia poussa un cri de joie quand elle se leva de sa chaise pour aller embarquer. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle se comportait comme une petite fille de deux ans qui s'apprêtait à passer le plus beau moment de sa vie. Stéphane la suivait en riant légèrement, elle semblait tellement rayonnante de bonheur que ça lui serrait légèrement le coeur de voir qu'elle était heureuse sans être dans ses bras. Il souffla et pénétra aussi dans le couloir qui menait à l'avion.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans deux sièges cote à cote. Peu à peu ils s'endormirent, Patricia posa sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme et se recroquevilla le plus prêt possible, et Stéphane posa ses bras protecteurs sur elle comme si il voulait que personne d'autre ne puisse le toucher. Lorsqu'une des hôtesses passa elle les trouva très mignon et se demanda si ils étaient mariés.

- C'est dingue quand même déclara une voix à proximité, ils doivent être les seuls à ne pas avoir réaliser qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est du véritable gâchis.

- Vous les connaissez demanda l'hôtesse en regardant le couple.

- Non on les a rencontré au restaurant de l'aéroport, mais ils sont tout mignon tout les deux répondit la jeune femme.

L'hôtesse sourit et posa une couverture sur le corps de la jeune femme endormie qui semblait frissonner puis elle en proposa deux autres au jeune couple qui somnolait tendrement enlacés.

Stéphane à peine avait-il fermé les yeux sourit en reconnaissant la chambre où il venait de se réveiller. C'était en quelques sortes la chambre de ses fantasmes les plus cachés et surtout les plus dissimulés aux autres depuis quelques temps. L'objet de ses désirs arriva soudainement derrière lui et l'enlaça tendrement en posant sa joue contre son dos. Au bout d'un moment il se tourna pour faire face à Patricia. Tout doucement il se baissa et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils soupirèrent tout les deux d'aise. Comme si c'était le geste qui comptait le plus, ils collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Si tu savais comme j'avais envi de t'embrasser aujourd'hui chuchota la jeune femme d'une voix rauque qui attisa un peu plus son désir.

- Moi aussi répondit-il en s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres tentatrices. Je voulais t'embrasser, te toucher et te posséder, ajouta-il tout contre sa bouche en ponctuant chaque mot d'un simple baiser volage…

- Alors prends moi Stéphane supplia-t-elle, prends moi simplement et purement. Je te veux tout contre moi, je te veux à coté de moi, je te veux en moi et je te veux à moi.

Ces simples mots lui firent chavirer le coeur, il embrassa tendrement la jeune femme tandis que ses mains passaient sous son corsage. Sa langue quitta celle choyée pour glisser sur la ligne pure de sa mâchoire et aller se perdre au lobe de son oreille qui semblait être un point particulièrement sensible de la jeune fille, au gémissement étouffer qui franchirent ses lèvres. Cette dernière se laissant allé à ses instincts les plus primaires déchira la chemise du jeune homme pour faire sauter les boutons et lorsqu'il fut torse nu, elle le poussa tout doucement vers le lit. Quand il fut stoppé par cet obstacle elle le fit tomber dessus avec une simple pression de la main.

Stéphane regarda la jeune femme prendre les choses en main, il espéra soudainement que ce rêve devienne aussi passionnant que celui qu'il avait fait la vieille. Mais le fait que tout cela semblait réel le grisait encore plus. Si il ne pouvait pas l'avoir dans la vraie vie il allait la prendre en rêve. Il fut sortit de ses réflexions par la jeune femme qui embrassait son torse musclé, un gémissement de plaisir sortit de sa bouche quand ses lèvres chaudes titillèrent ses téton alors qu'elle ondulait des hanches. N'en pouvant plus, il se redressa prenant légèrement par surprise son amante mais il étouffa le cri qu'elle poussa en l'embrassant sauvagement. Il déboutonna doucement le chemisier de la jeune fille et le fit descendre lentement en effleurant à peine la peau de la jeune femme qui se mit à frissonner d'impatience. Il la contempla un petit instant, elle avait une magnifique poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite tout cela finement caché par une prison de dentelle rose. Il déposa une pluie de baiser sur la naissance de sa gorge et quand il fut à la poitrine de la jeune femme il lécha une des pointes rose à travers le tissu. Quand il le sentit durcir sous les assauts de sa langue il alla combler le second.

La jeune femme voulait se laisser tomber en arrière pour profiter un maximum des sensations que lui provoquait le jeune homme mais celui-ci la retenait fermement par la taille. Elle sentit soudainement les mains du jeune homme remonter jusqu'à la fermeture de son soutient gorge. Et presque avec supplice elle attendit qu'il lui enlève cette toile de tissu qui l'empêchait de sentir les lèvres de son amant sur ses seins. Elle soupira d'aise quand elle se sentit libre mais bien vite un frisson lui parcourus l'échine quand les lèvres du jeune homme descendirent vers son intimité. Les mains de Stéphane saisirent fermement les deux globes de chairs de la lyonnaise qui se cambra de plaisir. Elle fit descendre ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme et lorsqu'elle rencontra l'obstacle du pantalon elle glissa habillement dessous en alla caresser les fesses fermes du jeune homme. Puis rapidement elle repassa sur le devant et défit la braguette du pantalon. Elle allait continuer quand un violent frisson la transperça de la pointes des pieds jusqu'en à la pointe des cheveux.

Stéphane se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon mais il voulait d'abord faire passer le plaisir de sa compagne avant le sien. Il lui enleva rapidement les derniers vêtements qu'elle avait et il l'observa un moment contemplant sa nudité avec émerveillement. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là ni combien de temps était passé depuis le commencement de leur ébat mais une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrait tout les deux et il trouvait que justement il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Il se pencha sur elle et captura à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de suivre le parcours que ses mains avaient si bien su tracer quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se délecta quand il l'entendit l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'il lui donnait le plus intime des baisers. Il laissa sa langue aller jouer avec le bourgeon de la jeune femme et il sentit un goût acide se répandre dans sa bouche quand elle bascula dans une mer de délice. Il se délecta de ce goût et releva la tête pour la voir trembler de plaisir.

Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Patricia avait renversé une nouvelle fois les rôles. Elle finit de lui enlever son pantalon et elle fut surprise un petit moment lorsqu'elle vit l'ampleur du désir du jeune homme à travers son boxer. Avec un sourire sadique elle décida de le faire se consumer de plaisir comme il avait fait avec elle. Elle embrassa son torse musclé et descendit peu à peu vers le bas alors que le jeune homme se cambrait de plaisir tout en tentant de se contenir en s'accrochant aux draps du lit. Elle lécha et titilla les quelques poils qui dépassaient du boxer, et qui savait, allaient rejoindre la toison du jeune homme. Doucement elle passa un doigt sous l'élastique du vêtement puis un deuxième et avec la même lenteur dont il avait lui même fait preuve auparavant elle lui enleva le bout de tissu tout en effleurant avec tendresse la peau de ses cuisses et de ses jambes. Quand il se sentit enfin libre de cette prison Stéphane poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais bien vite il du reprendre le contrôle de ses sens et de sa maîtrise de lui quand il sentit la jeune femme empoigner délicatement son membre durci pour le caresser avec amour.

Sentant que le moment où l'orgasme allait le prendre se rapprochait de plus en plus, il lutta contre son plaisir et obligea la jeune femme à stopper son oeuvre. Alors sans qu'il n'ait eu à dire quoi que ce soit elle se colla sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement et elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque. Elle se fit tomber sur le coté et redonna le dessus à son amant. Elle ouvrit les cuisses l'invitant ainsi à la pénétrer. Elle fit venir sa tête vers ses lèvres et lui chuchota avec envie.

- Prends moi mon amour.

Cette simple phrase le fit perdre tout le contrôle qui lui restait sur ses hormones. Il se plaça sur elle et dans un coup vif et précis la pénétra. Ils gémirent tout les deux de plaisir et commença alors un ballet entre leur deux corps, chacun reproduisant à sa manière la plus belle danse du monde. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la souleva ainsi à chaque vigoureux coup de rein qu'il poussait. Chaque fois il allait plus vite et plus profondément et soudain Patricia cria son prénom en faisant basculer sa tête en arrière, l'orgasme le prenant pour la seconde fois. Quand il sentit cet étau de chaire se rétracter aussi vivement autour de son membre il fut prit de plusieurs spasmes et se vida en elle, étouffant son nom en l'embrassant voracement. Il se laissa tomber en sueur sur elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la sentir nue contre lui encore un petit moment.

Puis sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il sentit une vague de fatigue l'emporter sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Il effleura une dernière fois les lèvres de sa douce qui semblait s'endormir aussi. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit tout de suite. Il mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'il était dans l'avion qui les menaient en Angleterre. Il baissa les yeux et vit son amie endormie. Il la contempla un moment en souriant et en se souvenant du merveilleux rêves qu'il venaient de faire. Puis elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire avant de se mettre à rougir furieusement. Elle se redressa vivement comme si elle venait de se brûler au contact du jeune homme et rapidement elle déclara en se levant.

- Je vais aux toilettes.

- Et sans que Stéphane n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle se précipita dans les toilettes en se maudissant intérieurement. Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait au dessus du lavabo et pu admirer sur ses joues une très jolies couleur rouge. Elle passa sa main sous l'eau avant de s'asperger.

- C'n'est pas possible grogna-t-elle en pensée, comment peut-on désirer un homme au point d'en faire des rêves comme ça. En plus je me fais passer pour une vraie pro. Heureusement que ce n'était que dans un rêves et que rien n'était réel. Mais ça paraissait tellement réel et c'était bon. Elle avait savouré chaque parcelle de son corps, respirant son odeur comme si c'était son oxygène. Et quand il la caressait c'était un délice soupira Patricia en se remettant à frissonner. Et sa peau est si douce, et son se... ô mon dieu faut que je me ressaisisse rouspéta-t-elle en se réaspergeant d'eau, je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir en vrai alors faut que je combatte une fois pour toute cette envie de lui sauter dessus toute les 2 secondes. Faut le faire en douceur faut que je résiste au moins 5secondes et après on avisera. Courage à moi se dit-elle avant de sortir.

Elle croisa l'hôtesse en chemin pour retourner à sa place et celle-ci lui demanda si elle allait bien. Pour éviter de devoir s'expliquer trop longtemps, elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait jamais très bien supporté les voyages en avion mais que maintenant elle allait mieux. Elle continua sa route en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle résiste, mais ses bonnes résolutions s'évaporèrent en quelques secondes quand elle vit ses deux grands yeux verts la fixer avec une étincelle qu'elle ne saurait définir. Elle s'approcha peu à peu avec un sourire contrit et quand elle voulu s'expliquer une violente secousse fit bouger l'appareil et elle serai tombée dieu seul savait où si deux bras fort ne l'avaient pas soutenus.

- A tout les passagers, bouclez vos ceinture et placez votre coussin devant votre tête, nous traversons une zone de turbulence cria une voix dans les hauts parleurs.

Stéphane relâcha Patricia et tout deux s'exécutèrent, soudainement alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre il vit la même marque verte qu'il avait vue plus tôt dans la journée. Son attention fut captée par un hurlement venant de la cabine. Il se leva en disant à Patricia de rester à sa place et se dirigea vers la source des bruits, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt le suivait aussi. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine de pilotage il trouvèrent l'hôtesse principale agenouiller au dessus de deux personnes qui semblaient inanimé.

- Mon dieu y'a personne au commande cria Stéphane les secousses devenant de plus en plus importantes.

Il se mit aux commandes mais il se trouva perdu assez vite. Il prit le manche et le poussa voulant déjà le remonter. Cependant il se rendit vite compte que l'avion piquait encore plus alors il tira le manche et prit soudainement peur quand il vit qu'ils apercevaient le sol. Il tira encore plus le manche en disant à l'autre homme de prendre les commandes du co-pilote. Ensemble ils réussirent à remonter et à stabiliser un minimum l'avion. Quand il vit qu'ils avaient une légère maîtrise de l'appareil il tourna légèrement la tête en demandant à l'hôtesse.

- Comment vont-ils?

- Inconscient mais ils ne semblent pas morts, mais impossible à les réveiller. Je ne sais pas comment cela à pu se passer expliqua l'hôtesse.

- Oh fait je suis Georges déclara l'autre homme, autant se présenter, on en a même pas eut le temps depuis tout à l'heure.

- Stéphane répondit-il furtivement son esprit marchant à cent milles à l'heure pour trouver une solution.

Il prit le micro casque et commença à parler.

- Ici le vol en direction de Londres-Heathrow, nous avons un problème grave je répète nous avons un problème grave.

- Ici tour de contrôle je vous écoute.

- Les deux pilotes sont complètement dans les vapes nous n'avons aucune idées de ce qui c'est passé et nous n'avons aucune idée de comment maîtriser cet avion.

George et l'hôtesse qui s'appelait Catherine regardaient le jeune homme avec une mine incrédule, il ne paniquait pas et semblait garder tout son sang froid alors que leur situation était légèrement désespérée. De plus il n'avait aucune connaissance dans les avions et effectuait d'une main de maître, toutes les indications que la tour de contrôle lui indiquait. Soudain il se tourna vers eux et déclara d'une voix calme.

- Allez prévenir les passagers de la situation présente, en plus je crois que la femme de Georges doit être inquiète et Patricia aussi. Vous pouvez les mettre au courant je vous prie demanda-t-il.

Catherine hocha de la tête et se dirigea en cabine pour mettre au courant les passagers. Bien sur elle du faire preuve de beaucoup d'autorité pour éviter que la panique ne gagne les gens. Dans la cabine les deux hommes regardaient le ciel qui s'étendait devant eux en silence.

- C'est beau n'est-ce pas? demanda Georges qui voulait briser le silence qu'il trouvait pesant.

- C'est magnifique, on a l'impression que c'est l'infini qui se présente devant nous répondit Stéphane.

- Je me demande comme tu fais pour garder ton calme dans une situation pareille.

- Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas peur comme si j'avais fait des trucs comme ça depuis que je suis tout petit et je me dit que si on se crache Patricia ne survivra pas alors je peux te dire que je ne laisserai personne mourir sans avoir tout tenter pour les sauver. En plus j'ais encore trop de chose à retrouver en Angleterre, je peux te l'assurer je ne mourrais pas tant que je ne saurais pas qui je suis.

- Comment ça s'étonna le jeune marié un peu perdu.

- Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai sauté devant un camion pour éviter que Patricia ne se fasse écraser. J'ai bon avoir de bon réflexe quand je l'ai poussé je n'ai pas du avoir assez de temps pour me pousser aussi et j'ai été fauché assez gravement parait-il. Je suis resté trois bonnes semaines dans le coma, les médecins ne savaient même pas si j'allais m'en sortir. Puis finalement je me suis réveillé mais je ne me souvenais de rien. Patricia s'est occupée de moi et on a tenté de faire des recherches pour trouver qui j'étais. D'un accord commun on a dit qu'elle m'appellerait Stéphane pour que se soit plus simple. Depuis j'ai trouvé quelques petites choses sur mon passé, peut-être mon parrain, mais aussi de la famille dont je suis issue. Comme tout me ramenait à l'Angleterre on a décider de venir pour que se soit plus simple expliqua Stéphane le regard toujours fixé sur l'immensité d'étoile qui s'offrait à leur portée.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas demanda soudainement Georges qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise de commenter ce que lui avait dit l'homme.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, elle mérite mieux qu'un parfait amnésique. Et puis d'un coté ce serait injuste, si ça se trouve j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend et peut-être même des enfants répondit prudemment Stéphane.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, si tu avais un choix à faire, entre ton passé et Patricia tu choisirais qui?

- Je ne peux pas répondre à une question pareille, je dois retrouver mon passé je le sens au plus profond de mes entrailles que quelques choses d'important en découlera répliqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs

- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à me première question est-ce que tu l'aimes, peu importe le passé et les souvenirs retenta Georges.

- Oui souffla-t-il en se détendant sur le fauteuil, je l'aime à en mourir. A chaque fois que je vois ses yeux je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me perdre dans cette immensité bleue pour toujours. Et ses lèvres j'ai envie de les savourer. Je veux la voir succomber sous mes caresses. Je crois que je suis raide dingue d'elle plus précisément finit-il piteusement.

- C'est beau comme tu parles d'elle. Crois moi que tu retrouves ou non ton passé ne te sépare pas d'elle ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Stéphane allait répondre quand la femme de Georges et Patricia, déboulèrent dans le cockpit paniquées. Il fallu toute la patience du jeune homme pour expliquer que pour le moment ils maîtrisaient la situation et que tout se jouerai lors de l'atterrissage. Patricia s'assit par terre et commença à parler toute seule.

- Comment j'ai fait pour me faire sauver par un type pareil. J'arrive pas à y croire y'a même pas douze heures il sauvait deux enfants d'un immeuble en feu et là il conduit un boeing(un airbus plutôt). Je nage dans un rêve ou même un cauchemar.

Le couple de jeune marié regardait bizarrement les deux autres et Stéphane fit signe à Georges de reprendre les commandes et s'agenouilla devant Patricia qui avait recouvert son visage de ses mains. Il lui prit délicatement les mains et la força à le regarder.

- Patricia tout ce qui se passe, ça se passe à cause de moi! À la patinoire l'homme m'a parfaitement vu et il m'a dit qu'il me ferait payer mon arrogance d'avoir sauver cette fille. Il savait que j'irais dans cet immeuble en feu, il savait que j'étais dans cet avion ce soir. Il en sait plus sur moi que moi j'en connais sur moi. Je te l'avais dit que quelques choses de mauvais nous attendais en Angleterre. Je sais que je peux y faire face maintenant et j'ai toute mes raisons de penser que cette fois-ci je n'aurais plus peur. Comme si par le passé j'avais fuit quelques chose. Mes sentiments reviennent, des flashs aussi d'un petit garçon aux yeux vert devant les cadavres de ses meilleurs amis, je vais me battre cette fois ci que je sois Stéphane Gryffondor ou celui de mon passé. Alors s'il te plait ne craques pas maintenant que j'essaye de me montrer fort sinon je crois que nous sommes perdus. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire atterrir un engin pareil alors il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes plus sinon je n'y arriverai pas confia Stéphane en regardant toujours la jeune femme.

Patricia se jeta dans ses bras et le serra le plus fortement qu'elle pouvait:

- J'ai tellement peur depuis quelques temps chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

- Je sais moi aussi je suis pas tranquille mais s'il te plait retournes à ta place et accroches toi solidement, je ferai tout pour poser cet avion sans problème la réconforta-t-il en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux avant de déglutir avec difficulté prête à lui révéler quelques choses de très important. Néanmoins un appel venant de la tour de contrôle arriva et Stéphane ressauta sur le siège du pilote pour écouter. On lui apprit qu'il était escorté par l'armée de l'air française et Anglaise et lorsqu'il vit des avions de chasse à coté de lui il leva le pouce à l'autre pilote qui en faisait de même. Il se reconcentra sur toute les instructions que lui donnait la tour de contrôle, il lui expliqua la manoeuvre à faire lorsqu'il devrait se poser. Georges voyant que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer ordonna à sa femme et à Patricia d'aller s'asseoir et de se mettre correctement leur ceinture.

Les minutes passèrent et tous dans l'avion savaient que l'heure de vérité allait arriver. Leur destin à tous reposait entre les mains de deux jeunes hommes qui avaient repris fièrement les commandes du boeing pour leur laisser une chance de survivre. Dans la cabine des passagers, ils s'étaient tous assis au centre, là où il y avait des places vides, et se serraient tous la main pour se donner du courage. Soudain la voix de Stéphane retentit et Patricia eut un moment du mal à la reconnaître. Sa voix était autoritaire comme si il ordonnait ce qu'il disait pour ne pas qu'il y ai de blessé. Cependant il persistait dans le fond de sa voix, cette chaleur suave qui arrivait à lui faire battre le coeur.

- On arrive du coté de l'aéroport je pense qu'on va bientôt essayer de se poser accrochez vous bien et bonne chance termina-t-il avant de couper

Aux commandes Stéphane avait les mains qui tremblaient et il pestait contre cette faiblesse.

- Calmes toi Stéphane, on arrive à l'aéroport, là on est au dessus de Londres. Si toi tu commences à paniquer je crois que nous sommes tous morts.

Ces simples mot lui suffirent à le réconforter et c'est avec conviction qu'il se réempara du manche. Il regarda Georges et ils désactionnèrent les pilotes automatiques. Une secousse les percuta un moment ce qui valu des cris d'horreur chez les passagers. Ils reprirent le contrôle et se dirigèrent droit à l'aéroport. Soudain alors que la tour de contrôle leur disait d'amorcer l'atterrissage, Stéphane eut un mauvais pressentiment. En effet ils effleurèrent à peine la tour de contrôle et ils se dirigeaient trop vite vers le sol. Les deux hommes aux commandes tirèrent de toute leur force le manche et ils parvinrent de justesse à redresser avant de percuter le sol. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement et entreprirent de réessayer. Cette fois ci ils se dirigeaient à bonne vitesse et dans le bon axe d'atterrissage. Stéphane fit sortir le train d'atterrissage et diminua peu à peu la pression des réacteurs, quand le choc leur montrèrent qu'ils avaient bien atterris fut ressentit, ils tirèrent le frein de toute leurs forces et ne sachant comment, une des roues arrière creva et ils se mirent en travers de la piste. Stéphane coupa finalement tout contact et entendit qu'on ouvrait les issus de secours en vitesse pour évacuer. Les deux pilotes improvisés voyaient aussi au loin des gyrophares se rapprochés de plus en plus d'eux. Il tourna la tête vers George qui soufflaient de soulagement et ils se serrèrent la main en souriant. Ils sortirent de la cabine et virent que tous étaient déjà sortis et qu'une légère fumée commençait à monter des soutes. Ils firent quand même un dernier tour pour voir que tout le monde était bien sortit et se dirigèrent vers les toboggans de sortie.

A peine furent-ils en bas que la femme de Georges et Patricia leur sautèrent dessus, les autres passagers les applaudissant et les remerciant avec ferveur. Les responsables de l'aéroport et les pompiers arrivèrent vite. Ces derniers éteignirent le début de feu qui commençait à se former. Le responsable de la tour de contrôle demanda soudainement:

- Qui est Stéphane?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui n'avait rien vu, trop absorbé à rire de son amie. Celle-ci lui reprochait mille et une choses puis se précipita de nouveau dans ses bras. Cependant elle continuait de grogner contre sa folie dans son oreille et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire devant autant de colère non fondée. George et sa femme les regardaient en souriant et eux non plus n'avaient pas vu le responsable de la tour de contrôle arrivé. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux et Stéphane comme si il sentait qu'on s'approchait tourna la tête.

- Stéphane je suppose demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire en présentant sa main.

- David si mes souvenirs sont justes répondit-il avec le même sourire en serrant avec assurance la main de l'homme, avant de lui présenter, voila Georges mon fier co-pilote à peine marié et sa femme, et voici mon amie Patricia.

- Enchanté déclara-t-il poliment avant de se retourner vers l'objet de sa curiosité. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça, et surtout pas aussi jeune. Vous m'avez beaucoup surpris. Gardez autant votre calme dans une situation aussi désespérée, je me demande comment vous avez fait pour poser cet avion sans plus de difficultés alors que la moitié du tableau de bord ne marchait pas.

- Quoi se mirent à hurler les passagers et Georges.

- Euh ça, fallait pas leur dire dit-il en voyant les yeux meurtriers de son amie.

- Ça veut dire quoi plus précisément que la moitié du tableau de bord ne marchait pas? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse en incendiant le jeune homme du regard et en obligeant le spécialiste à s'expliquer.

- Ça veut dire que ce jeune homme a en fait tout fait un peu au pif comme on dirait. Le tableau de vitesse ne marchait pas et même l'altimètre. Vous avez de sacrés bons réflexes et un instinct à toutes épreuves pour avoir réussi à faire une prouesse comme ça. En plus je suis désolé mais je crois que les médias ont été mis au courant de ce qui c'est passé.

- Toute mes félicitations George tu vas devenir célèbre, mais moi j'ai autre chose à faire qu jouer les héros dans les journaux les salua-t-il en partant du coté des barrières de protection entourant l'aéroport.

Patricia décidément l'aimait de plus en plus, il le trouvait fabuleux, il sauvait des dizaines de vie et n'attendait en retour sinon qu'un peu de paix. Elle salua rapidement tout le monde et se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait aussi embarqué les sacs qu'elle avait pu sortir de l'avion. Elle courut le rejoindre et lui attrapa le bras. Arrivés devant la barrière il soupira de soulagement, elle n'était pas électrifiée. Il tenta de monter et n'eut aucuns problèmes mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Patricia qui semblait perplexe quant à escalader cette grille. Finalement il passa de l'autre coté et trouva des bouts de bois qu'il tenait au travers du grillage pour l'aider à monter.

A coté de l'avion, tous les autres les regardaient faire assez surpris. Dès que le jeune garçon avait entendu média son visage s'était contracté et il était parti aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Finalement ils rentrèrent dans le Hall de l'aéroport là où leurs familles, qui avaient été mises au courant, les attendaient. Ils furent mitraillés par les flashes et tous demandèrent qui était le jeune homme qui les avait sauvé. Ils répondirent qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour répondre et continuèrent leur chemin laissant les médias seuls à eux même.

Stéphane et Patricia étaient parvenus à sortir de l'aéroport sans trop de problèmes et maintenant étaient dans un bus en partance direct pour le centre de Londres. Ils sourirent quand ils entendirent à la radio que finalement le Boeing qui avait été dans le pétrin, pendant la soirée, avait maintenant bien atterri et qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé. Quand ils arrivèrent dans Londres ils allèrent immédiatement réserver une chambre au premier hôtel qu'ils trouvèrent, il ne restait qu'une chambre mais ils la prirent quand même, ils étaient épuisés. En rentrant dans la chambre ils jetèrent leur sac par terre et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et s'endormirent tout les deux sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils étaient tendrement enlacés.

Le lendemain ils ne se réveillèrent que vers trois heures de l'après midi mais allèrent tout de même se promener en ville remettant au lendemain les longues recherches qui s'imposaient désormais à eux. Ils rirent doucement quand ils entendirent à la Tv qu'il recherchait activement le jeune pilote d'infortune qui avait sauvé les passagers du vol.

Toutefois la routine avait repris un dessus dès le début de la semaine suivant, ils étaient passés à la bibliothèque de Londres et avaient commencé de nouvelles recherches à propos de la famille Gryffondor. Mais ils eurent beaucoup de difficultés à trouver quoi que se soit sinon que tous les membres étaient extrêmement riches, mais qu'aussi ils avaient tous péris dans des circonstances assez mystérieuses en voulant sauver des gens. Sur ce trait là, Patricia avait frissonné de peur en reconnaissant dans cette description un des traits caractéristiques de Stéphane. Cependant d'après leurs livres le nom de famille Gryffondor n'existait plus à cette époque à cause du mariage de la première fille de la lignée. Et à leur plus grand malheur ils ne trouvèrent en aucun cas le nom de famille du mari de la fille.

- On retourne au point de départ souffla Patricia en laissant tomber sa tête assez durement contre le livre.

- Allez ne désespères pas ri doucement Stéphane qui se trouvait assis en face d'elle, on a encore du temps devant nous pour trouver et puis faut juste trouver la descendance de cette certaine Eléonore Gryffondor.

- Mouais grogna-t-elle mais là je commence à saturer des bouquins, je suis sure que toi quand tu étais jeune tu étais un accro à la bibliothèque. Toujours à rendre tes devoirs à temps, toujours à l'heure, un parfait petit élève modèle.

- Pas du tout, c'est Hermione qui nous tirais Ron et moi à la bibliothèque répondit-il d'un air absent en continuant de lire son livre.

Patricia s'imagina la scène avant de soudainement sursauter et de regarder intensément le jeune homme qui ne semblait même pas conscient de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui, elle posa sa main sur son dos et elle le sentit frissonner vivement avant de se tourner vers elle les yeux interrogateurs.

- Qu'as-tu dit? redemanda-t-elle.

- J'ai dit que c'était Hermione qui nous tirais Ron et moi à la biblio.... répéta-t-il avant de s'arrêter en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et de se concentrer comme pour revoir une scène devant ses yeux. Je me souviens de ça, Hermione et Ron, on étaient dans les couloirs d'un château et je la voit nous faire tout les deux la morale parce qu'on a fait des devoirs complètement au pif. Et les examens avançaient alors elle voulait nous traîner à la bibliothèque. Mais on ne voulait pas y aller alors Ron, qui sortait avec elle, l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a plaqué contre un mur pour l'embrasser et moi je me suis esquivé tout doucement. On était jeune à cette époque peut-être 15 ou 16 ans je ne vois pas. Je me souviens pas du reste souffla-t-il en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

- Ce n'est pas grave déclara-t-elle en passant sa main dans son dos en faisant des ronds pour le calmer, ça nous donne plusieurs indices. Déjà tu étudiais dans un château, ensuite ce certain Ron et cette Hermione, on peut essayer de les retrouver. Avec un peu de chance ils se sont mariés et on va pouvoir enfin savoir qui tu es réellement. Allez courage, tu sais affronter des immeubles en feu, des avions défectueux, des voleurs alors tu vas pas me faire croire que tu as peur de te prendre en pleine face toutes les bêtises que tu as fais jeunot rit-elle.

- D'un certain coté je n'ai pas envi de retrouver mon passé souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Pourquoi demanda-t-elle d'un coup surprise.

- Non pour rien oublies ce que je viens de dire reprit vivement Stéphane comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve. J'ai tendance à me faire des films en rêve en ce moment, mais ça me rend complètement dingue confessa-t-il en regardant les prunelles bleues de la jeune femme.

- Me parles pas des rêves rougit-elle. Moi aussi je ne dois pas avoir la conscience tranquille en ce moment, je fais des rêves, j'en ai honte quand je me réveille.

- Ah oui demanda-t-il curieux en s'approchant d'elle, tu peux te confesser, je suis prêt à entendre tout ce que tu as à me dire.

Au fond de lui Stéphane était jaloux, la jeune femme faisait des rêves érotiques et d'autres hommes pouvaient la caresser et la faire gémir de plaisir. Il les haïssait, mais il était aussi curieux de voir quel genre d'homme elle aimait.

- Ah non il est hors de question que je te raconte mes rêves cria-t-elle plus fort qu'elle voulait et qui attira l'attention d'une bonne partie de la salle Elle s'avachit sur la table complètement rouge et reprit plus doucement: il est pas question que je te délivre mes petits secrets.

- Oh tu n'es pas drôle bouda le jeune homme.

- Mais si on est dans les confessions pourquoi toi tu ne me racontes pas tes rêves? demanda-t-elle malicieusement

- Tu as raison c'est trop personnel répliqua-t-il devenant à son tour complètement rouge et ne pouvant la regarder dans les yeux. Et si on allait se balader un peu, de toute manière on ne trouvera plus rien aujourd'hui.

Il se leva et alla ranger les livres pendant que Patricia le regardait en souriant, elle le trouvait mignon quand il rougissait comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit. Elle se leva et alla dehors là où l'attendait le jeune homme extrêmement gêné. Ils finirent par aller au cinéma. En effet une chose qui avait surpris Stéphane au début fut la facilité avec laquelle lui parlait l'Anglais mais aussi à sa surprise le talent de parler Anglo-saxon de Patricia.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent plus vite que Stéphane ne l'aurait voulu, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressentit en prenant sa décision de venir en Angleterre revenait et se renforçait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il se sentait traqué peu importe où ils allaient. Il ne relâchait son attention que lorsqu'il fermait à clef la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel. Les longues promenades qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire pour se détendre le soir avaient aussi été raccourcies au maximum lorsqu'il avait expliqué son mauvais pressentiment à la jeune femme.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui maintenant une vingtaine de jour qu'ils étaient à Londres, et ils sortaient comme à leur habitude de la bibliothèque mais en chemin Stéphane s'arrêta de marcher. Il tourna la tête et vit une silhouette noir les suivre discrètement, il pris la main de Patricia qui semblait perplexe face à son comportement. Il ne lui expliqua rien tentant d'augmenter au fur et à mesure la cadence en espérant semer leurs poursuivants qui étaient désormais plus nombreux. Ils se mirent à courir et pendant qu'il courrait Patricia demanda:

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi on court?

- On nous suit depuis ce matin, je pensais que c'était un coïncidence mais maintenant j'en suis sure ce n'est plus une supposition. On a trois personnes si ce n'est plus qui nous suivent. Et je ne pense pas qu'elles nous suivent pour nous passer le bonjour.

La jeune femme hocha la tête comme signe qu'elle avait compris et continua à courir. Cependant ils se retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac et Stéphane pesta de s'être fait avoir comme ça. Il se plaça devant Patricia pour essayer de la défendre un maximum même si son instinct lui dictait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à ce groupe qu'il savait se rapprochait de plus en plus. Patricia tremblait de peur, et pour la première depuis qu'elle était avec Stéphane elle regretta d'être venue en Angleterre.

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu es égoïste ma vieille s'insurgea-t-elle elle même. L'homme que tu aimes secrètement va tout faire pour te protéger et toi tu te dis que tu serais mieux loin d'ici. Je lui ai promis que je venais pour l'aider à affronter les dangers et je ne suis qu'un poids pour lui.

Soudaine 5 silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir arrivèrent. Une voix qui sembla familière à Stéphane retentit.

- Emmenez les, c'est ce moldu qui a fait échoué les plans de notre maître plusieurs fois. Il devoir subir les conséquences de ses actes.

Stéphane reconnut la voix de l'homme de la patinoire. Ainsi donc son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé: tout ce qui se passait étaient liés, et l'instigateur de tout ça il était sur qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort mais il ne dirait rien par rapport à ça, il ne se vendrait pas tout seul. Trop de chose en dépendait. Il s'attendait aux mouvements des hommes, mais à sa grande surprise ils tirèrent un bout de bois de leur grande tunique. Il se mit en garde mais à sa grande surprise ils dirent tout les 5 un mot bizarre et un jet de couleur jaune se dirigea vers lui. Il esquiva mais ils touchèrent Patricia qui tomba immédiatement à terre. Il se releva et se précipita à coté d'elle mais ce manque de vigilance lui fut fatal. Quand il entendu à nouveau les hommes prononcés l'incantation, il n'eut pas le temps de se pousser qu'il eut une grande envie de dormir à laquelle il ne résista pas.

Quand il se réveilla il sentit qu'on le tenait agenouillé la tête baissée devant une espèce de trône. Il regarda dans le coin et vit Patricia réveillée avec la lèvre ensanglantée tenu enjoue par un homme encapuchonné mais avec une main en métal. La vue de tant de beauté abîmé le révulsa et d'un coup vif il fit un croque en jambe aux deux hommes qui le tenait et il se releva en défiant la chose qui se trouvait sur le trône d'un regard froid qui étonna Patricia. En effet ce qui se trouvait sur le trône ne pouvait en aucun cas être qualifié comme un humain, il ressemblait plus à un squelette à la peau délavée. Il avait des yeux rouges flamboyants de haine. Maintenant le jeune homme en était certain c'était cet homme qui hanté ses rêves de temps en temps. Et c'était aussi cet homme qui était responsable de tant de morts et de peines dans le royaume de Grande Bretagne.

- Ainsi donc voila ce cher moldu qui me met autant de bâtons dans les roues, je dois dire que je suis étonné qu'un sous être comme toi à pu venir à bout de certain de mes plans.

-Moi un sous être? Je préfère être encore un sous être plutôt qu'un cadavre délavé au yeux injectés de jus de tomates répliqua au tac au tac Stéphane qui bien qu'il mourrait de peur ne laissait en aucun voir ses sentiments.

- Voila bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas parler comme ça, le dernier scélérat qui a tenté de se lever contre moi, a misérablement perdu sa famille. Et quand j'ai tué son oncle, qui était un véritable sous être impur à cause de sa lycanthropie, il a fuit, et je pense qu'il ne reviendra jamais, il est trop peureux. Il te ressemblait énormément, les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes cheveux, mais ce n'était qu'un petit gringalet qui se valorisait trop. Avec sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front cela le défigurait totalement s'extasia Voldemort en tournant autour du jeune homme.

Stéphane ne savait pas pourquoi mais il bouillait de rage. D'un coup rapide il se tourna pour frapper le mage noir mais il fut arrêté par une espèce de bouclier. Cependant cette tentative d'attaque déplut visiblement au mage noir qui leva sa baguette et lança avec fureur un doloris. Le jeune homme le prit de plein fouet et s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur. Le mage noir sembla se délecter de voir la souffrance sur le visage du jeune homme. Il enchaîna des endoloris et bientôt le jeune homme fut tellement mal au point qu'il n'avait même plus la force de crier.

-Malefoy enfermes les dans les cachot je m'amuserais encore avec eux après, je vais d'abord aller m'emparer de Poudlard et après je les tuerai pour fêter ma victoire cria Voldemort avec ce qui ressemblait de la joie dans sa voix. Mais le jeunot là, accroché le, il semble plein de ressources.

Le dénommé Malefoy fit se déplacer le jeune homme avec un sort ne voulant surtout pas le toucher et ordonna à deux autres mangemorts de s'occuper de la fille qui pleurait en voyant l'état de son ami. On la jeta dans un cachot sans aucuns scrupules pendant qu'on accrochait les bras de Stéphane au mur pour ne pas qu'il puisse bouger lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Quand les mangemorts furent partis de la cellule, elle se précipita vers le jeune homme et déchira le pull de l'homme pour s'assurer de son état de santé. Elle fut surprise elle ne l'avait vu torse nu d'aussi prêt et hors de ses rêves et son corps étaient recouverts de cicatrices de différentes tailles. Elle fut un petit peu rassuré quand elle vit qu'il respirait sans aucunes difficultés.

Elle s'assit non loin du jeune homme et se mit à réfléchir sur tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de la journée. Elle avait découvert un nouveau monde aujourd'hui celui de la magie mais pourtant il ne lui plaisait pas. Elle le trouvait horrible, et cet homme ce dénommé Voldemort lui faisait peur. Il l'avait violement giflée quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui pour ne pas perde le contrôle de ses émotions. Et il l'avait giflé et ça lui avait ouvert la lèvre et ça lui faisait mal. Soudain son attention fut captée par une lumière dorée et rouge qui entoura Stéphane. Elle s'approcha de lui et vit toutes ses blessures disparaître de son visage. Cependant comme si on la gravait avec un laser doré une légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparu sur son front. Et il ouvrit les yeux soudainement comme si un nouveau souffle de vie venait de l'envahir. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle tomba en arrière en voyant la puissance qui sortait de ses prunelles vertes. Il la regarda et sourit tendrement.

- Harry Potter souffla-t-il doucement.

- Hein de quoi demanda-t-elle un peu sonnée.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, né le 31 juillet 1981 dans un petit village d'Angleterre appelé Godric's Hollow.

- Tu te souviens de tout Stépha... Euh Harry? s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau de lui.

- Oui je me rappelle de tout et aussi de la mission qui m'a été donnée il y a des années. Je vais tuer Voldemort, je suis né pour ça et je vais le faire. J'ai fuit la première fois mais je ne fuirais plus. Maintenant j'ai des gens à préservé dit-il en regardant passionnément la jeune femme.

Soudain il murmura quelque chose et les verrous qui le retenaient lâchèrent soudainement. Il se leva en grimaçant de douleur suite aux endoloris qu'il avait subis.

- Ces putains de sorts de douleurs auront au moins eu l'avantage d'accélérer le retour de ma mémoire. Je suppose qu'il est à Poudlard je dois y aller expliqua-t-il.

- Je viens avec toi, n'oublies pas je t'ai dit que je te suivrais et je le ferai déclara fermement la jeune femme en s'accrochant à son cou de lui laissant ainsi aucune chance de protester.

De toute manière même si sa conscience lui disait de la laisser à l'abri, son coeur ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser loin de lui trop longtemps. Il se concentra sur sa puissance comme ses maîtres des différents pays qu'il avait visités lui avait apprit et transplana dans un des coins du parc de Poudlard. Il sourit en voyant le château si cher à son coeur mais déchanta en voyant les deux armées se faire face. Dumbledore semblait vieux et Voldemort déterminé à un point qui ferait peur à n'importe qui. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur, il n'avait plus peur. Il vit que le lac était gelé et grâce à la magie sans baguette qu'il maîtrisait fit apparaître des patins à lui et Patricia. Il lui demanda de se reculer et de fuir si on voulait s'en prendre à elle.

Il s'approcha du milieu du lac et lorsque les deux armées allaient passés à l'attaque. Il incanta les dieux et un éclair s'écrasa entre les deux groupes, une lumière blanche l'entourant intensément. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et Voldemort fit une telle tête en reconnaissant le moldu qui était supposé enfermer dans ses cachots.

- Surprise Voldy déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Comment est-ce possible? s'étonna le mage noir.

- C'est étonnant n'est ce pas? Tu ne m'aurais pas lancé tes dizaines de doloris je ne serais sûrement pas là confia Harry avec un sourire sadique

- Pourquoi? suffoqua le mage noir.

- Il y a à peine une heure je n'étais qu'un jeune homme amnésique surnommé Stéphane qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le monde sorcier et sa seigneurie Voldi de mon coeur. Mais il faut croire que les doloris sont de bons stimulants pour la mémoire. Je crois que le temps d'en finir avec cette histoire est enfin venu. Aussi bien pour toi que pour moi expliqua Harry en fourchelangue à Voldy comme si ce dernier était un demeuré profond ce qui en soit était un peu la vérité.

Voldemort hurla de rage et lança un sort sur le jeune homme qui était maintenant sur la terre ferme. Cette manoeuvre fut le lancement des hostilités dans les deux camps. Tous dégainèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent tout les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à éviter le sort de Voldy et décida de jouer la seule carte qu'il avait trouvé pour faire tomber le mage noir. Son maître japonais lui avait dit que si il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions alors il perdrait le contrôle de sa magie. Et lorsqu'un sorcier perdait le contrôle de sa magie il n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant incapable de faire le moindre sort.

- Alors tu te crois toujours aussi pur que dans le passé? commença le survivant. Pourtant ton cher popa n'était pas vraiment pur vu qu'il s'agissait d'un simple moldu un sous-être comme tu les appelles si bien.

- Sale môme cria le mage noir ses yeux s'assombrissant légèrement.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, quel nom bien moldu quand même!

Cette fois ci il ne fut pas autant chanceux et se prit de plein fouet l'endoloris que lui avait réservé Voldemort. Il se releva essayant de masquer sa douleur. En effet même si il s'agissait d'Harry Potter il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'il avait subi une bonne série d'endoloris un peu plus tôt.

- En tout cas tu arrives quand même à viser malgré ta vieillesse, tu sais c'est pathétique quand même, un simple moldu qui arrive à faire échouer trois de tes plans si ce n'est plus. Deviendrais-tu un peu rabat-joie.

- Vas en enfer Potter s'étouffa le mage noir.

- J'y étais été pendant presque 7ans en enfer Voldy et c'est la face d'un camion qui m'en a fait sortir. Maintenant je crois que c'est à ton tour de rencontrer le diable souffla Harry la voix rauque et le visage dure.

Il regarda le ciel comme si il entendait quelques choses et soudain tout stoppa, les combats cessèrent, tous regardèrent le jeune homme qui ne bougeait plus. Soudain comme si des étoiles déchiraient la voie lactée, des points blancs se déplacèrent et avancèrent de plus en plus vers le survivant. Voldemort avait peur en voyant la puissance qui se dégageait peu à peu de son ennemi mortel. Quand plus rien ne bougea le ciel était noir comme si on lui avait volé les étoiles et les deux combattants n'étaient plus visibles que par les rayons que le lune voulait bien leur prêter. Harry rebaissa la tête et fixa intensément le mage noir qui semblait pétrifier de peur.

- Il est temps d'en finir avec tout ça déclara simplement Harry d'une voix venue de l'au delà.

Il leva la main et une boule de feu mélangée à de l'électricité apparut dans sa main et au moment où il l'abaissa pour en finir avec tout ça. Il sentit quelqu'un lui bloquer le bras. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de Patricia.

- Ne le tues pas ne deviens pas un meurtrier, je t'en prie supplia-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un homme avide de pouvoir et discriminant au possible mais ne gâches pas ta vie par vengeance, tu le regretteras.

- Je ne peux pas je dois tous les venger, je dois en finir répondit-il.

Et au moment où il allait projeter la boule il vit des larmes perlées des yeux suppliants de la femme qu'il aimait. Il essaya de passer outre mais il ne pouvait pas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas tuer, il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un et même si c'était le meurtrier de ses parents. Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui, elle avait voulu qu'il vive, mais qu'il vive libre et pas avec des meurtres sur la conscience. Il souffla et resserra la main pour écraser la boule de feu.

Voldemort souffla et voyant la faiblesse dans les yeux d'Harry décida de lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Seulement quand le jet vert se rapprocha du couple Harry su que c'était fini alors il décida de faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire. Il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme qui répondit avidement à son baiser à travers ses larmes. Quittent à mourir ce soir, alors ils mourraient sans aucun regret, la conscience tranquille de s'être enfin avoué leur amour respectif. Alors un souffle les entoura et une mélodie dans la langue des anciens se mit à retentir dans le parc pendant que les deux amoureux continuaient de s'embrasser. Tous les sorciers du coté de la lumière voyaient le sort se diriger vers leur héros, leur espoir, quand le sort le toucherait il mourrait et le monde sombrerait dans les ténèbres.

Le sort de la mort n'était plus qu'à trois centimètres, puis deux, puis un et quand tous s'attendait à ce que le sort les fauche et les tue, le sort entra dans leur corps et les deux amoureux se détachèrent l'un de l'autre; le sort fut très vite expulsé par l'amour qui se trouvait dans leur coeur et il ressortit par leur bouche. Ils tournèrent simultanément tout les deux la tête vers l'homme et Harry forma une boule blanche dans sa main. Sa jeune amie s'amusa à souffler doucement et la boule se dirigea vers Voldemort pour lui pénétrer dans le corps. Puis d'une voix simple il murmura:

- Dispalcio

Et Voldemort sembla exploser dans un tourbillon de couleur vert et argent. Tous entendirent les cris ou plutôt les hurlements qu'il poussa et lorsque les lumières disparurent Voldemort était toujours là mais il semblait recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s'il vouait se protéger de quelques choses. Finalement voyant qu'il n'avait rien, ce dernier ce releva et regarda le survivant avec un air narquois.

- Alors Potter on ne sait plus faire les sorts, cette fois-ci je ne te louperai pas se moqua le mage noir.

Ce dernier reempoigna sa baguette et lança un autre Avada, cependant alors que tous attendait l'habituel rayon de lumière vert, il n'y eut cette fois rien, pas même une étincelle. Voldemort fronça, ce qui lui servait de sourcils, de suspicion, et retenta un autre sort mais celui là non plus il ne fonctionna pas. Il regarda le survivant qui avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et sa copine qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait sale môme? hurla de colère le mage noir.

- Toi qui déteste tant les moldus je me suis dit que la pire chose qui pourrait t'arriver serai de devenir toi même un moldu. Patricia a raison dit-il en enlaçant la jeune femme qui souriait. Je ne suis pas fait pour devenir un meurtrier alors je te laisserai en vie. Mais pour toi je pense que désormais tu es en enfer.

- Enfoiré hurla le mage en se précipitant furieusement sur le couple.

Patricia se détacha des bras du survivant et alla à la rencontre du mage noir. Elle voulait lui faire payer la baffe qu'il lui avait foutue plus tôt. Quand elle fut près de lui, elle lui sourit hypocritement en même temps qu'elle le tint par les épaules. Et soudainement avec toute la force qu'elle possédait elle monta son genou dans les bijoux de famille du Lord noir. Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé par la violence du coup. Patricia le regarda le regard hautain comme pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui était pas si inférieur que ça et retourna vers son compagnon qui était secoué d'un rire silencieux.

- Dumbledore, appela Harry, je crois que vous devriez l'arrêter et le faire interner dans un endroit bien garder car même si il n'a plus ses pouvoirs il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un qui a de forte conviction prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Deux aurors s'occupèrent de ligoter Voldemort qui avait toujours le souffle coupé. Dumbledore regarda fièrement le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, il avait évolué comme jamais il n'aurait cru possible. Ça le soulageait de voir que maintenant en plus de la peine qui ne disparaîtra sans doute jamais, son regard était empreint d'un mélange d'amour, d'espoir et de liberté pour le futur.

Une fois le choc passé, la joie commença à retentir dans les rangs des sorciers, tous scandaient le nom du sorcier qui les avait sauvé et tous voulaient aller le remercier. Patricia de son coté était retournée sur le lac et s'éloignait du sorcier, elle avait finalement fait ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Elle l'avait aidé à retrouver sa mémoire et comme un rêve qui allait prendre fin elle rentrerai chez elle, seule, et lui resterait avec ses amis pour lesquels il s'était battu aussi courageusement. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres se souvenant avec amertume que plus jamais elles ne rencontreraient les lèvres de l'homme de ses rêves.

Harry était encerclé par des dizaines de sorciers qui le félicitait, ils étaient heureux mais lui il ne l'était pas, il lui manquait quelques choses prêt de lui. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que sa compagne se trouvait sur la glace et qu'elle semblait vouloir s'éloigner de lui. Cela lui fendit le coeur mais maintenant qu'il était à nouveau lui même et libre, il ne laisserait pas de nouveau partir la personne qu'il aimait. Il s'excusa auprès des sorciers et força le passage en courant. Il transforma ses chaussures en patin et rattrapa la jeune femme. Il ne vit même pas en arrière que Dumbledore et certain de ses anciens camarades avaient empêchés les sorciers de les suivre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie ce qui la fit s'arrêter mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se retourna pour le regarder en face. Il la fit doucement pivoter sur elle même et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu?

- C'est émouvant dit-elle en tentant de sourire même si son coeur pleurait à s'en dessécher, tu as retrouvé tes amis, tu as fini par faire ce que tu devais faire. Je t'avais promis de t'aider et je crois que ma tache est finie essaya-t-elle de dire sa voix devenant de plus en saccadée.

- C'est vrai tout est fini mais je ne te poserais qu'une question pour commencer dit-il avec une voix chaude et suave comme à l'habitude.

Sa gorge étant trop nouée elle ne pu qu'hocher la tête en s'essuyant maladroitement les larmes qu'elle avait avec les manches de sa veste.

- Tu as su accepté dans ta vie un pauvre homme complètement paumé qui s'appelait Stéphane Gryffondor, alors arriveras-tu a accepté Harry Potter?

- Oui murmura-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras en les faisant tout les deux tombés à genoux, j'y arriverais, je veux que tu reviennes à Lyon avec moi, je veux que tu restes avec moi, je veux que tu...

Elle ne pu continuer plus loin que le jeune homme venait de la faire taire en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui voulant sentir son torse musclé contre elle. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était la réalité et c'est cela qui rendait le moment encore plus magique qu'il ne l'était avant. Quand ils se séparèrent, ce fut elle qui vint réclamer un autre baiser. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait pour elle seule et en réalité elle ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt.

De la berge tous regardaient la scène avec émotion, ils étaient heureux que le jeune homme trouve enfin un peu de bonheur après tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie. Dumbledore ordonna aux aurors d'enfermer Voldemort dans un des cachots du ministère et qu'ensuite ils iraient se reposer ils en avaient tous grand besoin. Le directeur de Poudlard invita l'ordre à dormir au château et rentra à leur suite avec ses collègues pour aller débarrer la grande salle où se trouvaient tous les élèves. Bien vite se fut la joie qui retentit entre les murs de l'ancestral château, les professeurs ne les arrêtant même pas dans leur tapage tellement eux aussi étaient heureux.

Dehors les deux tourtereaux se trouvaient toujours sur la glace s'embrassant sans arrêts sauf pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils voulaient rattraper tout le temps qu'ils avaient lamentablement perdu. Finalement ils quittèrent la glace et pénétrèrent dans le château, en entendant le bruit il se rendit vite compte que les élèves devaient être au courant de leur victoire sur les forces du mal. Ne voulant pas avoir à faire face à une bande d'adolescents complètement euphoriques, il prit en souriant la main de sa nouvelle petite amie et la mena à la salle sur demande. La salle ressembla inconsciemment à la chambre de la jeune femme dans lequel avait eut lieu tous leurs ébats pendant leurs rêves. Ils rougirent tout les deux en pensant à leurs rêves puis ils barricadèrent la porte.

Finalement ils se firent face l'un à l'autre ne sachant pas comment faire ou réagir avec l'autre mais bien vite la passion reprit le dessus sur leur morale. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent très vite au sol laissant les deux amants nus comme un vers. Mais la nudité de l'autre ne les dérangea pas outre mesure, ils l'avaient déjà vu en rêve et cela en fait n'avait du être que la création d'un monde d'un autre paradoxe temporel où chacun des deux avaient pu se laisser allé à sa passion et à l'amour qu'ils représentaient pour l'autre. Bientôt dans la chambre, la température avait du monter en flèche. Les deux amants étaient dans le lit, trempés de sueurs en train de faire l'amour passionnément. On n'entendait que des gémissements de plaisir et des cris suppliants.

Cette nuit là ils firent éperdument l'amour trois fois, et s'endormir tendrement enlacés au levé du soleil le corps repus et satisfait. Ils avaient tout les deux un sourire qu'ils n'avaient plus eut depuis longtemps: la jeune femme depuis la trahison de son ex-fiancé, et lui depuis la mort de son parrain. A ce moment là personne n'aurait pu leur gâcher leur amour et leur passion et pas même un mage noir.

Quand Harry se réveilla il sentit contre lui un corps totalement nu, il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa tendre aimée totalement endormie un sourire extatique sur les lèvres. Il bénit le ciel de lui avoir permis de garder une si belle perle auprès de lui. Il se pencha doucement sur elle sachant qu'ils devaient se lever pour aller voir le directeur, et l'embrassa délicatement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la jeune femme se réveille pour finalement approfondir le baiser en passant ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour le rapprocher d'elle.

- J'aimerais me faire réveiller comme ça tout les jour dorénavant.

- Je vais devenir ton réveil privé alors murmura malicieusement Harry avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

N'ayant pas le choix, ils se levèrent et allèrent se doucher ensemble dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à coté. Ils en profitèrent pour se caresser tendrement et cédant aux appels urgents de leur hormones, il refirent l'acte déjà commit une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Patricia regarda bizarrement Harry quand il commença à énumérer toutes les sucreries qu'il connaissait, elle rentra dans le jeu et après une demi-heure ce fut elle qui trouva le bon mot de passe qui était "Skittle". Dans le bureau directorial se trouvait des personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas mais aussi d'autres qu'il connaissait, et pour certain à son plus grand malheur. Mais aujourd'hui rien ne pourrait rien le faire descendre de son petit nuage rose.

- Professeur Dumbledore salua-t-il, professeur Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, Rogue, Sinistra.

- Bonjour Harry comme tu vois le ministre Fudge est arrivé ce matin et il voulait absolument te voir pour faire une conférence à propos de ton retour chez les sorciers et de ton exploit face à Voldemort expliqua Dumbledore les yeux pétillant de malice.

- Déjà je ne suis pas de retour chez les sorciers, je suis plutôt de passage, je repars dès ce soir je pense déclara le survivant en regardant avec amour sa compagne qui souriait. je n'ai plus ma place parmi vous, je suis un sorcier et le resterai sans aucun doute toute ma vie, mais je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache ici, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, sont tous morts. Ensuite pour la presse Fudge vous faites comme vous voulez, vous pouvez même vous attribuez toute la gloire, mais laissez moi tranquille c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Mais Potter vous pouvez devenir encore plus célèbre que vous ne l'êtes s'étonna Fudge dont sa seule préoccupation était sa notoriété publique.

- Pour moi ce n'est pas le plus important, je n'ai pas fais ça pour redevenir Harry Potter le survivant, si vous voulez à tout prix un Harry Potter dites à tous qu'il est mort. Moi de toute manière je suis un peu plus Stéphane que Harry maintenant. Mais je suppose que pour un homme avide de pouvoir et de richesse comme vous cela doit vous passer au dessus du crâne et peut-être même à des miles et des miles du cerveau si bien sur vous en avez un.

Dans le bureau directorial tous riaient sous cape du reproche gros comme une maison qu'avait fait le jeune homme au ministre de la magie. Et celui-ci semblait outré de la manière dont il se faisait injurié.

- Comment osez vous? Je suis le ministre de la magie!! s'insurgea le ministre.

- C'est bien là tout le problème c'est parce que vous êtes le ministre de la magie que tout a autant dérapé. Vous voulez que je sois franc avec vous? Je vais l'être alors. Vous êtes l'être le plus ignoble, le plus vil, le plus abject, le plus misérable, le plus répugnant qui existe sur cette terre, et n'ayant aucun scrupule à faire passer un adolescent pour un dérangé pour ensuite venir le trouver comme une fleur parce que vous avez besoin de lui. Vous ne vous êtes jamais excusé auprès de moi pour tout ce que vous m'aviez fait pendant ma 5ème année. Je les attends encore les excuses d'ailleurs. L'enfer je n'y suis pas resté 7ans, j'y suis resté 10 longues années. 10 longues années de torture, de souffrance psychologique et de mort. Si je dois dire une dernière chose importante au monde sorcier pendant votre conférence de presse serait de vous virer de votre poste de Ministre. Un incapable doublé d'un traître. Voila comment moi je vous vois et encore les mots me manque pour représenter toute la bassesse que vous représenter. Je vous vois plutôt comme un Peter Pettigrow.

- Vous l'avez jamais connu, il est mort vous aviez 1 ans, c'est votre parrain qui l'a tué.

A cette phrase Harry perdit pour la première fois depuis ses formations son contrôle de lui. Il empoigna fermement le ministre et le colla fortement contre le mur. Il le regarda dans les yeux avec des prunelles glaciales.

- Pettigrow n'est pas mort ou du moins il ne l'était pas avait la bataille, et mon parrain est un héros de guerre. Pendant que vous m'injuriez tous, c'est lui qui frôlait de se faire prendre par les autorités pour venir me réconforter. Si je vous reprends encore une fois à injuriez mon parrain je vous jure Voldemort n'aura été qu'un petit mage noir aux tortures gentillettes par rapport à ce que je vous réserverais.

Sur ces quelques menace il le lâcha brutalement et le ministre tomba au sol en tremblant. Maintenant il était sur le jeune homme avait un véritable déséquilibre mental et il était extrêmement dangereux Harry le fusilla du regard et se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qu'il avait su pardonner avec les années.

- Puis-je vous emprunter des parchemins et Fumseck pour quelques courriers, s'il vous plait?

- Fais comme chez toi Harry répondit malicieusement le directeur en lui tendant des parchemins, une plume, et un encrier.

Patricia se pencha et fut étonnée de voir une plume comme stylo, mais elle le fut encore plus quand elle vit qu'il écrivait la première lettre en français. Elle sourit et lui fit remarqué en souriant quelques fautes qu'il faisait.

- J'ai appris à le parler mais j'ai encore quelques difficultés pour l'écrire grogna-t-il en Français puis il tourna la tête vers son amie qui souriait, et qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça petite curieuse ?

- Oh je passais par là et je me suis dit "Tiens qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien écrire ?" alors je me suis approchée et j'ai vu tellement de fautes que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prévenir.

Il bouda devant ces paroles, puis d'un geste à la fois rapide et doux il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux se moquant des autres qui les regardaient. Finalement il prit un autre parchemin et cette fois-ci écrivit en idéogramme japonais. Sa compagne ouvrit les yeux de stupeur en le voyant rédiger sans aucunes difficultés cette langue tellement difficile. Mais sa surprise s'agrandit quand il passa du grec, à l'arabe, à l'espagnol, au néerlandais, et au portugais. Finalement il prit une ultime feuille et se mit à rédiger en Anglais, sa langue natale. Dedans il écrivit pour les journaux ce qui c'était passé pendant la bataille, la mort de Voldemort. Il leur écrivit aussi en lettre capitale que ceux qui tenteraient de le retrouver le paieraient cher. Dans un autre paragraphe il expliqua toute l'histoire de Sirius Black qu'il fallait réhabiliter. Son regard dériva ensuite sur Fudge qui essayait de convaincre un maximum de personne que le survivant était devenu fou à la suite de la bataille avec Voldemort. Finalement il sursauta quand Patricia lui prit la plume pour écrire. Elle raconta tout ce que lui inspirait le ministre et qui visiblement n'était plus apte à gouverner correctement. Bien sur elle l'avait écrit sur un ton assez injurieux avec des termes peu élogieux. Finalement fier d'elle, elle le tendit à Harry qui riait comme un fou. Il signa la lettre et se dirigea vers l'oiseau rouge qui s'était mit à chanter joyeusement. Il le caressa et lui demanda de porter les lettres à ses maîtres et l'autre à la gazette du sorcier. Puis il se tourna vers le directeur.

- Je vous remercie professeur je crois que le temps est venu pour nous de quitter Poudlard déclara Harry en enlaçant sa compagne.

- A qui as-tu écris ces lettres ? demanda Albus.

- Un peu à tout ceux qui m'ont appris quelque chose, puis à la gazette du sorcier mais pour ça vous verrez bien demain. Bon cette fois-ci on va vraiment y aller, si vous voulez me joindre seul Fumseck pourra me trouver. Je vous salue tous et vous dit à bientôt peut-être.

Après avoir saluer ses anciens professeurs, même Rogue, il sortit en compagnie de Patricia. Bien sur il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre obligation de saluer le ministre. Ils transplannèrent à Gringotts même si ils se trouvaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et il demanda aux Gobelins de lui faire une sorte de carte de crédit pour qu'il puisse retirer de l'argent et que celui-ci se transforme immédiatement dans la monnaie du pays où ils seraient. Ceux-ci le firent avec plaisir étant donnée qu'il était l'un des plus riches de la banque. Il s'amusa à voir la mine exorbitée de Patricia quand elle découvrait une nouvelle chose sur la magie. Ils finirent par retourner à l'hôtel où étaient leurs affaires, les récupérèrent et allèrent à l'aéroport. Cette fois-ci ils eurent de la chance, le prochain avion partait dans une demi heure. Quand ils embarquèrent, ils retrouvèrent Georges et sa femme, qui revenaient de leur lune de miel, et qui les félicitèrent de s'être enfin trouver. Le voyage de retour se passa sans aucun problème aux grands bonheurs de tous et c'est vers 22heures qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Ils montèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible et quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, Harry pour la première fois depuis longtemps se dit qu'il était enfin de retour chez lui. Ils étaient épuisés par tout ce voyage, ils s'assirent dans le divan et s'endormirent tendrement enlacés.

Ils dormirent aussi toute la journée d'après, et quand enfin ils se réveillèrent ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser. Finalement se rendant compte qu'ils ne pourraient quand même pas passer de leur vie rester collés l'un à l'autre bien que l'envie ne leur déplaise pas, Harry décida de l'emmener faire les magasins et cette fois ci se serait lui qui lui payerait tout. Ils passèrent une journée magnifique et le soir quand ils rentrèrent Marie les aperçut et lorsqu'elle les vit mains dans la mains elle les félicita en leur disant qu'ils en avaient mis du temps, puis elle reprit avec un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Et pour toi Stéphane? Comment se sont passées tes recherches.

- Harry, dit-il, je m'appelle Harry James Potter, bien que pour quelques uns je resterais toujours Stéphane.

Finalement elle les invita à souper et sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de confiance qui voulait aussi savoir pourquoi son mari avait confiance en Sirius, il lui expliqua absolument tout. Toute son histoire que Patricia entendait aussi pour la première fois, et toute ces années de fuite où il allait de pays en pays pour apprendre et devenir plus fort. Il termina sur la bataille qui l'avait opposé à Voldemort quelques jours avant.

- Si j'ai tout compris, il y a quelques jours tu as bouclé le dernier acte de cette sordide histoire.

- On peut résumer ça comme ça si tu veux.

- En tout cas maintenant vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes de retour et vous êtes heureux c'est le plus important.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dans les yeux, et se sourirent, en effet plus rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'être heureux. Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus beaux de leurs vies, plus rien ne comptait. Harry avait appris par Dumbledore que Fudge avait enfin été démis de ses fonctions et que Sirius avait été réhabilité par tous et qu'une pierre tombale avait été érigée en son honneur à coté du tombeau des Potter.

Cependant une nouvelle assez perturbante arriva dans leur vie. D'après les médecins Patricia était enceinte, mais seulement les dates ne correspondaient pas au moment où ils sortaient ensemble. Après avoir chercher pendant des heures Harry avait finalement demandé:

- Tu sais ce qui c'est passé quand nous somme revenus du bar où on avaient un peu trop bu.

- Non je n'ai aucuns souvenirs, je sais juste que le lendemain je me suis réveillée nue avec une gueule de bois à toute épreuve. Et j'avais aussi des images qui me revenaient sans cesse en tête et mon dieu que c'était bien finit-elle toute rouge.

- Alors il ne reste que cette solution il me semble, on a tellement bu que finalement ça a été nos sentiments qui ont repris le dessus sur notre comportement. Et comme ma magie déconnait un peu à cette époque je pense que c'est elle qui nous à ramener à la maison et je crois aussi que c'est à partir de ce jour là qu'on a commencé à faire ces drôles de rêves tout les deux.

- Moui sûrement chuchota-t-elle en se blottissant sur le torse musclé de son compagnon.

- On va être parents, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Moi qui n'aie jamais connu les miens je ne sais pas si je serais un bon père.

- Je suis sure moi que tu seras un père formidable lui confirma-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Je t'aime de tout mon coeur mon amour, je t'aime de toute ma magie, et de toute mon âme lui confia-t-il.

- C'est la première fois que tu me le dit dit-elle d'une voix émue.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime répéta-t-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime retourna-t-elle en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Les jours passèrent se transformant peu à peu en semaines qui se transformèrent elle même en année. Harry et Patricia étaient mariés depuis maintenant 6ans et filaient toujours le parfait amour. Ils avaient eut quatre enfants qui les rendaient encore plus heureux qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'origine. La première grossesse de Patricia avait marqué l'arrivé de jumeaux qui furent appelés Sirius et James en hommage à son père et à son parrain. Ils ressemblaient énormément à leur père mais avaient hérité des yeux de leur mère. La troisième fut une fille qu'ils appelèrent Liliana. Elle, par contre, tenait des deux cotés, elle avait les cheveux blonds de sa mère mais en bataille comme son père. Ses yeux étaient étranges virant du bleu au vert suivant son humeur. Elle était très belle et de nombreux garçons lui couraient après mais ses deux grands frères veillaient et personnes n'osaient la déranger ce qui n'était pas plus mal selon elle. Et enfin le dernier Remus, était comme son père, sa réplique même, tout timide et n'aimant pas se faire remarquer. Cependant il était toujours partant pour faire des blagues avec ses frères et soeurs. Contre toute attente ce n'était pas Harry qui avait proposé les noms mais sa compagne qui voulait honoré la famille de son compagnon. Harry avait reprit des études de médecine et était maintenant un médecin hautement renommé dans toute l'Europe. En grandissant ses enfants avaient peu à peu démontrer de grand talent en matière de magie. Ils avaient bien sur reçu des lettres pour aller à Beauxbatons mais ils avaient préféré rester avec leur parent, leur père se chargeant de leur apprendre. Ainsi ils suivaient tout les quatre des cours de magie parallèlement à leur cours normaux.

Un jour qu'ils étaient tous au salon en train de jouer calmement en famille, le petit Remus demanda à ses parents la question que se posaient les enfants depuis très longtemps:

- Papa comment que tu as rencontré maman ?

- J'ai rencontré votre mère en fait en même temps que le pare-choc d'un camion expliqua Harry en souriant.

- Heinnnn s'exclamèrent les quatre enfants.

- Crétin lâcha Patricia en le tapant légèrement derrière la tête avant de s'adresser à ses enfants. Votre père le jour de notre rencontre a fait l'acte le plus héroïque que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je marchais dans la rue quand un camion a failli m'écraser mais votre père m'a poussé à temps et m'a sauvé. Cependant lui n'avait pas eut autant de chance….

Patricia expliqua l'histoire de leur rencontre qui passionna ses enfants. La vie suivait son cours, et le destin aussi.


	5. Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie, un n...

**_Nouveau One shot disponible, attention c'est encore un R lol._**

**_Je suis désolé pour tout les reviewer mais je n'ai pas encore pu récupéré mes chapters et pourraient surement po. Don ça me fane en plus je me fais opéré des noeil la semaine prochaine donc interdiction de se mettre sur l'ordi et après cé les révisions qui commencent donc attendez po trop bcp de chapter des Terres inconnues voila._**

****

**_Alors bizouuu à tous et merci de rewiewer._**

**_A pluche _**

****

**_Mili_******

****

****

****

****

****

**_ Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau destin…_**

Il s'en voulait tout était de sa faute. Il avait beau être un enchanteur des plus renommé, il s'était fait berner par les simples demandes et supplications de ce monstre. Il n'avait su résister à la demande d'apprentissage tellement sincère que lui avait fait il y avait quelques années de cela un jeune homme qui s'appelait alors Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et il lui avait tout appris. Tout... Non pas exactement. Au bout de quelques temps il s'était vite aperçu que son apprenti prenait le mauvais chemin. Il recherchait tout le temps dans la magie de plus en plus sombre, des sorts qui faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Le mal l'extasiait et le rendait heureux. Alors peu à peu le vieux mage s'était éloigné de lui, imperceptiblement d'abord puis de plus en plus. Quand Tom s'en était rendu compte il avait réussi grâce à une vieux sort de magie noire à briser la magie du vieil homme et l'avait emprisonné à jamais dans un livre qu'il avait laisser sur le bureau du vieux manoir de son maître puis il était parti à la recherche de l'obscurité. Et il avait réussi à développer sa magie et ses pouvoirs d'une façon incroyable: Voldemort était né. Pendant des années il avait fait régner la terreur sur terre faisant souffrir les gens et se délectant de leur peine et de leur peur.

Mais aujourd'hui le vieil homme était libre, il pouvait enfin respirer librement, Voldemort venait de disparaître. Sa magie venait d'être brisée par un bambin d'à peine un an. Il lui devait dorénavant sa liberté. Mais malgré sa disparition il sentait au fond de lui que Voldemort reviendra plus puissant et plus dangereux qu'avant. Quand il ne le savait pas ! Comment non plus ! Mais il savait qu'il reviendrait. Alors vu qu'il n'était plus assez puissant pour se battre contre lui il formerait quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette personne ne serait ni plus ni moins qui celui qui l'avait fait tomber il y a quelques heures à peine. De plus ce petit aurait toujours une raison de se battre contre les forces obscures et si son intuition d'ancien ne le trompait pas, le petit était aussi protégé par une des plus puissante barrière existant sur cette planète: celle de l'amour. Soufflant désespérément contre la vie brisée de ce jeune garçon, il empoigna son bâton orné de diamant et après l'avoir taper deux fois contre le sol disparut dans un plop sonore.

Il réapparut dans une petite ruelle sombre plus un seul des réverbères étaient allumés. Il vit au loin devant le numéro 4 de la rue, un homme gigantesque qui semblait essuyer avec un vieux mouchoir des larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues pour finir dans sa barbe broussailleuse. A coté de ce géant se trouvait une vieille femme qui malgré son air strict semblait en proie à une très grande méfiance et inquiétude sur un sujet et elle expliquait véhément son point de vue au vieil homme qui tenait entre ses bras un petit tas de couverture. Mais celui-ci avait l'air opposé aux décisions de la vieille femme et semblait catégorique. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la maisonnette et déposa le petit tas de couverture devant la porte en posant une lettre avec. Puis avec une voix qui ne laissait place à aucunes réclamations, il ordonna aux deux autres personne de partir avant de lui même le faire après avoir remis de la lumière dans chaque réverbères de la ruelle.

Le vieux mage s'approcha de la porte et prit le bambin entre ses bras alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller légèrement à cause d'un flocon de neige qui lui était arrivé sur le bout du nez. Le vieil homme glissa la lettre dans sa poche en promettant de la montrer au bébé lorsqu'il serait plus grand. Il sourit au bébé quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder avec curiosité et lui sourire avec malice.

- Bonjour Harry, c'est moi qui prendrais soin de toi à partir de maintenant. Je serais ta nouvelle famille, je suis le vieux mage Oxion Marica. Une grande destinée t'attends et je t'aiderais à la réaliser murmura solennellement le vieux mage puis dans un éclair de lumière ils disparurent tout les deux.

Les années passèrent rapidement Harry grandit et avait développé ses pouvoirs de façon extraordinaire qui rendait Oxion extrêmement fier de lui. Mais il était encore plus fier quand il voyait que son jeune protégé ne se servait de ses pouvoirs que pour faire le bien. Il ne les utilisait aussi que lorsqu'il en avait absolument besoin sinon il faisait tout à la moldu.

Toutefois aujourd'hui était un jour sinistre, du haut de ses neuf ans Harry avait vu le retour de Voldemort dans un cimetière perdu au coeur de la forêt Albanienne. Mais le pire était que le sortilège que le mage noir avait invoqué devait avoir pour offrande le sang de l'ennemi et du serviteur. Il avait ainsi vu la mise à mort de deux personnes qui furent de sa famille: Sirius qui avait été innocenté il y a quelques années, mais aussi Remus son meilleur ami et le traître Peter Pettigrow avait offert son bras à son maître. C'était affreux maintenant il ne lui restait que son maître et ami. Le jeune survivant était sur son lit en train de pleurer face aux images de mort qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Il était fort d'habitude mais là c'était trop pour lui, il avait mal à son front à cette horrible cicatrice. Soudain Oxion arriva en coup de vent le visage impassible, mais Harry le connaissait bien maintenant il savait que son maître était paniqué à propos de quelques choses et il voulait savoir quoi.

- Prends des affaires Harry, on part chez les Elwings expliqua rapidement le mage en fourrant des affaires dans un sac.

- Les Elwings? s'étonna le garçon. Mais pourquoi?

- Voldemort est revenu mais il est puissant beaucoup trop puissant pour que toi tu puisses l'affronter et moi je me fais trop vieux. Le chef de la tribu des Elwings est un vieil ami à moi. Là bas nous serons en sécurité pour un moment. Le temps pour moi de finir ton apprentissage.

- Mais pourquoi partir de cette maison? Tu es puissant tu arriveras à le repousser? s'exclama le garçon.

Le vieil homme souffla un bon coup le moment de révéler tout ces secrets à son jeune apprentis était arrivé. Il se tourna vers le garçon dont ses yeux brillaient d'une très grande envie de comprendre. Il posa tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains et s'approcha du jeune garçon.

- Ecoutes Harry je ne t'ais pas tout raconté au sujet de moi, de Voldemort et de toi. Nous sommes en quelques sortes reliés tout les trois. Lorsqu'il était jeune et avide de pouvoir et de connaissance il a fait appelle à moi pour que je lui apprenne tout ce que je sais. Moi j'étais un peu naïf et je l'ai écouté et je l'ai formé. Mais il a rapidement sombré du mauvais coté de la magie. Alors j'ai tout stoppé et j'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il avait développé ses pouvoirs de façon irréelle et moi je me faisais vieux. Il m'a enfermé dans _le livre des Damnés_ et pendant que j'étais prisonnier il a commencé à faire régner la terreur sur le monde sorcier et même moldu. Mais seulement un jour il a entendu parlé d'une prophétie au sujet d'un jeune sorcier qui naîtrait à la fin du 7ème mois comme toi. Et bien que cette prophétie aurait pu convenir à d'autre personne il a crut que c'était toi car tes parents étaient farouchement opposés à toutes ses convictions et ils n'avaient pas peur de le proclamer haut et fort. Alors sachant que ce jeune sorcier pourrait le conduire à sa perte, il est allé chez toi le soir d'Halloween 1981 et il a tué tes parents avant d'essayer de t'avoir toi aussi. Mais lorsqu'il t'a lancé l'avadra le sort s'est retourné contre lui et il a disparut de la circulation. Mais cette nuit là il t'a en quelques sortes, marqué comme son égal. Toutefois je savais qu'il reviendrait et qu'alors à ce moment là il essaierait de t'avoir à nouveau et moi aussi bien que je doute qu'il sache que je ne suis plus dans le livre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le sort n'a pas marché demanda le petit garçon qui ne comprenait pas tout mais qui inconsciemment passait ses doigts sur la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front.

Le vieil homme souffla une nouvelle fois en essayant de voir si son jeune protégé était apte à pouvoir encaisser la réalité.

- Voldemort cette nuit là n'avait dans l'idée que de te tuer toi et ton père parce que le sang des Potter recèle de bien des pouvoirs mystérieux. Cependant après avoir tuer ton père il a voulu te tuer aussi mais il avait oublié ta mère. Elle t'a défendu de tout son amour de toute son âme. Et si il y a bien quelques choses que Voldemort ne comprend pas c'est l'amour, hors en tuant ta mère cette dernière à laisser sa marque sur toi. Tu es imprégné de l'amour de tes parents et contre ça Voldemort ne peut absolument rien faire.

- Alors ma mère est morte à cause de moi murmura le jeune homme en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Mais non mon petit déclara Oxion en le prenant dans ses bras. Ta mère est morte parce qu'elle t'aimait et qu'elle voulait que tu vives.

Soudain ils entendirent des coups extrêmement forts sur la porte qu'elle semblait trembler sur ses gonds. Oxion releva la tête empoigna son bâton prit la main du jeune homme et lui déclara d'une voix empressée.

- Plus le temps de prendre les affaires, il arrive.

Ils disparurent ainsi tout les deux dans un plop sonore au moment même où un homme aux yeux rouges démoniaques pénétrait dans la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent en plein milieu d'un village magnifique. Les maisons semblaient faites de cristal, l'eau du petit lac était translucide et l'on voyait des joyaux qui ornaient le fond. Soudain ils virent arriver assez vite un homme grand à la silhouette élancée. Il avait des yeux bleus pétillant de malice et de longs cheveux noirs. Mais le plus étrange chez lui étaient sa peau étrangement blanche et ses oreilles pointues. C'était un Elwings, c'était un elfe. En effet un Elwings était un elfe avant tout mais cette communauté un peu particulière était moralement différente des autres elfes. Ces derniers prônaient la neutralité la plus complète au sujet des sorciers, des moldus. Ils vivaient dans leurs propres monde ne se souciant aucunement des humains et des autres peuples hybrides. Les Elwings étaient quant à eux fondamentalement différents. Certes ils restaient discret ne se mélangeant que rarement aux humains mais ils restaient ouverts à tous et oeuvraient souvent dans l'ombre lorsque les temps orageux se proclamaient à l'horizon. Comme en ces temps-ci. En tout cas qu'ils soient Elwings ou elfes, peu nombreux étaient les humains qui avaient eut la chance d'en apercevoir juste un. Alors comme pour beaucoup de peuple il était devenu une légende, une simple histoire que l'on racontait aux petits sorciers pour les endormir. Harry fut sortit brutalement de ses pensées et de son observation lorsque Oxion lui prit la main lui disant qu'il fallait suivre le vieil elfe chez lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa maison, ou plutôt palais, même le vieux mage fut un moment surpris par tant de beauté. Tout était blanc et aucune impureté ne venait salir ce chef d'oeuvre.

- Mon dieu je ne me souvenais même plus du palais, comment ai-je fait pour oublier cette merveille? souffla piteusement Oxion.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas revenu au village depuis des années mon vieil ami. Maintenant suivez moi nous allons nous restaurer un peu pendant que tu m'expliqueras ce qui t'emmènes par ici même si je pense que cela à avoir avec ton ancien disciple expliqua l'Elwings.

La mine du vieux mage se décomposa un peu plus et Harry lui serra un peu la main pour lui montrer que peu importe les erreurs qu'il avait fait dans le passé il resterait avec lui quoi qu'il en soit. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle où se trouvait une table rempli de victuaille qui semblait toute plus bonne les unes que les autres. L'elfe qui s'appelait au passage: Goldram, présenta sa fille Saralina. Ce nom était d'origine égyptienne car sa mère venait d'une des tribus Elwings du pays du Nil. Elle s'appelait Soraya. Après tout un tas de présentation Harry ne sachant pas trop ou s'asseoir, se mit à coté de la jeune elfe qui devait avoir à peu prêt son age. Tout le repas ils parlèrent activement de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient en oubliant complètement les adultes qui parlaient de choses extrêmement grave à coté d'eux. Finalement ils sursautèrent tout les deux quand Goldram reprit la parole d'une voix forte.

- Les temps vont devenir de plus en plus sombres, Voldemort a choisi deux victimes extrêmement puissantes pour revenir. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'il redevienne aussi puissant qu'il ne l'était auparavant et voir même plus. Harry, je vais t'enseigner la magie elfique que nous pratiquons mais il faudra aussi que tu accroisse tes pouvoirs avec Oxion et je vais tenter de prendre contact avec quelques créatures de la forêt. Mais avait tout ça, il faut que tu sache que ce sera un long et pénible apprentissage qui t'attends. Alors es-tu prêt à affronter tout ça?

- Oui je vais le faire, je vais pas le laisser détruire les gens comme il a détruit ma famille répondit Harry d'une voix froide qui étonna Saralina qui ne le croyait pas capable de devenir aussi froid.

Commença alors une longue période d'apprentissage pour le survivant et même pour la fille de Goldram qui voulait à tout prix apprendre elle aussi. Des peuples telles que les nymphes, les nains, quelques vampires et quelques dryades, les aidèrent aussi. Il apprit ainsi tous les peuples qui se trouvaient dans la forêt et s'en fit des amis, des confidents, surtout les licornes. Dès le début leur pureté réciproque les avait beaucoup rapproché. Mais il fallait beaucoup de temps pour apprendre, il passait des fois des nuits a travaillé sur un texte à traduire en langue des anciens ou alors après les transfigurer en runes. Plus d'une fois le survivant avait failli craquer et abandonner mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux et qui voyait Lord Voldemort commettre des massacres en étant à chaque fois un peu plus cruelle et chaque fois un peu plus puissant, cela lui redonnait de la force de se battre et de tout faire pour pouvoir un jour se débarrasser de lui. En plus il savait que Voldemort le recherchait activement ne lésinant pas sur les moyens. Il tuait et tuait sans relâche pour trouver ne serais-ce qu'un petit détails qui le mettrait sur sa voie.

Cependant malgré tout le travail qu'il avait à accomplir Harry se trouvait seul, il avait bien sur Saralina comme très bonne amie mais il n'avait aucun autre ami, les autres Elwings l'évitant comme la peste à cause de sa différence de race. Et c'est ainsi qu'un jour alors qu'il se baladait sans but notoire dans les couloirs, il avait entendu derrière une porte une étrange mélodie. Il avait pénétré à l'intérieur et avait vu Soraya assise devant un piano en train de jouer une petite litanie joyeuse qui lui mit du baume au coeur. Il s'était approché un peu plus et très vite l'Elwings s'était rendue compte de sa présence. Elle lui avait alors proposé de lui apprendre à jouer car elle se désolait chaque jour un peu plus que sa fille n'avait aucunement l'oreille musicale et que malgré toute ses tentatives sa fille restait hermétique à tout apprentissage en musique. C'est ainsi que très vite il appris à jouer de la musique qui fut pour lui un défouloir et une sensation de bien être vis-à-vis de tout ses cauchemars et de la rudesse de son entraînement.

Les années passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante pour tous, Harry grandit et devint vite un grand jeune homme robuste. Aujourd'hui il était âgé de 18ans et avait été convoqué d'urgence par tout ses maîtres. Il savait que quelques choses de grave se passaient en rapport avec Voldemort. Pendant la nuit il avait ressentit que le mage noir bouillonnait d'impatience et il savait qu'il était comme ça que lorsqu'il prévoyait une grosse attaque ou alors un très mauvais plan. Rajustant sa cape pour paraître plus présentable, il pénétra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire. En effet pour beaucoup le visage d'impassibilité permettait de ne rien voir des sentiments de son adversaire mais Harry lui reflétait le plus souvent un sourire. Mais tout ceux qui le connaissaient bien savaient qu'il mettait ce faux sourire en place pour cacher sa tristesse et sa solitude.

- Bonjour grands chefs déclara-t-il solennellement avant de reprendre avec humour ce qui fit souffler les gens présents, bonjour à toi aussi grand papa!

- Harry quand vas-tu donc cesser de tous faire passer au dérisoire s'exclama piteusement Oxion.

Quand je mourrais sans aucun doute rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bon d'habitude je ne dis rien mais là Harry le moment est grave, je suppose que tu l'as ressentit comme nous Voldemort a préparé un gros coup, et pour le connaître je t'assure que c'est un très gros coup même repris sérieusement Goldram.

- Je sais j'en ai rêvé repris le jeune homme d'une voix sans plus aucune malice et seulement de la lassitude. Mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Mais y'a un truc qui me chagrine, c'est que je sais que c'est en rapport avec mes parents mais mes parents sont morts. Donc une idée farfelue m'est venue à l'esprit mais c'est impossible.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois loin de la vérité souffla Soraya, il sait que tu es responsable de beaucoup de ses pertes et de ses échecs. Il est partit dans l'idée de tuer tes parents pour que tu ne viennes pas au monde et qu'ainsi il puisse faire main basse sur toute la planète, tout les pays, tout les peuples sans aucune résistance.

- Putain, de salopard de Tom cracha Harry avant de relever les yeux vers ses aïeuls et de reprendre son sang froid. Désolé. J'aimerai si ç'est possible que vous m'envoyiez à la même époque qu'il est parti je me débrouillerai pour me faire embaucher auprès de Dumbledore qui doit encore être vivant à cette époque comme ça je pourrais protéger mes parents et tout les autres.

- C'était notre idée mais tu sais qu'en allant là bas tout ce que tu connais de cette époque-ci sera révolu ? demanda Goldram.

- Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix, vous vous rendez compte des dégâts que cela va faire: deux Voldemord à la même époque. Tomi ne va pas tarder à aller voir sa copie conforme et ensemble ils ne vont pas mettre longtemps avant de tout détruire. Là bas Poudlard est toujours debout nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser passer une telle chance expliqua véhément Harry.

- Très bien tu partiras ce soir Harry, prépares tes affaires, tu arriveras la vieille de la rentrée et je te remettrais une lettre que tu donneras à Dumbledore. Elle fera état de toutes tes connaissances et tes compétences, bien que le strict minimum lui sera révéler. Une fois que tu seras là bas faudra te faire un minimum discret pour une période la plus longue que tu pourras expliqua Oxion. Vas te préparer et rejoins nous ce soir dans la salle des incantations à 21heures.

Harry baissa la tête respectueusement et se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'il occupait depuis maintenant 9ans. En faisant ses bagages il ressentit au fond de lui une curiosité monstre: il allait enfon voir à quoi ressemblait ses parents. Il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait ou du moins en temps normal. La seule fois où il les avait vu avait été lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en présence des détraqueurs. A bien se souvenir ce fut le pire moment de tout son apprentissage. Jamais il n'avait autant été atteint moralement qu'en voyant la mort de ses parents. Certes il avait un famille avec les Elwings, Oxion, les licornes, mais là il allait rencontré sa famille, sa vraie famille, celle avec qui il partageait le même sang. Soufflant désespérément il fourra un pantalon en cuir dans son sac et après avoir tout emballé se laissa tomber sur son lit qui lui manquerait. Son regard dériva du plafond à sur la table de nuit ou se trouvaient plusieurs photos. Se tournant sur lui-même, il rampa plus prêt de sa table de chevet et prit les cadres en mains. La première photo le représentait lui au milieu de toute sa pseudo famille. Puis plusieurs se succédèrent ainsi, certaine plus ridicule que d'autre. Puis quand il prit la dernière en main il eut un imperceptible pincement au coeur, il se trouvait dans le jardin du palais par un beau jour d'été et tenait tendrement Saralina dans ses bras en tendant le bras vers le ciel pour lui montrer les formes bizarres qu'il y avait dans le ciel avec les nuages. Il prit ce seul cadre parmi tous et le mis dans son sac où se trouvait déjà celle où il était avec les autres. Il se leva vérifia une dernière fois l'heure et partis à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Il l'a retrouva sur la berge du lac en train de regarder les enfants plus jeunes se baigner. Il s'assit doucement à coté d'elle. Et après un moment de silence ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

- Tu vas partir n'est-ce pas?

- Je n'ai pas le choix Sara, il faut que je fasse ce pour quoi je suis né. J'ai repoussé le moment trop longtemps en restant les trois quarts du temps protégés par tes parents et par mon grand père à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du village. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur au moins.

- Bien sur que tu seras à la hauteur, tu as déjoué beaucoup de ses plans à toi tout seul. Bon c'est sur tu as souvent failli te faire avoir mais tu es puissant. Moi je crois en toi je sais que tu pourras tous les affronter sans soucis mais toi aussi tu dois croire en toi.

- J'aimerais tant que tu viennes avec moi souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais mais je ne peux pas. Mais je sais que papa va te prêter Philys, et comme ça on pourra parler par lettre. En plus je n'ai pas envie que tu partes! Qui c'est que je pourrais embêter en venant réveiller à trois heures du matin pour regarder les étoiles? Qui est-ce qui me jouera de belles mélodies au piano? Qui est-ce qui restera avec moi à tout heure de la nuit et du jour quand je ne me sentirais pas bien?

- Je suis sur que Alec sera là si tu lui demandes! répondit-il avec aigreur dans la voix.

- Ah me parles pas de cet imbécile! grogna la jeune elfe.

- Quoi c'est déjà finit? J'ai cru que c'était le grand amour tout les deux! s'étonna le survivant.

- Bah non et heureusement que c'était pas pour toujours, ce n'est qu'un coureur de jupon. J'allais le voir tout à l'heure et je l'ai vu en train de compter fleurette avec Crissla.

- Ne t'en fais pas il ne te méritais pas!

- Merci Ry, tu vas me manquer déclara-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus contre elle, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, mais c'est juste un au revoir on se reverra je le sais je le sens dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tu parles t'es nul en divination mon pote, alors si je fais confiance à tes prédictions ça voudra dire qu'on se reverra jamais ironisa la jeune elfe.

Le survivant sourit et se leva en levant également son amie au passage. Ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux chacun voulant conserver le visage et les yeux de l'autre précieusement dans leur coeur.

- Il est presque l'heure, je vais devoir y aller, autrement ils vont m'attendre et je vais encore en prendre pour mon grade. Prends soin de toi surtout et si y'a le moindre problème n'hésite pas à m'écrire, je t'envoie une lettre dès que j'arrive déclara Harry en l'embrassant sur le front et en commençant à partir.

Il marcha droit devant sachant que si il se retournait il ne pourrait plus partir. Il ne voulait pas laisser Sara ici.

- Harry entendit-il de loin.

A ce cri désespéré il se retourna et n'eut juste le temps de sentir les lèvres de Sara sur les siennes. Finalement se moquant d'être en retard il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'elfe en fermant les yeux. Chacun savoura ce baiser comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire tout les deux. Finalement ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, et Sara déclara subitement:

- Je t'aime Harry, je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours.

Puis sans attendre la moindre réponse elle se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre. Le survivant le premier moment de surprise passé s'apprêta à courir la rejoindre mais il fut interrompu par une voix dans son dos. Il se tourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de son grand père.

- Viens Harry il est l'heure de partir déclara-t-il doucement.

La route jusqu'à la salle d'incantation se fit dans le silence, Harry ressassant sans cesse les dernières paroles que lui avait dit sa bien aimée. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il s'était résigné à l'aimer pour toujours de loin sans aucunes chances. Finalement il se tourna désespérément vers celui qui le connaissait mieux et qui lui manquerait énormément: son grand père.

- Grand Père pourquoi faut-il toujours que les sentiments nous tues et nous détruisent ainsi? Ça nous détruits quand on les garde enfouit à l'intérieur de nous et quand enfin on se les révèles ça nous tue peu à peu parce qu'on ne peut pas rester avec l'être aimé.

- C'est la vie mon garçon, mais il est vraie que sur ce coup Saralina et toi n'avez pas été très vif. On commençait tous à se demander si finalement vous oseriez vous avouez vos sentiments un jour.

- Ça se voyait tant que ça demanda finalement piteusement le jeune homme.

- A un point que tu n'imagines même pas répondit en souriant le vieux mage en rentrant finalement dans un salle.

Harry regarda de partout pour voir si son aimée était là mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle. Soufflant de désespoir il mit son sac sur son dos en prenant l'autre dans sa main. Il s'approcha de toutes les personnes présentes et leur fit ses adieux. Quand il arriva à son grand père ils eurent tout les deux, le plus grand mal à ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Jamais en 18ans ils ne s'étaient séparés pour une durée aussi longue.

- Et voila il est temps pour toi de voler de tes propres ailes. Je te confie mon bâton, je pense qu'il te sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi. Je me fais trop vieux je ne suis même plus en mesure de l'utiliser confia-t-il en lui tendant le bâton. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta baguette même si tu n'en as pas besoin, et que tu n'as rien oublié. Tu vas me manquer fiston finit-il.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer grand père murmura-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Finalement ils se séparèrent et Goldram confia au jeune homme un phoenix argenté et blanc nommé Philys. Il leur promit que dès qu'il serait embauché et installé il leur enverrait un message pour les rassurer. Il rentra au coeur d'un pentagramme et tous se mirent à réciter une longue litanie et peu à peu la salle fut rempli d'un vent de luminosité assez incroyable. Et juste avant de disparaître Harry aperçut Sara dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en train de pleurer. Puis dans la salle il n'y eut plus rien, plus personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur du pentagramme, Harry Potter ne se trouvait plus à cette époque.

Le survivant réapparut devant une vielle maison délabrée qu'il identifia comme la cabane hurlante qui était excentrée du village de pré-au-lard, le village exclusivement peuplé de sorciers. Il se remémora un peu tout ce que son grand père lui avait expliqué. Il se trouvait donc en 1977, ses parents avaient donc 17ans et rentraient en 7ème année. Il allait se présenter comme professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Il savait par la source de son grand père que cette année là le professeur Dumbledore n'avait trouvé aucun professeur ou du moins aucun avant la rentrée. Il rentra dans les trois balais, Bar-hôtel qui n'existait plus à son époque, bien sur son phoenix étonna la plupart des clients mais il s'en moqua et demanda à une certaine Rosmerta une chambre. Dès qu'il fut installé, il vit qu'il n'était que 16h ici alors il s'assit à son bureau et se mit à rédiger une lettre pour le professeur Dumbledore pour avoir une audience. Il confia à Philys le soin d'aller déposer le message et se mit à grignoter quelques petits gâteaux elfiques que Soraya lui avait fait avant de partir. La réponse arriva une demi heure plus tard et le convoquait le plus rapidement possible. Souriant il accrocha ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval, prit sa baguette factice, donna quelques gâteaux à Philys et se mit en route. Quand il arriva à Poudlard il fut un moment surpris par la beauté du château, mais sachant qu'il avait une mission à accomplir, il traversa le parc en voyant au loin un homme gigantesque et frappa la grande porte avec force. Il fut reçu par une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année à l'allure sévère.

- Harry Marica? demanda-t-elle en le toisant du regard.

- Exact répondit-il le plus poliment possible, j'ai écrit au professeur Dumbledore pour avoir une entrevue au sujet du poste de DCFM vacant. Il m'a dit de venir le plus rapidement possible et comme je suis à Pré au lard je n'en ai pas eu pour bien longtemps.

- Très bien suivez moi, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.

C'est ainsi qu'elle tourna les talon ne vérifiant même pas si il la suivait ou pas. Il fut un moment surpris par la beauté des lieux. Il n'y avait pas à dire Poudlard était très différent à son époque. Enfin ce n'était pas très objectif car la seule fois ou il avait été dans le château, c'était après une attaque dévastatrice de Voldemort. Le château était en flamme et il n'avait vu que des morts qui jonchaient le sol. A cette époque là il n'avait que 12ans et il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un basilic. C'était lui qui avait tué la moitié des élèves de l'école. Mais heureusement il avait réussit à le tuer et il s'était aperçu à sa plus grande stupeur qu'il parlait fourchelangue. Son grand père lui avait alors expliqué que lorsqu'il avait essayer de le tuer, Voldemort avait du lui transmettre quelques unes de ses facultés. Il sursauta quand il vit la vieille dame dire "sorbet au citron" et que la gargouille se poussa pour les laisser passer.

- Montez, il vous attends en haut dit-elle en tournant les talons et en partant dans une autre direction.

- Bah dis donc j'aurais pas voulu l'avoir en prof celle-là, elle a l'air encore plus strict que celle vieille harpie Liane.

Soufflant une dernière fois, Harry monta les marche quatre par quatre, et frappa doucement à la porte, il attendit un moment qu'on lui dise d'entrer et pénétra dans la pièce. Ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit celui que beaucoup avait considéré comme plus grand sorcier du monde avant que celui-ci ne fusse tuer par Voldemort: Albus Dumbledore. Ils se fixèrent un moment l'un l'autre et le jeune homme sentit rapidement que le directeur essayait de rentrer dans ses pensées, mais son grand père lui avait appris l'occlumencie en craignant que Tomi de vienne lui rendre de mauvaise visite. Et maintenant son esprit était aussi hermétique qu'une boite. Il sourit quand il vit la mine étonnée du directeur quand il l'expulsa de son esprit et lui présenta sa main en disant:

- Je suis Harry Marica, je vous ai prévenu un peu plus tôt que j'aimerais postuler pour devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça rétorqua avec un sourire le vieil homme en lui serrant la main.

- Plus vieux je suppose demanda Harry en s'asseyant comme lui indiquait le directeur.

- Légèrement, j'avoue me demander si vous êtes aptes à venir enseigner, vous paressez trop jeune.

- Jeunesse n'est pas signe d'inexpérience il me semble reprit Harry avant de sortir la lettre que son grand père lui avait donné pour la remettre au professeur. Mon grand-.., enfin plutôt mon maître m'a dit de vous remettre ceci.

Le vieil homme prit la lettre, défit le sceau et se mit à lire. Pendant ce temps Harry laissa vagabonder son regard dans la pièce. Il y avait des dizaines de tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs de Poudlard qui le regardait de façon surprise. Puis soudain il rencontra les yeux ambre d'un phoenix, ils se fixèrent un moment, puis dans un joyeux trémolo, l'oiseau prit son envol et vint se poser sur le rebord du fauteuil de Harry qui s'empressa de le caresser. Il murmura quelques mots au phoenix et ne vit le regard surprit du directeur qui le regardait par dessus la lettre qu'il lisait. Décidemment plus il regardait le jeune homme, plus il lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec les phoenix, c'est extrêmement rare, ils n'accordent leur confiance qu'en très peu de personne.

- Je ne sais pas j'ai toujours été très prêt des animaux, je crois même plus prêt qu'avec les humains. Alors que pensez vous de mes connaissances demanda-t-il finalement pour détourner la conversation.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, si tout ce que votre maître a écrit est vrai, alors j'ai rarement vu un jeune homme avec autant de connaissance à votre age. Il est écrit que vous avez à peine 18ans, cela voudra dire que vous aurez le même age que les plus âgés de vos élèves.

- Cela veut-il dire que j'ai le poste? demanda malicieusement le jeune homme.

- Oui, et si mon phœnix vous fait confiance je vous fait aussi confiance même si je trouve que votre passé est assez nébuleux. Vous devez me comprendre, nous somme en période de guerre, Voldemort répand la mort, et essayes d'introduire par tous les moyens des espions de parti.

- Ne vous en faites pas je ne travaille pas pour Voldemort et ne travaillerais jamais pour lui. Tomi à gagner peut-être une manche sur moi mais il ne gagnera pas la guerre répliqua sombrement Harry, ses yeux émeraudes devenant de glaces.

- Décidemment j'ai l'impression que vous me réservez pas mal de surprise Harry, déjà vous êtres peut-être la deuxième personne que je connaisse qui n'est pas peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort mais en plus vous avez l'air d'en savoir énormément sur la vraie personnalité de celui-ci.

- Mon grand père me disait que la peur d'un nom ne faisait qu'accroître la peur de l'objet en lui même répliqua philosophiquement Harry.

- Votre grand- père est sage.

Harry sourit et ils passèrent deux heures à parler des règlements de l'école et de son fonctionnement en général. Albus expliqua au jeune homme que certains professeurs devaient assurer la sécurité dans le Poudlard Express et il avait vu dans le fait que le jeune homme soit jeune et presque inconnu de tous qu'il se faufilerait dans un compartiment. Il lui montra aussi ses appartements qu'il occuperait dès le lendemain soir et il finit par retourner dans sa chambre aux trois balais sachant que beaucoup de choses l'attendaient le lendemain. Cependant avant de se coucher il gribouilla une longue lettre pour Sara et une petite pour les autres, pour leur expliquer que tout allait bien pour le moment et il les envoya grâce à Philys.

Le lendemain, il s'habilla simplement avec un pantalon noir et un pull identique. Il rétrécit toutes ses affaires, les mit dans sa poche et transplana sur le chemin de traverse. Cela le surprenait toujours autant, chez lui tout le monde était en proie à une peur dès qu'ils sortaient de chez eux, et tout était détruit, mais là bien qu'une tension constante soit palpable, tout respirait la joie de vivre. Soupirant, il alla dans le magasins de livres et acheta ceux qui avaient été demandé aux élèves d'achetés pour les DCFM, puis quelques autres qui attirèrent son regard. Finalement voyant qu'il se faisait tard il transplana sur le quai 9 3/4, où se trouvait peu de personne. Il vit un groupe de personne et parmi elles il reconnut la vieille dame qui l'avait accueilli au château la vielle. Il s'approcha et la vieille dame lui fit un sourire et se présenta.

- Je suis Minerva McGonnagall, j'enseigne la métamorphose, et je suppose que si vous êtes là c'est que Albus vous a confié le poste.

Harry sourit trouvant tout de suite sa nouvelle collègue plus aimable et il fut présenté à tous. Finalement ils se séparèrent tous pour prendre leur poste, et lui alla se mettre dans un des wagons et s'assit en regardant les élèves qui commençaient à arriver. Cela lui fit mal au coeur quand il vit un couple s'embrasser juste sous la fenêtre. Cela ne lui fit qu'un peu plus penser à Sara.

- Mais quel con j'ai été, pourquoi j'ai jamais osé lui dire avant, je suis qu'un imbécile, je l'a reverrai peut-être jamais.

Soufflant désespérément il sortit de sa besace un lecteur CD qu'il avait acheté étant jeune quand il était du coté moldu. Il l'avait ensorcelé et ne s'en séparait presque plus maintenant. Il lança un CD qu'il aimait particulièrement et appuya sa tête contre la vitre. Rapidement il se mit à somnoler, puis à dormir. Il savait que si il y avait un danger son instinct se mettrai en alerte et se réveillerai. Il ne vit, ni entendit un groupe rentrer dans son compartiment et lui demander si ils pouvaient venir. Il rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le secouer. Il regarda un peu dans le vague, enleva ses écouteurs et regarda le jeune homme qui l'avait réveillé.

- Il y a un problème demanda-t-il encore un peu dans ses songes.

- Bah il est déjà midi passé et comme on sait que la vieille dame va bientôt passée avec des confiseries on se demandait si tu n'aurais pas faim répondit avec sourire un des autres garçons.

- Ah euh oui merci dit-il avant d'éteindre son baladeur et de le ranger. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormi.

- Bah c'est rien, personne ne le sait sauf nous, alors tu es nouveau on ne t'as jamais vu à Poudlard? demanda le même garçon qui l'avait réveillé.

- Oui on peu dire ça comme ça, je suis Harry Marica, et vous êtes? demanda Harry qui était maintenant sortir totalement de son sommeil.

- Moi je suis le beau gosse de Poudlard, je suis Sirius Black, membres des infâmes maraudeurs, en septième année à Gryffondor. J'ai à mon actif 2000 heures de colles déclara orgueilleusement celui qui l'avait réveillé avec un sourire de trois mètres de long.

- Bah dit donc avec ça tu reste pas un peu prétentieux tenta Harry ce qui fit rire les trois autres et bouder Sirius.

- Moi je suis James Potter répondit un garçon aux cheveux en bataille et avec des lunettes avant de montrer un autre garçon à moitié endormi et un autre un peu timide, et voici Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contentait de fixer James, ainsi donc voila à quoi ressemblait son père. Si il ne portait pas de lunettes et aurait les cheveux plus longs et moins en bataille on aurait pu les confondre.

- Ah ben enchanté dit-il après un moment.

Ils furent dérangés par la vieille dame qui vendait des sucreries, Harry ne prit que des chocogrenouilles mais les autres se servirent abondamment de tout. Les quatre garçons passèrent le reste de l'après midi à expliquer à Harry le principe des 4 maisons. Et après un moment il sortit du compartiment pour retrouver les professeurs et leur expliquer que de son coté il n'y avait rien à dire. Il alla aussi à l'avait de la machine et demanda au conducteur dans combien de temps il comptait arriver. Il bénit le seigneur quand il su qu'il n'avait plus qu'une petite heure à patienter. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'être à l'extérieur à l'air frais qu'il s'habituait très mal aux espaces confinés. Il croisa en retournant au compartiment un groupe de vert et argents qui voulurent s'en prendre a lui mais il les mitrailla du regard et ils se turent et continuèrent leurs chemins. Il retrouva les maraudeurs explosés de rire et il su ainsi que ce groupe d'élèves furieux qu'il avait croisé était venu ici. Il avait reconnu le grand blond, à son époque c'était un des plus dangereux mangemorts qui existaient. Finalement ils arrivèrent et les autres rirent quand ils entendirent Harry pousser un grand "hallelujah". Il descendit rapidement du train sans mettre d'uniforme ce qui étonnèrent les autres élèves et alla vers les calèches où celle des professeurs l'attendait. Quand il arriva dans la grande salle encore vide il siffla un coup ce qui fit rire le directeur qui était déjà attablé. Il alla s'asseoir à gauche du directeur comme celui-ci lui indiquait et ils attendirent que les élèves arrivent. Harry se mit à rire quand il entendit les exclamations d'incrédulité des maraudeurs quand ils le virent attablé à la table des professeurs. Finalement il y eut la répartition des premières années, puis certaines recommandations de la part du directeur qui continua après un silence pesant.

- Cette année nous avons la joie d'accueillir un nouveau professeur de DCFM, il me parait tout à fait normal et espérons qu'il tienne jusqu'à la fin de l'année celui là expliqua joyeusement Albus ce qui fit rire les élèves. Je vous présente à tous Harry Marica.

Pendant tout le banquet Harry parla avec le professeur Flitwick qui se chargeait des enchantements. Et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Le petit professeur avait tenté de surprendre son jeune collègue en lui posant certaines questions de plus en plus dures sur ses matières et il avait réussi à répondre à toutes sans aucune erreur. Le petit professeur le regarda un moment incrédule avant de lui demander:

- Vous avez quel age déjà?

- J'ai eu 18ans y'a un mois et un jour pour être exact pourquoi? demanda Harry en engloutissant voracement ses frites.

- Albus couina le petit professeur en appelant le directeur qui se tourna avec interrogation vers lui, ce gamin arrive à répondre à des questions Aspic +8, et il a à peine 18ans, vous l'avez trouvé où?

- Bah c'est plutôt lui qui m'as trouvé, c'est lui qui m'a écrit hier soir! expliqua étonné le directeur.

- Vous savez je n'excelle pas particulièrement en enchantements expliqua Harry un peu surpris, je préfères la DCFM c'est beaucoup plus passionnant, sans vouloir vous offenser bien sur.

A ces simples mots tout le corps enseignants se mit à rire alors que les élèves les regardaient bizarrement ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette soudaine hilarité. Harry quant à lui continuait de manger, il regardait au passage un peu tous ses élèves et il se mit à espérer voir Sara traverser la grande salle pour le rejoindre. Mais il savait que c'était absolument impossible. Finalement il fut sorti de ses pensées par le directeur qui riant encore envoya les élèves se couchés pour être en pleine forme le lendemain. Le survivant se leva et sortit de la grande salle pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il se changea d'un simple mouvement du poignet et se laissa tomber sur son lit pour dormir. il ne savait pas si c'était du au changement temporel ou à de la fatigue pure et dure mais il était exténué.

Le lendemain il se réveilla sur les coups de 4heures comme à son habitude. Il s'habilla assez chaudement et sortit dehors. Il s'assit au bord du lac comme il en avait souvent l'habitude quand il était chez les Elwings et il se mit à penser. A tout ce qu'avait été sa vie par le passé et à tout ce qu'il voudrait qu'elle soit par le futur. Il regrettait maintenant, non pas d'être venu dans le passé car cela était absolument nécessaire, mais de n'avoir eu aucunement le courage de s'être déclaré avant à sara. Il n'avait pas voulu briser l'amitié qui les liait tout les deux, mais dès qu'il l'avait vu assise à cette table en train de discuter avec sa mère, il était tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Et jamais il n'avait eu une once de courage de lui avouer. Il se maudissait intérieurement là-dessus. Il sursauta quand il vit le directeur s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Alors Harry vous êtes debout bien tôt! s'étonna le vieux mage.

- Bah pas plus que d'habitude, mais je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de postuler pour ce poste, je m'en suis rendu compte hier soir lors du banquet. Je n'ai jamais été dans une institution avec des programmes c'est mon grand père qui m'a tout appris. Les cinq dernières années j'ai surtout appris à utiliser mes connaissances lors de vrais combats mais là je commence à me poser des tas de questions.

- Mais non et puis au pire coller leur une interro pour savoir où en sont leurs connaissances, je dois dire à regret que ces dernières années nous n'avons pas eu de très bon professeur expliqua piteusement le directeur. Mais il y a autres choses qui vous chagrine n'est-ce pas?

- Comment vous arrivez à voir autant de choses chez les gens? demanda Harry en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

- Et bien déjà j'avoue que chez vous c'est assez difficile vous êtes un très bon occlument. Vous êtes le premier que je rencontre qui connaisse cette magie! Mais là et même si vous êtes très doué pour cacher vos sentiments, on le ressent quand nous sommes à coté de vous. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine autant?

- Je me suis conduis comme un parfait imbécile, il a fallu qu'on nous dise qu'on allait peut-être jamais se revoir avant qu'on réalise et qu'on se l'avoue. J'aurais du lui dire avant, et j'aurais du l'emmener avec moi s'enerva-t-il en regardant une étoile filante.

- Ah l'amour, c'est beau la jeunesse. Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps sauf que moi je n'étais pas aussi timide que vous. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie rit doucement le directeur perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? demanda Harry en se relevant et en regardant le professeur qui riait tout seul.

- J'étais en septième et elle en sixième et un jour je suis descendu dans la salle commune sans rien dire à personne, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassé. La pauvre elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Je me suis pris la baffe la plus monumentale au monde.

Le survivant dévisagea le vieil homme et se mit à rire en imaginant la scène. Il remercia du fond de son coeur le vieil homme de le faire rire en se disant qu'il en aurait bien besoin pour la suite surtout avec voldy dans les parages.

- Mais ne vous en faites pas Harry, l'amour c'est la magie la plus belle et aussi la plus puissante, si vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre sont purs vous vous retrouverez. Maintenant vous devriez aller vous changez vous êtes tout mouillé, et le petit déjeuner va bientôt être servi. En plus vous commencez avec les septièmes Gryffondor-Serpentard accrochez vous bien. En plus ce sont ceux en options donc 4heures à la suite.

- Merci professeur ça fait du bien de rire de temps en temps et puis vous avez raison je doute qu'elle serait heureuse en me voyant tirer une telle tête déclara Harry avant de se lever et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Après une bonne douche chaude et une petite lecture du manuel des septièmes années, il rejoignit la grande salle en souriant joyeusement à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Quand il vit le petit déjeuner, il regretta la nourriture des elfes, il adorait manger les petits gâteaux que Soraya lui faisait de temps en temps. Il se résigna finalement à ne plus être chez lui, prit le pichet de café et se servit une bonne tasse qu'il but cul sec devant ses collèges surpris. Il leva la tête quand il vit le courrier arrivé pour apporter des lettres aux élèves et lui même arbora un sourire joyeux en voyant son phoenix se poser devant lui. Dans la salle tous regardait cette oiseau majestueux se posé devant leur professeur de DCFM. L'oiseau portait un petit paquet et deux lettres.

Harry caressa un moment Philys puis se décida enfin à ouvrir le paquet, il soupira d'aise en voyant qu'il s'agissait de gâteaux, il en prit un et le mangea avec délice avant d'en proposé un au directeur qui lorgnait dangereusement dedans. Finalement il ouvrit la première lettre et vit qu'elle venait de son grand père qui se plaignait d'avoir eu une lettre moins longue que Saralina, mais qu'il s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme et que si il avait le moindre problème il devait lui en faire part. Et il lui avait aussi envoyé un texte en rune qu'il devait traduire en anglais, en ancien, et en elfique pour ne pas perdre la main. Et il attendait ça pour le lendemain. En lisant la lettre Harry faisait des drôles de grimaces en dandinant la tête de droite à gauche en poussant des soupirs d'exaspération ce qui fit rire ses élèves. Puis il la posa sur le paquet en prenant l'autre lettre qui semblait beaucoup plus épaisse que l'autre. Les mains tremblantes il défit le sceau mais alors qu'il allait commencé, il vit que tout le monde le regardait.

- Bah quoi dit-il en rougissant.

- Absolument excellents ces gâteaux s'exclama le directeur en regardant le jeune professeur se lever pour aller lire sa dernière lettre ailleurs.

- N'est ce pas, ils viennent de chez les Elwings répliqua Harry sans se retourner en passant la porte pour aller dans sa classe.

- Il a bien dit Elwings s'étonna le directeur en fixant étrangement l'endroit où était sortit le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce les Elwings? demanda Minerva.

- Une légende répliqua simplement Albus en se remettant à déjeuner montrant ainsi à tous de faire de même.

Harry, lui, était attablé à son bureau et ouvrait religieusement la lettre de sa bien aimée.

_Oh Harry comme tu me manques c'est affreux,_

_A ce moment même je déteste papa et Oxion parce qu'ils t'ont envoyé loin de moi et je déteste encore plus Voldemort car c'est à cause de lui que tu as du partir loin de moi. Cela fait deux jours que tu es parti, deux jours de pures tortures sans voir tes magnifiques yeux émeraude, ton sourire malicieux. Tu me manques à un point inimaginable, comme j'ai été stupide de mettre comporter comme ça pendant tant d'années. Je me disais que si je sortais avec d'autres garçons tu serais jaloux et tu serais tout à moi après, mais je n'ai été qu'une idiote de penser ça. Tu penses toujours au bonheur des autres avant le tien et j'aurais du savoir que si tu me voyais heureuse tu n'aurais jamais pris le risque de m'enlever mon bonheur. Tant de temps à passer où chacun nous nous morfondions sur l'autre chacun de notre coté, que de temps perdu. Je n'arrive plus à dormir c'est affreux j'ai envie de te rejoindre mais papa et Oxion me l'ont interdit en disant que pour le moment il ne fallait pas tout de suite briser ton anonymat face à Voldy. Alors j'attends, j'attends de pouvoir venir car je viendrais tu peux en être sur et à ce moment là nous rattraperons le moment perdu._

_Hier je suis allée dans ta chambre et j'ai vu avec surprise que tu avais gardé chaque présent que nous t'avions offert, chaque chose qui un jour t'a appartenu. Et j'ai même réussit à esquisser un sourire quand j'ai vu que tu avait même conserver les débris du vase de maman que nous avions brisé. Ce fut l'une des premières bêtises que nous avons faites après notre rencontre et sûrement pas la dernière. Comme tu me manques, j'aurais du me jetez dans tes bras et t'embrasser bien avant l'autre jour. J'ai l'impression en relisant le début de ma lettre que tout cela ne veut absolument rien dire. Elle reflète un peu l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouve. J'essaye de me montrer forte mais maman a bien vu que je n'allais pas bien alors elle m'a dit qu'on allait toute les deux te faire tes gâteaux que tu aimes temps en espérant que tu penses à moi en les mangeant._

_J'ai réalisé seulement hier que tu allais donner des cours à des gens de ton age presque et surtout des filles. Et voila que je deviens jalouse! Je devrais avoir honte d'écrire ceci alors que toi tu as souffert en silence en me voyant avec des autres hommes mais je ne veux pas te perdre alors que j'ai eu tant de mal à te trouver. Je suis heureuse d'avoir eut l'audace de te rattraper ce jour là et de t'avoir rattraper, je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça mais je savais que si je restais auprès de toi je ne pourrais en aucun cas te laisser partir après. J'étais devant la porte quand le tourbillon t'a encerclé pour te faire disparaître! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eut envi de m'y précipiter dedans pour te retenir c'est affreux. Je suppose que je dois te laisser maintenant tu dois sûrement avoir des tas de choses à faire comme préparer des cours, j'aimerais bien te voir en professeur ça me ferai bizarre, mais comme tu excelles en défense je ne doute pas que tu seras un professeur super mais n'oublies pas il faut que tu es confiance en toi._

_Je t'aime Harry, il me tarde de te revoir le plus vite possible._

_Au revoir_

_Ta Sara_

Harry sourit tendrement en passant sa main sur l'écriture tant aimée comme ci ce simple geste lui permettrait d'être un peu plus prêt d'elle. Il sursauta quand il vit les maraudeurs jetés des regards à l'intérieur de la salle comme pour savoir si ils pouvaient pénétré à l'intérieur. Il rangea dans un tiroir la boite de gâteaux avec les deux lettres et le scella d'un sort de verrouillage. Il se leva et sourit aux élèves.

- Entrez si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous asseoir où vous voulez parce que je sais pas si vous avez des places précises à respecter, j'ai jamais été à l'école alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout le système éducatif marche expliqua Harry tout sourire en ignorant la mine effarée de ses élèves.

- Harry enfin professeur s'exclama Sirius, vous n'êtes jamais allé à l'école?

- Non jamais! La seule fois où j'ai mis les pieds dans une école c'était hier soir! Ou la deuxième fois mais bon la première on ne peut pas dire que c'est un très bon souvenir d'ailleurs, mais non je n'ai jamais suivi d'instruction dans une école ou dans un collège.

- Mais comment avez vous appris la magie alors ? demanda james.

- Mon grand père, ou du moins l'homme que je considère comme mon grand père, m'a absolument tout appris, il m'a appris à marcher tout comme il m'a appris à tuer et à me battre dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Mais et vos parents dans tout ça demanda un élève de Serpantard au nez crochu.

- Pour que vos parents aient leurs mots à dire, il faut encore que vous en ayez, Mr...

- Rogue.

- Monsieur Rogue.

- Vous ne connaissez pas vos parents demanda une jeune fille rousse de chez Gryffondor et aux yeux verts magnifique

- Si je les ai connu, je les ai connu un an puis ils se sont fait tuer. Ils sont morts pour que moi je reste en vie et que je puisse un jour les venger. Je ne suis pas heureux que mes parents soient morts, loin de moi cette idée mais je peux vous dire que ma vraie famille m'a fait le plus beau cadeau que personne ne pourra jamais faire. Elle s'est sacrifiée par amour pour moi expliqua-t-il alors qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle tous le regardant ébahi. Bon dit il en tapant des mains en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Et si vous vous présentiez avec ce que vous avez appris les dernières années, je n'avais pas prévu de commencer comme ça mais bon je suppose que vous préfériez ça plutôt qu'un test?

Les deux heures qui suivirent chaque élève se présentèrent, bien sur au départ il y eut quelques moqueries des Serpentard vis-à-vis des Gryffondor et vice versa mais chaque petit plaisantin fut remis à sa place par un Harry glacial. Bien sur tous au début l'ignorèrent se disant que parce que le professeur était aussi jeune qu'eux ils n'avaient rien à perdre et il n'oserait rien dire. Mais quand Harry à bout de patience leur avait collé une interro pour l'heure qui suivait, ils s'étaient tous rapidement calmés. Et même les maraudeurs pourtant réputés comme étant intenables, lui avait obéit aux doigts et à l'oeil. Quand il eut toutes les copies en main et un peu plus d'assurance, Harry se leva pour la première fois depuis le début du cours et repris la parole.

- J'espère que ce que vous venez de subir vous aura servi de leçon. Sachez messieurs et mesdemoiselles que dehors ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, ni un terrain de jeu. Vous êtes en guerre, c'est à dire que lorsque vous sortirez d'ici vous serez confronté à des morts, à des trahisons, et des batailles. Je suis ici pour vous permettre de pouvoir faire face à ce futur, j'ai malheureusement entendu parler de mes prédécesseurs et je peux vous affirmer que votre niveau me fait peur. Il est médiocre et se rapproche même de l'inexistant.

- Parlez pour ces mauviettes de Gryffondor cria de rage Lucius Malefoy.

Avant que personne n'ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, le jeune homme blond se vit soulevé dans les airs et porter vers le professeur sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Harry le reposa au sol et lui déclara avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- C'est si gentiment demandé Monsieur Malefoy que je ne peux résister à votre demande. Il me fallait un exemple réel pour prouver votre médiocrité et vous vous êtes gentiment proposé, vous êtes d'une servitude exemplaire.

- Que sous entendez vous demanda Malefoy en essayant de garder son sang froid.

- Je ne sous entends rien mais si après vous même vous vous sentez blessé sur un quelconque point c'est votre problème. Alors je pense que pour montrer votre niveau exécrable je vais déjà commencer par le sortilège, humm, de désarmement.

- Pffuu trop facile snoba Malefoy.

- Très bien alors je vous demanderais à tous de vous levez.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, puis Harry empila les bureaux sur les cotés avant de recouvrir les murs de coussins amortisseurs.

- Alors monsieur Malefoy vous allez vous mettre face à vos camarades et essayer d'en désarmer le plus possible et je vous appellerais ensuite tous tour à tour pour que vous fassiez la même chose.

Une fois tous en place Malefoy lança le sort et fit venir à lui sept baguettes, il regarda le professeur d'un regard hautain mais celui ci se contenta d'envoyer un autre élève. Les élèves se succédèrent, mais rapidement ce petit exercice avait officieusement tourné au combat entre les deux maisons. Alors que tous s'attendaient à ce que se soient les maraudeurs qui gagnent avec leurs 8 baguettes, ce fut une frêle jeune fille toute timide de Gryffondor qui parvint à en faire venir plus d'une quinzaine à elle tout en renversant deux des propriétaires. Harry remit les bureaux en place et demanda d'une voie forte aux élèves de se rasseoir. Il alla lui même s'asseoir sur son propre bureau, reprit ses notes, regarda une dernière fois et regarda ses élèves. Certains élèves souriaient fièrement de leurs exploits. Parmi ces derniers se trouvaient les maraudeurs, et Malefoy, et Rogue.

- C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais à l'origine, à part Miss Evans votre niveau est déplorable, voir quasi inexistant. Et même elle je trouve qu'elle a le niveau que devrait avoir les premières années. Donc les autres imaginez un peu. Pendant votre exercice aucun parmi vous n'a malaxé sa magie pour la préparer à sortir. Aucun n'a su lui dicter aussi ce qu'elle devait faire. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir demander au professeur Dumbledore de m'octroyer plusieurs autres heures de cours avec vous. Je vous apprendrais à connaître votre magie, à la comprendre, à la malaxer et aussi à l'utiliser à bon escient.

- Et vous, vous vous croyez meilleur que nous peut-être grogna Malefoy en colère de s'être fait traiter d'incapable.

- Non je ne le crois pas Monsieur Malefoy, j'en suis sur. A l'age de 7ans je parvenais à envoyer valser une dizaine de personnes contre les murs de notre manoir et je recevais toutes leurs baguettes. Maintenant j'en ai 18 à vous de vous imaginez le résultat. Mais je vous prierais quand même d'être un peu plus poli avec votre professeur, 5 points en moins pour Serpentard.

La cloche retentit et juste avant que les élèves ne partent il leur déclara en tournant le dos.

- Demain je veux un essai de plus de 60 lignes sur l'astria magicus, je pense que vous trouverez ceci dans la bibliothèque. Si ce devoir n'est pas fait, je vous pointe un zéro dans votre bulletin et vous expulse de mon cours pour une semaine.

Aucun des élèves ne tenta de dire quoi que ce soit et sortirent de la salle. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil pour souffler un coup et sourit en entendant la voix qu'il supposa de Sirius.

- Il est trop cool ce prof, il a complètement ridiculisé Malefoy.

- Mouai si tu le dis répondit James, mais je te rappelle qu'il nous a aussi ridiculisé en prime. Et le devoir qu'il nous a donné pour demain je ne sais même pas ce que représente le sujet qu'il nous a donné rétorqua avec acidité James.

- En plus il veut nous coller des heures de cours en plus couina Peter.

- Tu es fort Peter en quelques mots tu as réussi à placer deux fois en plus se moqua Sirius

- Patmol arrêtes un peu ou je t'assomme, tu me donne mal à la tête grogna Remus.

Harry se leva quand il n'entendit plus les voix, et se dirigea dans la grande salle. Une fois rendu là bas il fut dévisagé par la moitié de l'école et de quelques professeurs aussi. Ayant l'habitude pour avoir été méprisé pendant des années par les trois quarts des Elwings, il garda son sourire de neutralité et alla s'asseoir à la même place que le matin et la vieille. Il passa le repas à penser à la lettre que sa belle lui avait envoyé et se souvint aussi du jour où ils avaient brisés le vase de Soraya. Elle était rentrée dans une colère noir et ils s'étaient fait remontés les bretelles assez fortement. Et derrière eux Goldram et Oxion semblaient aussi un peu surpris par la fureur de la belle égyptienne. Il lui avait alors timidement proposé de lui réparer avec de la magie mais son vase était fais de métaux très spéciaux et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le réparer par la magie. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le directeur qui l'appelait doucement.

- Alors Harry ces premiers cours!

- Pathétique je n'ai jamais vu des gens avec des niveaux aussi médiocres, ils n'ont absolument aucune notion pour maîtriser et contrôler leur magie. Je vais devoir leur mettre des heures en supp expliqua-t-il complètement blasé par cette dure réalité.

- Vous êtes peut-être un peu sévère non? demanda le directeur les yeux pétillants de malice.

- J'ai même pas osé leur demander si ils savaient faire le patronus mais vu leur difficulté avec leur magie je doute qu'il y arrive reprit véhément harry.

- Et vous arrivez à en faire vous? demanda rudement un certain John Ruggert directeur des sserpentard.

- J'ai appris à le faire lorsque j'avais treize ans, j'ai rencontré des détraqueurs et je me suis rendu compte à ce moment que des pires choses qui existaient sur Terre c'étaient ça. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie des images qui m'étaient revenu en tête, heureusement qu'Oxion était là sinon je crois que j'aurais trépassé à ce moment là.

A ces quelques paroles, cela plongea la salle dans un silence troublant et ce fut le directeur qui reprit malicieusement.

- Ce matin vous avez parlé des Elwings?

- Exact

- Vous en avez déjà aperçu? demanda le professeur surpris.

- Non, je ne pense pas que l'ont puisse dire ça comme ça répliqua Harry les yeux rêveur en pensant à Sara.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre certaine partie de ce que vous êtes Harry Marica et aussi de ce que vous m'avez parlé ce matin. Vous me surprenez de plus en plus. En tout cas vous pourrez dire à votre chère et tendre amie que ses gâteaux étaient des plus succulents.

- Je ne manquerais pas de lui en faire part murmura Harry virant soudainement au rouge au sous entendu des plus gros qu'avait fait le directeur en riant légèrement. Bon je crois pour moi que je dois y aller, je n'ai pas cour cette après-midi et j'ai un achat des plus importants à faire et je ne sais même pas si je ne vais pas devoir aller du coté moldu pour faire tout ça.

- Et qu'allez vous achetez?

- Si je vous le dit il n'y aura plus aucune part de surprise chez moi lança Harry malicieusement en se levant.

Il entendit légèrement le rire du professeur derrière lui mais s'en moqua, d'un mouvement de la main il se retrouva habillé en moldu. Il transplana dans le Londres moldu avec quelques livres qu'il avait emmené du futur en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas du changement au niveau des billets. Il déambula pendant plusieurs heures sans retrouver ce qu'il voulait puis soudainement trouva la petite ruelle qui avait bien changé dans son futur. Il passa devant quelques magasins et se retrouva devant celui qu'il aimait tant. Il poussa la porte et un joli tintement retentit. Il sourit en voyant le même vendeur que chez lui mais bien plus jeune. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit qui l'intéressait et soupira d'aise en voyant qu'il y en avait plein. Il déambula au milieu de tous appuyant sur quelques touches de temps en temps. Finalement il arriva devant un grand piano à queue, blanc, qui était magnifique. Il s'assit derrière et se revit tout jeune assit à coté de Soraya en train de lui apprendre différentes mélodies. Car bien que cette dernière soit une elfe, elle n'en demeurait pas moi une grande connaisseuse de la musique classique moldu mais aussi de son pays natal qu'était l'Egypte. Dès qu'il toucha les premières touches il su que c'était le bon instrument, il se sentait en parfaite harmonie avec l'instrument. Il se tourna finalement vers le vendeur qui le regardait en souriant et lui déclara avec un sourire.

- Je vous le prends.

Il l'installa en plein milieu du salon de sa salle commune et sourit fier de lui. Il avait tenté de rendre la pièce un peu plus accueillante comme elle l'était dans le village des Elwings. Il souffla et testa les accords de son piano. Voyant qu'il était déjà tard, il grignota quelques gâteaux, alla prendre une bonne douche et au moment où il allait s'attaqué au texte que son grand père lui avait envoyé. Un coup à ses appartements fut frappé et l'empêcha de se plonger dans ses ouvrages. Il enfila rapidement une chemise qu'il attrapa au vol et ouvrit la porte. Il fut surpris de trouver Narcissa Black des septièmes années de Serpentard et Liliane Evans, une septième année de Gryffondor.

- Professeur on a un problème pour le devoir que vous nous avez donné commença de suite Liliane

- Ah oui et lequel mesdemoiselles? demanda Harry un peu surpris.

- On ne l'a trouvé dans aucun ouvrage de la bibliothèque, il faudrait qu'on ait accès à la section interdite, mais on n'a pas votre autorisation et madame Pince ne veut pas nous laisser y aller.

- Grr c'est pas vrai grogna Harry qui fit entré les filles en leur disant. Entrez deux minutes je vais chercher deux trois trucs que j'ai besoin et je viendrais avec vous.

Timides les deux jeunes filles entrèrent et furent stupéfaites par la décoration assez inhabituelle de l'appartement mais surtout du grand piano blanc qui tenait tout une partie du salon devant la cheminée avec seulement une photo dessus. En regardant bien fixement elles parvinrent à distinguer leur professeur en train de rire joyeusement en enlaçant une jeune femme. Elles n'arrivèrent pas à voir les traits de la femme en question mais elle semblait exceptionnellement belle. Elles le virent revenir un gâteau dans la bouche, avec de gros livres dans les bras et plusieurs dizaines de parchemins. Il leur fit signe de le mener jusqu'à la bibliothèque qu'il ne connaissait pas et quand ils arrivèrent ce fut pour trouver tout ses élèves de septièmes des deux maisons ennemies harceler cette pauvre madame Pince de leur laisser l'accès à la réserve. Il trouva une place de libre sur les tables toutes occupées et alla vers la responsable de bibliothèque.

- Madame Pince, veuillez leur débloquer la section défense de la section interdite sinon je crains qu'il ne puisse faire leur devoir et que je doive les coller. Je resterais dans la salle d'étude comme cela au moindre problème venez me chercher et je me chargerais de punir celui qui aura troublé le silence de la bibliothèque.

- Je m'en moque si il y a le moindre problème, toute les responsabilités vous reviendront grimaça la vieille femme acariâtre en lançant un sort qui débloqua la section désirée.

Harry ignora la menace déguisée de la bibliothécaire et se tourna vers ses élèves.

- Le moindre problème et vous aurez les pires ennuis que vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer, et je peux vous assurez que vous préférerez être en présence de Voldemort que de moi menaça-t-il en ignorant les soubresauts de ses élèves quand il prononça le nom de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Oui professeur répondirent-ils tous en cœur

- Allez au boulot alors! s'exclama-t-il en allant s'asseoir à sa place.

Il regarda un moment ses élèves chercher frénétiquement le moindre indice qui pourrait les aider sur ce qu'était l'astria magicus. Il sourit sadiquement en se disant qu'ils seraient fous de rage quand ils se rendraient compte qu'il ne s'agissait que du nom latin de la représentation magique. Finalement voyant qu'ils avaient pris sa menace au sérieux, il ouvrit ses propres ouvrages sur le langage runique et étala les nombreux parchemins que son grand père lui avait envoyés. Il plissa les yeux en voyant que Oxion n'y était pas allé de main morte en utilisant le langage des plus complexes des runes. Soufflant et maudissant son grand père, il prit le parchemin vierge et commença à dégrossir le texte en ressortant tout ce qu'il comprenait. Il ne vit pas le temps défilé tellement il était pris dans son étude de texte. Il sursauta juste quand il vit au dessus d'un de ses livres Sirius qui essayait de comprendre.

- Je peux vous aider Monsieur Black? proposa Harry en souriant en posant sa tête sur son bras.

- Si vous le proposez aussi gentiment c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas de refus répondit James Potter à la place.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas mais je verrais bien ce que vous avez fait demain répliqua Harry.

- Et vous vous faites quoi professeur? demanda Sirius qui regardait toujours les livres et les parchemins du jeune prof.

- Mes devoirs, mon grand père ne veut pas que je perde la main, et que je m'améliore encore en runes alors il m'a envoyé un texte que je dois traduire et je vais devoir lui renvoyer en plusieurs langages différents. En plus au début j'ai cru que c'était encore un truc barbant qu'il m'avait envoyé mais il m'a plutôt envoyé une espèce de programme qui pourrait convenir à mes différents élèves. J'ai presque traduit la totalité en Anglais mais il me reste encore deux traductions à faire.

- Et pourquoi vous le faite, vous êtes assez âgé pour savoir ce que vous faites tout seul. Et il n'est pas là pour vérifier si vous faites bien vos devoirs.

- Vous savez monsieur Black, si vous ne vous donnez jamais les moyens vous n'arriverez jamais à rien dans la vie. Je travaille car j'ai besoin de connaissance j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. Vous savez vous m'avez peut-être trouver immonde de parler comme ça tout à l'heure mais ce n'est que la pure vérité. Vous vivez tous dans votre petit cocon à Poudlard, mais votre bulle protectrice se brisera à la fin de votre septième année et vous vous ferez avoir. Je dois avouez que j'ai eu vent de vos nombreuses farces, elles sont excessivement bien faites mais si vous mettriez autant d'ardeur dans votre scolarité que dans vos blagues je peux vous assurez que vous êtes voué à avoir tous de grande destinée. Vous aussi monsieur Pettigrow. Vous êtes souvent dans l'ombre de vos amis mais vous ne valez pas moins qu'eux. Maintenant allez vous couchez si vous êtes fatigué, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire. En tout cas je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai dit en cour, vous n'êtes pas de brillants sorciers, j'avais votre niveau à 6ans.

Sur ces quelques paroles il se remit à traduire son texte en espérant que ses quelques paroles arriveraient à faire réfléchir ses élèves. Car bien qu'il ne l'avait fait qu'à un petit groupe il semblait bien que ce petit groupe soit énormément influent sur tout les autres. Quand il releva la tête une demi heure plus tard en ayant finit sa première traduction il vit la bibliothèque déserte sauf à une table. Il restait encore une élève qui semblait d'ailleurs sur le point de s'endormir mais qui ne voulait pas lâcher ses devoirs avant d'avoir fini. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir fini tout son devoir mais quelque chose ne semblait pas lui convenir non plus.

- Et bien Miss Evans qu'est ce que vous faites là encore toute seule? demanda Harry.

En effet Harry s'était vite rendu compte que cette élève aussi brillante soit-elle semblait souvent être mise à l'écart des autres groupes. Donc elle mangeait seule, travaillait seule, et les autres ne semblait se rendre compte de sa présence seulement quand ils avaient besoin d'elle.

- Je travaille je n'ai pas encore finit votre devoir il me manque une dizaine de lignes pour arriver à la fin. C'est absolument passionnant ce que vous nous avez demandé de chercher, commença-t-elle enthousiasme. Je suis une née de moldu et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il existait une telle facette pour tester notre magie. Mais comme les autres le dises je pense que moi mon astria magicus sera risible. Je ne suis pas très forte.

- Pourquoi dites vous ça ? demanda perplexe harry.

- Je suis une sang de bourbe comme ils disent et je ne suis pas aussi puissante que les maraudeurs, je ne vaux rien en magie. Chaque année je me dis que je ne veux pas revenir l'année d'après mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas me passer de ce château, je m'y sens comme chez moi. Mais j'en ai un peu marre, chez moi je suis détestée par ma soeur qui me hurle des insultes toute la journée et quand je reviens ici ça devient comme si je faisais parti du décor.

- Et vous croyez ce que ces "autres" disent ? Et sans vouloir me mettre ma Sara à dos vous êtes très belle, vos yeux reflètent une lassitude que vous ne devriez pas avoir à votre âge.

- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire, je ne sais pas ce que je vaux mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux non plus. Et puis monsieur sans vouloir être impertinente je ne suis pas aussi belle que vous semblez le penser, j'ai des affreux cheveux rouges tout raides, et puis avec mes yeux trop grands je ressemble à une vieille taupe avec des lunettes.

- Et moi, vous croyez que c'est mieux, j'ai des cheveux si en désordre que même mon maître n'a rien pu faire pour les dresser un peu. C'est une vraie jungle. Vous savez on va faire un petit pari demain je me coupe les cheveux en espérant qu'il ne vont pas trop m'embêter sourit Harry en voyant la jeune fille faire pareille. Et vous, vous essayez de prendre soin de vous. Maquillez vous un peu, mais pas trop, si vos cheveux sont trop lisses il doit bien y avoir un sort qui fasse un peu changer cette rigidité? Je sais que vous êtes brillante en enchantement alors ce ne sera qu'une partie de plaisir pour vous, j'en suis sur.

- Mais monsieur le fait d'être un peu moins moche ne réglera pas mon problème et je n'ai pas fini mon devoir insista Lily.

- Lily votre niveau en magie est plus que respectable, votre aura de pouvoir est important même plus que certain qui se prétende sang pur. Quand vous aurez appris à la contrôler, vous serez une des sorcières les plus brillantes. Mais ça vous verrez demain, je vais vous faire faire un exercice important et vous comprendrez. Maintenant ne faites plus attention à ce devoir car sinon vous aurez un arrêt cardiaque demain pour ce que je vais faire. Allez maintenant vous allez vous levez et vous allez vous coucher car vous êtes épuisés et si vous ne pouvez plus faire le moindre sort en défenses demain, je vais être intraitable déclara malicieusement Harry ce qui fit doucement rire la jeune fille. Voila vous êtes bien mieux quand vous souriez.

- Merci professeur, vous avez réussi à me redonner du courage, et dieu seul sait combien j'en avais besoin.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry rangea deux trois livres qui traînaient et qu'il avait promis à Lily de ranger. Une fois que tout fut remis en place, il fit un sourire hypocrite à Mme Pince, prit ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Quand il arriva dans ses appartements il ouvrit la fenêtre, il aimait sentir la douceur de la nuit, il enleva sa chemise et se remit au travail. Quand il eut tout fais il écrivit une lettre à son grand-père lui demandant comment était sa mère mais aussi comment elle s'appelait. Car avec toute les sangsues qui tournaient autour de James Potter il n'espérait pas que sa mère en face partie. Ensuite il écrivit à Sara pour la remercier de ses gâteaux, mais aussi pour lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé lors de sa première journée de cours, y compris la réputation de tortionnaire qui commençait à lui collé à la peau. Il continua en lui expliquant qu'il avait aidé une de ses élèves mais qu'il devait se couper les cheveux. Il finit en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et envoya le tout avec Philys. Il finit par aller se coucher sachant que son horloge interne le réveillerait encore une fois sur les coups de 4h du matin. Cette nuit là, ce ne fut pas des cauchemars en rapport avec Voldemort qui vint le perturber mais plutôt le souvenir de la bêtise qu'il avait fait avec Sara lorsqu'il avait cassé le vase de Soraya.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla il grimaça en voyant qu'il était 4heures pile. Il sourit en se disant que vraiment il ne pourrait jamais dormir plus. Comme la vieille il alla dehors et s'assit sur le bord du lac, il s'amusa à faire des ricochets et soudainement il déclara.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, décidément vous aimez vous levez tôt.

- Je peux vous retournez la question rit doucement le directeur.

Ils parlèrent ainsi de choses et d'autres et alors qu'ils allaient se séparer Harry lui demanda soudainement:

- Professeur vous savez couper les cheveux?

Le directeur éclata de rire à cette demande des plus étranges et Harry lui expliqua pourquoi il devait faire ça. Albus lui expliqua qu'il n'était pas un très grand coiffeur mais qu'il parviendrai bien à lui couper un peu sa tignasse. C'est ainsi qu'une demi heure plus tard il se retrouva avec les cheveux noirs en pagaille.

- Vous ressemblez énormément à James Potter, je me demandais à qui vous me faisiez penser mais maintenant je crois que j'ai trouvé, il ne manque plus que les lunettes et je suis sur que l'ont peu vous prendre pour des jumeaux. Bien que vous soyez un peu plus musclé que lui.

- Ah bon je ne sais pas je n'avais pas remarqué feinta Harry qui devait à tout prix préserver sa couverture le plus longtemps possible. Bon il est presque 6h30, je crois que je vais vraiment retomber en enfance aujourd'hui, j'ai envi de tester deux trois petits trucs.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que vous êtes comme James s'exclama Albus en souriant et en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. En tout cas faites comme bon vous semble moi je ne suis absolument au courant de rien. Mais les cuisines se trouvent au sous sol sous la grande salle derrière un tableau qui représente une coupe de fruit faudra chatouiller la poire.

Harry le regarda comme si il était fou et se mit à rire en partant vers le sorcier.

- Vous êtes un bien étrange directeur.

- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Harry sortit du bureau en souriant, décidément plus il connaissait le vieil et plus il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'avoir fait sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise dans le monde de la magie mais il gardait toujours au fond de son coeur la présence de sa famille qui lui manquait. Il suivit les directions que lui avait indiqué Albus. Il fut accueillit dans les cuisines par des dizaines d'elfes et après s'en être débarrassé gentiment, il dispersa dans les boissons une potion, tandis qu'il répandait sur les aliments une drôle de poudre. Il sourit aux elfes en leur disant que le directeur était au courant et que c'était une farce. Il remonta dans sa chambre se changea en optant pour des vêtements moldus. Il fut l'un des derniers à arriver dans la Grande Salle et ce fut un silence total où tous le dévisageaient à cause de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il s'assit et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il regarda un peu ses élèves et vit au fond de la table de Gryffondor Lily les cheveux élégamment relevés et bouclés. Elle le regardait surprise comme si elle avait pensé la veille qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour lui remonter le moral.

Finalement le petit déjeuner reprit dans le silence mais Harry parlait avec Albus qui voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Alors Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura un léger revelatium. Très vite tous, y compris les professeurs et lui-même, se retrouvèrent avec les cheveux roux et les yeux d'un vert brillant bien que pour lui ce soit déjà sa couleur naturel des yeux. Lily Evans vit qu'elle était l'une des seuls à ne pas être touchée étant donné qu'elle était déjà rousse aux yeux verts à l'origine. Elle fit un sourire reconnaissant à son professeur de DCFM. Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit que Malefoy avait viré aux cheveux orange à cause de la blondeur de ses cheveux d'origine. Tous mitraillaient du regard les maraudeurs qui semblaient aussi perdu que tout les autres blagueurs potentiels. Bientôt la cloche retentit indiquant l'heure de se dépêcher pour rejoindre les salles de cours.

Harry arriva dans sa salle de classe alors qu'il y avait des élèves qui attendaient déjà devant la porte. Il leur sourit malicieusement et les fit entrer à sa suite. Cependant cette fois-ci il déclara de but en blanc.

- Ne vous asseyez pas! J'ai vu quelques petites choses hier, je vais moi même vous placer et cela pour le bien de tous et bien sur il est interdit de me contredire s'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant un Malefoy déjà bouillant de rage prêt à lâcher son venin.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent rentrés dans la salle, il les plaça. Il fit un sourire à Lily quand il la plaça au premier rang avec James Potter. Il plaça aussi devant lui Malefoy et Narcissa Black. Une fois qu'ils furent tous placés il reprit la parole avec un air démoniaque qui fit frissonner ses élèves.

- Je suis allez voir le professeur Dumbledore ce matin, il m'a dit que vos deux classes n'avaient pas cour le mercredi après midi, alors après s'être arrangé avec l'emploi du temps des autres professeur j'ai pu transféré tout vos cours habituel du lundi après midi, le mercredi et comme ça je vous prendrais 5heure l'après midi. Cela m'ouvre de nombreuses portes pour vous apprendre certaines choses plus importantes que d'autres. Et là dessus aussi Monsieur Malefoy vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

- Mon père est au conseil d'administration cracha Malefoy.

- Exact il est au conseil d'administration et pas en cour, et je suis sur que si il voyait votre niveau plus que médiocre, il m'appuierait pour que je vous rajoute encore plus d'heure de cours. Maintenant je vais ramasser vos travaux que vous deviez faire hier soir pour aujourd'hui. Mettez les sur vos bureau ordonna-t-il à ses élèves en les faisant voleter jusqu'à lui. Bien maintenant qu'est donc l'astria magicus ? Et comment fait-on appelle à lui ? demanda-t-il à ses élèves.

Tout les Serpentard se regardèrent, pour leur devoir ils s'étaient contentés juste de recopier le livre sans faire attention à ce qu'il écrivait. Et les Gryffondor aussi ne semblaient pas très chaud pour répondre.

- Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous ne répond? demanda Harry d'une voix froide.

Aucun n'élève n'osa répondre, personne n'avait compris le sujet ou du moins ce qu'il représentait.

- Très bien déclara-t-il en faisant brûler les devoirs de tous les élèves sous leurs exclamations outrées. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne réécrivent que ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Vous avez tous un zéro, si par la suite vous travaillez avec plus de patience je l'enlèverais mais là il n'en ait pas question. Décidément on dirait que vous ne faites pas grand chose pour remonter dans mon estime. Mademoiselle Evans veuillez s'il vous plait expliquer à tout vos camarades ce qu'est l'astria magicus.

Lily se mit à rougir en voyant tout les regards convergés vers elle. Elle détourna la tête et se mit à regarder un point fixe tout en commençant à ressortir ce qu'elle avait lu la veille.

- L'astria magicus est en fait le nom latin de ce que les sorciers appellent la représentation de l'âme et de la magie. Elle permet de voir des traits cachés de certains sorciers mais un des traits les plus voyant est la puissance du sorcier. Plus la couleur et l'aura de la représentation est forte plus le sorcier est puissant. En plus beaucoup de couleurs sont représentés dans cette représentation, il y a le plus souvent le rouge, le bleu, le jaune et le noir et le blanc aussi. Très peu de personne savent dirent avec exactitude ce que veut dire les astria magicus des sorciers. Pour la faire apparaître, il suffit de placé sa main que l'ont utilise habituellement sur son centre de magie et ensuite penser à qui nous sommes et à ce que la magie représente pour nous. Il faut savoir ressentir sa magie pour pouvoir la faire apparaître. Voila monsieur finit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Très bien, voila ce qu'est donc l'astria magicus, je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi même. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant venez devant et montrer à vos amis comment on doit s'y prendre pour la faire apparaître.

- Mais professeur je ne sais pas le faire supplia Lily.

- Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire sang de bourbe railla Malefoy ce qui la fit baisser la tête encore un peu plus.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu répondre, James s'était levé et menaçait le Serpentard du regard.

- Tu peux l'insulter de sang de bourbe si tu veux Malefoy mais ça ne fera que démontrer que tu es encore pire qu'un sang de bourbe toi aussi. Avoues tu es jaloux car elle est meilleure que toi en magie. Elle est la seule à avoir travailler hier soir, alors c'est normal qu'elle soit la seule à avoir le droit à des félicitations. Et si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à rejoindre Voldemort au lieu de faire chier les autres.

- En plus tu ressembles à une véritable carotte avec tes cheveux orange continua Sirius qui se trouvait derrière James, sauf que toi ça ne t'a pas rendu aimable.

- Hum hum fit Harry en se grattant la gorge pour se faire rappeler à l'ordre. Monsieur Malfoy, cela fait déjà deux fois dans ce cours et trois fois en deux jours que vous insultez vos camarades. Et je ne tolérerais pas cela, je ne veux plus vous voir dans mon cours. Je ne suis pas ici pour arbitrez vos stupides batailles enfantines. Vous ne voulez pas travailler libre à vous, mais ne venez pas perturber mon cours. Maintenant dehors ou vous fermez votre clapet jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Malefoy le défia un moment du regard mais ne pu le soutenir, il prit ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe en marmonnant des insultes et des choses qu'il dirait à son père. Harry s'en moqua et se tourna vers les autres élèves.

- Si d'autres veulent le suivre qu'il parte maintenant, où se taisent à jamais.

A cette phrase il y eut un faible éclat de rire, et tous virent Lily Evans, le modèle pure de l'élève modèle en train d'essayer de cacher son fou rire. Quand elle vit que le professeur la regardait en souriant, elle rougit et s'excusa d'une petite voix.

- Bon ainsi vous restez tous, donc Miss Evans venez par là que je vous explique exactement comment vous devez vous y prendre pour faire apparaître votre magie. Heureusement que votre professeur d'enchantement vous a déjà fait chercher vos point vitaux sinon j'aurais été désespéré. Allez Miss Evans venez.

Lily voyant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix se leva et s'avança doucement vers le professeur la tête penchée.

- Alors vous être droitière ou gauchère et savez vous où se trouve votre point vitale?

- Je suis ambidextre je prends laquelle? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry la regarda en riant un petit moment, lui aussi connaissait ce problème, sa Sara aussi était comme elle mais comme ils ne l'avaient pas su dès le départ lui et son grand père s'étaient arrachés les cheveux en se demandant pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Où est votre point vital?

- Mon ventre dit-elle toujours aussi doucement.

- Très bien mettez votre main droite sur votre point vital et le dessus de la main gauche dans votre dos à peu près au même niveau que la main droite expliqua-t-il en la regardant faire. Puis maintenant détendez vous, essayer de voir ce fluide qui coule dans vos veines, chercher la source de votre puissance et essayer de la représenter.

Harry regardait sa jeune élève l'écouter, toute la timidité semblait être partie de son visage et elle arborait un air déterminé et serein. Soudain elle fut entourée d'un voile rosée, et une rose naquit au niveau de son ventre avec des pétales de différentes couleurs. Puis comme une tornade qui l'enveloppa et des dizaines de pétales de lys se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'elle faisant voleter légèrement ses cheveux. Ceux qui étaient au premier et deuxième rang ressentirent aussi ce vent tiède, et chargé de joie de vivre et de bonheur. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux tout le monde l'applaudit aussi bien Serpentard que Gryffondor. Elle regarda suppliante le professeur qui d'un sourire lui permit de reprendre sa place. Harry fit ensuite passé tout les autres élèves, chacun ayant à sa façon quelques choses d'extraordinaire.

- Bon le cour est fini je demanderai à... commença Harry d'être coupé par Severus Rogue le regard dégoûté.

- Et vous pourquoi vous ne nous montrer pas votre représentation de votre magie?

- Vous voulez absolument voir à quoi ressemble mon astria magicus demanda Harry à ses élèves.

Puis les voyant acquiescer, il souffla et se leva. Il se plaça debout devant eux. Il posa sa main droite sur son front et sur une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair que personne n'avait encore remarqué. Il se plongea dans son être intérieur, devenant sensible aux moindres bruit l'entourant puis il entendit soudainement des exclamations de pure surprise de ses élèves. En effet sous ses pieds s'était formé un pentagramme bleu brillant. Un vent avait rempli la salle en même temps qu'un chant mélodieux dans un langage qu'aucun de comprit mais le plus stupéfiant fut la luminosité qui entoura le professeur, elle était lumineuse mais d'une pureté rare. Et elle semblait contenu par un liseré de noirceur à faire peur. Mais même ses vêtements semblèrent avoir changer, il semblait prêt à n'importe quel combat. Finalement sachant que le spectacle avait assez duré, il ouvrit les yeux faisant ainsi sursauté tout les élèves. Il n'avait pas matérialisé toute sa magie voulant rester un minimum discret sur ses pouvoirs.

- Donc je reprends, pour les deux heures de théorie de vendredi après midi vous n'avez rien à faire, mais monsieur Black et monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Evans vous pouvez rester un peu s'il vous plait. Les autres vous pouvez partir.

Les trois élèves s'approchèrent et Harry prit la parole quand plus personne d'autre ne fut dans la salle.

- Déjà vous deux messieurs Black et Potter, quand vous voulez prendre la défense d'une de vos camarades ceci est très noble mais ce serait bien aussi de mesurer quelques peu vos paroles. Je ne vais pas vous retirer de points cette fois ci ni mettre en retenu car Monsieur Malefoy avait dépassé largement les bornes. Mais la prochaine fois tenter de garder votre sang froid cela est primordiale. En tout cas j'ai tenu à vous parler tout les trois car vous avez en vous un potentiel assez important et même vous Miss Evans même si vous pensez le contraire. Alors faites des efforts et vous arriverez très vite à remonter votre niveau. Maintenant les garçons allez-y je dois encore parler avec Miss Evans.

- Professeur vous vous êtes vraiment couper les cheveux constata la jeune rousse quand les garçons furent partis.

- Ne vous l'avais-je pas promit hier soir. Vous voyez aujourd'hui vous venez de prouvez aux "autres" que vous êtes une brillante sorcière. Vous êtes parvenu à faire apparaître votre magie très vite. En plus je pense que votre petit changement au niveau de vos cheveux vous va très bien, je ne semblais d'ailleurs pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. En tout cas maintenant vous pouvez le dire à tout le monde que cette couleur de cheveux vous va à ravir, en tout cas elle vous va bien mieux qu'à monsieur Malefoy. Alors s'il vous plait maintenant Lily, prenez votre courage et votre audace en main et affrontez les autres. Maintenant allez manger vous devez être affamé.

- Merci professeur dit-elle pleine de reconnaissance puis elle partit mais en chemin elle s'arrêta et demanda. Euh professeur…

- Oui miss Evans l'encouragea Harry

- Non rien... finit-elle dans un murmure.

- Allez y miss Evans prenez votre audace en main et demander.

- Bon d'accord alors hier quand vous m'avez parlé vous avez parlé d'une certaine Sara, et tout à l'heure on a entendu un chant d'une femme et le rire de deux enfants dont l'une appelait Harry et l'autre Sara. Alors j'aurais juste voulu savoir qui elle était pour vous.

- Son nom entier est Saralina, d'origine égyptienne comme celui de sa mère. Je pense que je peux la décrire comme ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie d'ailleurs à bien y penser, mais aussi ma petite amie. Je pense que j'ai répondu à votre question Miss Evans expliqua Harry avec un sourire rêveur.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de cours et se rendit compte que les deux maraudeurs l'avaient attendu. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, le destin venait de prendre une nouvelle tournure.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi peu à peu, plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir le phoenix du professeur Marica traverser la Grande Salle le matin au petit déjeuner avec toujours une boite de gâteaux. Très vite il devint aussi un des professeurs préférés de tous les élèves et même des septièmes qui souffraient affreusement le lundi avec lui comme prof toute la journée. Car après leur avoir dit que pour avoir un très bon niveau magique il fallait une très bonne condition physique, il les avait mis au sport et les faisait suer sang et eaux. Et désormais les maraudeurs comptaient un cinquième membre, en effet les garçons avaient décidé de prendre sous leurs ailes Lily qui ne cessait de s'épanouir. Maintenant elle riait, et n'hésitait plus à dire ce qu'elle pensait aux Serpentard qui l'insultaient. Harry lui se sentait bien seul, sa famille lui manquait heureusement qu'ils pouvaient correspondre par lettre sinon il deviendrait fou. Il passait des soirées à faire des devoirs et des exercices que lui envoyait son grand père, et il prenait aussi le temps de continuer à jouer du piano pour se défouler. Toutefois cette belle vie, comportait aussi ses ténèbres, les attaques de Voldemort prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur et s'étendaient à toute l'Europe.

Le soir d'halloween alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de discuter joyeusement autour du banquet annuel de la fête des morts. Harry sentit une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice qu'il laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui alerta le directeur. Les sens aux aguets il fit confiance à son instinct et se leva en disant au directeur.

- Tomi rapplique faut absolument évacuer les élèves le plus vite possible.

Cependant le directeur ne donna aucunes instructions se contentant de jauger du regard le jeune sorciers. A ce moment là une légère aura de puissance se dégageait de lui. Il sursauta quand Harry reprit la parole.

- Trop tard ils sont déjà là il faut que les élèves viennent se mettre à l'abris le plus loin possible de l'entrée. Albus faites moi confiance, si je vous dis qu'il arrive c'est qu'il arrive.

Le directeur sembla le croire et demanda d'une voix forte à tous les élèves de se placer derrière la table des professeurs. Les plus petits au fond et les septièmes devant. Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent et lorsque Harry descendit de l'estrade des profs, la double porte fut détruite par une puissance phénoménale. Maintenant dans l'entrée se trouvait deux êtres au yeux rouges sang injectés de haine et de mort. Albus regarda les deux Voldemort un peu surpris et se tourna vers son jeune collègue qui ne semblait pas troubler outre mesure. Un des Voldemort regarda aussi Harry et aussi haussa ce qui lui servait de sourcils avant de rire, d'un rire qui révélait toute sa folie.

- Harry, Harry, Harry, tu es donc venu! Je te croyais encore dans les jupons de ton cher Oxion, ayant trop peur pour te battre.

- Tomi pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu, qu'es-tu venu faire ici.

- Je suis venu tuer ton père, et aussi ta mère, pour faire payer à cette chienne le sacrifice qu'elle a fait et qui m'a fait disparaître. Ainsi je ne disparaîtrais pas et le monde m'appartiendra.

Dans la salle tous les professeurs regardaient Harry en se disant que si ils survivaient le jeune homme aurait beaucoup de chose à expliquer. Les élèves aussi regardaient bizarrement le professeur, normalement ses parents étaient morts il y avait 18ans alors comment cela se faisait-il que Voldemort veuille les tuer.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire espèce de dingue, je me suis levé plusieurs fois contre toi, et ce n'est pas parce que cette fois ci il n'y a ni Oxion ni Sara, ni les Elwings à mes cotés que je vais me laisser avoir. La dernière fois je n'avais que 14ans quand on s'est fais face j'ai bien grandi depuis ce moment là cracha Harry qui surprit encore plus les élèves qui ne pensaient pas que c'était possible de répondre avec autant d'impertinence au mage noir.

- Potter cria le mage noir en furie et faisant ainsi sursauter toute l'assistance.

- Jedusor répliqua simplement harry.

- Je vais te tuer, je vais t'éviscérer, pour toute ton impertinence et ces années de rébellion, grogna Voldemort avant de prononcer une drôle d'incantation.

Et soudain dans un flash de couleur noir, il n'y avait plus deux Voldemort mais un seul qui semblait plus puissant que jamais. Harry le jaugea du regard, il n'était pas apte à le vaincre aujourd'hui, la situation n'était pas en sa faveur, trop de vie était en jeu. Sachant que tout allait se jouer bientôt, il répliqua simplement:

- Peut-être mais pas aujourd'hui lança rapidement harry. La prophétie se réalisera bientôt mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'heure.

Il s'entailla profondément la main, la posa à plat sur le sol et psalmodia plusieurs phrases.

__

Toi antre du futur et de la pureté,  
Rejette de chez toi ce damné  
Prends mon sang  
Prends ma puissance  
Je te la laisse en offrande  
Faits disparaître ce démon  
Qu'il ne puisse remettre pied en ton sein.  


Soudainement un dragon sortit des entrailles de la grande salle et fonça sur Voldemort qui ne pu l'éviter et l'expulsa au fin fond de la forêt interdite. Harry fit appelle au bâton de puissance de son maître et se dirigea sur les mangemorts avant que personne n'est pu faire le moindre geste. Avec un expelliarmus il parvint à désarmer une bonne vingtaine de mangemorts en les assommant au passage. Il se tourna ensuite l'air menaçant vers les autres mangemorts dont les plus courageux se lancèrent à son assaut pendant que les autres fuyaient à toutes jambes. Usant de combat Moldu et de sorts oubliés depuis longtemps il parvint à les immobiliser et quand il s'élança à la poursuite des autres, il les vit depuis le parc de Poudlard sortir rapidement des protections et transplanner le plus loin possible de lui. Finalement il retourna dans la grande salle où les professeurs s'occupaient de neutraliser des mangemorts qui venaient de reprendre leurs esprits. Il regarda les élèves au fond de la salle et vit le regard interrogateur de James Potter sur lui. Il esquissa un sourire blasé et alla s'asseoir à une des quatre grandes tables. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un stylo et écrivit sur une des serviettes.

" Ma chérie je suis grillé, j'ai plus de couverture, Voldi a fait des siennes".

Il siffla pour appeler Philys, et lui ordonna d'aller le plus vite possible pour rapporter ce message aux Elwings. Il finit par relever le nez pour rencontrer le regard interrogateur du directeur.

- Qui êtes vous?

- Je crois que Voldy l'a dit, il me semble répliqua-t-il simplement.

- Comment est-ce possible, et de quand venez vous?

- 1998, et magie elfique ça vous dit quelques choses? répliqua ironiquement Harry.

- C'est quand on croit savoir tout sur la magie que l'ont se rend compte que l'ont ne sait rien souffla Albus en s'asseyant en face du jeune homme.

- Et oui, vous voulez un verre de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le morceau proposa Harry en s'en servant un.

- Ce ne sera pas de refus.

Dans la salle tous regardaient deux puissants sorciers boirent un jus de citrouille discutant par pures énigmes pour eux. Finalement le directeur ordonna aux élèves d'aller se coucher, et aussi à Harry qui semblait fatiguer. Lui même envoya par portoloin tout les mangemorts en direction du ministère et des aurors. Il monta ensuite dans son bureau et s'y rendit par poudre cheminette. Cette nuit là peu d'élèves parvinrent à trouver le sommeil et malgré ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient gagné une bataille.

Le lendemain toute l'Angleterre était au courant de la déroute du mage noir la vieille par le jeune professeur de défenses. Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans, de nombreux mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et à la surprise de beaucoup de gens, de nombreuse personnes de familles hautement renommées en faisait parti. Lorsque Harry se réveilla il fut surpris de voir qu'il était presque 8heures et bénit les dieux qu'il soit en vacances. Il se décida d'aller prendre une douche et de s'habiller, pour finalement rejoindre la grande salle pleine à cette heure-là. Il savait que tous se posaient des questions mais il y répondrait plus tard, là il était encore trop énervé contre Voldemort pour ne pas envoyer bouler tout le monde. Il se posa comme d'habitude à sa place à coté du directeur qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Voila enfin notre Héros, toute l'Angleterre est au courant de votre exploit pour hier soir lui signala le vieil homme.

- Youpi il me manquait plus que ça ironisa le jeune homme en buvant cul sec sa tasse de café avant d'engloutir un croissant en se resservant une autre tasse de café. Maintenant en plus d'avoir Voldy en pétard sur le dos je vais en plus me retrouver avec les médias sur le dos. Ça ne me manquait pas ça ici.

- Il faut dire que tu n'as pas fait dans la discrétion non plus intervint une voix forte.

Tous levèrent la tête et virent une jeune femme magnifique, appuyé nonchalamment sur l'un des pants de la porte de la grande salle.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais aimé faire dans la discrétion répliqua avec un immense sourire Harry en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Mais tu es l'une des plus mal placées pour me dire ça n'est ce pas, vu tes talents au niveau discrétion?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui est fait tourné en bourrique Mister Voldy hier soir lança mine de rien la jeune femme en s'approchant aussi de harry. Quand j'ai reçu Philys je l'ai dit à papa qui a crié de partout pour mettre au courant Oxion, ils se sont mit à boire jusqu'à l'aube c'est pour ça que je n'arrive que maintenant. Ton grand père est fier de toi mais il a dit un truc du genre "c'est quand même un petit imbécile, même pas capable de garder sa couverture plus de 2mois", mais je crois qu'il avait un peu trop abusé sur le Corma.

- Plus il vieillit et moins il le supporte.

- En plus tu as dit que tu avais plus de couvertures alors je voulais t'en amener pour ne pas que tu prenne froid mais maman c'est moquer de moi et je sais pas pourquoi s'exclama-t-elle d'un voix de petite fille

- T'as pas changé se mit à rire Harry mais hier Voldy, lui, semblait un peu bizarre par rapport à d'habitude.

- Pourquoi il était moins psychopathe que d'habitude? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait juste devant lui.

- C'est pas urgent dans l'immédiat, je t'expliquerais ça plus tard souffla-t-il.

Soudain il l'attrapa par la taille de l'embrasser passionnément sous les sifflements des élèves. Puis se rappelant tout de même qu'ils étaient en présence d'adolescent, ils séparèrent l'un de l'autre

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué lâcha-t-il

- Toi aussi, en partant j'ai posé discrètement les morceaux du vase à maman sur son lit ça lui fera une belle surprise en souvenir de nous deux expliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Harry se mit à rire de franc coeur, prit la main de sa compagne et la mena devant le directeur qui la regardait suspicieusement. Surtout qu'elle avait le visage à la moitié couvert par une grande capuche reliée à sa cape.

- Professeur Dumbledore je vous présente mon amie Saralina, Sara voici le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

- Enchanté déclara Sara en baissant un peu la tête, mais quand elle se redressa, la capuche qu'elle avait glissa, et tout son visage fut à découvert.

- Vous êtes une elfe s'exclama Mc Gonagall.

- Une Elwings je dirais plutôt et c'est très différent, répliqua avec un sourire Sara avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. Oxion m'a remit une lettre pour toi. Mais on verra ça plus tard, si tu me faisais découvrir le château, tu m'as tant parlé de Poudlard que je n'avais qu'une envie: venir le visiter s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste.

Harry regarda le directeur car ils devaient parler tout les deux au sujet de certaines choses mais le vieil homme lui retourna un sourire en lui disant que ça pouvait se remettre à plus tard.

- Viens Sara je vais déjà te montrer le parc c'est pas comme l'elisti bloi mais c'est quand même assez joli déclara Harry en prenant la main de sa compagne en l'entraînant dehors.

Ils ne virent pas la moitié des élèves se lever pour les regarder discrètement depuis les grandes fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Et ce ne fut que lorsque Dumbledore intervint qu'ils daignèrent laisser un peu d'intimité à leur professeur de DCFM. Dès qu'ils furent dehors Harry sentit les regards des élèves derrière lui alors il entraîna sa compagne, qui riait, dans un coin à part. Quand il fut sur que plus personne ne pourrait les épier, il embrassa fougueusement la femme qu'il aimait depuis tellement longtemps. Elle-même passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le sentir encore plus prêt d'elle. Pendant plus de dix minutes ils s'embrassèrent sans discontinuité, sauf quelques millièmes de secondes pour reprendre un peu d'air. Finalement quand ils se détachèrent ils se sourirent et se regardèrent un moment yeux dans les yeux. Il la prit soudainement par la taille et la fit tournoyer dans les airs en criant comme un bienheureux

- Si tu savais comme je me suis maudit de ma débilité, pendant 9ans, neuf longues années où je te regardais de loin en t'aimant chaque jour un peu plus fort et il a fallu qu'on soit séparés pour qu'on s'en rende enfin compte. Et surtout que tu te jettes dans mes bras pour me le dire.

- C'est moi qui me suis conduite comme la plus imbécile des imbéciles, j'ai joué avec le feu et je me suis brûlée. Tu as des sentiments bien trop pure pour qu'une stupidité du genre marche sur toi murmura-t-elle piteusement avant de reprendre d'une voix joyeuse. Et si tu me l'as faisait visiter cette école.

- Y'a rien de bien à voir dit-il en la serrant encore un peu plus près d'elle peu désireux de se séparer d'un iota d'elle.

- Et ta chambre alors minauda-t-elle d'une voix rempli de désir.

- Vu sous cet angle là, je suis sure que ça peut se faire susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Un rire cristallin franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle lui prenait la main pour qu'il la conduise. Finalement Harry bien que désireux de faire visiter sa chambre à sa compagne, opta pour lui faire une visite rapide du château du moins pour préserver les apparences face aux élèves et aux autres professeurs. Ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque et Harry vit tous ses élèves de dernières années faire les recherches sur les projets qu'ils devaient menés à bien. Un de ses élèves leva la tête et dès qu'il vit le professeur devant la bibliothèque se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

- Professeur Marica ou peut importe qui vous êtes cria-t-il pour le faire stopper dans sa marche.

Harry se tourna et grimaça en voyant de qui il s'agissait. C'était bien l'une des dernières personnes qu'il voulait affronter pour le moment mais quand il vit ses prunelles marron brillant de curiosité et de désir de comprendre il n'eut pas le choix. Il vit au loin ses quatre amis arrivés au pas de course aussi.

- Suivez moi monsieur Potter, je crois que nous allons voir le professeur Dumbledore. Finalement je n'aurais pas pu repousser un maximum cette conversation. Heureusement que t'es là Sara parce que tout raconter tout seul serait trop ardu. Et monsieur Potter appelez moi Harry si vous voulez ça c'est bien mon prénom d'origine. Bien sur vos amis pourront venir aussi.

Sur ces quelques paroles Harry partit en direction du bureau du directeur avec à sa suite les cinq adolescents tout en tenant encore la main à sa compagne qui riait en voyant son ami grogner contre Voldy en elfique avec des termes très peu élogieux. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, il se tourna vers les maraudeurs et Lily mais eux aussi n'avaient pas l'air d'en savoir plus. Grognant un peu plus, il se décida de ne pas se prendre la tête à chercher un mot de passe. Il fit une marque invisible en l'air et d'une langue qu'aucun des adolescents ne reconnut, déclara quelque chose. La gargouille finalement céda le passage et Harry avec un sourire malicieux se tourna vers Sirius et lui déclara:

- Voyez monsieur Black, les runes servent aussi à briser les mots de passe.

- Mouai la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, on s'est fait jeté par Liane parce qu'on avait fouillé dans sa chambre, elle m'avait foutu une de ces peurs ce jour là lâcha Sara en regardant la rune qui brillait sur la gargouille.

Harry rigola légèrement, mais déchanta vite en voyant deux personnes déjà présentes dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore bien qu'il lui ait dit de rentrer. Il afficha une mine un peu plus abattue quand James voyant les deux personnes s'avança vers eux en disant.

- Papa, maman qu'est ce que vous faites là?

- C'est moi qui les ait fait venir répondit à la place Dumbledore le sourire malicieux en voyant Harry se laisser tomber en soufflant allègrement sur une chaise. Cela ne vous dérange pas harry.

- Bah plus rien ne peut me déranger maintenant, je suis à nouveau poursuivit par les médias, j'ai Voldy 2en1 collé à mes basques bien décidé à en finir avec moi et je sens que ce n'est que le début des emmerd... euh des problèmes.

- Nous avons d'ailleurs entendu, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, de ce que vous avez fait déclara le père de James en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire pendant que Harry se levait. Je suis le chef de la brigade des aurors, je suis Maximilien Potter, le père de James.

- Harry Marica présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- Harry s'insurgea Sara le visage sévère, tu n'as plus rien à perdre maintenant dis leur la vérité, si il y a bien des gens qui ont le droit de savoir qui tu es ce sont bien eux. Ils ont le droit de comprendre.

- Harry James Potter grogna-t-il d'une voix faible en regardant un point fixe dans le mur.

- Harryyyyyyy insista durement Sara.

- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter de mon nom de naissance. Voila tu es contente Sara dit-il en se tournant comme un enfant qui venait de s'excuser.

- Très répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Vous… vous aviez bien dit Potter alors hier bégaya James en le regardant les yeux ronds.

- Non c'est pas moi qui l'est dit c'est Tomi répliqua Harry

- Qui! s'exclama Eléonore Potter.

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, ou Voldemort, ou le-parasite-qui-se-prends-pour-dieu, ou le-psychopathe-complètement-dégénéré, ou celui-qui-se-prends-pour-un-sang-pur-mais-qui-l'est-pas expliqua Harry en faisant légèrement sourire l'assistance face à tout ces surnoms des plus originaux.

- Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez un Potter? reprit sérieusement Maximilien en le jaugeant du regard

- Comment se faisait-il qu'il y avait deux Voldemort? lança simplement Harry.

- Comment avez vous pu expulser Voldemort du château?

- Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pu?

- Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi demanda finalement en souriant l'auror tandis que les autres riaient légèrement.

- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça rétorqua Harry.

- Bon Harry je pense qu'il est temps de cesser ces jeux d'enfants et que vous nous expliquiez tout reprit sérieusement Dumbledore.

- Bien capitula Harry en se levant et en allant vers la fenêtre pour regarder la quiétude du parc.

Sara se leva et verrouilla fermement la porte en lançant des sorts elfiques, puis elle posa un puissant sortilège de silence pour que personne ne puisse entendre et cela même pas les tableaux. Tous regardèrent ensuite le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé puis alors qu'Albus allait dire quelque chose, Harry se mit à parler.

- Je ne pourrais pas tout vous dire car certaines choses ne concernent que moi et Voldemort, et d'autres ce sera à Sara de le faire car je ne suis pas un Elwings et je ne peux rien révéler sur cette civilisation. Donc déjà comme je l'ai dit je m'appelle Harry James Potter commença-t-il en se retournant pour les regarder de face mais restant toujours appuyé à la fenêtre. Je suis né ou plutôt je naîtrais le 31 juillet 1980, mes parents seront James Potter et ma mère je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas parce que comme je vous l'ai expliqué pour la majorité en cour je n'ai vécu qu'une seule année avec eux. Le soir d'Halloween 1981, Voldemort est arrivé chez nous, il voulait tué mon père car il était un Potter et moi aussi pour une seconde raison que je ne peux vous dire. Ce que je sais de cette soirée là ou le peu c'est des flash qui me sont revenus en présence des détraqueurs c'est pour ça que je trouve ces créatures horribles. Ma mère ne voulait pas me laisser, alors elle s'est mit en travers de la route du sort de Voldy et par ce geste à poser sur moi un sort de magie ancienne liée à son amour qu'elle avait pour moi. C'est pour ça que lorsque je suis en présence de Voldemort celui-ci à beaucoup de difficulté à me toucher physiquement car l'amour est une chose qu'il ne comprend pas. En tout cas cette soirée là il m'a en quelques sortes marqué en faisant de moi son pire ennemi en me marquant de cette cicatrice, mais aussi de celui qui serait capable de le rayer de la surface de cette planète expliqua-t-il en montrant l'éclair sur ce front. En fait cette marque représente aussi ce que les gens appellent à mon époque la fin de son premier car après avoir tuer ma mère il a tenté de me tuer avec un avadra et il a en quelques sortes rebondit sur moi grâce à la protection de ma mère. Dès lors j'étais devenu le survivant, celui qui a fait tomber Voldemort. Pour mon bien professeur Dumbledore vous avez demandé à quelqu'un de confiance de me sortir des décombres de la maison où j'étais et ensuite vous m'avez laissé devant la porte de chez ma tante moldu bien que Minerva semblait contre d'après mon grand père. D'ailleurs c'est là qu'il rentre en scène, il a attendu que vous repartiez et ensuite il m'a prit sous son aile. Il m'a emmené dans son manoir et il m'a appris tout ce qu'il connaissait sur la magie. Mais cette paix n'était qu'éphémère, Voldemort est revenu à la vie lorsque j'ai eu 9ans. Il a utilisé un très vieux rituel, qui demandait le sang de l'ennemi et il a sacrifié les trois meilleurs amis à mon père Sirius black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow expliqua Harry en enlevant le sang du serviteur pour Peter pour essayer de le changer et de ne pas briser leur amitié de maintenant. Remus, de part sa condition de lycanthrope, avait toujours été rejeté par les autres, et Sirius lui a été accusé d'avoir trahi les Potter car tous pensait qu'il était leur gardien du secret. Alors il a été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban, mais professeur Dumbledore un jour vous avez revu par hasard une personne qui normalement devait avoir été tué par Sirius juste avant de se faire arrêter. Alors vous avez commencé à douter et vous avez fait appel à Remus pour faire une recherche et vous avez réussi à le faire libérer. Donc pour reprendre où j'en étais, lorsque Voldemort est revenu son premier désir avait été de retrouvé sa puissance d'entant, donc il s'est précipité chez son ancien maître en voulant l'obliger de se soumettre à ses idées et à l'aider. Mais ce maître en question était aussi le mien, et au moment où Voldemort rentrait dans la maison on disparaissait tout les deux en direction du village des Elwings. Mon grand père s'en voulait énormément pour tout ça mais je lui ai dit que j'arriverai à force de dur labeur à vaincre Voldemort. C'est alors que Goldram est arrivé et après cette partie c'est à Sara de vous l'expliquer finit Harry en se retournant vers le parc pour ne pas voir le visage baigné de larmes de Eléonore et des adolescents et des visages de pitié d'Albus et de Maximilien.

- Donc le jour où ils sont arrivés, Oxion et lui, mon père Goldram s'est tout de suite chargé de les accueillir étant donné qu'Oxion était un très vieil ami. Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement ce qu'ils se sont dits ce jour là car je commençais à sympathiser avec mon nouveau camarade. En tout cas très vite ma mère Soraya, Oxion et mon père se sont vite dits qu'il fallait passer au niveau supérieur. On a subit pendant prêt de 4ans des apprentissages dans les différentes magies: Nains, Dryades, Vampires, Elfes dans le cas de Harry, et aussi Nymphes. Mais parallèlement à ces années tout allait de mal en pire pour le monde sorcier, Albus Dumdledore n'avait pas survécu à une attaque contre Poudlard en 92, et Voldy utilisait de plus en plus de stratagème terrible. Ainsi en début 93, Poudlard tomba définitivement par les assauts d'un Basilic, je n'avais pas eut le droit d'y aller mais je sais qu'Oxion, mon père, Harry et un groupe de combattant du village étaient allés voir pour essayer de trouver des survivants. Et Harry s'était retrouvé seul face au basilic et c'est lui qui c'était chargé alors de le tuer mais il avait eut beaucoup de mal. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie quand tous étaient rentrés au village, ils allaient tous bien sauf Harry. C'est Oxion qui le portait et il était tout ensanglanté. Il est resté pendant deux longues semaines dans le coma et quand il s'est réveillé la première chose qu'il a dit avait été "je tuerais Voldy, je le ferai souffrir comme il me fait souffrir". Dès lors l'apprentissage dit de base presque que théorique se transforma, nous partions en infiltration dans les camps ennemis, et déjouions un paquet des attaques de Voldy et ça n'a fait qu'accroître sa haine contre Harry. Cela a duré cinq ans et il y a deux moi, Voldemort ne pouvant plus nous contrôler suffisamment a décidé de partir dans le passé pour tuer les parents de Harry pour qu'ainsi il ne naisse pas et tout serais plus facile pour lui. Il n'aurait pas disparut et il n'y aurait plus personne pour se mettre en travers de sa route. Donc tout les chefs des peuples qui nous avaient appris leurs magies et Oxion ont décidé de l'envoyer dans le passer sous le nom de son grand père pour pouvoir protéger ses parents et le maximum de personnes. Il devait garder sa couverture le plus longtemps possible mais hier tout a griller à cause de cette face de psychopathe. Voila je crois que je n'ai rien oublié finit Sara en regardant toute les personnes à moitié abattue dans la pièce alors elle rajouta juste. En tout cas maintenant les trois quarts de ce futur sont révolus, maintenant il faut se battre.

- Vous avez raison répliqua Albus, il faut pas se laisser abattre nous avons plusieurs atouts en main maintenant, Harry a fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour venir nous aider et il n'est pas question de gâcher cette aide providentielle.

- Harry commença Eléonore en s'approchant doucement du jeune homme, si j'ai tout compris à votre récit tu es le fils de mon fils donc je suis ta grand mère.

Le survivant se retourna avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres, le premier depuis qu'il avait été arrêté par James dans le couloir. Alors dans un élan de fibre maternel la femme le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. D'abord surpris, Harry se laissa allé à cette douce sensation, jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, car même si il aimait énormément Oxion, il n'avait pas su remplacer le rôle féminin que tenait une mère. Seul Soraya venait le consoler jeune lorsque Voldemort le harcelait d'image ténébreuse. Ils sursautèrent quand Maximilien reprit la parole.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment mais il y a du souci à se faire au point ou nous en sommes. Si le voldemort de votre époque et le notre ont fusionné d'après ce que j'ai compris sa puissance doit être considérable. Et je n'ose l'imaginer, surtout que vous venez de nous dire que Voldemort avait surtout réussi à éliminer Albus à votre époque. Et en plus si il a des basilics. Ça devient très très grave.

- Vous rigolez c'est maintenant où jamais que l'ont a une chance de le battre interrompit Sara, rien que dans cette salle se trouve 4 des bêtes noirs à abattre pour Voldemort: Maximilien Potter l'auror en chef, Albus Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard, Moi l'héritière du savoir des Elwings d'Angleterre et d'Egypte, et Harry Potter le survivant celui qui l'a fait tombé lors du premier règne de terreur.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez faire? gémit Lily qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

- Elle a raison, vous ne pourrez à quatre déjoués les plans de centaines de personnes tordu n'ayant aucune conscience de ce qu'ils font rajouta Sirius qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le concernant.

- J'ai une idée mais je ne sais pas si ce sera réalisable! intervint Eléonore.

- Au point où nous en sommes, il n'y a que les idées qui peuvent nous sortir de ce bourbier lâcha Remus complètement blasé.

- Mr Lupin a raison maintenant il faut réagir, mieux vaut avoir des regrets que des remords acquiesça Albus. Eléonore dites votre idée.

- Entraîner les forces spéciales des aurors mais seulement ceux en qui nous avons le plus confiance et les élèves faut mieux leur apprendre à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

- Il faudrait virer les cours d'astronomie, de divination, enfin tout ce qui est optionnel expliqua Harry. Moi j'ai déjà trouvé que mes septièmes ont fait beaucoup de progrès mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut augmenter la cadence. Je pense que vous cinq dit-il en se tournant vers les adolescents, il faudrait vous faire faire un entraînement spécial. Je pensais charger Sara de cette charge elle en sait autant que moi. Maintenant c'est une course contre la montre que l'ont fait. Je pense que Éléonore à raison Maximilien vous devriez ramener au château une vingtaine d'homme en lesquels vous avez le plus confiance et on les entraînerais, le professeur Dumbledore le fera. Et les autres aurors auront des formations moins poussées mais aussi accélérées. Eléonore vous êtes une bonne médicomage d'après mes sources alors recrutez et faites aussi des formations. Mais il faut que ces personnes choisies soient cent pour cent sures sinon y'aurait des risques de fuites et Voldemort s'en servirait expliqua Harry avant de reprendre en elfique en se tournant vers Sara, penses-tu pouvoir contacter le Goldram et la Soraya de cette époque, si ils n'ont pas changés ils n'hésiteront pas à nous aider. Faudrait les joindre le plus rapidement possible.

- Je vais déjà envoyé un message à mon père répondit Sara dans la même langue, il nous aidera de là-bas à convaincre son double. Professeur reprit-elle en reprenant en anglais, je peux vous emprunter votre phoenix.

- Faites donc déclara le vieil homme encore surpris par l'échange.

Sara se leva fit apparaître un parchemin et rédigea une courte note qu'elle envoya vite fais. Puis ce fut le silence, Sara rejoignit Harry qui était toujours appuyé contre la fenêtre. Dans son regard brillait toujours cette tristesse et cette détermination qui faisait faiblir beaucoup de personnes. Finalement le silence fut rompus par Harry qui voulait dès à présent mettre son plan à exécution.

- Je pense Professeur Dumbledore que vous devriez convoquer vos professeurs au sujet des changements de cours, mais ne mettez que ceux en qui vous avez réellement confiance la vérité sur tout ça. Moins de personnes seront au courant moins de risque de fuite il y aura. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily vous aussi vous allez devoir faire très attention à vous, les Serpentard du moins de 7èmes sont beaucoup engagés du coté de Voldy ils vont vous prendre pour cible, protégez vous les uns, les autres. Demain on est peut-être dimanche et nous sommes peut-être en vacances mais vous commencerez tout de suite votre entraînement et je peux vous dire que ce sera encore plus ardu que mes cours.

Les adultes esquissèrent de brefs sourires en entendant les étudiants protestés vaguement contre les tortionnaires mais ils savaient bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les deux Potter adultes partirent finalement en promettant au jeune Harry de revenir le voir pour discuter avec lui ce qu'il répondit par un grand sourire. Les cinq adolescents furent renvoyés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et le directeur grâce aux tableaux appela tous les professeurs. Harry et Sara ne bougèrent pas en restant adossé contre le mur de la fenêtre, ou du moins Harry car Sara était adossée à Harry, les bras de ce dernier la tenant fermement contre lui. Les professeurs arrivèrent et regardèrent suspicieusement les deux amoureux mais Albus ne tarda pas à ramener l'ordre à lui. Il expliqua les décisions qu'il avait pris au niveau des cours et informa les professeurs qu'ils auraient des nouveaux emplois du temps dès le lendemain. Les profs bien sur jetèrent des regards insistants sur le jeune homme pour bien montrer au professeur Dumbledore qu'ils voulaient des explications sur ce qui c'était passé la veille. Mais Albus ne leur expliqua absolument rien et leur donna l'autorisation de sortir de son bureau. Harry et Sara furent les premiers à sortir et entendirent que dès leur départ des questions assommèrent le directeur mais Harry lui faisait confiance pour garder tous ses secrets.

Il guida sa compagne jusqu'à sa chambre et elle éclata de rire en voyant que c'était le style qu'il y avait dans le palais du village. Et quand elle vit le piano blanc elle se dit que décidément peu importe où il serai, il serait un Elwings et cela même si il n'avait pas de sang elfique. Elle verrouilla fermement la porte juste au cas ou, et avança un peu plus dans la pièce, elle respira l'odeur fruité qui emplissait la pièce et qui collait si souvent à la peau de son compagnon. Elle le vit s'asseoir au piano et se mettre à jouer doucement. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour évacuer un peu toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis la veille. Elle vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret qui se trouvait autour de piano et se mit à l'écouter. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais ça lui avait énormément manqué de l'écouter. Sa mère jouait aussi très bien mais les deux musiciens étaient fondamentalement différents. Soraya jouait des airs enjoués, rieur, toujours très maternel avec douceur. Tandis que Harry était parfois plus brusque pour repasser dans la douceur, il abordait tous les thèmes, la joie, la peine tout y passait et c'est ce qu'elle adorait.

Finalement il arrêta de jouer et se releva enfin, il sourit à Sara qui le regardait le regard rêveur. Puis elle aussi se leva et s'avança sensuellement de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, le baiser devenant de plus en plus langoureux et les caresses de plus en plus osées. Sara regarda un moment les yeux si verts de son compagnon et y vit du désir, du pur désir et ça la faisait rougir que ce soit elle qui lui procure autant de sensation. Elle même sentait un feu prendre peu à peu au fond de son ventre. Elle revint l'embrasser et vite ses lèvres partirent vers le lobe de l'oreille de Harry qui se sentait peu à peu fondre. Elle lui chuchota finalement d'une voix sensuelle qui attisa un peu plus son désir.

- Et si tu me l'as faisait finalement découvrir cette chambre, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Il lui sourit et la souleva d'un coup sec et elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille en riant.

- Je voudrais pas te perdre en route et je...

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant, et ils montèrent ainsi jusque dans la chambre du jeune homme. Loin de s'attarder sur la décoration de la salle Harry posa doucement sa compagne sur le lit et ils se regardèrent un moment en silence puis ce fut elle qui attira le jeune homme sur le lit tout en lui glissant.

- Nous avons déjà attendu trop longtemps, la machine infernale s'enclenche, ne pensons plus à la guerre et seulement à nous.

Ne pouvant résister à ces deux yeux bleus si implorants, Harry s'empara voracement de la bouche de sa compagne et de toute manière rien ne les empêcherait de s'arrêter au dernier moment. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en mile et un baiser qui finalement n'en formaient qu'un seul qui aurait pu faire s'enflammer n'importe quel foret tellement il était passionné. La bouche de Harry quitta sa tendre moitié et glissa le long des traits fins de l'elfe, et quand il arriva dans le creux de son cou il passa si doucement sa langue que Sara ne pu s'empêcher de laisser passer un gémissement de plaisir tout en appuyant sur la tête de son amant pour qu'il continu sa douce torture. Doucement sans la brusquer Harry passa ses mains sous la longue robe en voile de la jeune femme pour la débarrasser de ce vêtement encombrant et le lancer par terre. Il prit le temps de la contempler du regard, il l'avait déjà vu en maillot de bains mais là, la voir à moitié nue sous lui ne faisait que rendre la bosse qu'il avait dans son pantalon un peu plus dur.

Sara sentait sur elle le regard désireux de son compagnon et elle se cambra légèrement et elle sentit l'érection de son amant au travers de son pantalon. Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois Harry en même temps qu'elle défaisait les boutons de sa chemise et que lui, la faisait frémir de passion en la caressant amoureusement. Elle lui enleva sa chemise qui rejoignit vite fait sa robe. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de son amant et d'un coup sec du bassin le fit passer sous elle. Maintenant c'était elle qui dominait la situation et il semblait l'avoir très bien compris car il lui maintenait fermement sa taille. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement avant de descendre avec sa langue sur son torse. Elle titilla quelques peu les tétons du survivant qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Sa langue poursuivit alors son escapade et elle se retrouva bloquer par le pantalon du jeune homme. Souriant malicieusement elle fit descendre la braguette de Harry et le débarrassa de son pantalon qui atterrit à un coin de la chambre. Elle en profita aussi pour enlever le boxer du jeune homme qui était tendu au maximum. Elle regarda un moment le membre durci de son compagnon.

- Mon ange les dieux t'ont béni à ta naissance minauda-t-elle en lui redonnant la domination.

- Maintenant voyons voir si ils ont été aussi généreux pour toi répliqua-t-il d'une voix rendu rauque par le désir.

Rapidement il lui enleva ses sous vêtements et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux complètement nus. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, en se collant le plus possible et leur désir monta d'un cran. Finalement la langue de Harry reprit le même chemin qu'elle avait su tracé plus tôt et embrassa passionnément son sein gauche pendant que sa main pétrissait fermement le second. Il s'amusa à titiller le téton durci de sa compagne, le léchant, le caressant le mordillant sensuellement. Il se sentait vibrer quand il l'entendait gémir de plus en plus fortement. Sa langue quitta son sein et rejoignit l'autre auquel il réserva la même passion. Voyant que sa compagne ne tiendrait plus longtemps et lui non plus. Il laissa ses seins et continua son chemin de plus en plus bas la faisant se cambrer de plus en plus. Il sentait le bout de son sexe caresser doucement celui de la jeune femme sans pour autant oser la pénétrer et cela le rendait fou. Quand ses lèvres furent juste en dessous de son nombril il rentra un doigt en elle et elle cria son plaisir. Il rentra un deuxième et peu à peu fit des mouvement de vas et vient. L'elfe se sentit soudainement explosé de l'intérieur, elle cria le nom de son compagnon en même temps qu'elle basculait dans un monde qu'elle avait tellement rêvé depuis quelques années et qu'elle ne croyait jamais pouvoir rejoindre. Harry retira sa main et la remplaça par sa bouche.

Sara ne pu s'empêcher de recommencer à trembler de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Harry au plus profond d'elle. Puis il remonta l'embrasser pour lui faire partager le goût de son propre plaisir, il la regarda alors dans les yeux. Ses yeux d'habitude si verts étaient assombris par son désir de plus en plus violent.

- Sara on peu encore tout stopper si tu ne te sens pas prête articula-t-il difficilement.

- Je suis prête, je veux que tu continues Harry, je t'aime alors vas-y ne t'inquiètes pas répondit-elle entre deux baiser sur son torse. Et si tu ne me fais pas l'amour tout de suite je te violerais moi même.

Un rire rauque franchit les lèvres de Harry alors que l'elfe écartait un peu plus les jambes pour lui permettre de la prendre plus facilement. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et la pénétra doucement en même temps qu'il l'embrassait. Soudain il sentit une résistance et il su que c'était l'hymen de la jeune femme. Il poussa un peu plus fort et le sentit céder ravissant ainsi la virginité de Sara. La jeune femme ressentit soudainement une vive douleur et mordit la lèvre inférieur du jeune homme qui stoppa tout de suite tout mouvement de peur de lui faire encore plus mal. Finalement ce fut elle qui après un moment relança le mouvement en se cambrant légèrement. Peu à peu les mouvements de va et vient s'intensifièrent et lorsque Harry sentait qu'il allait se libérer il ralentissait un peu voulant donner le maximum de plaisir à sa compagne qui était en sueur et qui gémissait de plaisir en frissonnant de plaisir. Toutefois après un moment la tension de son corps atteignit son paroxysme et il ne pu se retenir et se vida en elle en criant son nom violement alors qu'elle aussi le rejoignait dans l'extase.

Il se décolla un peu d'elle et remit les mèches de cheveux collés sur son front en sueur derrière ses oreilles pendant qu'elle faisait pareille avec lui. Il se retira complètement d'elle et se coucha à coté d'elle en la serrant fortement dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime ma Sara déclara-t-il en se tenant sur le coté sa mains gauche tenant sa tête pendant que sa main droite dessinait sur le ventre de l'elfe.

- Moi aussi je t'aime et merci pour ce moment exceptionnel, c'était whaouu souffla-t-elle.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'embrasse passionnément sa compagne. Ils restèrent un moment collés l'un à l'autre ne voulant absolument pas briser ce moment magique qui resterait pour toujours gravé dans leurs mémoires. Voyant qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner, ils allèrent prendre une bonne douche et se rhabillèrent. Si leurs estomacs ne se seraient pas fait rappelé à l'ordre, ils seraient restés dans la chambre. Quand ils arrivèrent les derniers dans la grande salle, des tas de rumeurs se mirent à courir en même temps que des rires salaces mais ils s'en moquèrent. Harry s'assit à sa place et Sara a coté avec une chaise rajoutée pour elle.

- Alors les jeunes bon après-midi ? demanda Albus malicieusement.

- Que sous entendez vous Albus? répliqua Harry imperturbable.

- Absolument rien souffla-t-il avec un faux air angélique avant d'exploser de rire.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait vous être trop pur pour avoir de telles pensées le soir pendant le dîner exposa simplement Harry avec un sourire. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer nous avons passé un très bon après midi.

- Le château de Poudlard est absolument magnifique sauf lorsque l'on a un aussi piètre guide, on s'est paumé dans l'aile est au troisième, on a trouvé des trappes et curieux comme nous sommes on y est allé mais on s'est vite repaumé rajouta Sara pour rajouter un argument au mensonge de son compagnon.

- Vous avez vraiment visité le château demanda étonné le directeur.

- Bien sur Albus pourquoi demanda candidement Sara qui savait très bien où il voulait en venir mais qui voulait rire un peu.

- Bah deux amoureux de votre age qui se retrouve après avoir été séparé, suivez mes pensées murmura malicieusement Albus pour ne pas que les élèves et les autres professeur de l'entende.

- Albus s'offusqua faussement Harry comme choqué en faisant sursauter la moitié de la salle. Mais pour qui nous prenez vous voyons!

- Pour les chenapans que vous avez l'air d'être rétorqua simplement le directeur.

- On dirait que notre réputation nous précède condamna Sara en souriant, après tout c'est nous qui avions fait brûler la barbe de Oxion, qui avions brisé le vase de maman, qui ont fait explosé la cuisine en voulant préparer des cookies, qui avions fait fuir la moitié du village en faisant croire que voldy rappliquait...

- Qui avions aussi farfouiller dans les dossiers de Liane, elle m'a traumatisé ce jour la continua Harry

- Et aussi la fois où nous avons piqué le bâton d'Oxion pour tester nos sorts et que ça a fait un cratère dans le jardin.

- Et quand on a congelé le sol du grand couloir du palais pour faire du patin,

- Ouai mais quand maître Vispy s'est pété la jambe, on a dérouillé comme jamais.

- Tu parles ils nous en a tellement fait baver à l'entraiment que c'est moi qui ait du te porter tellement tu étais crevée pour finir l'épreuve.

- Et tu te souviens quand on avait 10ans et qu'on était parti à la chasse aux crocodiles...

A ce souvenir Harry explosa de rire alors que tous regardaient les deux amoureux débiter comme de vieux souvenirs les pires blagues qu'ils semblaient avoir fait. Les élèves n'en revenaient pas qu'un professeur aussi strict était presque pire que les maraudeurs.

- Et l'autre Alec il nous avait suivit et finalement on a fait sa chasse à lui. Le pov il est allé pleurer dans les jupes de sa maman après.

- Non vous étiez des démons finalement finit Albus avec un sourire. Vous avez du en faire voir de toute les couleurs à votre village.

- A oui pour avoir vu des couleurs ils en ont vu déclara Sara avec diabolisme.

- Ah ça fait du bien de rire comme ça, les temps à venir seront peu propice à ça murmura harry.

Là dessus Harry s'était pas trompé, dès le lendemain les entraînements commencèrent pendant que Sara allait cherché de l'aide chez les Elwings. Les jours se transformèrent peu à peu en semaines puis en mois. Peu à peu les bruits de douleurs du aux exercices difficiles se transformèrent en cris de joie de réussite. Les élèves travaillaient durs, sauf les Serpentard qui se rebellaient et qui avait été chassé des cours de DCFM. Les pauvres collégiens eurent une semaine de repos bien mérité pour noël et pendant cette semaine là le directeur avait organisé des jeux pour les après midi et le réveillon de Noel, avait eut lieu un bal où devait avoir l'élection du roi et de la reine. Bizarrement deux couples étaient arrivés ex-aequo, mais l'un était chez les professeurs en tant que Sara et Harry et chez les élèves avec Lily et James que les évènements avaient peu à peu rapprochés. Ils sortaient ensembles depuis plus de deux semaines et ils semblaient rayonnés de bonheur comme jamais. Grâce à ça Harry se rendit compte que sa mère était Lily et se maudit pour sa bêtise en se rendant compte qu'il avait les mêmes yeux mais ça seul Sara le savait.

Le survivant continuait sa vie peu à peu, il se sentait mieux que jamais avec Sara à ses cotés, ils étaient heureux ensemble et tout le monde s'en rendait compte. Le couple Potter était revenu le voir et il avait beaucoup discuté et le survivant les appréciait autant que son grand père adoptif. Il avait beaucoup de point commun avec Maximilien et ça les deux femmes s'en était rendu compte rapidement. Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant dans cette époque mais Albus disait à la communauté sorcière de rester calme et de surtout ne pas paniquer. Harry sentait au fond de lui que le combat se rapprochait de plus en plus, et il commençait à avoir peur. Peur de perdre Sara, peur de perdre son bonheur si durement acquis. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait absolument rien dit à personne. Il correspondait beaucoup avec Oxion et ce dernier ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait avoir confiance en lui et qua lorsque le moment serait venu alors il devrait laisser Harry Potter de coté et devenir le survivant, le puissant sorcier.

Un jour du mois de mars il jouait du piano alors que maya dormait tendrement bercer sur le divan. Dehors il ne faisait pas beau, l'eau tombait si rudement que l'ont craignait des inondations. Il regarda par la fenêtre et sentit au fond de lui comme un appel, ne sachant pas pourquoi, il monta dans sa chambre et se changea en tenue de combat, le moment était venue il le savait la prophétie allait se réaliser. Ce soir un seul sera encore vivant et c'est de cet être que dépendra le destin du monde. Il fit un message pour sa compagne en lui expliquant tout et en lui disant qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas le rejoindre et défendre Poudlard. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que le château ne tombe. Il croisa au passage Maximilien qui rien qu'en le voyant compris et il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter. Il envoya un message aux Elwings pour les mettre au courant et partit en courant dans la forêt interdite.

Il se transforma en léopard comme lui avait appris Orion, et courut le plus vite possible, évitant tous les animaux qu'il rencontrait. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il faisait confiance à cet instinct qui ne l'avait jamais trahis. Il déboucha dans une grande prairie qui semblait irréelle avec la lumière qui s'échappait des végétaux environnants. Il vit arriver en face de lui, Voldemort. Lui aussi avait du sentir l'appel. L'appel du destin. L'appel du combat. Ils s'avancèrent un peu l'un de l'autre et se fixèrent un moment. Ils ne disaient rien mais leurs auras de puissance qui s'échappaient d'eux semblaient livré le duel pour eux, du moins pour l'instant. Elles s'affrontaient, s'entremêlaient pour mieux se repousser l'autre l'autre, se rencontraient et se bousculaient, essayant d'atteindre l'adversaire.

Finalement ce fut Voldemort qui sortit en premier sa baguette. Harry attendait, il avait finalement trouvé après de nombreuse recherches comment faire disparaître Voldemort de la surface de la terre mais pour cela il lui faudra du temps et surtout de la résistance. Le mage noir lança un expelliarmus et Harry se baissa de justesse et en profita pour marquer un signe au sol. Il se releva bienheureux que Tom n'est rien vu et contre attaqua avec un expulso. Mais le sort rebondit sur un bouclier de retour à l'envoyeur et Harry plongea au sol en marquant un autre signe mais en se relevant il ne fit pas attention et se prit un Doloris qui lui fit plier les genoux. Voldemort augmenta un peu la dose et il serra les dents un peu plus fort. Il parvint à lever la main et a lancé un expelliarmus qui envoya le mage noir contre un arbre au loin. Il du attendre deux bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir se relever. Voldemort lui était déjà sur pied et jeta un regard dédaigneux au jeune homme.

- De toute manière tu as tout perdue, mes mangemorts attaquent en ce moment même Poudlard ils vont tous mourir expliqua-t-il sadiquement.

Harry inconsciemment tourna la tête dans la direction du château et se fut une nouvelle erreur pour lui car Voldemort en profita pour l'envoyé boulé plus loin. Le survivant sentit son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrir et regarda où il était et dessina un autre signe au sol. Plus que 5. N'aimant pas se faire maltraité de la sorte et surtout sa fierté, il se remit debout et envoya un sortilège d'allégresse à Voldemort qui n'ayant pas l'habitude de se sentir heureux arborait un air niaiseux particulièrement risible. Harry fit appel au bâton de son maître et en profita pour donner un coup dans le ventre du mage noir qui du poser genoux au sol et Harry n'ayant aucune pitié donna un coup de genoux vers le haut dans sa mâchoire. Il s'éloigna du mage noir et en profita pour tracer deux nouveaux signes au sol.

Tom plus énervé que jamais lança une série de sort que Harry parvint à éviter avec difficulté mais certains passèrent si prêt de lui qu'il avait son pull déchiré au niveau du bras et une grande entaille sur la joue. Il envoya un sort sur Voldemort qui se le prit de plein fouet et se mit à saigner abondamment de la tête.

Le combat continua un moment, les sorts devenant de plus en plus dangereux et les blessures de plus en plus importantes. Harry avait pu marqué deux nouveaux symboles au sol mais il lui en manquait encore un et il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Il essayait vainement depuis plus de dix minutes mais n'y arrivaient pas. Alors qu'il allait essayer un nouveau stratagème, il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien venant de sa droite. Il tourna la tête et vit son grand père, l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

- Oh est-ce une réunion de famille vieux fou lâcha ironiquement Tom.

- Non Tom je suis là pour célébrer la fin de ta vie, et le début d'une nouvelle ère, et je te signale au passage que le plus fou de nous deux c'est toi.

- Ah oui et qui pourrait me battre rigola Tom d'une voix ironique.

- Moi cracha Harry qui avait profité que son maître détournait l'attention pour faire son symbole manquant.

Il jeta le bâton au loin et regarda froidement son adversaire, Voldemort commençait à devenir anxieux face à ce que lui réservait le jeune homme. Il pointa le vieux mage de sa baguette et déclara d'une voix mauvaise.

- Potter si tu fais quoi que se soit je lance un doloris à ce chez Orion, mal au point comme il en a l'air, ça le fera crevé à coup sur avertit Tom un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres.

Harry à ce moment là se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il n'en voyait aucune et il ne pouvait pas sacrifier l'homme qui l'avait élevé, qui l'avait formé. Il regarda son grand père qui le regardait durement lui disant de ne pas hésiter et de saisir sa chance. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Il sursauta quand il entendit son grand père hurler.

- Harry James Potter si tu ne lances pas ton attaque je le ferai à ta place.

- Mais tenta Harry

- Il n'y a pas de Mais tu le fais oui ou non! De toute manière tout le monde meurt un jour et je dois payer pour mes erreurs alors lance ce putain de sort Harry.

Le jeune Potter regarda son grand père et une larme coula sur sa joue quand il se mit à psalmonier en faisant des signes de la main. Sa voix trembla doucement quand il entendit la voix de Voldemort lancer un doloris et les cris de douleur de son grand père. Puis les signes au sol semblèrent s'animer, ils marquèrent le début d'une longue ligne de runes identiques qui après un moment se mirent à glisser peu à peu vers Voldemort qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Les signes ne s'arrêtèrent pas aux pieds du mage mais semblèrent couler sur sa peau pour rejoindre le coeur ou ils formèrent un cercle. Alors à ce moment là Harry finit de parler et Voldemort sentit une douleur de plus en plus atroce lui bloqué ses mouvements et ses muscles. Finalement n'en pouvant plus il tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur et un éclair de luminosité envahi la clairière. Quand la lumière redevint normale, Voldemort n'était plus qu'une statue de pierre hideuse. Harry tomba au sol et leva dans un dernier effort la main et prononça clairement destructum. La statue vola en éclat et la marque de Voldemort apparut haut dans le ciel pour que tous puisse la voir de loin et elle explosa elle aussi quand un éclair rouge et or le percuta. Le survivant puisa dans ses dernière ressources et se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers son grand père qui était au sol et qui ne bougeait plus. La pluie tombait encore et ils étaient dans un sal état. Harry prit la tête de son grand père et la posa sur ses genoux en essayant de ranimer le vieil homme qui respirait difficilement.

- Grand père tiens le coup je t'en prie supplia Harry entre ses sanglots.

- Non il est trop tard, je suis trop vieux, alors et Voldemort?

- Il est mort j'ai mêlé les magies à travers les runes, mais accroches toi je vais te ramener à Poudlard et là bas on te soigneras.

- C'est bien Harry tu as fais ton combat et un autre t'attends encore, le futur, moi j'ai achevé mes combats. Je n'ai plus de raison de rester sur Terre.

- Et moi alors? murmura Harry

- Arrêtes de pleurer Harry ou je vais me mettre à pleurer aussi prévint le vieil qui commençait malgré tout à pleurer. Tu as été pendant 17ans une vraie source de joie, je t'ai élevé comme j'aurais élevé mes enfants, mais tu as Saralina à présent alors ne pleures pas et vit ta vie pleinement.

Soudainement il se mit à tousser et recracha à coté du sang. Harry était désespéré, il ne voulait pas rester seul sans lui.

- Il est temps pour toi de grandir Harry murmura Oxion ses yeux se fermant et sa respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile, tu as vécu beaucoup de chose mais sans vraiment vivre alors profites de la vie, ne pense plus à la guerre. Tu vas rentrer à Poudlard te faire soigner et redevenir le jeune homme tout timide que l'ont connaît si bien et après tu demanderas Sara en mariage. Vous vous marierez et vous aurez des enfants qui vous rendront chèvre comme vous l'avez fait avec nous. Adieu mon fils.

Oxion cessa de respirer il venait de rendre son dernier soupir. Harry secoua le corps sans vie de son grand père et se mit à hurler de douleur quand il vit qu'il ne se réveillerait plus et cela pour toujours. Finalement après un moment il ne sentait même plus la pluie coulée à flot sur lui, il ne ressentait que de la douleur. Encore une fois il avait perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Soudain il sentit une main sur son épaule, il tourna la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de Goldram, de son Goldram de son époque.

- Il est parti sans que je ne m'en rende compte tenta-t-il de se justifier, je suis désolé Harry, si j'aurais su je l'aurais arrêté.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en vouloir, il est mort heureux qu'il m'a dit et fier de moi. Mais il va tellement me manquer sanglota Harry sur le corps de son grand père.

- Moi aussi c'est un très bon ami, on a vécu des choses inoubliables ensemble. Viens maintenant il faut retourner à Poudlard. Tu te sens d'attaque pour marcher.

- Oui mais pouvez vous portez le corps de mon grand père, j'ai plus du tout de magie pour le moment j'ai tout dépensé.

- Bien sur mon garçon compatit Goldram en mettant le corps du défunt sur un brancard et en aidant le jeune homme à se relever.

Bien sur il tenait à peine debout mais il ne se laisserait pas faire par la vie alors il puisa encore dans ses forces et se mit à suivre Goldram qui partait. Il jeta un dernier regard à la prairie et vit qu'à l'endroit où son grand père avait rendu l'âme, un petit arbuste commençait à pousser. Dans la forêt tous les animaux qu'ils croisèrent se baissèrent en signe de respect devant Harry.

Quand ils furent arrivés dans le parc de Poudlard, ils virent quelques corps de mangemorts morts par terre, la cabane de Hagrid avait été détruite. Et quelques murs de Poudlard avaient été endommagés assez gravement. Ils prièrent pour ne retrouver aucune de leur connaissance morte et pénétrèrent dans le château. Se doutant qu'ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle, ils y pénétrèrent. Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent en croyant à un nouvel assaut. Puis ils virent Sara se lever et se précipiter dans les bras de Harry qui la serra aussi fortement que possible. Puis elle regarda avec interrogation son père et son regard dériva vers le cops mort qui était toujours derrière eux. Elle tomba à genoux à coté et craintivement prit le pouls et se tourna avec espoir vers son père et son compagnon mais quand elle vit les larmes recoulées sur les joues de harry. Elle se mit à parler frénétiquement tout en se mettant à pleurer.

- Orion peut pas mourir, Papa c'est pas possible, dis moi que c'est une mauvaise blague je t'en prie.

- Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse apposé le dernier symbole souffla Harry ses dernières forces cédant.

Il entendit vaguement des cris puissants à coté de lui mais il ne savait pas de qui il provenait, il sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus lourds et l'air devenir de plus en plus bienfaisant. Il finit après un moment par rouvrir les yeux mais il ne trouvait pas dans la grande salle. Dans un endroit blanc immaculé, au loin il voyait quelque chose qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il allait passé un petit pond mais fut arrêté par un cri.

- Harry non!

Sursautant Hary se retourna pour faire face à une femme rousse et à un homme lui ressemblant étrangement.

- James, Lily? demanda-t-il. Papa, Maman?

- Oui c'est nous acquiesça la femme, tu ne dois pas aller là bas, tu ne peux pas baisser les bras face à la vie après tant de sacrifices. Sinon cela voudra dire que Voldemort aura réussi à te gâcher la totalité de ta vie.

- Tu as une femme magnifique qui t'attends sur terre, ne vas pas la rendre malheureuse.

- Mais je jette juste un coup d'oeil et je reviens insista harry.

- Non là bas c'est le royaume des morts, si tu y vas tu n'y reviendras pas, si tu vas là bas tu ne verras plus jamais la femme que tu aimes, ni tes enfants. Ne sacrifies pas tout ce que tu as si durement acquis juste par curiosité.

- Je… Je… hésita Harry avant de finalement reprendre d'une voix forte, je veux retourner sur terre, je veux épouser Sara et je veux avoir des enfants avec elle.

- Seules tes convictions pourront t'aider maintenant lâcha malicieusement Lily en devenant de plus en plus transparente avant de disparaître totalement comme son mari.

- Au revoir papa, maman, murmura Harry avant de se mettre à hurler de toute sa voix. JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI JE VEUX RETROUVER LA FEMME DE MA VIE FAITES MOI RENTREZ CHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE.

Soudainement il fut entouré de lumière et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il reconnu l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il voulu bouger mais un poids sur lui l'en empêcha, il baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant sa bien-aimé endormie, la tête sur son ventre. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, il semblait y avoir pas mal de blesser dont son grand père naturel qui était allongé non loin de lui. Il vit au loin Remus dans un lit blanc avec Sirius, James et Lily endormi sur les cotés du lit. Pourtant il manquait un maraudeur, peut-être était-il autre part. Il caressa doucement la joue de sa compagne qui mit un moment pour se réveiller. Quand elle vit les yeux verts émeraude de son compagnon elle poussa un cri tellement aigu qu'elle réveilla toute l'infirmerie mais elle s'en moqua.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, tu m'as fait peur sanglota-t-elle alors qu'il se redressait en position assise. Tu as vidé totalement ta magie, papa sait à peu prêt ce que tu as fait mais on ne sait pas ce qui à pu te vider autant.

- Chut du calme, c'est fini la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Voldemort est mort, il ne fera plus de mal à personne, alors ne t'en fait pas, je suis là et je ne compte pas te laisser comme ça. Alors calmes toi je t'en prie. Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé au château?

- J'ai eu peur, des milliers de mangemorts ont attaqué le château, les septièmes et les sixièmes se sont battus très courageusement. Tout les mangemorts ont été tué ou arrêtés et nous avons eut que très peu de mort. Mais nous avons eu très peu de mort surtout grâce aux Elwings.

L'infirmière arriva et après que Harry l'ait harcelé elle le laissa finalement filé mais juste parce qu'il était sous bonne garde avec Sara. Les jours passèrent un peu plus calmement les élèves après la bataille étaient rentrés chez eux pour fêter ça en famille. Dumbledore avait annulé les examens. Mais dans un geste de solidarité tout les élèves, sauf la majorité des Serpentard qui avaient retourné leurs vestes dans la bataille et mourut, étaient revenus pour rendre hommage à tous les élèves décédés en se battant. Harry appris ainsi que Peter était mort en sauvant Lily d'un Avadra, mais aussi une 20aine d'autre d'élèves était mort en plus de quelques elfes et aurors. Harry enterra son grand père dans le tombeau de la famille Potter avec l'autorisation de toute la famille car Eléonore avait dit.

- Un homme aussi brave ne doit pas être enterré seul, et comme il a élevé un Potter c'est un Potter lui aussi.

Et il avait été enterré, bizarrement Harry ne pleura pas, à croire que trop de larmes avaient déjà coulé et qu'il n'en avait plus. Et puis un soir qu'ils étaient à Poudlard avec Sara il lui avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles, qui l'avait d'abord étonnée, puis à la fin, il s'était agenouillé devant elle et l'avait demandé en mariage et elle s'était empressée d'accepter. Le jour du mariage tous les élèves de l'école étaient présents et les médias qui ne lâchaient plus Harry furent interdits d'entrer. La cérémonie fut célébrée par Albus et Goldram et ce fut le plus beau jour de la vie à Harry. Quelques jours plus tard c'était Lily et James qui s'unissaient. La vie prenait une nouvelle tournure, le poste maudit revint finalement à Harry qui avait par sa détermination réussit à briser la malédiction car il ne s'était pas laissé allé par le destin, il l'avait combattu et il avait gagné, il était libre maintenant. Libre, heureux, marié! Et bientôt père?


End file.
